Time Is Never An Issue
by SpeedForceSpeedster
Summary: Wally West is one lucky guy. He has friends and family that love him, not to mention the fact that he has sweet powers. But to call him simple is a serious miscalculation. Series of oneshots that explore his life and his interaction with others.
1. Chapter 1 Unwelcome Visitors

**I FREAKING LOVE YOUNG JUSTICE! I am totally surprised that I haven't posted anything about YJ on here before seeing as how I've been a total KF fan girl since like forever! The Flash family are my favourite superheroes since I was a kid, especially Wally West! So I was super glad that he was the one that ended up being in YJ, not that Barry isn't totally awesome too!**

**So here I am, writing a series of oneshots about the three brotherly (in my head) characters, Wally, Robin and Roy; although most of them will centre on Wally since I have a total fan crush on him! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YJ BUT IF I DID I WOULD BE ABLE TO DIE HAPPY!**

**Little Brothers may cook for you when you're sick, but they'll always leave you to clean up the mess!**

Roy Harper flitted in and out of consciousness, the heat practically steaming off his feverish body. He had caught a cold while on reconnaissance and it was safe to say that he wasn't handling it particularly well. He rarely caught colds and the sensation was, if anything, a little new to him. He briefly noted how lucky Kid Flash was to avoid all this trouble and then surrendered himself to the beckoning sleep once more.

"No…that doesn't go in there…do eggs go in the mix?"

"Why the heck would you put eggs in soup, Kid Fail? Wait, did you just put peppers in there?"

He was woken suddenly by two familiar voices ringing in his ears, voices that seemed to be trying to keep quiet but were failing miserably.

Roy groaned as, even in his fevered state, he summed up the situation.

He was sick with a 101 degree fever, and now? Now he had visitors. Unwanted, loud visitors.

He heard something smash in the kitchen of his apartment and felt his stomach turn. For some reason it _sounded _valuable.

"Oops. You didn't see me do that okay," he heard KF's nervous voice say, accompanied by Robin's amused cackling.

"Good job, butter-fingers. Remind me never to leave you unsupervised with Bruce's priceless china."

"It's just a mug? Right? Oh god, what if its an antique?!"

"Does Roy look like the type to keep antiques in one of his cupboards? Hey, KF. Calm down, you're vibrating like crazy!"

SMASH!

Roy groaned in his bed as he heard another crash emerge from the kitchen. He wanted to get up and shout at them, but he was finding it hard to raise himself from the bed. He had next to no energy and those two, as usual, had way too much.

"Hey, Rob. Is Roy allergic to anything?"

"How the heck should I know. Am I a walking Red Arrow encyclopaedia?"

"Ok, point taken. But you know, like, everything there is to know about me."

"That's just 'cause you're like an open book. You suck at keeping secrets."

"Well, I've kept yours for long enough, D.I.C.K!" Wally stated, accentuating each letter of his friends name as he said it.

"Touche," Robin admitted.

Roy heard what he thought was them high-fiving each other and sighed.

'_Idiots_,' he thought to himself.

He coughed when he felt something tickling his throat, each cough more furious than the last, and fumbled around for the bottle of water he kept at his bedside. His lax control of his hand sent the bottle crashing to the floor with an audible thud.

Seconds later, both of his young friends came rushing into his bedroom with looks of alarm, and Roy had to resist the urge to burst out laughing. Wally wore what seemed to be his aunt Iris' bright pink apron and had a dishcloth covering his flame coloured hair, all the while grasping onto a metal ladle. Robin, on the other hand, was for some reason covered in flour. It rested in his black hair and patched his skin. Every step he took closer into the room sent a new layer of flour fluttering onto the floor.

'_Ah, screw it_,' Roy thought to himself.

Seconds later, he burst out laughing at the two teenagers in front of him, who merely looked at him with confused expressions before starting to grin. Roy's laughter was infectious, and soon enough the three of them were laughing like crazy, holding their stomach's in pain.

When Robin sneezed on the flour that kept falling from his head they laughed even harder.

By the end of the giggle fit, the three were red in the face and wincing with stomach pain and Roy was coughing harder than ever. He wheezed painfully, holding a hand to his neck gingerly. The fit of laughter hadn't exactly helped his condition, even though it had been fun.

He had needed to laugh, and as usual those two had been involved.

He looked at the two teenagers in front of him, noting their dishevelled appearances, their red faces and their panting, and nearly started to laugh again. Instead he opted to question them.

"What the hell are you rejects doing here?"

Both Wally and Dick turned to grin at each other and then without a single word being spoken the redhead dashed into the kitchen. When he returned he held a bowl of something in his hand.

And that was the only word Roy could think to use.

It was a _something_. He had never seen such an unappealing liquid before in his life, and he had been forced to trail through a sewer more than once.

"Is that poison?" he asked sarcastically, eyebrow raised in criticism.

"Nope! Rob and I heard you were sick so we came over to make you soup!" Wally stated proudly, chest puffed out.

Roy looked at his friends, and then back to the dish that Wally held in his hands.

"There is no way in hell I'm touching that stuff. I'll take being sick over being dead, thanks," the older redhead said coldly.

He saw Wally pout his lips in disappointment, shortly followed by Robin and sighed.

'_Those puppy dog eyes, I swear…'_

"Fine. But if I get worse I am totalling you," he said with a sigh, giving in entirely to his younger friends.

For some reason they always had that effect on him.

And it was irritating.

Roy sat up with Robin's help, although he kept saying he was fine to do it by himself, and took the bowl and spoon that Wally offered him. He looked at the murky 'soup' in his hands and dipped the spoon in, half expecting it to start melting. When it didn't cause an immediate chemical reaction he pulled the spoon out and raised it rather anxiously to his lips, ignoring the stares that Robin and Wally were giving him.

After a moments hesitation he stuck the spoon in his mouth and gulped the soup down.

It slithered down.

Actually slithered.

And he was sure that he had just swallowed a whole mushroom.

"This tastes like ass," he said simply, his face set into a frown.

Wally and Robin's faces fell at the news that they had failed, and they hung their heads in defeat. Seeing their disappointed looks Roy once more gave up on playing it cool.

Roy's voice rang out once more, his face red either with the fever or with embarrassment.

"I don't like soup. How about some oatmeal instead?"

The result of his words was instantaneous. Wally and Robin's faces immediately retained their usual cheerful expression's at Roy's suggestion and they both raised a hand to their foreheads in a mock salute.

"Roger that!"

"Aye aye captain!"

Within seconds they had retreated back into the kitchen, the level of noise they were creating even higher than before.

Roy sighed and leaned back into his pillows, a hint of a smile on his face. He closed his eyes and made to fall asleep…

"Hey Rob. How many spoonfuls of salt should I put in this thing.

"Well…Roy seems like a salty kind of guy. How about three? Do you use flour to make oatmeal? Gah!"

Roy heard a burst of laughter emerge from the kitchen and slapped a hand to his forehead. He knew that at the end of the day, as soon as he recovered, that he had one hell of a mess to clean up and two annoying brats to take care of.

But in the meantime, too tired to do anything and accompanied by the gleeful laughs and cheers of his 'little brothers' erupting from his kitchen, Roy Harper descended into a more comfortable sleep than usual.

SMASH

"Damn it!"

Until seconds later when he was rudely awoken once more.

* * *

**There just had to be a sick-fic in here somewhere :D and I always imagined that it would go something like this. I imagine that Wally is actually a pretty good cook (being a bottomless pit and all) but let's just pretend for a minute that his genius doesn't stretch to the culinary arts shall we? I personally suck at cooking so I can understand why they're having such difficulty!**

**Is it just me or is sick Roy even more tsundere than usual lol!**

**Please let me know what you think and whether I should continue or not, because I probably don't put half as much effort in if I know people aren't interested. I have read so many good YJ stories on this site that it would be a shame to put something that was only half decent out there!**

**I'll be back in a flash with chapter 2! (See what I did there uhk huck huck goofy laugh).**


	2. Chapter 2 Worth

**I am ****really**** tired as I'm typing this out so excuse any inaccuracies you may encounter, but it just had to be written. **

**DISCLAIMER: IF I **_**DID**_** OWN YOUNG JUSTICE THERE WOULD BE SOOOOO MUCH MORE WALLY! LIKE IT WOULD JUST BE A SHOW ABOUT KF, ROY, FLASH AND ROBIN LOL!**

WORTH

Barry Allen and Wally West were thrown clean off their feet, knocked aside as if they were mere rag dolls, and collided with the thick concrete wall to the team's left. They crashed to the floor weakly and stayed motionless.

"KF!" Dick Grayson cried, dashing to his best friend's side, just as Hawkwoman rushed to the Flash's side.

A deep gash ran its way down the side of Kid Flash's face and blood dripped down from a cut on his lips. The awkward angle in which his wrist was positioned made it clear that it was broken.

Nightwing looked at the Flash about twenty feet further away and saw that he was in no better shape. Hawkwoman fussed over him, occasionally pushing his shoulder lightly to try to stir him.

Nothing.

He stayed completely still.

It was the stillest that Dick had ever seen him, and that in itself was worrying. Seeing a speedster so still was not normal.

Nightwing surveyed the situation before him, calculating odds, working out strategies in his mind. No matter how hard he tried, nothing seemed to work out in his mind. For them all to come out in one piece, they would need at least one active speedster. He punched his fist into the ground fiercely, displaying far more emotion than his mentor would have ever allowed.

"Batman, this is Nightwing. Both the Flash and KF are down. We can't afford to wait until they heal up. We need reinforcements, and fast. We need speed."

"Affirmative. Miss Martian, Red Arrow and Green Arrow are on their way. In the meantime you need to destabilise the main power source. I've pinpointed energy fluctuations in the upper right corner. Take care of it."

With a hiss of static Batman's voice faded out before Nightwing even had a chance to respond. He turned to look at their enemy, the mechanical beast that had caused so much destruction in downtown Central. He finally knew how to take care of their enemy, but the question was how he would get close enough to do it. The machine's reflexes were quick, its defences made from state of the art technology. Neither him or Shayera had had the speed necessary to outrun the machine's attacks, and Miss Martian, Roy and Green Arrow weren't any quicker. The two people who actually stood a chance against the enemy were down for the count. It didn't look good.

Almost as if on cue a pained groan emerged from Nightwing's side as Kid Flash pushed himself into a seated position, shaking his head from side to side as if to clear his mind from the grogginess that he surely had after being dealt such a blow.

"KF!" Dick exclaimed excitedly, glad that his friend was alright and that now they actually had a fighting chance.

"Ow. What did I miss? Oh, damn it! I was hoping that stupid thing would be scrap by now," Wally West shouted irately, staring intently at the machine that had brushed him aside so easily.

"Well now that you're back on your feet, that's where you come in," Dick explained, helping his best friend to his feet, carefully avoiding his broken arm.

"Sheesh! Do I have to do everything around here? Let me guess, upper right corner?"

Nightwing laughed at his friends reaction, and then laughed again when he actually realised that he was laughing in such a situation.

"Yup. That obvious huh?"

Kid Flash grinned and brushed the flecks of debris off his bright suit.

"You are speaking to a genius remember," he bragged.

"You know, if you didn't keep reminding me of that every single day of my life, I'm sure I'd forget," Dick joked, flicking a small piece of concrete out of Wally's fiery red hair.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Wait a minute! I don't see Flash," Wally said suddenly, realising that he couldn't see the familiar red blur running haphazardly on the battlefield.

Wally saw Dick gesture his head toward the floor behind them and Wally turned to look. Even twenty feet away, he could see the awful state that his uncle had been left in.

Before Nightwing could even attempt to stop him Wally rocketed to his uncle's side.

"Uncle Barry! Uncle Barry can you hear me?!" Wally shouted, his panicked state making him forget to use his uncle's superhero name.

Wally grasped at his uncle's hand, desperately checking for a pulse, for any sing that his condition wasn't as bad as it looked. With a sigh of relief; tears prickling his eyes, Wally felt a weak pulse.

His uncle was alive. Just barely.

Wally let go of his uncle's hand and clenched his fists. Hard. His nails drew blood which clotted almost immediately due to his hyper accelerated healing.

His eyes glared as he stood, looking down at his uncle's broken body, and his body started to vibrate furiously.

"Wally…" Shayera started, seeing the now determined, and if anything bloodthirsty look on Wally's face.

She reached for his hand, to try to give him some kind of reassurance, but her hand seemed to pass straight through his. She flinched and snapped her hand back.

Something similar had happened to her before with Barry…but she was of the impression that his nephew wasn't yet able to pull off the same move. Or _hadn't_ been able to.

She gave Nightwing a pointed glance and gestured the young man over.

When Dick reached his best friend's side seconds later he made a point of looking straight into his eyes. But he shuddered as he saw the expression on Kid's face. He had never seen such an expression of pure fury on his friend's face before, even though he had known him for years.

This was a clear indication of what his uncle, and more often than not father, meant to Wally, if he was able to draw _that_ kind of expression out of him.

Dick noted his friend's body vibrate violently before him, his form starting to grow extremely blurred with the movement. At first he simply stood there transfixed as he saw the process. He had seen it before, on a slightly different scale, when Wally had been practicing. But this time it seemed far more powerful somehow.

Then Dick saw the blood drip down from Wally's nose, saw the pained look on his friend's face and he immediately reached out his hands towards him. But Wally, his gaze fixed on the large mechanical monster ahead of them, sped off without a single word being spoken.

Nighwing shielded his eyes at the dust and ash that Kid Flash sent flying his way, his face bearing a look of total surprise. He and Shayera could only stare after the blurred figure in the distance.

"That speed…" he mumbled to himself, as he stared at the distort that was Kid Flash.

~oOo~

Wally couldn't feel anything but pain as he raced forward, but he couldn't stop running. To stop running now was to let that _thing _get away with hurting his family. And if there was one thing Wally couldn't stand, it was his family or friends getting hurt.

He barely felt his feet hit the floor as he burst forward, instead he felt a throbbing headache and a dull ache down his body. But he didn't care.

Someone needed to take that machine down. And with his uncle out of commission for the meantime, it was down to him. Plus, he wanted to obliterate that machine, wanted to beat it so hard that all that would be left would be the computer disc that programmed it.

Seeing his mentor, his uncle on the floor in such a state had hit him hard, and now all he could see was red.

He felt the rage consume him, push him forward, make him pump his legs harder and harder, make him reach an optimum speed that he never thought he'd be able to reach.

For now, the pain was worth it.

As he grew closer to the machine Wally could see the shield that it had adopted around its legs and slowed down slightly. He then sped up his arms as fast as he could and directed them towards the floor in front of it. The shockwave from the speed of his arms sent the concrete crashing forward in a wave that hit the machine with such force that it stumbled momentarily.

Just as Wally had anticipated, the system had compensated for the lack of balance and sent all power to right itself. Leaving its shield temporarily offline.

Glimpsing his chance, Wally sped forward once more, pushing himself to move even harder than he had before. He ignored the pain in his limbs, ignored the throbbing in his head and the blood now flowing freely down from his nose and ran.

Wally ran straight through the machine's legs, causing the metal casing to shatter upon impact, and the internal wire to dangle helplessly from the half that was left. Then he ran up the now teetering body, punching holes almost effortlessly into the armour as he travelled along, until he eventually reached what he assumed to be the head. He grabbed onto the thin head with his legs, thighs pressed firmly against the cold metal and then he turned himself at a rapid rate. He whirled around like a tornado and reached such a speed that the head of the robot came flying right off the body, tugged completely free from it due to the force at which Wally's body had pulled.

Wally let the head tumble to the ground and then he eyed his final target: the upper right corner of the robot's body. Essentially what made it tick. He noted the thicker armour around the area and within a second he had formulated a plan. A plan that would hurt it more than him…but would still hurt him.

But Wally had no choice.

He sped down the body and leapt onto the robot's weak-spot. He inhaled deeply and then concentrated all his thoughts on vibrating his hands. The act sent an immediate shockwave of pain into his head but he persevered regardless, ignoring the pain that it caused him.

_The end justifies the means _he told himself in his head. Even if the means weren't particularly pretty for him.

His hands began to feel strange as he continued to focus on vibrating them, almost as if they weren't there in the first place. Wally assumed that this meant it was working. That and the alarming amount of blood that flowed from his nose.

He vibrated his hands straight through the machine's body, resisting the urge to whoop for joy, and pulled on the wiring that powered it. Pulled with all his might. Until he felt it tear in his hands, felt the slight shock run up his arms as he touched the live wires. He pulled harder still.

And then he felt the machine shudder, and then falter.

And then he was falling.

The machine came crashing down, pulling Wally with it.

Kid Flash planted both his feet on the machine's crumbling body and propelled himself off it, performing a back flip and landing that even Nightwing would be proud of.

He landed on the floor with a small thud, panting heavily and drooped over in pain.

Dick and Shayera had watched the whole incident from afar. To them it had seemed over in an instant. But to Wally it had seemed like forever.

His best friend watched from a distance as he saw the machine crash into the ground behind Wally and never before had he been so awed. He knew Kid Flash was strong, knew he was fast. But not that strong, not that fast. What Dick had just seen blew him away, rewrote everything he thought he knew about Wally's potential. He looked at his best friend's form in the distance and shuddered in excitement. Sparring with him had just gotten far more interesting.

Then he saw Wally wobble slightly before crashing to the ground, and he ran with all his might to his best friend's side. He threw himself to the floor next to his friend's unconscious body and lay him down straight on the ground so he could examine his injuries. He stared in amazement as he saw that Wally's wounds from before had already healed. In fact, besides the blood that flowed from his nose and the fixed grimace of pain on his face, he looked as good as new.

"KF," Dick called gently, brushing ash out of his friend's red hair.

Wally stirred slightly and slowly opened a single eye.

"Did I win?" he asked, his voice tinged with pain.

Dick threw back his head and laughed. So typically Wally.

"You didn't so much win as pulverize the thing. You looked totally whelmed out there man," Dick cackled in response.

He saw Wally grin slightly and couldn't help but smile himself. Wally always had that effect on people.

"Good. Uncle Barry?"

"Is fine. He's already started to heal," Dick answered him before he could finish asking the question.

Wally sighed in relief and threw his head back onto the ground underneath him, his body practically shaking in pain.

"Thank God," Wally said, his voice breaking slightly.

Dick turned his gaze away from Wally momentarily to look at the defeated machine a short distance away and whistled his approval as he noted the damage that Wally had inflicted on it.

"You sure did a number on that scrap heap. Some of those moves you pulled off…man. Where the hell have you been hiding all this Wally?"

Wally looked at his friend with confusion clear on his face.

"I don't know. I don't know how I did it. I just did. But as long as it got the job done then I'm not complaining."

Dick nodded his agreement.

"Well. You showed it who was boss that's for sure."

Wally smirked slightly as he pushed himself up to rest on his elbows, shaking slightly with the effort.

"Yeah well. That's what happens when you hurt my family…"

END

**One of the few things that annoys me about YJ is the fact that they've downplayed Wally's abilities sooooo much compared to in the comic books. He's destined to become the fastest speedster and yet he can't even vibrate his molecules through walls? Pah to that! So in this fic I'm just trying to highlight the fact that he is so much more of a threat than the show makes him out to be. Plus, the bromance between him and Dick is very much still alive in this fic, in contrast to the awkwardness (sob) between them since Artemis left with Aqualad. Wally and Dick should NEVER argue! Their bromance was one of the main reasons I became so immersed in the show (except Wally being in it of course)! Don't take that away from us!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this piece. Even a single word is enough. Ok, shameless begging over!**

**Stay cool, my friends!**


	3. Chapter 3 Family

**Heeeeyyyyy! How's it going. So this makes three chapters in three days right? I may continue at this speed if I so wish it…depending on how many reviews I get that it!**

**Chapter about KF and 'Mother hen' Barry because they are just the most adorable thing since like ever!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YJ, IF I DID IT WOULD JUST BE A SHOW ABOUT KF WITH SUPERHERO CAMEOS!**

Family 

As usual, Barry Allen and his wife were wide awake when it started. Right on cue. It happened every Saturday night, just like clockwork every single week.

Wally's night tremors.

They sat up in their king sized bed as they heard him thrash in his bed, heard him moan out in alarm. The wall that separated their respective bedrooms was thin, enough so that they could hear everything, even the sharp intake of breath that occasionally broke through Wally's lips

Barry Allen climbed out of bed and pulled a shirt on over his bare chest. His expression was unreadable, even to someone who knew him as well as Iris did. He made for the door in what seemed like a snail's pace for him, and Iris noted his clenched fists.

"Should I…"she started.

Without turning, her husband responded in a quiet tone that was so rare for him.

"No, I got it. Try and get some sleep Iris. You have an early start tomorrow morning, right?"

Iris nodded a conformation, but made no move to settle in for the night. She couldn't dream of falling asleep whilst her beloved nephew was so distraught and fragile right in the room next door.

"Alright…Call me if he needs me," she responded despondently, tears flicking at the brims of her eyes.

No matter how many times she heard it, she knew she would never get used to it.

"Damn you Rudolph," she said under her breath as she heard the door click shut after her husband.

~oOo~

Barry Allen had a grim expression on his face as he opened the door to his nephew's room and stepped inside. After having to deal with Wally's night tremors for so long, every Saturday night since they had taken him in six years before as a matter of fact, Barry knew exactly what to expect as he stepped over the threshold. But that didn't make it any easier.

The sight of his nephew, huddled into a tight ball on his bed was enough to turn his stomach. He was sixteen now, but Barry imagined that age had nothing to do with it when something had scarred you so badly. Even after six years, a Saturday night would leave him shaking and groaning in his sleep. Because he couldn't help but remember.

Remembered every word, every sentence that came flying his way from a brute of a father who always drank more on a Saturday night. His mother had been submissive, had never gone out of her way to step in between the degrading comments her husband spat at her son. Wally had bore the brunt of it all.

Barry crept closer to his nephew's bed, questioning whether or not he should shake him awake.

"Sorry…I 'll do better next time…" his nephew mumbled, his tone fearful even in his sleep.

Barry frowned and ran a hand through his blonde hair, before sitting at the edge of Wally's bed. He looked at the thrashing teenager and ruffled a hand gently through his red hair. He kept it up until he started to feel Wally calm down slightly. His breathing evened out and he stopped jerking so much in his sleep but he groaned now and again.

Barry looked at his nephew, concern alight in his eyes. He hated seeing this. Hated seeing the kid in so much pain.

"I didn't mean to…" Wally groaned in his sleep, starting to toss and turn again. Barry reached for his nephew's hand and enveloped it tightly with his own.

"Shhh kid, I'm here," he soothed gently, combing his free hand through Wally's red hair.

"Dad?"

Barry flinched in surprise when he heard the word escape from Wally's mouth, but then he smiled gently.

"Yeah. I'm here."

~oOo~

Wally West blinked his eyes open. It was dark in his room and he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. But he didn't need light to know who the figure lying next to him was. Didn't need to even look at his sleeping face to know that his Uncle Barry was sleeping soundly by his side, snoring loudly with his hand clutching tightly onto Wally's. Wally flushed a deep red at the show of familiarity but made no effort to remove his hand from his uncle's grasp. I felt comfortable there. It felt right. Instead, he nestled back under his covers, dragging the blanket over his uncle as well, making sure that he was warm (even though he was a speedster and his body temperature was already high) and closed his green eyes. Before succumbing to sleep he turned to face his uncle's sleeping figure and smiled at him gently, his face full of affection.

"Thanks…dad," he said gently as he retreated back into his dreams, clutching tightly to Barry Allen's hand, unaware of the matching smile on his own face.

END

**So this story is like a kick in the face to the canon version of events, but what the heck! But going along with the comic back-story, Wally is more verbally abused than physically abused by his father, which is still pretty traumatizing for a kid his age. But I couldn't resist the whole Wally living with his aunt and uncle scenario, because lets face it BARRY AS A DAD WOULD BE AWESOME! I mean the love is already there! God I love Wally and Barry as a father/son combo!**

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll be off to write the chapter for tomorrow now! Leave a review to earn extra brownie points, because I cant function without them! *Breaks down***


	4. Chapter 4 It Made Me Happy

**Now, I know that I'm not the only one wishing that the show had more Wally/Roy bro moments, so here's a chapter for the red-head bromance fans out there! Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE, BUT ROY WOULD BE A REGULAR TEAM MEMBER IF I DID! EVEN HOBO ROY WOULD BE WELCOME!**

It Made Me Happy

"Hey Uncle Barry? Where are we going?" the young boy said, fidgeting slightly next to the blonde haired man.

The man turned to look at the child beside him and ruffled his hair in an affectionate gesture. The boy batted his hand away and attempted to flatten his now dishevelled hair, but grinned at him nonetheless.

"I'm just going to meet a couple of guys I work with and then I'll be free to take you out for pizza. How does that sound?" Barry Allen questioned his young companion.

The red-haired boy responded with an even wider grin and a thumbs up.

"10-4," he said enthusiastically.

Barry Allen threw his head back and laughed at the kid's response.

The boy seemed overjoyed to get that kind of reaction from his 'uncle' and almost started to laugh himself.

"But you've got to promise not to tell your Aunt Iris, ok Wally?" Barry requested, a mischievous smile tugging on his lips.

He held out his pinky finger to the young boy, who eventually joined it with his own.

"Ok!" Wally West agreed enthusiastically, sealing the deal with a pinky swear.

The two strode through downtown Central, Wally in particular with a spring in his step as he went. Barry had to admit that he hadn't been particularly pleased when Iris had to head into work at short notice and had left Wally in his care, but now he had gotten used to having the kid around he was beginning to enjoy it.

But then Green Arrow had called him out of the blue, requesting a rendezvous at Central Plaza, and he really had no choice but to bring the kid along. Well, at least they'd all be in their civvies.

There was no way Wally would ever find out that he was the Flash.

Barry noted that they were nearing the rendezvous and called Wally back to his side. A few yards away he saw Oliver Queen sitting on a table outside a small café. Oliver seemed to notice him at around the same time and gestured him over. Barry inclined his head to Wally, a sign for him to follow and the young boy complied, sauntering behind him like a hyperactive shadow.

'At least the kid will have company' he thought to himself as he saw a familiar red headed boy seated around the same table as Green Arrow. A familiar boy, who as usual, seemed completely annoyed at being dragged around by his mentor.

Barry raised a hand to greet the two and headed over to the table, Wally now walking shyly in his shadow, grasping tightly onto the back of Barry's shirt.

The two made their way over to the table, where they were immediately gestured to take a seat by the blonde haired and bearded man. Barry took a seat opposite his friend, patting the seat next to him, instructing Wally to take the offered seat. The young boy complied and sat down, but he looked uncomfortable in the presence of the strangers, even though he had been bouncing around without a care in the world mere minutes before. Barry ruffled his hair affectionately, trying his best to make Wally feel more at ease. The child merely blushed.

"Olly, Roy," Barry acknowledged the two before him, nodding his head in greeting.

"Long time no see Barry. Who's the kid?" Oliver Queen questioned curiously, fingers unconsciously running over his blonde beard.

Barry grinned his usual grin and clamped a strong hand on the ten-year old redhead's shoulder.

"This is Wally West. He's Iris' nephew. We're hanging out for the day while she ties up some loose ends at work," Barry explained to them.

" Nice to meet you, kid," Olly said, while his protégé merely sniffed arrogantly at the boy's presence.

Wally nodded in response, his cheeks burning bright red at being addressed by the stranger.

"This won't take long, okay kiddo. How about we head to the Flash museum after pizza?" Barry suggested casually, well aware that the boy was a big fan.

At this Wally's eyes practically sparkled and he immediately sat upright in his seat, grin wide on his face.

"Really?! Awesome!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, now suddenly alive with passion once more.

Barry laughed at the young boy's response, a swell of pride in his gut as he was given such a big compliment. He always had liked to meet his fans after all, even if they had no idea he was actually the Flash.

Oliver Queen, in the meantime, leant over in his chair and clasped a hand to Wally's shoulder, his own smile tugging at his lips.

"Kid, you shouldn't be so hung up on the Flash. You should idolize Green Arrow," he said advisedly, his green eyes glittering with mischief.

Roy Harper rolled his eyes at the comment, crossed his arms, but said nothing. While Wally merely stared in confusion at the 'advice' he had been given.

"Who's Green Arrow?" he asked innocently, obviously perplexed.

Olly looked at the boy with a disappointed look, his lips practically pouting, while Barry held back a snigger. Before Olly could answer the question, his sidekick was kind enough to give his own opinion on who exactly Green Arrow was.

"Some dork who goes around fighting crime," the hot-headed twelve-year-old replied spitefully, smirk dangling off his lips.

Barry resisted the urge to snort as he saw Olly's face fall from his sidekick's harsh words. But was surprised when Wally's rather quiet voice piped up from nowhere.

"But he beats up the baddies right? That's cool."

Oliver Queen's face broke out in a warm and obviously pleased expression, and he unconsciously puffed out his chest slightly. He leaned closer to Barry, a hand covering the side of his mouth as though he was keeping a secret from Roy, who sat right next to him.

"Hey Barry, want to swap kids? I'll give you Roy and I'll take li'l red under my wing," Olly suggested, his words spoken in such a tone that it was hard to tell whether he was joking or not.

Wally, hearing the words emerge from Olly's mouth, hid himself behind Barry's shoulder and stared at Green Arrow's young sidekick, who merely shrugged his shoulder with a blank look on his face; as though he was used to hearing such things.

Barry gave a short laugh and landed a comforting hand on his young companion, as though to assure him that he wouldn't actually swap him with the other red-head.

"Uh no. Don't think Iris would appreciate me trading off her nephew," he stated simply, amusement alight in his blue eyes.

"I'm game. I can't imagine that you'd be a worse adoptive father," Roy's voice added from out of nowhere.

"See! He's not cute at all!" Olly exclaimed, gesturing a hand to point at his adopted son, who merely rolled his eyes.

Wally was surprised that the other red-head's eyes hadn't fallen from their sockets yet, seeing as they were doing so much rolling around at his father's expense. But he couldn't help but laugh at the exchange between the two, and found himself suddenly wishing that he and his own father could have such a close relationship. Because it was obvious that Olly and Roy _were_ close. They were father and son after all. He suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy. Those two had such a close relationship, even though they weren't related by blood, so why was it so hard for his own father, his own flesh and blood, to show him the same affection.

"..lly."

All of a sudden, Wally became aware that Barry had been calling his name and he jumped from his thoughts back to reality. He gave an apologetic smile towards his guardian for the day, and fidgeted around in his seat.

"Sorry, uncle Barry. What did you say?" he asked shyly, his face reddening from embarrassment.

Barry looked at the boy, a worried expression on his face.

"You okay kiddo?" he asked in a concerned voice, his eyes never leaving Wally's face for a second.

Hearing the worried tone in his older companion's face, Wally immediately shook the negative thoughts from his head. He didn't like worrying people.

"Sorry. I'm fine. Just excited to go to the museum later," he lied convincingly.

Barry seemed less than persuaded by his words but didn't say anything. He flashed a comforting smile Wally's way, which the boy replicated seconds later.

"Me and Olly here thought it would be good if you and Roy went for a little walk while we talk about work. Don't want you to be bored by boring adult talk."

Wally seemed to consider Barry's thoughts and immediately read between the lines. He wasn't stupid after all. Barry and his friend obviously didn't want Wally to hear the conversation between them, which was fine with him. He was curious now of course, but that didn't mean it was any of his business. That said, he wasn't particularly pleased with being tossed aside and being forced to pair up with the sombre preteen across from him.

And Roy didn't look pleased either. He glared at Olly, his eyes boring into the side of the bearded man's face.

"I didn't let you drag me along just so I could end up babysitting some kid," he argued angrily, brows knitted in frustration.

"Roy," Olly said simply, his voice stern.

It seemed it was all that needed to be said, as Roy sighed in annoyance and stood up from his seat. He gestured his head for Wally to follow behind him.

"Come on shorty."

Wally bit back a retort to being called shorty and made to follow the older red-head. He looked back at Barry once while he ran to catch up with Roy, his expression nervous. But a smile from Barry was all it took to make him feel better, feel braver, as he set off with the strange boy he had just met a few minutes before.

"Have fun kiddo," he heard Barry yell towards his retreating back.

And despite his initial shyness, his anxiety, Wally West did just that.

**~oOo~**

A sixteen year old Wally West lay haphazardly on his older friends bed, hands supporting the back of his head. An empty pizza box lay next to him on the bed, the snack that he had devoured minutes before.

Roy Harper sat on the floor of his bedroom, his back leaning against the bed. The bed Wally had casually taken over. As usual.

"Hey Roy?" Wally's cheerful voice suddenly rang out, "Do you remember when we first met? I had been spending the day with uncle Barry, and we met up with you and uncle Olly at that café."

Roy, eyes closed, nearly smiled at the memories of that day. Nearly.

"Yeah. I remember. Those were the good old days. Back then I could barely get a word out of you…and now I cant shut you up," Roy answered acerbically.

Wally laughed at his best friend's response and suddenly threw himself into a seated position on Roy's bed, sending a shockwave of vibrations against the older red-head's back, and sending the empty pizza box flying. Roy caught it as it fell towards the ground, not even needing to open an eye to see where it was.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious. Anyway, do you remember what you said to me that day?" Wally asked vaguely.

Roy knew that he had said a lot of things to the ten-year old Wally that day, most of them a little frosty. But he instinctively knew exactly what Wally meant, but it was a little embarrassing to say it out loud now. Roy's face reddened slightly and Wally noted how his eyebrow twitched.

"I told you, to stick with me. That I would be your family instead of your parents," Roy eventually said, his voice strangely quiet.

The blush spread to his ears. He tried his hardest to hide it from Wally when the younger teenager flung himself on the ground next to him. Wally looked small when Roy turned to look at him. He had huddled his legs close to his chest, his arms draped across his knees. His head leaned against his arms, sending his red hair flicking each and every way.

"Roy," Wally started, his voice eerily quiet for him.

"Yeah, Wally?"

Before answering, Wally hid his face in his arms. His answer came out muffled, but Roy heard every word.

"That made me really happy."

Roy extended a hand and ruffled the younger teenagers hair in an oddly affectionate gesture.

"It was meant to," was all he said, his hand still trailing softly through his best friend's flame coloured hair.

END

**Ta-duh! I really love writing bromance fics between Wally and Roy, plus there's more Wally/Barry moments here too. Not to mention an appearance by another of my favourite characters: Green Arrow, who is almost as much of a loveable goofball as Barry. I always did view Roy as the adult in their partnership for some reason lol. For some reason I like to think that Barry and Olly meet up and go for drinks or something, and end up in a brag-off about their sidekicks XD **

**I'd like to thank those of you who have reviewed/ followed or favourited this series already, since it gave me a huge ego burst! But I need you guys to keep reviewing for me! Show me the love for Wally!**

**In the meantime, stay cool guys!**

**H59**


	5. Chapter 5 An Older Brother's Duty

**Thanks to everyone who left a review and/or favourited or followed this series! I wrote this chapter in accordance to GuestOfTheFuture's request. They (not sure if they're a dude or dudette) wanted a Wally/Robin bromance chapter with angst and comfort and this is basically what I came up with. So I hope you enjoy. There's PLENTY of angst lol.**

**DISCLAIMER: IT SUCKS, BUT NO, I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE *SIGH***

An Older Brother's Duty

"Hello, earth to Rob! Robbo! DICK!" Wally West's heated voice erupted from his mouth.

He had been trying to catch Dick Grayson's attention for a while now, but to no avail. His friend's thoughts were far away.

Wally leaned over in his chair, a frown settled on his face, and with decisively worried eyes he flicked the younger teenager's forehead without a single word. Stirred from his thoughts by that action, Dick leapt back in his chair with a yelp, his hand bounding up to his forehead. He looked to his red-headed friend with a confused expression, and then looked about him as if he had no idea what he was doing there.

Wally was the one to suggest that they visit the Chinese restaurant, and he had been disappointed when the prospect of food didn't cheer his friend up. Chinese food had always been Dick's favourite after all.

But even when they had seated themselves at the booth next to the window, Dick dragging his feet as he walked, there had been no change. His dark haired friend just continued to stare outside absent-mindedly. Wally sincerely doubted that the inside of his mind was as blank as his face, could tell that at that moment a thousand thoughts must have been swirling around in that intelligent brain of his, at a speed that even a speedster would be proud of.

Even without having to ask, Wally knew exactly what was plaguing Dick, that was one of the perks of being his best friend. He always knew.

"Dick," Wally started gently, his tone directed towards his friend as though he were treating glass.

Richard Grayson raised his head wearily and looked towards the red-headed speedster, his piercing blue eyes hinting subtly at the chaos within his mind. Wally always knew there was something seriously wrong with his friend whenever he actually _forgot _to cover up his grief and wore it plain on his youthful face.

"…because of me…"

Dick's voice, when it emerged from the stony faced boy's lips, was deathly quiet, to the point that Wally, barely hearing him, had to lean closer just to catch his words. When Dick didn't continue, Wally had no choice but to prompt him to repeat his words.

"Say that again dude?" he said, his words in the form of a question, even though he had no intention of actually giving his best friend a choice in the matter.

Dick just stared at his hands for a few seconds and then eventually spoke once more, his voice hushed and _young. _Dick sounded vulnerable.

Lost.

And it was terrifying to see him so unlike his usual self, so different.

Wally rose to his feet without saying a word and made his way to the other end of the table where Dick sat. He gestured for the younger boy to move up and sat down with a loud sigh when he eventually complied. Wally put an arm around his friend in comfort and drew the black haired youth towards him.

"She died…because of me," Dick repeated quietly, bumping his head onto Wally's shoulder dejectedly.

Wally ruffled his friends hair with his spare hand, clutching the boy to his body with the other.

"Don't do that to yourself Dick. We did all we could. Blaming yourself isn't going to change anything that happened," Wally soothed, still combing a gentle hand through Dick's hair as though he was comforting a small child. He ignored the curious glances he received by the restaurant's other patrons and continued his comforting gestures. Dick needed him now, no matter how many weird looks he got for his display of familiarity.

"I know, Dick replied gloomily, saying the words with no real conviction.

It was obvious that he was still in doubt, and Wally couldn't blame him. He had been there too after all, had seen the young woman fall, dead before she had even hit the ground. She had stood no chance, the bullet had pierced her heart. Before they could even move, even think about intercepting the gunman, he had fired at her. For no reason.

There had been no grounds for it. She held no threat to him, stood well out of his way on the other side of the street.

But he had smiled when he shot her, his sinister face full of mirth.

And then seconds later he had flown three meters off his feet as Wally took him out with a speedy punch to his gut.

But it was too little too late as he saw the young woman lying on the cold pavement, blood pooling around her dead body, eyes glazed over on a confused face. Dick had elbowed the crowd of onlookers out of his way, had checked her pulse even though it was clear that she was already gone.

She had been 19, just a few years older than Wally himself.

Her, now blood smeared, book bag held medical texts, a cruel hint towards a bright future.

Her cell phone had shown a text message from her mother, asking her to pick up her little brother from school, ended poignantly with 'love you, flower'.

Robin had seen that his efforts were fruitless and had headed towards the downed villain, his face full of ill-intent. Wally had held him back with all he had, forcing his friend to face the music: that nothing he would do to that man now would make a difference. But it had been hard, when he wanted to do the exact thing Dick had been intending to.

Robin had blamed himself instantly, seeing nothing but 'what if's' and 'I should have's'. But he wasn't the only one that felt the despair, the hopelessness. For the first time in years, Wally hid his emotions better than Robin.

Wally hadn't been quick enough to save her either, even with his powers. Hadn't seen the criminal until it was too late, didn't know there had been two of them. Didn't know the older of the two had a gun.

He was as much to blame, if not more.

Feeling Robin move his head against his shoulder, Wally was drawn back to reality, drawn back into the repercussions of that day. Drawn back to the harsh fact that someone had just died on their watch. What's worse was that no one in the league had blamed them. Instead they had been consoled. Flash had been incessant in his comforting, frequently hugging his nephew, or ruffling his hair, finding excuses to grip his shoulder in reassurance. For the first time, Wally wished that his uncle was as introverted as Batman, who merely squeezed his adopted son's shoulder with a firm nod.

But that obviously hadn't helped in the least. The dark-haired teen in his arms at that very moment affirmed to that.

"If you keep blaming yourself for these things, you'll buckle under the pressure Dick. You know that," Wally continued, patting his friend on the back.

Robin pulled back at this and nodded grimly. His eyes were dry, but somehow his face still gave the impression that he had just been crying. The look didn't suit him. Wally was far too used to hearing Robin cackle mischievously, seeing him grinning widely at him, or banging his fist against Wally's own. Just generally being energetic. Seeing him like this was disheartening.

Dick sighed and raked a hand through his own hair, smoothing down the cowlick that Wally had unintentionally caused with his ruffling.

"I've seen death before, a lot of it…but it's not something you ever get used to. Do you think it'll get any easier?" Dick asked him, his blue eyes wilting with the pain.

Wally could only answer honestly, because Dick knew him too well, would instantly know if Wally was trying to sugar-coat things for him.

"No. Somehow I don't think it will. For either of us. People will always die, Dick, and sometimes we wont have the power to stop them. But we can make sure that the people responsible will never be able to hurt people again," Wally said, feeling awkward at the helplessness that emerged with his voice.

"You're pretty good at these pep talks for an idiot. Bats just kind of stares at me for a while without saying anything," Dick replied, his tone not at all aligned with the joke he had just uttered.

Wally smiled. He couldn't laugh. Not yet. The pain of failure was still fresh.

"Yeah, that does sound like him. I can loan you Flash for the day if you want. He'll pep talk you into oblivion," Wally joked, entirely serious about the part where Flash and pep talks were concerned.

Dick almost smiled at that. It was an improvement at least.

"Thanks Wall-man," he uttered suddenly, his voice barely louder than a whisper and his head drooping down glumly.

Wally doubted he had actually made a dent on Dick's insecurities with his words, but he was glad to be thanked nonetheless. At least Dick was talking now. Moments before he had just been staring off into space with a dead look on his face.

Wally pulled Dick back into his embrace, his hand once again wandering into his friends dark hair. Dick said nothing, but he sank into the embrace gratefully, letting Wally rake his fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry about it. It's what big brother's do…"

END

**So what did you guys think? Was it up to scratch? I know depressed Robin is a little, well, depressing, but I knew that in this chapter Wally needed to be the one doing the comforting. Because he's the big bro and needs an opportunity to show that he can be mature too. I hope Dick wasn't too pitiful here. He can't be a troll 24/7 after all. **

**So this chapter was a request sent to me in a review, and I'm totally willing to write more of them if you want to pitch an idea! In the meantime, please spare a few minutes to leave a review to let me know what you think, because constructive criticism always helps to improve my writing! Next chapter is a Wally/Supey one!**


	6. Chapter 6 It's In The Genes

**Thanks for reviewing, following, favouriting and just reading the series. I've had so many views for this that I'm squealing with joy! I'm on cloud nine with the responses I'm getting! **

**So, as promised, here's the Wally/Supes chapter for you! It's hard writing Conner because he's kind of one-dimensional, but I gave it my best shot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE. IT WOULD BE FULL OF FLUFF IF I DID!**

It's All In The Genes

A long obnoxious groan slithered its way out of Wally West's mouth as he lay on the couch upside down, his legs draped against the back of the seat, his head inches away from the floor. He was bored, and doing absolutely anything to amuse himself.

When he had entered Mount Justice just over half an hour ago he hadn't expected to be greeted by silence. Hadn't expected to find that he was the only one present. He knew that Robin was away doing a reconnaissance mission for Batman but that didn't account for the other members disappearances. He had called out for the rest, of course, going through the Young Justice members one by one, casually skipping over Artemis' name.

Nothing.

Just the usual silence.

Since no one replied Wally assumed that he was the only one there.

"Man…what a drag," he moaned to himself dejectedly, dragging himself to the kitchen for a snack.

He had escaped the confines of his house due to boredom, and now it seemed that he was greeted by the exact same thing in the one place he always thought would be fascinating.

Wally, eventually fed up with sitting around doing nothing, headed for the fridge, with a frown on his lips and stopped when he saw a plate full of oddly coloured cookies resting on the counter, covered by a thin sheet of saran wrap*. Besides it lay a short and direct note.

'Gone to Mars with Uncle J'onn. Help yourselves to some cookies. Be back soon. Love M'gaan x.'

Wally took four cookies from the pile and threw them straight in his mouth. They tasted a bit salty, but food was food. A speedster took what he could get and didn't complain about the quality. Quantity over quality was something that his uncle Barry Allen would always stress to him as he chomped down on something less than appetizing. And Wally wasn't one to argue with his Uncle's opinions. Especially when it came to food.

"Well, at least I know where M'gaan ran off to. One down five to go," Wally mumbled under his breath, opening the refrigerator all the while. Seeing a pot of jell-o on one of the shelves that hadn't yet been claimed Wally wolfed down hungrily, before eyeing up half a chicken sandwich that stood on its lonesome on the top shelf. He looked around him, as if to check whether there was someone watching him in the apparently empty building, before throwing that into his mouth as well. He grabbed an apple as he left the kitchen and tore a large chunk of it with his teeth.

He walked around the living area for a while, chewing absently at his apple, and then decided to check the bedrooms just in case some of the members had been sleeping when he had called. The first room he checked was Kaldur's, rapping his knuckles on the door lightly. When there was no response, Wally dragged his feet onwards. He met the same end when it came to Artemis' room, although part of him secretly hoped that she was there. Even her company was preferable to no company at all. Arguing with her was some sort of entertainment in his mind after all, and he was sure she felt exactly the same.

Finding no success in the first two doors he knocked on Wally trudged onward, landing outside the newest members room.

"Zatanna? You in?" he called hopefully.

When no answer came after a whole minute of waiting, Wally gave a deep sigh that reverberated through his whole body.

'Last chance', he thought to himself as the red-head neared the last door on the left.

Superboy's room.

He could even handle cold stares and temper tantrums as long as it put an end to the gloomy silence that echoed through Mount Justice.

Honestly, who ever heard of a secret superhero base being left completely undefended?

Wally stepped up to Superboy's room and was just about to knock when he heard a deep voice emerge from behind the door.

"I'm not here. Keep moving," the voice said sarcastically.

Wally smirked in a mix of annoyance and amusement. Amused that Conner had told a joke of some kind, and annoyed that he was trying to brush him off. Wally crossed his arms over his chest and moved closer to the door to speak, unconsciously forgetting that his fellow team-member did possess heightened hearing.

"Come on Conn. don't be like that. What's a guy got to do to get some company around here?"

Wally practically saw the 'hmph' that Conner gave out it was so audible. But Conner, regardless of his apparent annoyance at Wally's disturbance, opened the door.

His room was, as ever, plain to the point that it looked practically unlived in. Nothing marked it as his own, and Wally remarked in his mind that even a prison cell had more character. But it seemed to suit Conner just fine, so who was _he_ to complain?

It was then that Wally noted the explosion of paper on Conner's desk, as though he had gone postal on a notepad. Conner looked behind him to see what had Wally so fixated and then cleared his throat loudly as he saw exactly what it was.

"You doing a bit of spring cleaning Supes?" Wally asked sarcastically, holding back an amused grin.

Superboy gave him the usual stare for a few seconds and then sighed, his shoulders dropping in an unfamiliar gesture. This made Wally curious. It wasn't often that he saw Superboy as anything rather than confident. It was actually rather scary in its own way, Wally decided instantaneously as he saw the hesitant look on the clone's handsome face.

Wally, noting the vexed look on Conner Kent's face, put a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder, though he had to extend his arm further than he would have liked to due to the height difference.

"Conner, is everything okay?" he found himself asking, his voice engaging but his green eyes solemn with worry.

"Why wouldn't it be? I'm just working on a genealogy report for my history class," Conner explained emotionlessly, gesturing his hand at the flood of paper on his desk.

Wally's interest piqued at that and he brushed past Conner into the room, ignoring the 'hey!' that the other young man threw his way. He sauntered up to the desk and analyzed the papers in front of him with interest. Within seconds his brow had furrowed and he had scrunched up his nose in displeasure. He grabbed a piece of paper from the messy stack, a heading of 'Family Tree' at the very top in an untidy scrawl that Wally immediately recognised as Conner's. A blot of ink stood out in the middle of the page, as though the wielder had been lost in thought, thinking of something to write. Wally understood the reasoning behind it immediately.

"This is blank," Wally said, stating the obvious, "Don't you know what to write?"

Conner looked at him angrily as Wally suggested that. He crossed his arms as though it were a means of keeping his temper in check and stopping himself from punching the red-head, but Wally wasn't intimidated in the least. Superboy didn't scare him, because to Wally he always seemed like such a lost child.

Superboy grunted his annoyance and then strode over to stand by Wally's side. He snatched the paper from his hands roughly, not even flinching when the sheet of paper tore slightly at the force.

"What could a clone write on his family tree when he doesn't even have one," Conner growled vehemently, spit flying from his mouth as he spoke.

Wally sighed at the outburst and grabbed a pencil from under the sea of paper. He bent over the desk, scribbling something that Conner couldn't see.

Two minutes passed by in agonizing silence before Wally stood up straight once more, holding the paper up like a trophy. He held it out to Conner, who looked down at him and then looked at the paper. He took the offered sheet and examined what Wally had written.

**Jonathan Kent** = **Martha Kent **

(adopted)

**Clark Kent** who loves **Lois Lane**

(who are the 'parents' of)

** Conner Kent**

**Barry Allen** married to **Iris Allen**

(are practically the adopted parents of)

**Conner Kent & Wally West**

Conner Kent stared down at the image before him, unsure of what to think. He raised his head from the paper and looked enquiringly towards Wally.

"What is this?" he asked confusedly.

Wally gave a small chuckle and threw an arm around his friend's shoulder affectionately, ignoring the flinch of surprise that Conner gave.

"This," Wally said, hitting the paper gently with the back of his hand, "is your family tree Conner. Well, only the most familiar people that is."

Conner raised an eyebrow and pointed his finger at a name that boldly lay on the page.

"Any reason why your name should be there," he asked dryly.

He was rewarded with a warm grin that made him actually want to smile in return, although he managed to stop himself in time.

"Why wouldn't your _brother's_ name be there? I figure that Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris already adopted you into the family a while back. Plus, they're kind of like my parents anyway, so ergo, that makes us brothers yeah?" Wally explained to him, the smile widening on his face when he saw the rare look on Conner's face afterward.

He looked happy.

"But we aren't related."

"Psh, blood doesn't make a family Conn. We may not share the same genes or blood but that doesn't mean we can't be one big happy family!" the red-haired speedster said amusedly.

Conner looked down at the paper in his hands once more and then seemed to make a decision. He leant over the table and grabbed an eraser and made to rub something until Wally suddenly grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing Conner?" he asked enquiringly, his voice and expression those of pure confusion. Conner pulled his hand from Wally's grasp and used the index finger of his right hand to point as a name.

Clark Kent, Wally noted.

"There's no point for that name to be there," Conner explained monotonously, leaning the eraser toward the spot once more.

Again, Wally stopped him.

"Don't. That name needs to be there. He may not act like it now, but Superman is your family too. He'll see that some day, trust me. And then you'll be glad that you didn't erase his name from your lineage."

Conner retracted his hand slowly and seemed to consider Wally's words. He rarely heard that kind of tone emerge from Wally's mouth; the kind that made it seem as though Wally was a lot wiser and reflective than the act he put on. It made Conner want to listen to him, made him believe that Wally was right.

Superboy sighed and dropped the eraser on the desk. Wally smiled at him sincerely and gestured at the family tree that he had drawn.

"That's not all. You have the others too. Rob, Megan, Kaldur, Artemis, Zatanna. We're all your family."

Conner said nothing for a while. But then he inclined his head softly to the side as though he was listening to something.

"The others are back," he informed Wally.

Wally didn't make any attempt to move towards the door, instead he just stood in the same exact spot as before, smiling widely at Conner, who simply raised an eyebrow in question.

"Aren't you going to catch up with them?" he queried.

Wally shook his head.

"Nah. I can talk to them later. Mind if we hang a little longer, Conn?"

Conner was surprised at the question, and his stomach seemed to flip in his body. Was he happy with Wally's response? Probably. It wasn't every day that the speedster chose to hang out with him rather than the others after all.

"Sure," Conner replied, "I've got time to spare…looks like I finished my family tree earlier than I thought."

END

**Oh God the fluff lol! The relationship between KF and Superboy has really intrigued me so far. Even though Superboy is larger and stronger than Wally, I still see KF as the big brother type, trying his best to make his li'l bro feel like part of the gang. I've noticed that Wally was quick to support Conner and tends to be the guy that kind of steers him in the right direction. Well, its all open to interpretation I guess, but I really do think that Barry and Iris do look at Conner like they would their own son, and Wally being their 'son', it just felt right to make this kind of connection. Also, Superman is an ass. Period. Get that stick out of your butt Supey! **

**It was har to make the timeline lol. It kept shifing about all the time :D**

**Just a quick you're welcome to GuestOfTheFuture, glad you liked it! I'm grateful for the awesome requests I'm getting for chapters, and rest assured I'm working on them! I've never received reviews so quickly on my work before, so I'm really grateful to you guys for letting me know what you think. Thanks!**

***Saran wrap= cling film.**


	7. Chapter 7 Night Tremors

**For those of you who still don't know, I have changed my pen name from Hayato59 to SpeedForceSpeedster (because Young Justice has far surpassed KHR in my affections now lol).**

**Sorry for any inconvenience!**

**Afajhkjhfk this was a rather long oneshot (It's over 4000! DBZ reference!) It's actually the longest chapter I've ever written, but I did enjoy typing it out. This was written, as per requested, for Bayllarina who wanted to see an alternate version of chapter 3 (I hope this is akin to what you meant :D ). I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to any reviewers, favouriters, followers and readers since last chapter. You guys help drive me forward!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights for Young Justice *cries***

Night Tremors In Mount Justice

"A what?" Dick Grayson asked, unsure that he had heard Megan correctly.

Miss Martian clapped her hands together in excitement and practically bounced on her heels.

"I thought it would be nice to have a sleepover, like they do in the movies!" she explained innocently, her eyes sparkling with eagerness.

The other members of Young Justice stared at the green skinned girl quietly, unsure of exactly how they should respond. For some reason the prospect of having a sleepover in Mount Justice felt a little bizarre, but no one wanted to upset Megan. It seemed as though she had her heart set on it. The team was used to hanging out in the base now and again, but they couldn't view it as an ideal place to hold a sleepover no matter how hard they tried. Sure they had their own respective rooms in the vicinity but that didn't mean they wanted to go out of their way to stay there for fun. But they supposed that since Megan actually lived in Mount Justice for the most part, disregarding her occasional visits to her home on Mars, that it was no considerable strain for her to think of the place a tad differently than the rest of them. However, even Superboy seemed baffled by the idea of holding a sleepover in their superhero base of operations.

After thinking it through, Artemis' hoarse voice spoke out first.

"I'm really sorry Megan, but I'm going patrolling with Green Arrow tonight as some kind of stupid 'trust building exercise'. Green Arrow was pretty persistent about it, so I'll be staying in Star City until morning," Artemis explained, air quoting 'trust building exercise' sourly as she spoke.

Megan seemed disappointed to hear that Artemis wasn't up for it but attempted a smile for her.

"That's okay Artemis. I have to admit, it was pretty short notice of me," she admitted despondently.

She felt a firm hand on her shoulder and looked up directly into the face of Conner Kent, who looked at her affectionately before giving his own response.

"It's not much of a stretch for me since I live here too, but count me in," he said, his intentions kind but his expression impartial.

Robin suppressed a snort from the sidelines as he imagined the scene, and elbowed his best friend in the ribs. His strangely quiet best friend, Robin noticed for the first time. He was just about to ask if there was anything wrong with him, when Kaldur's formal voice cut across his intentions,

"I must apologize as well Megan. I have been summoned by my king and must answer his call. Perhaps I may participate at another time," Kaldur said gently, his tone proper as usual.

Megan pouted sadly but nodded her acceptance of his grounds for being unable to join them and turned her gaze expectantly on the three who had yet to give her an answer.

Of the three that were left, Zatanna was the first to answer, her hand caressing her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Hmm. My dad would never let me stay overnight, but I guess I could convince him to let me stick around for a while. How about you Robin? You up for it?" she called over her shoulder at the black haired teen behind her.

Robin, who seemed to have been staring intently at Wally, snapped out of his trance like observation mode and turned to face his crush, a slight blush flicking his cheeks.

"I'm up for anything!" he said, apparently unaware of how his words could be interpreted.

Zatanna's cheeks coloured slightly at his words, while Conner rolled his eyes and Artemis slapped a hand to her forehead.

"When did you turn into Kid Clueless?" the long haired blonde questioned sarcastically, before turning her head to see the reaction that Wally would give her.

She was surprised to see that he remained impassive, his expression unreadable. Something was obviously wrong if he didn't rise to the bait like he usually did, and the whole group seemed to realize this at about the same time she did. It took a while but Wally eventually noticed the stares. All of the other members were now looking at him curiously.

"W-what is it? Do I have something on my face?" he asked nervously, his hands creeping up unconsciously to check his face.

"I think the real issue is that you have _that _face in the first place," Artemis replied brutally, a smirk leaning on her lips.

Robin ignored her comment and simply elbowed Wally sharply in the ribs after _he_ failed to respond, causing the speedster to wince in pain.

"Keep up, Wall-man. What are you thinking?" Robin asked his friend curiously, well aware that it took something of great magnitude for Wally to be so out of it and to actually disregard Artemis' taunts.

"Um. I don't think I'll be able to…" he started.

Artemis' mouth seemed to drop open at this point.

Wally had just refused the opportunity to spend the night in the same room as Megan.

"Call an ambulance," she joked cruelly, completely unaware of the internal dilemma that Wally was experiencing at that instant.

Wally sent a sharp glare her way at this, finally showing some kind of reaction to her actions.

'_That's more like it_', Artemis thought smugly.

"Come on dude! You've got to stay! Who's going to provide entertainment if you leave us," Robin joked half-heartedly.

For some reason the thirteen-year old's heart wasn't into teasing Wally as much as usual. It probably had something to do with the detached look on the red-haired speedster's face. Robin needed to know what was troubling him, and if staying over at Mount Justice and participating in a sleepover was what it took to drag the information out of Wally, then so be it.

Not to mention he needed Wally to be there to keep him from blurting out any more awkward sentences while Zatanna was around.

"I guess I could," Wally relented eventually, his heart obviously not in it.

Robin thumped him on the back enthusiastically, sending Wally pitching forward slightly.

"That's the spirit!" he said with a grin.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Megan squealed, heading straight to the kitchen to prepare her infamous snacks.

'_Yeah it's going to be a blast,' _Wally thought to himself miserably, rubbing the now sore spot on his back.

**~oOo~**

"Come on uncle Barry. Pick up already," Wally mumbled under his breath, his fingers tapping absently on the plain desk in his room. After agreeing to spend the night in Mount Justice he knew he'd have to clear it with the Flash. To be honest he was fervently hoping that his uncle would refuse to let him stay…but then again his uncle didn't refuse much when it came to his nephew.

On the sixth ring Wally heard a click on the other line.

"Hey kiddo. What's up?" came his uncle's loud voice on the other end.

The background noise made it obvious that his uncle was in the middle of something. He heard a few groans in the background.

"Are you in the middle of a fight?" Wally asked him curiously.

"Yup. But nothing I cant handle. What's the occasion kiddo? You don't usually bother using the cell to get in touch."

Wally almost laughed at his uncle's carefree nature. Only he would answer his nephew's phone call while he was in the middle of thwarting a bad guy's plan.

"Didn't I tell you not to do that anymore? I'll call you back later," Wally started, a sigh ready to emerge from his lips.

He heard another loud groan from the other end of the line and then his uncle spoke once more.

"No need, I'm done! So, what do you need Kid?" Barry Allen chimed over the phone.

That time Wally did laugh. A loud, clear chuckle that escaped before he could even help it. It felt good to laugh and forget his troubles. Even if it was for only a little while.

The freckled speedster heard Barry hand over the criminal's over to an attending police officer and then heard a short whooshing sound that hinted at a sudden change of location on his uncle's part.

"Okay, shoot," Barry said after a few seconds.

"I was invited to sleep over at Mount Justice tonight," Wally said hesitantly.

He heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end and all of a sudden wished he hadn't said anything.

"Are you going to be okay? It's a Saturday, Wally. If you aren't ready to share your past with them I don't think it's a good idea for you to do this," Barry offered gently.

But he hadn't forbidden Wally from going.

"I think I should stick around…I mean they'll think its weird if I don't. I know the risk Uncle B. Don't worry so much. I'll head to my room after a while. I'll say I'm sleepy or something. Okay?"

Wally heard his uncle grumble on the other side before sighing in defeat.

"If that's what you want, then who am I to stop you. I just don't want you to get hurt kiddo," Barry said quietly. Wally was certain that he was brushing a hand through his blonde hair at that very moment. He always did when he was anxious.

"I know Uncle Barry. I'll be careful. Thanks," Wally replied calmly, an affectionate smile tugging at his lips as he realized just how much his uncle meant to him, and just how much Wally seemed to matter to him.

"Anytime Wally. It's what I'm here for."

**~oOo~**

"Damn it, this isn't funny squirt! I thought you morons were in real trouble," the angry red-haired archer shouted.

But no matter how angry he was, nothing stopped Dick Grayson from cackling away without a care in the world.

Roy Harper stood in the living area of Mount Justice, his bow already firmly gripped in his hands, and glared angrily at the teenaged group in front of him. He had come by, anticipating an enemy attack from an enemy, or at least that's what he had interpreted from Robin's urgent text: _'Roy! It's an emergency! Come to Mount Justice asap!'_

But as soon as the red-haired archer stepped into the room, he realized with a groan that he had been fooled.

"Oh, come on, what the hell Robin!?"

Robin sniggered to himself and launched himself off the couch to run away from Roy's threatening hands.

"Don't be like that Roy! We just wanted you to be part of the fun!" Robin yelled back as he ran, throwing his head back with amused cackles.

Roy, eventually resigned to his fate and threw himself on one of the couches angrily, while Robin looked particularly upset about not being chased anymore. Roy crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"What the hell's this about, brat? Did you seriously call me here to be part of your little kiddie party? I don't have time for this," Roy stated, his mouth drawn into his usual frown.

Robin threw himself down on the couch opposite and waved a finger back and forth in a uh-uh kind of gesture.

"Green Arrow seemed to think differently about that. He said he and Artemis could handle Star City tonight and to take the night off. He sends his love by the way," Robin explained bluntly, a mischievous smile fixed on his face.

Roy practically slapped his forehead in frustration at hearing that. Even after all Roy had done to break free, his adopted father still treated him like a child.

"That stupid old man…" he grumbled under his breath, causing Robin to cackle and Megan to giggle silently. Superboy, as usual, looked pretty impassive.

Then it struck Roy, how the group, even with Robin in their midst, was unnaturally quiet.

That's when he started to look around, searching for the teenaged speedster who was usually the life of any party. Robin seemed to pick up on this and gestured his thumb to the couch to Roy's left. Roy turned to look as per Robin's reaction.

Lying on the couch, curled up into a ball was Wally West. Fast asleep and snoring quietly. His unkempt red hair fell over his eyes slightly and a thin line of drool peeped over his lips.

"Wally's so cute!" Megan squealed cheerfully, causing Conner to narrow his eyes at Wally's sleeping form threateningly.

"Oh yes, he's absolutely darling!" Robin teased in a mock impression of a female voice.

He was positively shaking with laughter at the speedsters expense. Wally always tried so hard to make Megan fall for his so called 'charm', and on the one occasion that Megan seemed to give him any attention he was sleeping soundly right through it. Robin couldn't help but let a snigger escape from his mouth.

"Wally fell asleep? That's weird," Roy mused as he watched Wally's sleeping form.

And then Robin paused.

Roy was right of course, Wally was usually the life of the party right until the very end, filled to the brim with hyperactive energy while no one else had any to spare. He should be bouncing around the room, babbling on about this and that, hitting on Megan, just generally keeping everyone else up.

Anything but sleeping.

Robin suddenly remembered how he had seemed aloof and quiet earlier in the day when the subject of the sleepover had come up.

"Yeah. But maybe he was just tired," Robin said, trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Roy continued to look at Wally's sleeping form, his expression pensive. Robin knew that under his mask, Roy had a worried look in his eyes.

"Sure….it's probably nothing," he said, although his voice sounded anything but sure.

At that very moment a pained groan emerged from Wally's mouth, causing Megan to jump in her seat and all eyes to fall on their sleeping speedster. All of a sudden the semblance of calm that had surrounded Wally seconds before was gone as he thrashed around on the couch, batting his hands at something.

Roy and Robin immediately leapt to their feet and headed towards their friend, followed seconds later by Conner and a slightly reluctant Megan. She held her head in her hands, with a pained look on her face. Every time that Wally cried out in his sleep, she grimaced.

"Ah!" she groaned, her knees buckling to the floor.

Seeing his female friend collapse to the floor, Conner immediately rushed to her side, a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Megan?! What's wrong?!" he asked in alarm as he saw her clutch her head in pain.

"Wally," she started between gasps, "why is he so scared? So much pain!"

Conner turned to look at the apparent cause of Megan's agony and was shocked to see the look on his face as he thrashed about. He didn't look like Wally anymore. The cocky persona that Conner had affiliated himself with was gone, replaced by a frightened young man. The superhero had been replaced with a normal, fear-stricken civilian.

Conner jolted out of his thoughts when he heard Megan cry out in pain once more, at the exact same time that Roy had grabbed onto Wally's shoulder to shake him awake.

"Superboy, take Miss Martian to her room. Miss Martian stay there and generate a mental block for a while. Come straight back after that Superboy, I think we'll need you to hold Wally down for a bit. If he keeps going at this rate he'll end up hurting himself. Go, hurry!," Robin's voice commanded out of nowhere as he struggled to calm Wally down. The loss of familiarity in his addressing of _them_ obviously made it an order and not a request, and loathe to argue with him Conner picked the pained girl in his arms and sped off to her room.

Seconds later he returned and assumed a position to restrain the flailing speedster. He couldn't help but stare at the young man in front of him. The speedster who he had grown close to over the time they had known each other, the speedster who had shared his family with Conner, who had taught him so much about being a person, looked like a complete stranger.

And he had no idea why. It seemed the case for the others as well as the confusion spread across their faces. Their sunglasses or masks couldn't hide their anxiety.

Conner pinned Wally's flailing arms down by his sides while Robin and Roy did the same for his legs. As they felt Wally struggle less and less, they assumed that he was beginning to calm down. But then he mumbled something in his sleep that chilled their bones, and sent a shiver skating across their spines.

"I won't do it again…"

And their eyes went wide with alarm. Understanding the situation with just the whimpering and fearful tone that emerged from their usually carefree friend.

"I'll get an A+ next time I swear…"

Robin's lip quivered slightly. Roy's expression raged. Superboy's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm sorry daddy. Please don't hurt me anymore…"

Their faces fell.

For a moment everything went blank as the pieces fell into place, as they processed the information. But seeing their friends panicked thrashing and agonized yells, the red-haired archer knew he had to do something.

Anything.

'_What would Barry do'_, Roy found himself thinking, desperately trying to channel some of the Flash's thought process.

And then, seemingly satisfied with the answer that came to him, Roy moved. He let go of Wally's flailing leg and pushed both Robin and Conner's hands away from his 'little brother's limbs. They didn't protest, they let go without a single word, their senses already dulled by what they had just been privy to.

Even Robin was surprised by what Roy did next. The archer pushed Wally's legs over the side of the couch, sat down next to him and pulled his sleeping form into a firm embrace, leaning the younger red-head's face into his shoulder and stroking his hair gently.

"Shh. It's okay Wally. We're all here," he soothed.

Wally struggled momentarily, fat tears rolling out from the corner of his eyes.

But then he stilled, and with a sharp intake of breath his body slumped down. Completely spent.

Roy pushed the red hair out of Wally's eyes and took notice of the now relaxed look on his face.

"Looks like it's over for now," he whispered in an uncharacteristically shaken voice.

"What was that?" Robin found himself asking, even though his brain had already processed it. But his heart was having trouble keeping up with his head.

"Is he okay," Conner enquired, his own face a mix of confusion and anger.

Roy looked at the younger males with understanding. He was still in shock himself. He decided almost instantaneously which steps to take next.

"Go to your rooms. I'll take care of this," he ordered, his voice full of authority, even as his gentle brushing of Wally's hair was a complete contradiction to his attitude.

"But…"

"No…"

He knew they would argue. But it wasn't their call anymore.

"Now," he commanded, obviously not open to their refusal.

For a while they merely stared at him, not moving an inch from where they stood. But then Conner turned his back on them and headed down the hallway to his room. Robin didn't turn to look as he left, he just continued to glare at Roy, even behind his sunglasses. He balled his fists, the nails digging into his skin, and then made to follow. He didn't look back, because he knew that otherwise he would not be able to convince himself to leave his friends side. But Roy had known him for longer, knew him better than Wally knew himself, so maybe it was best.

But even as he slammed the door to his room shut after himself, he couldn't help but want to sprint back to his best friends side.

**~oOo~**

Half an hour had already passed since Roy had tugged Wally into his embrace and the speedster thankfully showed no signs of starting off again, and for that the archer was glad. He didn't think he could handle seeing his friend so fragile again. It actually hurt him to see his 'little brother' hurt.

"If I ever meet him, he's dead," he muttered under his breath sinisterly. He knew he was a superhero, and fought to protect people from harm, but he felt himself becoming more and more open to the idea that he could make an exception for one guy.

"Get in line," he heard a small voice emerge from the darkness.

Somehow Roy hadn't been expecting Robin to stay in his room for long, not when he had just witnessed _that, _so his presence hadn't exactly come as a surprise. He chose not to say anything when Robin walked over to the couch, his stride at half its usual amount of confidence. Said nothing when he took a seat next to him and fixed his gaze on Wally's sleeping form.

Roy knew that Robin wouldn't be able to stay away. In fact he wasn't really sure why he had tried to separate the two in the first place. Maybe it was just so Robin wouldn't see something like that again. Roy preferred it if he was the only one who had to see it, because as heartbreaking as it was for him, he could tell it had been worse for the dark-haired thirteen-year old.

"He okay?" Robin asked gingerly, his gaze still set on the speedster.

"For now, yeah. I thought I told you to stay in your room Rob," Roy answered gently.

He was surprised when Robin gave a short chuckle. A laugh that sounded sad to his ears.

"I'd feel bad if I just stayed in my room. Looking after Kid Idiot is way too much to place on just your shoulders Roy," Robin joked half-heartedly, the smile on his lips not quite reaching his eyes.

He jumped in surprise when he heard a voice emerge from the darkness of the hallway. He chastised himself for not noting the presence in the shadows. He had obviously been affected deeply by Wally's night tremors if he hadn't noticed the teenageer now standing just inside the room.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Conner Kent said, moving closer to the couch they had all resigned them to.

"You too?" Roy replied incredulously.

He hadn't expected Superboy of all people to come back. The alien girl sure, but Superboy? He peered at the bulky youth as he made his way forward.

_Just how many people does this kid plan to win over before he's happy? _Roy wondered to himself as he looked down at his sleeping friend, still absently raking a hand through his red hair, just like he knew Barry Allen did.

Conner didn't sit down on the crowded couch, but opted instead to sit on the floor in front of them, his back resting against the arm of the congested seat.

All three males sat in silence, not a single word more spoken between them. All that split the silence was Wally West's unperturbed breathing.

He was calm now, free from the terrors that had clutched at him before. But Roy knew that if it happened again, this time all three of them would be there for Wally.

**~oOo~**

Wally West's eyes flickered open and a loud yawn escaped from his mouth. He blinked his eyes open and closed, trying to rid them of the playful orbs that danced across his vision.

He noted that for some reason he had been sleeping in a seated position and wondered if that was really the position that he had fallen asleep in. His limbs felt particularly stiff after sleeping in such an awkward position, and he was about to stretch them out when he felt himself restricted by something. It was then that he noticed the muscular arm draped across his shoulder and a head using his leg as a pillow. He looked to the owner of the arm.

Roy.

And the owner of the head.

Dick.

He heard the light snoring emerge from the floor.

Conner.

And then he figured it out, already gathering what must have happened.

He had fallen asleep in the living area, it had been a Saturday night…it wasn't hard to do the maths.

They had probably heard him, heard it all, and had stayed by his side all night. Even Conner, Wally noted with a gentle smile. Tears came to his eyes unwittingly and he brushed them away with his hand.

He hadn't wanted them to know his weakness, didn't want to show them the true pain behind some of his smiles. But it was probably too late for that now. They knew, but they had stayed with him. He didn't think they would ask him straight out, that they would respect his privacy…

"But if they ever ask me…I'll tell them everything."

END

**And once again the fluff reigns supreme! All the overprotective brothers assemble around the Wall-man! Barry would be so proud of them (I just had to include a bit of Barry too!)**

**I hope anyone didn't mind me kicking Kaldur, Artemis, Megan and Zatanna out of the party. I kind of just wanted to focus on the relationship between Wally and the three guys he has a familial connection with! I'll write something with him and the others someday too.**

**Ah Conner, how writing your character effectively still manages to elude me! And once again I seemed to have emphasized more Wally/ Roy without even trying. Damn it!**

**So please let me know what you thought. Bad or good! And keep reading, because I don't show any signs of stopping with this series just yet! **

**Later, SFS!**


	8. Chapter 8 Off Days

**For those of you who still don****'****t know, I have changed my pen name from Hayato59 to SpeedForceSpeedster (because Young Justice has far surpassed KHR in my affections now lol).**

**Sorry for any inconvenience!**

**I actually have no idea how this chapter will be received since it's pretty heavy on weak Wally, but I digress. Let me know what you think of it!**

Even Speedsters Have Off Days

The night air was cold as the red-haired speedster trudged up the path to his Uncle and Aunt's house. He felt the cold reverberate in his bones even with his naturally high temperature and vibrated his limbs slightly to generate more warmth into his body.

Or maybe it wasn't even the cold night that was making him shiver.

He walked up to the familiar front door and for some reason he raised his fist as if he was going to knock, before shaking his head in clear annoyance at himself.

'_Pull yourself together Wally. Since when do I ever knock? This is like home…'_

He sighed heavily. He knew exactly why he felt like he did, was moving out of character as he did now. It had to do with a certain brown-haired speedster that he had met that day. He had insisted that the kid stay at his apartment in Palo Alto for the night, not wishing to let the hyperactive speedster impart on the Garrick's anniversary. And he had eventually come to regret that decision. As Robin would have said back in the day: it was a disaster, heavy on the 'dis'.

The speedster, or Bart Allen as he had introduced himself, had been sleeping soundly on the couch in his apartment when Wally had opted to leave quietly, his body curled around Wally's dog Bolt. Bart had finally fallen asleep after zipping around Wally's apartment for the 137th time, after invading his closet and jumping energetically on the bed he shared with Artemis, after breaking his favourite mug and generally just driving Bolt mad with excitement. Wally had resisted the urge to tie him up for that, just for the hell of it. He was fully aware that tying him up wasn't a permanent solution though, especially since Bart could vibrate his molecules through objects just like his 'grandfather'. But it would have relieved him of some pent up stress regardless.

The boy's appearance had changed things, had opened doors that should have remained closed for a while longer, what he had casually identified as 'spoilers'; and Wally was momentarily irked that the kid had ruined such a big surprise for his aunt and uncle and had brushed it off so lightly. Jay Garrick had pulled Wally aside earlier in the day and had told him everything after the drama with Neutron was finished, and Wally couldn't help but break out into a huge grin at the happy news. He had wanted to run over to his uncle immediately to congratulate him, to greet his future 'siblings', but had stopped when he saw Barry talking enthusiastically to Bart, comparing their abilities of all things.

That had hurt. Had sent a twinge of what Wally instantly recognised as shame coursing through his mind. Bart was a child, but even so, he had outperformed Wally earlier in the day, had sped circles around him with no apparent effort. Wally would have had to be totally hard-hearted to not feel upset by that, although he had acted in a much more contained manner when it occurred. It was bad enough that he knew it upset him, let alone let others know about it.

Wally's hand hesitated on the handle of the Allen's front door. His body froze mid-action. Somehow he didn't feel up for it anymore, even though he knew he should congratulate his aunt and uncle.

'_Maybe I should come back in the morning. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris must be tired after today,' _his brain reasoned with him. Deciding that he agreed, Wally made to turn on his heel.

But the front door suddenly opened, a welcoming light bursting out from the hallway.

Barry Allen smiled at his surprised nephew.

"Somehow I knew you'd show up about now," he said gently with a small laugh.

He pulled his nephew into a full bodied hug and ruffled his hair affectionately. Wally couldn't help but smile and return the hug.

"I'm a bit too old for hugs now Uncle Barry," Wally uttered softly, hugging his uncle back despite his contradictory words.

Barry laughed at his words.

"Kiddo, you'll never be too old for one of my hugs," he exclaimed cheerfully, tightening the hold he had on his nephew .

Eventually, Barry pulled away from the hug, but keeping a strong arm draped over his shoulder practically pulled Wally into his warm home.

Wally didn't argue with his grip and let himself be led into the Allen family home. When he didn't see his Aunt sat at the desk in the corner of the living room, typing away at her laptop, Wally enquired about where she was.

"Iris? She was called into work for a bit. Didn't tell me directly of course. She left a note on the refrigerator because she knew I'd try to stop her. That woman knows me too well," Barry said nonchalantly, gesturing for his nephew to take a seat on the couch.

Wally sat down with a plop while his uncle zipped to the kitchen to fetch the refreshments he knew they'd need after a while. When he zipped back he flung a bunch of snacks on the coffee table in front of Wally and offered him a beer.

Wally took it with a raised eyebrow. His uncle, his _overprotective_ uncle, had handed him a beer, _with a smile_.

Something was definitely up.

Seeing the confused look on Wally's face Barry chuckled and sat down next to his nephew on the couch.

"You're twenty-one now, an adult, and I have to admit I'm still finding it hard to get my head around that. I know beer doesn't really have any effect on us, but I figured it suits the occasion," Barry explained to him, raking a hand through his blonde hair, rather nervously for him.

Wally's mind clicked with understanding and he grinned at his uncle, raising his beer bottle in a unspoken toast. Barry smiled back at him and clinked his own bottle against Wally's. He took a quick swig of the beer and then leaned back on the couch, his head looking straight up at the ceiling.

"I still can't believe it. I'm getting another kid. Another _two _kids. That's…something," he said quietly, seemingly unable to find the right words to accompany his emotions.

Wally felt a lump in his throat when he heard what his uncle had to say, felt tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

_Another_ kid his uncle had said.

And that meant the world to the red-haired speedster.

He hid his moist eyes from his uncle and took a drink from the bottle in his hands. It tasted bitter, but at that moment nothing could dampen his spirits.

"You'll be a great dad Uncle Barry," he said quietly, but meaning every single word.

'_You __are__ a great dad,' _the voice in his head stressed.

There was no need for Wally to say those words out loud. Barry already knew. He knew everything there was to know about Wally.

Which is why he knew that something was bothering him, even though he had hid it under his congratulations. He had known it earlier, when he had seen that Wally had turned to walk away from his house before even crossing the threshold.

"What's up kiddo?" he asked in concern, draping his arm over his nephew's now broad shoulders. Barry could still remember how small his nephew had been in his embrace, but now he filled it with his figure. Could still recall the mess of freckles that had littered his nose, before his face grew into a young man's face instead of a child's. He missed the days where he could turn to his nephew and still see the innocence in his face, but now he saw a maturity that had never been there before. He may still call him _'kiddo' _now and again, but Barry knew that his nephew was no longer a child.

He felt Wally twitch against his arm, however slight, but made no attempt to remove his arm.

"Nothing much," Wally mumbled eventually, spinning the beer bottle between his hands.

Barry could tell he was lying. But he knew that Wally would tell him if it truly bothered him, and sure enough moments later.

"I'll never be able to catch up to you will I?"

Barry was taken aback. He hadn't heard this in years. He knew that Wally had never been satisfied with the speed that he could run, had always been trying to catch up to Barry's pace. But he thought that when Wally had left his superhero days behind… that these thoughts had left him too. But obviously he had assumed wrong. Wally's eyes showed the same pain as they did when he had doubted himself as a child.

"Wally…" Barry started, before being interrupted by his nephew.

"I was pathetic out there. A kid was capable of overlapping me Uncle Barry. A kid! I get it, that he's your grandson, got your abilities through your bloodline, but the space between us is too much. He makes me seem so…insignificant," Wally cried, his voice a mix of sadness and frustration.

Barry felt his nephew's words pierce his heart and reeled from it.

Was this always what Wally had thought of himself. That he was _insignificant?_

Barry pulled his nephew to his chest, not flinching in the slightest when the beer bottle flew from Wally's hand and spilled over the couch. He hugged the young man with ferocity, hoping that it would amount to something.

"Don't ever call yourself that again. Do you understand?" he said seriously, his voice breaking with emotion now and again.

Even at 21 years old, Wally felt like a child in his uncle's embrace. He grasped tightly to Barry's sleeve, a habit he remembered from his childhood.

"I'll never be at your speed," he said weakly.

Wally was pulled tighter into Barry's arms but was surprised by his uncle's seemingly harsh response.

"No, I don't think you will kiddo," the Scarlet Speedster told his former sidekick.

'_Well at least he's honest_,' Wally thought to himself before responding listlessly, his body drooping with melancholy.

"Yeah…"

But his uncle was far from finished.

"Honestly, I think if you give it time, you'll be faster," Barry continued, once again picking up his habit of ruffling his nephew's red hair.

Wally tore himself from his uncle's embrace and stared at him with his piercing green eyes, his expression full of confusion.

"Huh?" was all he could think to say.

His uncle merely smiled at him gently before explaining just what he had meant by his reply.

"Wally, I know that someday you'll easily surpass me, be able to pull off moves that I couldn't even begin to imagine. You're a smart ki…man, and you have so much potential that you don't seem to be able to recognize just yet. The only thing really holding you back, is you, and someday you'll see and get past that. I have faith that you will."

Wally stared at his uncle's smiling face, just trying to come to terms with what had just been said. His uncle really had that much faith in him, that he'd be able to push forward and succeed. It made him happy, even if for that moment he had trouble believing that it would ever happen.

He couldn't really think of anything to say in return to Barry's flattering words, and even felt a little ashamed at acting so weak. But nevertheless, it had been said, and there was no going back.

"Thanks," he said eventually, leaning back on the couch.

He dabbed absently at the puddle of beer that had formed next to him due to the spilled beer bottle, thanking his uncle when he zoomed into the kitchen to fetch a bundle of paper towels.

They sat in an unusual silence for a while, neither speedster not quite knowing what to say at that point. Wally did the first thing he could think of and opened a bag of potato chips from the pile on the table and offered one to his uncle, who took it gratefully.

"Wally?" his uncle's voice broke over the silence, sounding unusually pensive.

"Yeah?"

"Think you're up to thinking of some names for your future siblings? How does Amira sound? No wait, what about if we call one of them Bruce, even if they're girls? That would really tick Bats off!" his uncle joked mischievously, his arm once more leaning against Wally's shoulders.

As usual, Wally couldn't help but grin.

END

**Because even Wally West has moments where he doubts himself! Dedicated to Amira Wayne, even though it's not really cute per se. Sorry 'bout that. But I gave you a little teensy weensy cameo to make up for it lol!**

**Moving on…WHY!? WHY DID THEY KILL WALLY'S FRECKLES!? Watching the episode Bloodlines was a huge shock to me (didn't watch the episodes in season 2 in order lol) and seeing Wally all grown up was awesome (he's the same age as me now!) but still kind of sad. I was hoping that the show would focus on his teenage years for a bit longer. Is it just me or was Bart kind of irritating in this episode! It also annoyed me how he ruined Iris' big surprise for Barry and just brushed it off. Gah, it annoys me how a speedster actually manages to annoy me! Because I usually love them so much! I hope he grows on me, but he will NEVER replace Wally!**

***Sigh* ok rant over…for now. Oh on another note, I want Jay's metal hat. He worked the crap out of that thing, and made it look good lol! **


	9. Chapter 9 Mine Is Better Than Yours

**I'm really grateful for all the love this series has gotten so far, believe me it does make a difference. I don't think I've ever been so immersed in a series of mine before. I mean 9 chapters in 9 days is kind of weird for me. But I'm going to try my best to keep the momentum up and release a new chapter every day. I really have no idea how long this series may end up being, the stories keep on coming! I have a whole list to get through, not to mention the awesome requests and suggestions you guys send to me! :D**

**So after ThickerThanLove (who is like the sweetest reviewer ever!) picked up on one of the things I said in my A/N in the chapter 'It Made Me Happy' about Barry and Ollie having some kind of brag off about their former sidekicks, I decided to write it! Here's what I eventually came up with so let me know what you think!DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, UNFORTUNATELY, OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!**

Mine Is Better Than Yours!

The Scarlet Speedster sighed with relief as his long mission had finally been declared complete by Batman. It had only been two and a half days since he had been given the assignment from the Bat, but that was far too long for a speedster not to get annoyed. He wasn't too good with patience, never had been even before he became The Flash, and since time moved considerably slower for him he was surprised that he hadn't actually burned a hole into the ground with his frustrated pacing. Scratch that, he was surprised that Green Arrow hadn't punched him in the face for being annoying. Then again, Oliver Queen, after all the years he had known Barry, was probably used to it.

Barry headed for the zeta tube, a thousand different thoughts swirling around his brain one after the other, when he heard a familiar voice call him from the other side of the hallway. Barry turned his head to address the caller, a grin already present on his face.

Oliver Queen, otherwise known as Green Arrow, having just left the briefing room, strode towards him, his gloved hand raised in a friendly greeting. Barry gave him a brief nod and a smile in return. He didn't even need to guess to know what was coming.

"Hey. You up to going to the usual place tonight? I got the first round," his friend asked casually, catching Barry's outstretched hand in his in greeting.

Barry gave a sudden grin and crossed his arms over his chest. As usual, he had read his friend like an open book.

Nowadays Ollie always offered him a drink when he had just finished a mission. They hadn't been particular close a few years back, but then they didn't really have any other choice but to get acquainted when their 'sons' grew close. The closer Wally and Roy became, the more time he and Ollie had to spend together. Not that he minded now. Ollie was a good man and a good friend, even if he was a little hard-headed.

"Sure, I'm up for killing some time. Iris wont be back till late tonight and Wally's staying over at Roy's," Barry told him enthusiastically.

Ollie turned his head to look at the other man, his brows raised in question.

"Hmm? Roy didn't tell me about that when I called him earlier," he mused, stroking his goatee thoughtfully.

Barry laughed and thumped the archer on his back, practically sending him pitching forward. Green Arrow winced and rubbed his back with one of his hands, sending an annoyed glance at the speedster, who grinned at him sheepishly; his expression an unspoken apology.

"This is _Wally_ were talking about. You really think Roy had any idea about it before Wally actually turned up at his doorstep?" Barry said amusedly, with the same gentle smile he always showed when the subject of Wally cropped up in conversation.

Ollie chuckled at this and nodded his head in agreement.

"Point taken. Alright, I'll just let Dinah know we're heading out," the archer stated as he pulled out an expensive looking cell phone. But before he could even press a single button Barry interrupted.

"Whipped," Barry teased in a sing-song voice.

His friend glowered at him from under his mask, a look that even Batman would have been proud of.

"Shut up. Or should I bring Iris into this? Ever heard the expression 'pot calling the kettle black?" Ollie offered in return, a smug smile tugging at his lips when he saw Barry frown.

Green Arrow, expecting no further comments, pressed a single button and placed the phone to his ear.

'_Speed-dial_,' Barry noted to himself with an amused grin, _'he really is whipped'_.

**~oOo~**

Wally West stared at the space in front of him, eyes focused with an intensity that was unlike him. He raised his clenched fist and took a deep breath. He knew it was dangerous, that there was a chance that things could blow up in his face. But this needed to be done. He raised his hand higher. Higher. And he pulled a finger free from the clenched fist. He gulped dramatically and moved closer. Until.

_Ding-dong._

He rung the doorbell to Roy's apartment and anxiously waited for the red haired archer to answer. It took forever for Roy to answer, well it seemed like forever to him in any case. As the door inched open, as if it moved in slow motion, Wally knew that he'd have to have great timing, that he only had one chance at this.

He saw Roy's red hair appear in the door and before the archer could even see who was on the other side of his door, he was inside. But not before Roy had seen the blur of his red hair whizzing past.

The older young man sighed and closed the door., already full aware of what would greet him when he turned around. And sure enough, Wally was practically knee deep in his refrigerator, already looking to fill his stomach with Roy's food.

"You ever get tired of doing that, runt? You know it doesn't work," Roy stated acerbically, turning his back to the red-haired speedster and heading towards the couch where he had been tending his bow.

Wally, hearing Roy's voice address him, faced his older friend with a grin, his mouth bulging from whatever food he had just stuffed in there.

"Mophe, If'w wok shm day," he said, his words a mystery due to his full mouth.

Roy stared at him with a disgusted expression on his face. Watching Wally eat was never a pleasant site, and it was one he was far too accustomed to.

"Mind translating that to those of us who aren't fluent in greed? I 'm pretty sure the only human word you spoke just now was 'day'," Roy responded sarcastically.

He saw Wally gulp the alarming amount of food down his throat and then moved sprightly off the couch when his younger friend started chocking. He thumped Wally on the back, probably far harder than he needed to. But it seemed to do the trick, as Wally exhaled ferociously seconds later, coughing violently.

"Anyone…ever… tell…you…you'd….make…an…awful…doctor," Wally squeezed out sarcastically between harsh coughs.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyone ever tell you to chew your food?" Roy replied, just as sardonically.

He led Wally to the couch and pushed him down to sit, before heading back to the kitchen to pour him a glass of water. He handed it to the speedster without a word but almost smirked when he saw Wally gulp it down gingerly.

"Thanks Roy."

"Think nothing of it. Didn't want to be found with a dead body in my apartment," he replied monotonously, before picking up his bow and sitting down next to the speedster.

Wally sent him a look that radiated '_ha ha very funny' _before resuming his coughing.

"What are you doing here Kid?" Roy enquired a minute later after Wally's painful coughing settled down.

"Well. I thought you could use the company," Wally replied with mock honesty.

Roy raised a single eyebrow in question and crossed his arms in a rather authoritative manner.

"Ok ok," Wally relented seconds later, "it was too quiet at home. Aunt Iris is working and Uncle B just finished a mission with Uncle Ollie, right? They always go out for a beer together after a mission together."

"So you got lonely," Roy pieced together calmly from what the sixteen year old had said.

Wally didn't say anything, didn't need to. His slumped figure told Roy everything he needed to know.

"A quiet house is a little creepy these days. I got used to it when I still lived with mom and dad…but Uncle Barry's house is always loud and stuff. So when there's no-one else in the house the quiet gets kind of overwhelming," Wally confided quietly, twiddling his fingers together slightly.

Wally was surprised when Roy actually seemed to consider his words thoughtfully. That was, Wally had decided years before, why Roy was such a good friend. He never judged him and always indulged him. Wally knew that in front of Roy he would never have to be scared of being himself.

"I know what you mean. I used to live with that noisy old man remember," Roy replied, his voice sincere.

"So the quiet got to you too?" Wally enquired, eyeing his older friend curiously from the corner of his jade eyes.

Roy seemed to ponder on it for a while before finally answering.

"I guess it used to. But I grew out of it. You know, your parents and Barry and Iris are different. Even if it's quiet for a bit, you can bet Barry will come home as loud as ever, right?"

Wally smiled at this and Roy had to hide his relief at seeing the spark return to Wally's eyes. A minute later Wally asked him a question.

"Hey Roy? What do you think they talk about? Uncle Barry and Uncle Ollie I mean."

"Those two? Probably something stupid," Roy replied with a weary sigh, knowing that he was probably more on the mark than he should be.

~oOo~

"Now, I'm just saying, li'l red is good, but isn't speed all he has against Roy? Now, Roy. Well he's got agility, great marksmanship, knows his way around tech and he's a good fighter. He packs a punch believe me, I've been on the other end of that fist of his more times than I can count. Not to mention he's smart," Oliver Queen listed smugly as he took a small sip from his beer and leaning back in his seat as though he was confident that his friends reply would be no contest.

Barry Allen almost baulked with irritation after hearing his words, and tightened his grip on the beer bottle in his own hand unconsciously.

"Wally has way more than just speed! Roy _is_ a good all-rounder, and sure, he has agility. But agility doesn't mean much when you're up against a first-class speedster. You cant dodge a speedster for long! And what do you mean, speed is all he has? Have you even seen the force Wally can put behind his punches? His speed is just an added bonus on top of all the other great things he can do," Barry retorted, his eyes poring holes into Ollie's face.

"Pah! Don't make me laugh. Your kid may be fast…but mine is sly. Speed or no speed, he'd be aiming an arrow at the kid's back in no time."

"Is that right? Ibegtodiffer," Barry argued passionately, breaking out in speed talk due to the ferocity of his emotions.

Ollie continued, ignoring the heated look the speedster was giving him across the table.

"Roy has way more experience than li'l red. You can't really compare," the archer declared smugly as he took another sip of his beer.

For a while now his speech had been getting increasingly slurred, his voice louder and his gestures far more overdramatic. It was obvious that his bearded friend was completely inebriated. For Barry, it had always been an amusing sight to see the transformation that took Ollie from sober to drunk, but he had to admit that the smugness that the archer exuded after a few beers was a little grating. Especially when he kept emphasising that _his_ 'son' was more experienced.

"Look. Roy has more experience, that I get. But that doesn't make that much of a difference in the long run. I've been doing this for years now, been in more fights than I can remember, but that doesn't mean that Wally hasn't managed to save my sorry butt more than once. He's capable of a lot more than people think. Plus he's smarter than I ever was at his age. I mean he was reading papers on subatomic particles when he was eleven for crying out loud! I even saw him correct one once. Plus, isn't he the one that thought up the formula for those paralyzing arrows that Roy uses now? I bet those have saved him more than once when he's been in a bind," Barry stressed confidently, his voice overcome by pride and just a hint of smugness.

Ollie stared at him, frown settled on his face. Barry could tell that he had one over his friend now. That Ollie had no choice but to concede that point.

"Roy can hit a target dead on from half a mile away," Ollie suddenly offered childishly in return.

"Wally could get there before he'd even drawn his bow and you know it!" Barry responded just as childishly and just as quickly.

"My kid's only getting started. Before long he could even outshoot me! I could be getting tips on my shooting from _him_ some day!"

"Well, _my_ kid's going to be better than I ever was! He'll be faster than anyone! He'll leave me and Jay in the dust. Heck, I give it a couple of years and he'll be a regular member of the Justice league _and_ be beating me hands down in our races."

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" Ollie tempted with a challenging grin and a persuasive look in his eyes.

Barry returned the look and extended a hand.

"You're on! May the best _Kid_ win," he said, emphasising Kid in a way that made it obvious who he was talking about.

As both men shook hands in agreement of their bet and downed their beer, the bartender was thankful that for a few seconds at least there would be quiet in the bar at last. He didn't know what the two men in the corner were fighting over, all he knew was that they were loud and had actually caused more than one customer to leave without looking back. He sighed in relief as he heard the soothing silence rush over him and resumed wiping the beer glass he was holding dry.

However, just seconds later…

"I bet Roy could beat the kid in a spar."

"I don't think so. My kid could wipe the floor with yours."

The bartender groaned.

~oOo~

As the movie they had decided to watch finished, Wally rose to his feet and stretched his stiff limbs. Roy flicked the television off with the remote and grabbed the cell phone from the pocket of his trousers.

"You up for some pizza?" he asked the speedster, despite already knowing the answer he'd get.

"Oh my God yes! I love you Roy!" Wally replied with an enthusiastic grin, throwing his arms around the archer. Punching in the number he now knew off by heart due to his friendship with Wally, Roy used his other hand to stop Wally from jokingly kissing his cheek.

"Let me guess. Extra everything?"

Wally grinned his reply, still trying his best to land a sloppy kiss on his friend's cheek. Seconds later though, he flew to the floor with a crash. Wally, now lying haphazardly on the floor, looked at the archer with a mock sad face, an occasional '_owie' _escaping from his lips. Roy resisted the urge to smile as he felt his lips begin to tug upward.

He finished the order, asking for four extra large pizzas with extra everything for Wally and a medium extra cheese for himself, and then stared down at his younger friend.

Wally grinned back at him and then sat upright on the floor, his legs stretched out in front of him.

"Oh hey, Roy. Listen to this! Uncle Barry made me wear a muffler to school today. A muffler! In the middle of September! It's nice to be fussed over and all, I mean, I obviously didn't get that from my parents. But sometimes he's way too overprotective. I bet Uncle Olly doesn't treat you like this," Wally grumbled as he picked absently at something that was stuck fast to Roy's carpet.

He was surprised when Roy chuckled of all things, and rose his green eyes to meet the archer's face. Roy, of all people, was smiling? No, that was definitely a smirk. After all the years he had known him Wally was proud to say that he was able to differentiate between the two with ease, which to others, with the exception of Dick, was no easy task.

Confused, Wally gestured for Roy to explain, using only the curious look in his eyes. Roy, it seemed, was only too happy to oblige.

"You think that's bad? When I was nine, the old man bought me this ugly Green Arrow lunchbox for school. I hated that thing so bad I even left it at home on purpose. But no matter how well I hid it, I'd find it in my drawer by the time the lunch bell rang," Roy told his freckled companion, a long sigh passing through his lips as he spoke.

Wally burst out laughing as he heard the story, much to Roy's displeasure. But then again, it was the reaction that he had expected to hear.

"That's kind of creepy. Now I'm kind of grateful Uncle Barry hasn't reached that stage yet," Wally started between laughs, trying but failing to get the image of Ollie sneaking his way into the school out of his mind.

"Ok, so what happened to the ugly lunchbox?" he asked after a while, tears of laughter still edging his eyes.

Roy's lips tugged upward into what Wally was now sure was one of his smirks.

"About half a litre of gasoline and a match. As for him being creepy…you don't know the half of it," Roy said with a suppressed shudder.

Wally edged forward on the floor, ready to hear more of Roy's childhood stories, when a rap on the door steered him from his thoughts. He looked questioningly at Roy, as if to ask him if he was expecting more guests. Wally was sure it wasn't the pizza they had ordered three minutes before. That would have had to be some kind of pizza delivery record. Either that or they had speedsters working for them.

Roy stood to his feet and edged towards the door. Wally could see him tense up, as though Roy suspected there was a villain at the door.

'_He must not get many visitors,' _Wally thought to himself amusedly.

The archer looked through the spy hole on his door, and when he saw who was on the other side he opened it with an annoyed groan. He pulled the door open and Wally was finally able to see who stood on the other side.

Surprisingly it was his uncle Barry, and not so surprisingly he was half carrying, half supporting Oliver Queen , who seemed to be fast asleep. Roy stood aside for the older speedster to enter his apartment and rolled his eyes at the sight of his adopted father dangling from Barry's shoulder.

Barry placed his friend on the couch and stood up to his full height, the expression he directed towards Roy apologetic.

"For some reason he thought it would be a good idea to throw the key to his apartment down a drain. Figured you'd let him crash here for the night," Barry explained sheepishly.

Oliver Queen was snoring away without a care in the world. He was obviously sleeping off the drink, but Barry on the other hand _seemed_ fine. His heightened metabolism obviously made it harder to get drunk, but that didn't mean it was impossible. But, as he looked closely, Roy could see the miniscule sign that showed that he wasn't completely sober, the slightest way in which Barry swayed occasionally, and wondered to himself just how much the speedster had drunk to reach that state.

"I told you they were doing something stupid," Roy directed towards Wally with a groan.

Wally burst out laughing at the sight in front of his uncle and Olly, his mirth unrestrained. He kept at it until his stomach began to ache from the ferocity of his laughter.

'_Yeah they were…but I wouldn't change him for the world_,' he thought to himself as he looked at his uncle.

END

**So there we are at last. I imagine that Green Arrow actually would drink himself to this state lol. For some reason I do imagine him as a lightweight! I haven't actually been drunk before since I haven't touched a drop of alcohol since I was fifteen (I don't drink), so my portrayal of drunken ramblings may be a bit off. I hope you like the fact that while Barry and Ollie were off bragging about how awesome their kids were, Wally and Roy were talking about how goofy their dad's were lol! I also hope everyone likes Ollie's nickname for Wally. I think he would actually call Wally li'l red like that.**

**Oh and for those of you who didn't catch what Wally said with his mouth full, it was- 'Nope, It'll work some day'. For those of you who aren't fluent in greed like I am!**

**Another chapter with Roy/Wally and Barry/Wally…I think people will start to catch on now to my favourite non-slash pairings lol. Next chapter does have Robin though, and the chapter after that will have Wally/Bart as requested by creepy-wolf. I plan on making a Spitfire chapter after that, but don't hold me to it!**

**Until next time my fellow Speedsters! SPS~**


	10. Chapter 10 Iris, Our Kid's A Genius!

**Holy Mothball's Batman, this was a difficult chapter to write, but as usual I had fun writing mother hen mode Barry.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted or favourited this series so far. It means a lot to me to receive these response.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice or any superheroes affiliated with the DC universe. I don't like being reminded of this...**

Iris, Our Kid Is A Genius

The television blared in the living room, scrutinized carefully by the Scarlet Speedster. He wasn't one for trends but he had heard that this particular quiz show was popular amongst some of the Justice League members. But, for the life of him, Barry couldn't tell what was so special about it. It just stressed the limitations of his knowledge and made him feel ignorant even though he was far from it.

A polished accent blared from the television, the usual well-groomed presenter with the expensive looking suit and the perfect smile.

"Alright Brenda, for $700, I need you to tell me: In which year did Charles V abdicate as Holy Roman Emperor?" the presenter asked, his voice beginning to grate on Barry's last nerve.

"How the heck should I know? I'm a scientist not a historian," he grumbled to himself, wondering to himself why he had even bothered watching when the football game was on.

When he heard a whooshing sound behind him, Barry didn't even bother turning around. He knew it was his nephew. He'd recognize that sound anywhere.

"1555," Wally West said vaguely as he opened the refrigerator door, stuffing his arms full of snacks. He stuffed a chicken sub into his mouth, a piece of lettuce hanging limply between his lips and turned on his heel. Before his uncle could even ask about his rather bizarre comment, Wally had already sped up to his room once more.

Barry shrugged his shoulders and leaned back into the chair, his attention once again fixed on the television screen.

"I think, well I'm not totally sure. But, I'm going to say 1521. That seems to ring a bell in my mind," the old contestant guessed timidly, fingering the antique pearl necklace around her neck.

"And you're certain? This is the answer you want to give?" the quiz host asked almost condescendingly.

After a brisk but unsure nod from the contestant the presenter looked to the card in his hands and then after a few taunting seconds the man started to shake his head from his side to side, his face pulled into what he obviously thought was sympathetic, but what Barry viewed as an actor's interpretation.

"Brenda, Brenda, Brenda. I'm sorry, but that is the incorrect answer. I'm afraid Charles V abdicated as Holy Roman Emperor in the year 1555. I'm sorry Brenda, but this is where your luck has run out. I 'm afraid we have to say goodbye," the presenter rambled, holding Brenda in a 'comforting' manner but still smiling irritatingly with his pearly white teeth.

Barry raised an eyebrow in surprise as he heard the answer and turned his back to look up the stairs where his nephew had sped up a little more than a minute before. He chuckled slightly to himself before turning his attention back to the screen in front of him.

**1 Hour Later**

Iris was surprised to see her husband watching the television when she returned home. She kicked the front door shut with her foot and readjusted the hands that held firmly onto the grocery bags. She manoeuvred the bags onto the kitchen counter and headed to the living room, where she tilted her husband's head back and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Hey honey," she murmured affectionately.

"Hey yourself," her husband returned, pulling her head forward to meet his ready kiss.

Iris leaned over her husband's shoulders, entwining her arms around his neck and studied the television with interest. If it had managed to catch Barry's interest for so long without him growing impatient then it was enough to catch her attention. But she frowned with confusion when she saw what he was watching so intently. It was a quiz show. She was about to question him about it when Barry interrupted.

"Hey Iris, who wrote War and Peace?" her husband asked her inquisitively, obviously hung up on a question asked earlier in the quiz.

Before Iris even had the chance to open her mouth and answer, she was interrupted by a blur.

"Leo Tolstoy," Wally said as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and zipped off once again.

His aunt stared at his retreating blur, her expression pensive.

"How the heck does he do that? That's the fourth answer he's given me in the past hour!" Barry chuckled to himself, flicking the television off and standing to embrace his wife.

**~oOo~**

"Dang it, I knew playing chess against Shayera was a bad move," Barry Allen grumbled as he stared down at the app on his cell phone.

He and Shayera had started the competition on a whim after revealing an interest in chess. Barry had played little of the game before, as had Hawkwoman, but they figured that a little healthy competition was a good way of getting the rules to stick and establishing their own style. That and, Hawkwoman loved an excuse to compete with someone.

Barry continued to grumble as he thought of potential moves, but he was finding it hard to get used to it.

He heard Wally enter the room before he saw him. Heard the familiar whooshing that usually followed his nephew's arrival. He turned his head and saw Wally standing behind him looking over his shoulder at the cell phone app that had his uncle so immersed.

"Playing chess? I thought you didn't play," Wally said with an enquiring look.

"Shayera and I decided to have a match. But she's better than I thought. Seems I'm out of options," Barry yielded with a team.

"Why not just move that bishop there. She'll probably move her queen to intercept. Leave a little trap here, and in oh, let's say four moves you should get 'check'. Simple," Wally said suddenly, pointing out the move with his finger.

Barry Allen turned his attention back to the app and mapped out his nephew's strategy.

"Yeah, sure. Simple," he said as he moved his bishop.

~oOo~

M'gaan sat at the kitchen counter in the kitchen at Mount Justice, poring intently over a piece of paper. She had been there for at least 17 minutes, just frowning at the slip, pen to her mouth in concentration and eyebrows furrowed together. She had been stuck on the same math problem for the entirety and didn't seem to be making any progress whatsoever.

She sighed dejectedly and stared even closer at the problem in front of her as if her gaze could somehow force the answer to reveal itself.

"You forgot to carry the three," an amused voice suddenly rang out behind her, causing her to jump in surprise. She turned her head to see Wally West standing casually behind her, munching on a few of the cookies she had cooked earlier in the day. M'gaan found a smile for her friend and then tilted her head with confusion.

"What?" she enquired sweetly.

Wally took another bite out of his cookie and pointed a finger to the problem that had been baffling M'gaan for so long.

"The three. Piggyback it over there," he repeated, his voice unusually cool.

"Oh, uh. Thanks Wally," M'gaan answered, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Anytime beautiful," Wally's voice rang back as he sped through the kitchen door.

Seconds later, M'gaan looked back at her paper and tried Wally's method.

"Wow, he was right," she said with unabashed surprise, as she penned in the answer that the speedster had given her.

**~oOo~**

Artemis and Superboy together was a rather strange combination to find seated in the living room at Mount Justice, which is why Wally West paused to snoop momentarily on his way to his room. He studied the two with a curious look, before speeding in closer to see what they were looking at so intently. They seemed to be looking over something, something that looked disturbingly like homework.

Wally groaned and made to leave when Artemis' annoyed voice echoed across the large room. An annoyed Artemis was enough to make him stop in his tracks and stay to watch. He grinned to himself as he saw the blonde archer throw her hands up in frustration. She seemed to be getting increasingly irritated at the homework while Conner sat by her side with the usual air of complete indifference.

"Which country was briefly known as the Sudanese Republic? What the? Why do I need to know that? Uh, okay. Guess, guess, guess. Should we go with Sudan? I mean, that's the obvious choice right?"

Artemis was talking to herself as much as she was Conner and that only made Wally's grin widen. It was a surprisingly cute quirk coming from her. But, as soon as Wally had thought of that he shook his head violently and maintained a disturbed look on his freckled face.

With a sigh, he sped through the room, not really intending on sticking around to chat, but found the kindness to shout something over his shoulder at the puzzled duo.

"Nope, try Mali," he hinted.

A second later Conner heard Wally's door slam shut with his super hearing.

"Was that Baywatch just now? Like I'm going to take his answer seriously," Artemis harrumphed next to Conner.

"Actually, I don't think Wally was lying," came a cheerful voice from the doorway.

Conner and Artemis turned to look at the owner of the voice. M'gaan smiled at them affectionately as she made her way over from the doorway.

"Wally helped me with my homework earlier too. He was really helpful," the young martian girl explained to her friends.

"Huh," was all Artemis thought to say, as she could still barely believe that Wally had actually helped her.

Suddenly, M'gaan's energetic voice broke the silence once again as she studied her crush.

"Oh, Conner, you fixed your shirt!" she exclaimed in delight.

Superboy had torn his shirt on a mission a few hours before and had refused her offer to fix it up for him, saying he'd try and do it himself.

"No. I didn't. Wally did," Conner admitted after a while.

"Oh," the martian said with surprised, wondering to herself just how much Wally was actually hiding from the rest of the group.

**~oOo~**

Wally West and Barry Allen stood next to each other in the hallway, discussing the mission they had just finished together with excitement. The Scarlet Speedster kept a hand on his nephew's shoulder and ruffled his hair with affection, while Wally grinned at him warmly.

However, their discussion was soon interrupted by the youngest member of Young Justice, who threw himself on Wally's back suddenly, causing the red-haired speedster to stumble forward, his face pitching forward into his uncle's chest.

"Ow. We've talked about this Rob. You forgot the signal," Wally groaned as he stood upright, holding his now throbbing nose with one hand and holding onto his friend's legs with the other.

"Wally-oop!" his dark-haired friend responded seconds later.

Wally rolled his eyes at his best friend's actions, barely suppressing the grin that came easily to him whenever Richard Grayson was around.

"Yeah, bit too late for the signal, when you're already on the deck," Wally murmured to his friend, trying to hold back his amusement. He shifted Dick into a more comfortable position on his back, freeing his other hand from his already healing nose, to grasp onto both of his friend's legs.

Barry looked at his nephew and his best friend with barely disguised amusement. His expression was gentle and thankful. He had always seen it as a blessing that Wally had found such an important friend.

"Hey KF! Think you could help me out for a bit?" Robin's shrill voice sounded out, breaking through Barry's thoughts.

"Sure Rob. What's the problem?" his nephew replied with a grin.

Robin smiled at his friend's back, well aware that Wally was grinning too.

"You know those smoke bombs you calibrated for me a while back?""Need me to whip you up some more?" Wally asked, already up to speed with his friend's dilemma.

"Yup. Those babies worked a charm," Dick replied, patting Wally on the head with one of his hands in an oh so condescending manner,

But Wally only laughed at his friend's actions, at that point more than used to Robin's behavioural quirks. Barry, seeing his nephew smile so widely and laugh so cheerfully, could only do the same, as his face broke out in a grin.

"Sure thing. Let me just remember the formula," Wally said with conviction.

He removed one hand from supporting Robin and pressed a finger to his temple. Barry watched with fascination as he practically saw the motions swim in his nephew's green eyes. After a while Wally clicked his fingers and grinned.

"Okay, got it. Catch you late Uncle B!" he said as he sped off without warning, Robin clutching tightly onto his back, one hand raised in farewell.

Barry stared after the receding backs of the two boys and turned on his heel, chuckling slightly to himself. He couldn't even begin to hide his pride at his nephew, his wide smile said it all.

**~oOo~**

Barry Allen stepped through his front door with a sigh. It had been a long day at the police station, not to mention the occasional crime spree that had only increased his workload. All he wanted to do was raid the refrigerator and plop himself down on the couch.

"I'm home," he called out in the hallway, hoping to hear a teenage voice reply.

Sure enough, seconds later Wally West whizzed down the stairs and greeted his tired uncle.

"Hey Uncle Barry. How was work?" he asked enthusiastically, obviously glad that his uncle had come home safely.

"Hectic. How was school? You get a date yet?" Barry asked mischievously, grinning with delight when he saw his nephew's face turn as red as his hair. His nephew bumped against him in embarrassment and Barry couldn't help but pull him into a tight embrace, his hand already flying up to tousle Wally's hair.

"School was…okay," came his nephew's surprisingly vague response as he returned the affectionate hug.

Wally's tone had been indifferent, hadn't sounded particularly bothered or depressed, but Barry, being as protective as he was, immediately feared the worst.

"Okay, huh? That bad?" his uncle asked worriedly, pulling back slightly from the embrace to study his nephew's face.

He noted that for some reason Wally's face was still beet red, and felt his hand already straying up to check his temperature.

He remained confused when his nephew's temperature was the same as usual, just right for a speedster.

His expression must have said it all because seconds later Wally revealed what he had been hiding from Barry. He freed an arm from the embrace and pulled something from the pocket of his shirt. An extremely crumpled envelope. He handed it straight to his uncle without a word, the blush now tinting his ears red.

Barry stared at the envelope his nephew had given it and turned it to see if there was anything printed on the back. Nothing. The envelope held no indication as to who it was from, even though it seemed official even without it.

"What's this kiddo?" he asked his nephew, eyeing up the broken seal but making no attempt to open it to peek inside.

Wally, now almost impossibly red in the face turned his back to his uncle almost coyly and scratched at his cheek with a finger. A gesture Barry knew showed his embarrassment at something.

"They want to give me an award," he heard his nephew mumble under his breath.

Barry had to strain his ears to hear Wally's words, but he did hear them, and suddenly his entire face broke out in one big smile.

"You won an award? Whoa, that's great! What for, kiddo?" his uncle responded enthusiastically, scooping Wally in his arms, with no apparent effort, and holding him tightly to his chest.

"Umm... Well I solved some this problem on the web for fun; a chemical equation, and uh, the prize was this science award," Wally explained, the quiet in his voice emphasizing how self-conscious he was at receiving such praise.

"That's amazing. I'm so proud of you, kiddo! So when is it? Have you got anything to wear? Is it casual or formal? Your aunt will have to make a few adjustments to your suit…or we could buy you a new one. Your old suit is a little run-down by now. Do you have to have a chaperone or are you going solo? I'm sure your parents would be impressed," Barry babbled at a speed that even Wally was finding hard to follow.

Wally smiled at his uncle's reaction in amusement. It had been exactly what he had expected, if not more. His uncle always seemed far more excited than he did when these things happened. Wally pulled himself hesitantly from his uncle's hug and looked up at the Scarlet Speedster with an expectant look.

"Actually, Uncle Barry. I thought I'd invite you and Aunt Iris. If that's ok with you," Wally asked at half his normal volume, his feet shifting slightly on the carpet.

Had Wally not been looking down at his feet with a particular interest at that moment, he would have seen the look of pure happiness flow across his uncle's face, seen how his Uncle Barry's blue eyes seemed particularly moist, saw the pride in Barry's expression as he looked down at him.

Barry placed both his hands on his nephew's shoulders and bumped his head against Wally's gently.

"You know we wouldn't miss it for the world. Can't even think of somewhere I'd rather be kiddo."

**Later that night- Allen Household**

"Iris…our kid is a genius."

"Yes I know. You've told me three times already hun. I'm proud of him too," Iris replied, a smile tugging at her lips as she stroked her fingers tenderly over her husband's bare arm.

She had barely had time to shout out an 'I'm home' before Barry had bombarded her in the doorway, his words emerging from his mouth in a jumbled up fashion due to his eagerness to tell her everything that had transpired that day.

"You know, I bet he could get a scholarship to a top university with that brain of his. I really should sit him down and have a talk with him about his options, he doesn't need to keep slumming it down here in Central. I bet he could make getting into Gotham U look easy. Seriously, any crime lab is going to be lucky to have him," her husband rambled on, his voice and his face brimming with pride.

She tugged his face forward and planted a soft kiss on his nose while he kept up the flurry of speedster-talk. At times like this she realised just how much of a hold on him Wally had, and smiled. She was sure that her husband's reaction to Wally's news had been far more important to him than any award.

END

**I'm actually glad this chapter is over and done with, but now I get to dread the next chapter- a Wally/Bart one. I just wanted to stress that, despite acting like a total spazz most of the time, that Wally is a really smart person. I like to think his knowledge stretches far beyond just science (possibly deluded myself into thinking this), even into sewing lol! But that wasn't even a smidge on the amount of Wally/Rob that I intended to write…**

**So feel free to tell me what you think! I might have time to respond to every review though since I have to work. **

**Gotta dash! (lame lol) SPS!**


	11. Chapter 11 Spoilers

**Ok fine, he grew on me. But I still prefer Wally. Always have and always will! For creepy-wolf and baou21 who wanted a Wally/ Bart chapter. But there's added spitfire for some reason. I swear, my hands just type these things out without me even knowing.**

**This is a continuation to chapter 8- Off Days so make sure to read that one first!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice.**

Mirrors

Wally West turned the key in the lock and opened the door to his apartment. Everything was more or less where he had left it before he had left to meet with his uncle. His bed sheets were still in disarray, his favourite mug was still very much broken and his dog Bolt was still curled next to the young time-travelling speedster on the couch. Yup, just as he left it.

Wally entered the apartment and closed the door softly behind him, careful not to wake his guest. After all the trouble his cousin once removed had given him a few hours before, it was safe to say that Wally would try to keep him asleep for as long as he possibly could.

He walked quietly and carefully through his apartment, careful not to let his keys clink when he set them on the kitchen counter, and careful to hang his coat up without making a sound. Being so used to moving quickly and without restraint in his apartment made it difficult to keep up the momentum. He opened the refrigerator and fumbled around for something to calm his raging stomach, half his head inside the appliance.

"Can I get something too?" a shrill voice suddenly said behind him.

Wally, not expecting it, shot up with surprise, his head bumping into the top of the refrigerator. He swore under his breath and rubbed at the aching spot on his head, before retreating out of the cold refrigerator. He looked behind him at the source of the trouble, and just as he thought, Bart Allen was grinning up at him, arms behind his back in the very image of innocence.

'_I'm doing this for Jay and Joan_,' Wally had to keep reminding himself in his head. He had to admit that Bart had a special talent for getting on his nerves, even if he didn't mean to. But that wasn't all that irked him about the futuristic speedster. It was a look the boy had worn occasionally that day, a look that hinted to Wally that the boy wasn't all he seemed. He had looked serious on occasion, his look far suppressing something that a young boy such as him should wear on his face. He had reminded Wally of himself. Covering up who he really was with a cheeky smile…a fake persona.

'_No point trying to kid a kidder_,' Wally joked in his mind as he frowned down at the brown haired boy.

"Sure," he eventually said, his tone casual, before tossing him a bag of cookies from one of the cupboards.

"Crash!" Bart replied as he opened the packet, flinging two into his mouth haphazardly before zipping back to sit on the couch with Bolt.

'_What the heck does crash mean_?' Wally found himself wondering, still rubbing absently at the growing bump at the top of his head.

"Uh, you're welcome?" he answered in the end, still unsure of what the word meant where the future was concerned.

He watched Bart for a few seconds as he munched enthusiastically on the cookies, stroking Bolt between biscuits. But then the kid, deciding that 35 seconds of sitting still and quiet was far more than enough, whizzed around once more. Wally sighed with defeat, aware that the long night would only be made longer during the brunette's stay.

He watched Bart from the corner of his eye, far more content with watching the boy moving about than having to actually talk to him. Talking to him had proved unnecessarily exhausting.

He saw Bart come to a stand still at a side table in the hallway and pick something up admiringly, his eyes wide saucers.

"Whoa, she is pre~tty! Totally crash!" Bart said in an impressed voice, whistling with admiration at the picture.

Wally, walking over rather than running, grabbed the picture of him and Artemis from the boy's hands and placed it back on the side table gently, wiping the boy's smudgy imprints off the glass.

"Hands off kid. She's way out of your league," he said teasingly, a small smirk of triumph highlighting his features. He had, of course, managed to score said chick, and lived with her contently.

"You said the exact same thing when I tried to pick up Lind…oh spoilers!" Bart said hurriedly, placing a hand over his mouth before he finished his sentence.

Wally, eyebrow raised in confusion, chose not to put much stock into what the speedster had, or had at least started, to say and turned back towards the kitchen. He didn't get far when he heard a door handle turn. He turned to look at the front door and was just in time to see his girlfriend walk into their apartment, long blonde hair billowing down her back. Her hands were laden with books, and a grocery bag hung over her arm.

"Hey, I got you a snack," Artemis said to her boyfriend as he walked up to relieved her of some of her books.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you lately? How's your paper going?" Wally asked her, before placing an affectionate kiss on her lips.

"Not nearly enough," Artemis teased with a warm smile on her lips, "As for the paper, not bad. I just have to make a few…uh, who's the kid?"

Artemis, having finally seen the pink elephant in the room, turned her accusatory eyes at her boyfriend, who grimaced apologetically at her in return. Wally gripped the brown-haired child on the shoulder's and pushed him towards her.

"Uh. Artemis this is Bart Allen, Uncle Barry's grandson from the future. Uncle Barry's grandson from the future, Artemis," Wally said as an introduction, gesturing to each of them when he presented them to the other.

Artemis looked at the boy with an expression that was half-confused and half-suspicious before slowly extending a hand, which the boy was more than happy to grab onto.

"Enchante," Bart purred, holding Artemis' hand in his own, far longer than necessary.

"Wow. He really is related to you," Artemis said to her boyfriend with a wry smile, prying the younger speedster's fingers off her hand.

Wally pouted at her and crossed his arms over his chest, wearing an expression of mock sadness on his face, that only made Artemis want to laugh.

"Wally. Bedroom now. We need to talk," she said simply, holding back the smile that he was so quick at bringing out on her face.

Artemis turned on her heel, deposited the items in her hands on the kitchen counter and strode towards the bedroom, Wally following after her dejectedly. Bart looked after them, his face radiating amusement but his eyes hiding something far more poignant. After all, he was from the future. He knew.

~oOo~

"He's just like you were a few years back," Artemis said with an amused chuckle, turning to face the frowning red-head once they had entered the bedroom.

Wally crossed his arms and gave her a classic pout.

"Funny, I don't remember being that annoying," he said with a thoughtful tone.

Artemis smirked at her boyfriend, hands on her hips.

"Well, it's a given that you'd remember yourself differently than the rest of us do," she teased him, loving his expression as it turned from a frown to a mischievous grin.

"Hey! Remember that you ended up dating that guy you're insulting!" he replied, gesturing at himself to make a point.

Artemis sighed dramatically and let her hands fall to her sides in a show of depression.

"How could I forget. Every day is like a day at pre-school," she said with weariness, smile tugging at her lips as she saw the red-head's expression change once more.

He stood in front of her with a glint in his green eyes, a look on his face that she knew so well.

"Oh yeah. Well I can't be sure, but I'm pretty sure they don't do things like this in pre-school," Wally said with a mischievous growl as he pulled Artemis into a tight embrace, leaning forward to touch his lips to hers.

But, his lips were only a centimetre away from hers when he heard a disgusted sound from the doorway, someone imitating a puking noise. Loudly.

"Bleurgh! Get a room," Bart Allen moaned as he leaned against the door's wooden frame. Wally groaned in frustration at the uncalled for interruption while Artemis rolled her eyes. Wally grabbed a pillow from their bed and flung it at the nosy brunette. Had it been a weapon, Wally would have aimed to kill.

Or at least injure badly.

Particularly around the voice box.

"I do," he growled, as he saw the speedster easily evade the pillow, "You're standing in it. Now buzz off and let the adults talk."

Bart made no attempt to move, even after hearing the strict manner in which Wally had spoken. Instead he appeared to fidget on the spot.

"Aww, but I wanted to talk to you! It's not every day you get to hang out with your cousin in the past! Come on! Please, please, please?" he enthused eventually, his voice an incessant whine. In less than a second he was at Wally's side, tugging at his sleeve in compulsion.

"Look kid…" Wally started with a sigh.

Artemis interrupted him coolly, pushing his shoulder forward.

"Go on stud. I'll still be here when you're finished talking. I'll just work on my paper for now," she told him neutrally, not letting it show that she had been just as annoyed by the younger speedster's interruption as he had.

Wally sighed his compliance and walked out the bedroom door after his hyperactive cousin retreating blur, already missing the feel of her arms around his body.

"Ok ok. What's up?" he asked after he caught up to the brunette, who was now casually leaning back on the couch, hands behind his head. Bart looked at the red-haired young man with a wicked grin on his face and patted the seat beside him. Wally trudged forward and sat down without a word.

He was surprised when Bart flung an arm around him, just as affectionately as when he had hugged him earlier that day. It still felt weird to Wally, and he peeled the young boy off of him slowly.

"Look, I appreciate the love and all. But can you just tell me what you need so I can get back to my smoking' hot girlfriend. I mean, would you want to stick around talking to another dude while 'that' waited for you?" Wally said with a grin, already forgetting the animosity he had felt towards the boy seconds before.

Bart replied with his own mischievous grin mirroring Wally's. Before he even knew what he was doing, Wally had started to ruffle the boy's hair affectionately, his hands combing through Bart's thick brown locks. Realising suddenly what he was doing he retracted his hand as if he had been burned, his expression embarrassed.

'_Uncle Barry rubbed off on me,' _Wally thought to himself with a frown. He had to admit though, he had gotten so used to being the one whose hair was being ruffled that it was a tad strange to be the one doing the ruffling.

He looked apologetically at the boy next to him, ready to say sorry if need be. After all, even though Wally was partial to having his hair ruffled, it may not have been the case for Bart. But he needn't have bothered. Bart looked perfectly content at having his hair ruffled. Used to it even. In fact, he practically leaned closer just to prompt Wally to continue, which he eventually did.

"You okay kid?" Wally asked him worriedly as the brunette huddled into his warmth, the usual hyperactive kid gone.

"Yup, just recharging," Bart replied vaguely.

Wally looked at the boy with concern, still raking a hand through his hair. He thought on what he had said: recharging, as though Wally was some kind of energy source. Wally chose not to question the kid, knew that some things needed to be kept to oneself. But someday maybe Bart would tell him, would explain to him why he hid his true self under a mirage of cheerfulness.

'_Been there done that'_, Wally thought to himself.

~oOo~

Bart leaned into his cousin's familiar touch. He always had been a hair-ruffler, even in the future, and it was nice to find some familiar ground at last. He knew that Wally had questions, that he already had doubts about Bart's persona. But, that spoiler Bart would have to keep to himself for now. He couldn't keep putting his foot in it, no matter how deliberate. Couldn't keep showing off his powers to Wally, well aware that it would cause some major rethinking on the red-haired speedster's part. Bart knew that his cousin, as he was now, had limitations, limitations that frustrated him to no end. What best way to get him out of a rut than to have a kid outrun him. Wally wouldn't dwell on it for long, hadn't seemed to dwell on it ever since he got back from Grandpa Barry's. He was already on the right path, the path that would lead him to be the man that Bart knew he could be.

The Flash.

That red blur that he had always been following behind.

Bart leaned his head back slightly to look at the older speedster, who gave him a small smile.

"_So, you're the man who I'll be trying to catch up to some day. And you never did make it easy…"_

_END_

**Bart is hard to get right! I don't think I quite got his character hyper enough here, but oh well, maybe next time! I knew that I wanted to include a bit about him being serious (I actually prefer serious Bart) and a bit with Wally unconsciously being affectionate towards him~ because all speedsters are pro-physical contact like that. I personally think that a few parallel can be drawn between Wally and Bart. They both tend to put on the tough guy, nonchalant act to hide their real feelings.**

**Also, I gave Bart a reason for being so stuck-up in 'Bloodlines'. Made It seem as though he was trying to get Wally to wake up and smell the roses, to realize that Wally had some work to do if he wanted to be the best that he could. I mean its obvious that Bart knows what Wally can do, he **_**did**_** train Bart to control his erratic powers after all.**

**Anyhoo, let me know what you think. **

**Next chapter will be one for Spitfire fans (WallyxArtemis)!**


	12. Chapter 12 Confined

**So, this was actually ready yesterday but for some reason FF wouldn't let me post it. That sucked, since I was trying so hard on releasing a chapter a day for you guys.**

**Thanks for the responses I got for the Wally/Bart chapter, it meant a lot considering I had so many doubts about whether my portrayal was up to scratch.**

**As promised, this is the Spitfire chapter although this particular setting has probably been done to death already…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice, there wouldn't have been a timeskip if I did!**

Confined

Wally trudged along the mountain path, grumbling under his breath about the girl Kaldur had partnered him with. He had, of course, tried to argue that he would be more useful elsewhere, but Kaldur would have none of it.

"_But Rob is better than me at doing the whole stealth thing. He's like a ninja for crying out loud! Not to mention that M'gaan can turn invisible!" Wally had argued aggressively._

_Kaldur had silenced him with a hand._

"_Robin will be needed here for technical support and M'gaan will be preventing any stragglers from detecting the team. This is not open to question Kid Flash," the leader had said, his voice as usual a mix of authority and maturity._

_The complete opposite of Kid Flash at that moment, who pouted miserably at the refusal of his suggestion._

"_Believe me, I'm not exactly jumping for joy at being paired with you either, Baywatch," Artemis had chipped in seconds later, her usual frown in its place on her attractive face._

_Kid Flash had sent a glare in her direction at her input before dropping his head in defeat and starting up the mountain path._

"_KF, I can…" Robin's voice said towards his best friends retreating back._

_Wally didn't turn to face the dark-haired youth, instead he rose a hand in the air_

"_Don't worry Rob…I'll handle it," Wally had replied, the tone of his voice slightly jagged and the droop in his shoulders more than noticeable._

_Robin had stared at his best friend's retreating back with a worried expression, wishing that Kaldur had sent him to infiltrate the small cavern instead…_

"You know, for the self proclaimed fastest kid alive, you're moving kind of slow," Artemis hissed over her shoulder at the plodding red-head.

Wally didn't say anything to the blonde archer directly but he proceeded to mock her words under his breath in a voice that sounded nothing like her.

"You know, for the self-proclaimed neh neh neh…" he imitated childishly, dragging his heels after his female partner.

Artemis turned her head and frowned at her less than enthusiastic team mate. He was acting far stranger than usual, she noted to herself, before speaking to Wally over the telepathic link.

"_I can hear everything you're saying Kid idiot."_

"_Good," _was his curt reply, before he sped off in front of her, leaving her hair trailing behind her due to the gust of sudden wind.

Artemis rolled her eyes and jogged after him. She had only been with him for three minutes but it already felt like an eternity to her.

She met up with the speedster just to the left of the cavern and he held a finger to his lips telling her not to make a sound. Not that she would have spoken to him in the first place. After all, _she _knew the meaning of the word stealth. Artemis moved swiftly and quietly to her partners side and asked for a report with just a look.

"_Two men are stationed just inside the cave, both with AK-47's, one dude just broke off to go patrol the area. We should leave him to M'gaan. My goggles don't show any other heat signatures, so it looks like Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum over there are the only things in our way," _Wally informed her telepathically, surprisingly rational for once.

Artemis nodded her head in response and took a single arrow from the quiver on her back. Wally questioned her with his eyes, wondering what she planned on doing, but she showed no intent of telling him her plan. Instead, she shot the arrow into the cave and waited.

Seconds later, Wally saw a white mist descend over the cave floor where the arrow had landed, and then he heard two pained grunts.

Pulling the goggles over his eyes once more he studied the heat signatures. They were now lying on the ground.

"_Paralysis or sleep?" _Wally questioned the archer curiously.

"_Both_," Artemis replied with a rather sadistic smirk on her pretty face.

Wally shuddered as he heard the cruelty in her voice and found himself wondering why exactly it was that he frequently tried to anger her.

"_Hey, Baywatch. You listening?" _

Artemis' voice tore across his thoughts suddenly and Wally realized that she had been talking to him all along. He smiled at her in apology when she sent a questioning look his way.

"_Sorry. What did you say?" _he asked sheepishly.

Artemis frowned at him in irritation and punched his arm aggressively. He grimaced in pain.

"Ou…" he started loudly before Artemis quickly clamped a hand over his mouth.

"_Quiet, moron. You want us to get caught?"_

"_Well, it's your fault for socking me in the arm!"_

"_It's your fault for not paying attention. Get those two brain cells of yours up to speed!"_

"_Hey, uh. Friendly suggestion. Why don't the both of you just get on with it instead of wasting your time arguing like some married couple?" _Robin's voice cut across the telepathic link, more than a hint of amusement in his voice.

"_We are not a married couple!" _both Artemis and Wally screeched at the same time.

"_Perhaps so. But I suggest you leave the quarrelling aside and continue with your mission. We are relying on the both of you to infiltrate successfully," _Kaldur, ever the voice of reason added.

Almost as though Kaldur was there by their side both Wally and Artemis nodded their heads in agreement, looked to each other with a matching frown and set off for the cave.

Artemis kept his pace to match Artemis' for a while, careful not to leave her side in case they happened upon any enemies.

"_So, how long does the sleep-paralysis thing last?"_

"_It depends on how quickly the chemicals break down. But on the average person it lasts for at least 13 minutes," _Artemis informed him, glad that he was finally showing an interest in actually completing their mission.

Wally nodded his head and checked the surrounding area with his goggles once more, careful not to let any enemies slip into their path without him noticing. They couldn't afford to be held back now.

Satisfied that a random villain wouldn't pop up in their path while they extracted the crates full of drugs in the cave, Wally sped to the entrance and waited for Artemis to catch up.

Seconds later she was by his side, examining her earlier handiwork with a sneer. The two guards were fast asleep, as still as the dead.

"_Nice shooting Tex," _Wally complimented her with a mischievous grin.

Taken aback that he had actually smiled at her, Artemis could feel the colour burst on her face and turned her head away. Wally didn't seem to notice the blush that appeared on her cheeks and continued to talk.

"_Should one of us keep a look out_?" he asked her seriously, arms crossed over his bright uniform.

He stared into the cave with a strange look on his face, and Artemis noted that the freckles stood out on his face far more than usual. But she decided not to say anything. She knew Wally would throw it back into her face even if she did show her concern.

"_Why don't you keep watch out here and I'll get a look at we're with," _Artemis suggested to him. She felt confused when Wally's slumped shoulders seemed to straighten out at those words, how he seemed relieved for some reason.

"_Roger," _he said simply, revealing nothing about why he was acting so out of it all of a sudden.

Artemis rolled her eyes at his reply and strode into the cave without another word. Seconds later, when she felt the telepathic link fuzz back into life rapidly, she stopped in her tracks.

_"Artemis, Kid Flash! There's a gunman coming your way, he managed to break off from the group I pursued!"_ M'gaan's panicked voice shouted in her mind.

Artemis, knowing that Wally had heard the exact same thing, turned to face the freckled speedster with alarm. But before her gaze even focused on the speedster properly, something else caught her gaze.

The gunman had already caught up to them. He was aiming the gun in his hands straight at Wally.

"_Wally_!" she shrieked telepathically towards him, fumbling for an arrow quickly. But before she had the chance to draw the arrow, Wally had already reacted. But he _had_ been caught off guard, his reaction had been far slower than usual.

The bullet, originally aimed straight for his head, burst through his shoulder instead.

Wally gasped in pain and clutched at his shoulder, already bleeding profusely. His speed kicked in as a reflex and he set off, drawing the gunman's aim. But the gunman seemed to have more sense than the generic villain the team usually faced. Knowing that there was a slim to none chance of hitting Kid Flash again, he aimed for the next best thing.

Artemis.

Wally noting that the bullets no longer cascaded around him, turned to see what had changed. Turned to see the gunman point his weapon at Artemis with a mad smirk.

Wally saw him pull the trigger. Saw Artemis dodge the gunfire with no apparent effort. Saw a bullet bury itself in the cavern walls. Saw the gas that had collected in the back of the cave explode in a flurry of flames. Saw Artemis fly off her feet and hit the cavern wall with a horrifying crunch.

He heard the rocks start to fall before he actually saw them. Felt the vibrations caress the earth and travel up his legs.

Before he even thought about what he was doing he was bursting forward at his top speed, leaving a gust of wind in his wake. He saw the rocks begin to tumble down, aiming for Artemis's prone body and threw himself into the cavern without a second thought. Picking up her still body and propelling them both forward, throwing his body over hers.

He felt the stones bash into his body, breaking his bones, bruising his skin.

"_Good, I wasn't too late to save her_," he thought to himself before surrendering to the pain and succumbing to the darkness that called him.

~oOo~

"d Flash…Kid Flash! Wally!"

A worried voice rang out in the darkness.

A familiar worried voice.

Wally opened his eyes slowly and blinked awareness back into them.

Everything hurt him, every single movement, but he willed his body into a seated position nonetheless, groaning at the pain it caused him. When he felt himself began to slump from the pain, a warm hand placed itself on his back to keep him upright. He turned his head gingerly to look at the blonde archer, thankful for the light that emerged from the glow-stick she had cracked. He flinched when he saw her face. A long gash travelled down her forehead and a thick trail of blood had covered one of her eyes and her cheek was scratched and bleeding. He felt his hand fly up unconsciously and ignored the sudden onslaught of pain travel up his arm.

His hand came to rest on her cheek. She flinched but didn't move away from his gentle touch. Wally rubbed some of the blood off her cheek with his thumb.

"Sorry," he said sadly as he did so, his voice full of emotion, his finger caressing her cheek gently.

Artemis looked at the speedster in front of her, looked at the hand that pressed against her injured cheek and felt a lump in her throat. She studied his body in front of her, noted the breaks and bruises that were obvious to her experienced eyes. His other arm, his left foot, his nose, his shoulder, at least four of his ribs: all broken. His bleeding lip, the gash on his neck, the bleeding wound on his chest, the cut leading down over his eye. Not to mention the pained wheezing that accompanied a punctured lung.

She stared at his tattered and bleeding body and marvelled at how he worried about a tiny scratch on her cheek as he lay in such pain before her. In that state she couldn't even attempt at being dry with him, her worry came to her face unbidden, lent such emotion to her voice that she never knew she had.

She placed her hand over his and rubbed his fingers with her own.

"Wally," she started, worry causing her voice to crack, "don't say sorry. You saved me. But you, you're not looking good."

"How bad is it?" Wally croaked, wincing with the effort it took to talk.

"Bad," Artemis stated simply.

But it was enough for Wally to sum up the extent of his injuries. Artemis wouldn't lie to him in that kind of situation after all, of that he was certain. Wouldn't sugar-coat it to him no matter how bad he looked.

Wally looked around himself with weary eyes, trying to keep them from drooping closed. He concentrated all his will on keeping the beckoning sleep away.

Beyond the eerie light thrown from the glow stick there was nothing but darkness, and suddenly Wally's chest began to constrict, he began to breathe in quickening gasps. Artemis looked at him in alarm, looked over his body to see what had caused such a reaction.

'_Is it his lung? Was he hurt somewhere else?' she thought frantically, her eyes dragging over every inch of her wounded team mate._

"…to run…"

Artemis caught the last few words that escaped Wally's bleeding lips and moved her eyes to examine his face. She was alarmed at how glossy Wally's eyes were, worried that the usual sparkling green pools were unfocused, staring at nothing in the distance.

"What? Hey, Baywatch? Wally? What's going on with you," she asked, her voice close to a yell.

She recognised the signs of panic rising in her, and tried to calm herself down. She needed to stay calm, for Wally's sake more than anything else. She clenched her hand into a fist and pressed her nails down hard into her skin. The pain kept her aware.

"I have to run…have to get out," Wally's frightened voice broke out once more.

He was gasping for breath, his words tumbling out of his mouth almost incoherently. But Artemis could easily recognise the pain, the fear behind his voice. Wally West, the cocky speedster, was terrified.

Artemis grabbed his uninjured shoulder firmly, trying her best to secure his attention away from whatever was causing him so much mental pain. She resisted the compelling thought in her mind that told her to shake him out of his stupor, knowing full well that would cause him unnecessary pain.

"Hey! Listen to me! What the heck is wrong with you?!" she shouted urgently, her grip on his shoulder tight.

The pain from her grip seemed to force some recognition into Wally and he turned his wide green eyes towards her. A small glint in his eyes hinted that he was still in there, somewhere behind the frightened young man.

"Artemis…? Can't…" he started weakly, his voice as well as his entire body shaking. It wasn't even his own vibrating…he was just _shaking_.

"Can't what," Artemis demanded, her lip trembling at the state of the speedster, "you're starting to freak me out here!"

Wally's shoulder trembled under her hand, and she saw what seemed to be tears start to form at the corner of his fearful eyes.

"Can't…handle…small…spaces. Need…to…get…out," he gasped between wheezing breaths.

Artemis heard his words with barely disguised shock.

_He was claustrophobic? Him?_

But then it began to make sense to her. After all, what could be worse for a speedster than having nowhere to run to? To feel trapped with no escape. And Robin's offer before, to take his place. Everything pointed towards the conclusion she had reached.

Artemis studied him closely, took note of the way his whole form trembled, how his green eyes were wide, his pupils dilated, how his breath escaped his mouth in rapid gasps.

Without even thinking Artemis grabbed his hand in hers and rubbed her fingers over the back of his hand in calming motions.

"We'll get out soon, I swear. You'll be back to your goofy annoying self in no time. But in the meantime, you need to calm down. Come on, just close your eyes and pretend you're somewhere else. Just concentrate on my voice, ok?" Artemis soothed, her voice gentle.

She saw Wally give the slightest of nods and close his green eyes slowly. Saw his shoulders heave with his ragged breaths. He tightened his own hand against hers, clutching at her with a shaking grip.

"G-got it. Thanks…" he said eventually, his voice stronger than it had been a few seconds before.

Artemis gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and turned her head to hide the creeping blush on her face.

"Sure," she stated coolly, fingers still tracing patterns on the skin of Wally's hand, "don't mention it. No, really don't. I have a reputation to keep."

Wally chuckled at this and Artemis felt a smile tug at her lips. It felt good to hear his laugh once more; to be the one to instigate it.

Artemis held onto the speedster's hand and listened to the sound of his breathing. It still sounded laboured, painful to her ears, but at least he seemed calmer.

But she knew that wasn't enough. Knew that they couldn't stay there for long without losing what little air they had left.

Almost as if on cue she heard a sound coming from the outside, like the shifting of rocks, and then a voice brushed her mind.

"_KF! Artemis! You guys alright? Come on, talk to me," _Robin's troubled voice echoed around her mind. She looked towards Wally's prone form on the floor beside her and sighed in relief.

'_He'll be ok', _she thought to herself with a thankful look on her face, as she saw the beginnings of light appear in the distance.

**~oOo~**

Artemis threw herself on her bed with weariness, the day's events finally catching up to her. It had already been nine hours since the mission had been completed, since Wally had gotten hurt, but if anything she felt more restless than ever.

After the others had dug them out of the closed off cavern, she had pulled her hand quickly out of Wally's grasp. She had the grace to look guilty as she did so, but it made no difference to the speedster. He had already fallen unconscious, finally succumbing to the pain of his injuries.

M'gaan had transported him to the bio-ship with her power, Robin following closely behind, while Kaldur had demanded a briefing from her. She had stopped him with her raised hand, insisting that there was plenty of time for that when Wally wasn't hovering between life and death, and Kaldur had nodded with understanding.

"Of course. My apologies. For now, you should take Wally to safety. Superboy and myself will stay here until Batman is able to rendezvous."

Artemis, having no energy to argue with him, simply nodded and trudged to the ship. For some reason she felt uneasy not being by Wally's side.

They had flown back in silence. She and Robin sat on either side of Wally's motionless body and she resisted the urge to take his hand in hers once more, constantly kept a look out for any spasms of pain that occasionally struck him.

A short rap broke through her thoughts suddenly and she practically leapt off her bed.

Someone was at the door.

She almost flew to the door, just in case someone had come to inform her of any changes in Wally's condition. She pulled the handle with far more force than necessary and heaved the door open.

No one was there.

She was about to step out into the hallway for a closer inspection when something caught her attention.

There, lying on the floor, was a single dark pink rose.

A simple note had been placed beside it, holding an untidy scrawl. Artemis leaned out of the doorway and looked both ways. The hallway was empty. The culprit had escaped with haste.

She smiled at the note and picked up the rose. Her eyes traced over the words on the paper.

_Thank you._

"Idiot…making me worry for nothing," she said quietly, holding the rose up to her face, a sweet and rare smile gracing her features.

END

**I hope you Teen Titans fans out there recognised the reference. The rose thing was such a sweet gesture (from KF to Jinx in TT) that I wanted to do my own Spitfire version. He hobbled over to her room, probably defying Batman's instructions, all to give her a rose *sob* :D**

**In the language of flowers a dark pink rose apparently means 'thank you'. I think.**

**Soooooo, let me know what you guys thought of it. The responses I get for this will determine whether I'll write another Spitfire.**

**I guess people will start to realise what a sadist I am now…always making Wally suffer somehow…**

**Anyhoo, gotta dash! SFS x**


	13. Chapter 13 Three Left Feet

**Okay, so first things first, I have a bit of explaining to do regarding my absence. Two weeks ago I caught a virus that left me holed up in bed for almost the entirety and then my laptop decided to catch its own virus too. Therefore I wasn't able to update. Sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that, but believe me I hated not being able to update too. I missed the chance to upload a Halloween story on the day *sob*.**

**I hope this chapter makes up for it, and I'm intending to try updating daily again.**

**Thanks to any readers, reviewers, favouriters and/or followers! Reading your responses on my cell phone made me survive my illness! BUT, I'm still not 100% healthy yet so please keep sending them to make me feel better! *Shameless begging***

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Young Justice…you think I'd suggest such a long hiatus?**

Three Left Feet

"Hey Rob? Think you could do me a favour?"

"Nope."

"Oh, come on. You owe me for saving your butt from Joker last week!"

"Tch…make it quick."

"You think maybe you could kill me? No wait, just maim me or something."

"Huh? I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff KF."

"Ha ha, very funny. Seriously Rob, I need some kind of excuse. I really don't want to go!"

"Go to what? Therapy?""My school dance…"

**~oOoOo~**

"Come on. Please?" Wally West whined in a childish manner, his hands clasped tightly together in a pleading form.

Barry Allen looked down at his nephew with a surprisingly unreadable expression for him. It hinted at a strange mix of confusion, anxiousness and amusement all at the same time. He stood in the kitchen of the Allen household, waiting for the toast to pop up from the toaster to complete his fried bread masterpiece. He studied his nephew carefully, arms crossed firmly over his chest, a single blonde eyebrow raised in question. Wally had been whining for over three minutes without pause, each plea more desperate than the last, and Barry wasn't even entirely sure what the cause for the whining actually was.

"I'll do the chores. Anything!" his nephew cried frantically, his speech on the verge of transgressing into speed-talk.

Barry's eyebrow reached an almost impossible height on his face as he heard Wally's suggestion. Wally had _offered_ to do the household chores. _Offered_. Without Barry having to wrestle him to the ground and forcing him to do them. Now he was _really_ worried.

"What's the problem kiddo? I'd have thought you'd be happy to go," Barry uttered confusedly, hand scratching absently at the side of his handsome face.

He studied his nephew carefully, taking note of his surprisingly grim expression and the way in which he was incessantly flitting about on the spot. He hadn't missed the slightest way in which Wally's face had fallen on his words either.

"Can't I go on patrol with you tonight? Four feet are better than two!" his nephew suggested seconds later with desperation.

Barry sighed and raked a hand through his blonde locks.

"Are school dances really that bad Wally?" he asked him with concern.

_He, _for one_,_ couldn't remember them being as bad as Wally obviously thought they were. Had things really changed that much since he had been in high school?

Barry assumed that someone as fun-loving and enthusiastic as Wally would be ecstatic about going to a dance, not begging to patrol Central until the early hours of the morning with his uncle.

Wally, hearing Barry's question, shrugged his shoulders dejectedly and lowered his eyes to stare at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in existence. To his uncle he looked the picture of depression and that tugged at his heart-strings. He longed to reach out and tousle his nephew's red hair, or pull him, however unwilling, into his embrace. But before he could do any of that, Wally spoke, in a voice so quiet that it made his uncle furrow his brows. "Dances are no fun when you haven't got anyone to enjoy them with," he said miserably, still avoiding meeting with Barry's eyes.

Barry almost baulked at Wally's words. Had his nephew really just told him that he had no friends? Was that what he had been trying to say?

Wally not having friends was an unbelievable notion to him. It was difficult to imagine that someone as friendly and warm as his nephew wasn't always surrounded by friends, surrounded by laughter and mirth. He was popular amongst Young Justice and even the league itself, so why was it so hard for normal civilians to not see his value as a friend?

Barry wasn't sure what to do. Wasn't sure what he could possibly say to make the situation easier for Wally. Now knowing what he did, he didn't really want to send Wally into a situation where he would be uncomfortable or unhappy.

But then, striking him like lightning, an idea came to him suddenly.

He outstretched a hand and placed it comfortingly on his nephew's shoulder.

"Wally, Iris wants you to go. She wants you to be allowed one night to be a normal teenager. Come on kiddo, it won't be that bad. I promise," the older speedster said soothingly.

Wally raised his gaze to meet his uncle's, a frown now plastered on his face.

"You just had to pull the aunt Iris card," he grumbled to himself before giving a resigned sigh and dashing up the stairs to get ready.

Barry, making sure that his nephew was out of earshot, pulled his cell-phone from his back pocket and dialled a number. Two rings later he was rewarded with a click and a familiar, if bemused voice rang out on the other side.

"Hey, what's up Flash?" the voice asked, confusion apparent.

"Hey kid. I was wondering if you could do me a favour…"

**~oOoOo~**

Wally West was far from happy as he trudged up the path to the school entrance. His uncle, having dropped him off at the dance in his car (like a normal civilian), had promptly abandoned him there. He'd ruffled his nephew's hair with a certain finality in the action, flashed him an encouraging grin, and sent him on his way.

"You'll have a blast! I know you will," he'd shouted out the passenger window after his nephew's retreating back.

"Don't count on it," Wally had grumbled back under his breath, pulling at his tie as he plodded towards the school.

He wasn't comfortable in the suit his aunt had compelled him to wear, and the tie felt constricting around his neck. He raked a hand through his red hair, trying to get some semblance of order into it after his uncle's enthusiastic ruffling, but gave up after realizing that he'd never get it back the way he liked.

Wally walked up to the school entrance, dragging his feet, and felt a sudden overwhelming urge to turn on his heel and test just how fast he was able to run. He hadn't even walked into the assembly hall where the dance was being held, but the beats from the loud music was already drumming a headache into him.

Would his uncle find out if he bolted?

Probably.

He always did manage to find out somehow. Heck, he was probably spying on him from a distance at that very moment, making sure that Wally took that final crucial step into the school.

Wally sighed in defeat and was just about to enter the school when he felt a strong arm encircle his neck suddenly, causing him to come to a complete standstill.

"You give me money and no-one has to get hurt," a thuggish voice rang in his ear in broken English, a hint of a 'Spanish' accent.

Wally froze as he felt the grip tighten, practically in mid-step, and then burst out in sudden unrestrained laughter. He turned his head, without hesitation, to face his assailant, grin already plastered on his lips. He had already recognised his 'attacker' as soon as the first word had escaped his mouth.

"Rob. Your Spanish accent could still do with a little work, dude" Wally said between laughs as he pulled Richard Grayson's arm from his neck.

Dick, kitted out in an expensive suit, stood behind him with an impish grin on his youthful face. He, differently to Wally, seemed comfortable with a suit on. He was, after all, practically Gotham royalty and well used to finding an occasion where he was compelled to wear one. The dark sunglasses covering his striking blue eyes did nothing to take away from the air of wealth that seemed to exude off his body.

"I do not understand what you are trying to imply by that," he continued in the bad Spanish accent, before throwing himself on his best friend's back with a cheerful 'Wally-oop!"

Wally grabbed onto his younger friend's legs like he was used to the spontaneous act.

"The heck are you doing here Rob," he asked the dark-haired teen curiously, red eyebrow raised in question on his amused face.

"We were in the neighbourhood," Dick answered with a laugh, grasping onto the back of Wally's tie as though it was some kind of reins and beating it up and down to make Wally move.

"We?" Wally asked bemusedly as he caught the implication.

He felt Dick's laughter resonate against his back and tried to turn his head so that he could observe the other teen.

"Yup," Robin replied cheerfully, pulling on Wally's tie to force him around, "all of us came to party!"

He motioned his head back and Wally turned to face the path he had just walked over.

There, kitted out in all their teenage finery, was his team. They were all there, even Kaldur and Conner (although Wally assumed that Megan had a hand in Conner's appearance). Thankfully, Conner looked as out of place in a suit as he did.

Wally turned to face his friends with a confused expression. He spared a moment to appreciate the effort gone into both Artemis and Megan's dresses, resisted the urge to smile at Conner's anguished expression, and nodded respectfully at Kaldur.

"Okaaaay," he drawled, "you guys are here why?"

Dick pushed himself off Wally's back, far more forcefully than necessary, and gestured towards the others.

"We were in the mood for dancing, you know. And I already knew that your dance was coming up. We're party-crashers!" he explained mischievously, his eyes obviously alight under his dark glasses.

"Uh huh," Wally replied shortly.

'_I bet Uncle Barry has something to do with this_,' he thought to himself with a smile already forming on his lips, catching the red blur that whizzed by in the background from the corner of his eye.

**~oOoOo~**

"Come on Wally! Let's dance!" Megan trilled sweetly, pulling the hesitant red-head onto the dance floor.

They had all gotten into the dance without any problems, even thought it was obvious that aside from Wally, the others had nothing to do with the school. Wally figured that Dick may have had something to do with the more than enthusiastic greeting from his homeroom teacher. Not that he was particularly bothered by it. He finally had someone to enjoy the dance with after all.

When they had entered Wally immediately felt eyes on him and his group. Questioning eyes and curious glances that from his fellow high-school pupils were alien to him. They had never shown an interest in the mostly quiet red-head before, so the gazes that were fixed on him now were somewhat stifling. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and turned to face the owner. Dick gave him an encouraging smile and gestured his head forward. He hadn't said anything but the intent was clear, the unspoken words obvious.

'_We're here for you.'_

Wally gathered the air into his lungs and exhaled loudly, before moving forward with a new confidence, his friends not far behind him.

They had made their way to the corner table, looking around them with interest. Conner winced as the volume of the music was heightened to his ears and Kaldur simply winced at the bad music. He couldn't understand how the noise was considered music on Earth. Artemis looked much the same, frowning at the beating rhythm with disapproval, while Megan tapped her foot to the beat rather enthusiastically. Wally couldn't help but turn to Dick and motion towards the DJ with his head. Dick nodded his agreement and motioned putting a gun to his head and pulling the trigger.

It was at that point that Megan had pulled Wally to his feet and attempted to pull him to the dance floor, followed by a mischievous Robin pulling a rather reluctant Artemis behind him.

"Uh, I'm not really cut out for dancing, beautiful," Wally protested, trying but failing to pull his arm from the martian girl's strong grip.

"Come on Wally, you can't be that bad!" she replied encouragingly, not giving him the opportunity to scuttle away.

"Nope, he's so bad that he practically has three left feet," Dick piped up teasingly from behind them, shouting to make himself heard over the thumping music.

Wally turned and sent a glare his friend's way, ignoring the smile that was tugging at his lips. Dick gave him a condescending thumbs up and began to move randomly to the music, gesturing for Artemis to join him. Wally resisted the urge to laugh as he saw his younger friend sway wildly to the music, not caring who judged his 'dancing' skills, and the expression of pure horror on Artemis' face for being associated with him.

"Umm, I don't think it's actually possible to be any worse than Robin, Wally," Megan said seriously, all hints of a joke disappearing from her lips as soon as she saw Dick's moves.

At that Wally did laugh, loudly and unrestrained, and finally allowed Megan to pull him to the dance floor. She was right. Watching Robin dance, it was hard to imagine that he was any worse. But Wally knew it was all an act on Dick's part, knew for a fact that after all his years of being Bruce Wayne's adopted son, and all the charity balls he had been forced to attend, that he was a more than adept dancer. Drawing all attention to his wild and erratic dancing, no one would be focusing on Wally and his partner, for which he was grateful. He never was one to draw attention to himself where high school was concerned.

He let the music wash over him and started to move awkwardly. He wasn't a comfortable public dancer but as time passed he began to relax more and more and just let the beats guide his feet. Before he knew it he was dancing wildly with Dick, pulling off embarrassing moves without even thinking about it. He felt laugh after laugh escape his lips as he danced unrestrained, danced an awkward tango with Dick and watched Megan pull Kaldur and then a horrified Conner to the dance floor. All of his previous reservations about the dance lay forgotten as he enjoyed the night with his friends.

**~oOoOo~**

Wally grabbed a plateful of sandwiches from the buffet and stuffed them into his mouth. After all the dancing he had been coerced into doing he was both exhausted and starving. He piled his plate high with the finger foods and made his way back to his seat, the music causing him to tap his foot occasionally as he went.

He plonked himself on the seat at their table and heaved the food into his mouth, eager to rejoin his friends on the floor. They seemed to be having a blast watching Dick attempting to teach Kaldur to break dance, and their faces were red from laughter.

Wally grinned at the sight. He had never expected to have so much fun at the dance, but then again he hadn't counted on his Uncle Barry's contribution to the night. With the arrival of his friends his whole night had changed and the dread he had felt before had completely vanished. He had even spoken to a few of his fellow pupils; kids who had never even graced him with a look before that night. All in all the rest of the night was looking up.

After stuffing the last of the food into his mouth he was about to rise to his feet and rejoin his friends when Artemis strolled over and threw herself on the opposite chair.

"Where does he get all that energy from?" she moaned, slouching down in the seat with weariness, gesturing her finger towards a break dancing Robin.

Wally laughed at her annoyed expression and then laughed even more when he saw Dick pull off the weirdest dance move he had ever seen in his life: somersaulting once and then shuffling his feet backwards, waving his hands before him wildly like the motion a sea's waves would make.

"Honestly? I think he's some kind of goblin or something…or he runs on attention. Yeah, that actually makes a weird amount of sense," he shouted to his tired friend over the music, both hands by the sides of his mouth in an attempt to amplify his volume somehow.

He smiled when he saw an amused expression cross Artemis' face.

"I should record this for Zatanna. She'll be dying to see what she missed out on," Artemis smirked mischievously, pulling her cell-phone from her leather purse and pointing it towards her dancing team-mate.

Wally mimicked the action and pulled his own cell from his trouser pocket.

"Pah, hell to that; I'm sending this straight to Batman!" Wally grinned impishly as he pressed play on the video recording app on his phone.

Artemis chuckled as she heard his response, and ignored the blush that crept onto her face as he turned to give her a roguish wink.

As the final notes of the song drifted out of the speakers, Dick stopped dancing and both Wally and Artemis packed their cell-phones away before the dark-haired teen could see what they had been up to.

Suddenly, Wally recognised the opening notes to a number that was very familiar to his ears and felt a gentle smile tug at the corner of his lips.

The song now blaring out of the speakers was the song that his Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris had danced to at their wedding so many years before.

He saw Megan and Conner pair off to dance, resisted the urge to laugh when Dick offered his hand to a slightly bemused Kaldur (who promptly refused and offered his hand to Wally's attractive English teacher instead). An enthusiastic girl asked Dick to dance seconds later and he, being the smooth operator that he was, agreed with a charming smile that sent a blush of colour over the girl's made-up face.

Wally sighed at the sight and glanced at his blonde team-mate from the corner of his striking green eyes. She tapped her finger rhythmically to the table, with an expression on her face that made it seem as though she wanted to get up and dance. Already steeling himself for a harsh reply, Wally made a decision.

"Uh, you want to dance?" he called over the music hesitantly to the archer.

Artemis turned to face him as he spoke, blonde eyebrow arched.

"With me?" she asked confusedly, pointing a finger at her own chest.

Wally rolled his eyes at her response.

"No, with coach Johnson over there. Yes, you!" he groaned shortly.

He rose to his feet and stretched out a hand towards the blonde, averting his eyes from taking in how beautiful she looked in the figure hugging dress she wore. He prayed to himself that she wouldn't leave his hand there to falter and would take it.

Seconds later she did, her eyes downcast, hoping that he wouldn't take any notice of the flush of colour that spread to her cheeks, or that the flashing lights would disguise it.

"I'm just doing this as a favour. Don't read anything into it Baywatch," she grumbled as she took his offered hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it," Wally replied, a knowing smile tugging at his lips as he pulled the blushing archer onto the dance floor.

**~oOoOo~**

"I'm home," Wally called as he walked through the front door, closing it with his foot rather than turning around to do it properly.

"I'm in here," he heard his uncle call back from the lounge.

Wally pulled the tie from around his neck and let it hang on his shoulders before zipping in to greet his uncle.

Barry Allen sat on the couch, laptop rested on his knees and paperwork strewn all around him. It was safe to say that his aunt obviously wasn't home to stop her husband from creating the mess he was surrounded by. Barry looked up from his computer as he heard his nephew enter the room, a warming smile on his face.

"Hey kiddo. How'd it go?" he asked, careful to mask the amusement in his voice.

Wally resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his uncle's attempt at hiding his contribution and gave him a grin instead as he plopped down on the small section of the couch that wasn't smothered in criminal files.

"Not bad. You know, it was weird, but for some reason all of the guys showed up to hang out," Wally said in a tone of mock confusion.

He rubbed his chin in a 'thoughtful' manner and peered at his uncle from the corner of his eye.

"Is that so?" Barry replied, imitating the same pensive tone as his nephew as he spoke.

Wally raised his brows at the casual response and then eventually gave a defeated sigh.

"It was a good night. I had fun," Wally relented.

Barry leaned forward on the couch, one hand holding onto the laptop on his knees, and ruffled his hand through his nephew's hair.

"Good. Glad to hear it."

**~oOoOo~**

Bruce Wayne relaxed on the leather bound chair and rubbed his temple. It had been a hard day at the office, so to speak, and all he wanted to do was relax with a glass of scotch. He felt a vibration in the pocket of his trousers and fished around for his cell phone. He tugged the cell from his pocket lethargically, enjoying the precious lazy moments he had as Bruce Wayne rather than Batman. He noted the icon on the screen indicating that he had a message and opened the file, surprised to find that it had a video attached. What could Wally West possibly be sending him at 9:45 pm? And for that matter, how exactly did he have his number in the first place?

Bruce sighed and opened the video, watching intently just in case it was important.

After two minutes of staring bemusedly at the cell-phone screen, he placed the phone back in his pocket, his face unreadable.

"What the hell did I just watch?"

END

**HAD to include that little snippet about Batman's reaction. Just HAD to :D**

**I never attended my school dances so I have no idea how they actually work, so apologies if it seems a little weird. **

**Keep sending requests in for chapters, I love to read them (spares me having to think of my own lol). **

**Until then, gotta dash! ( I am so cool lol)**

**SFS x**


	14. Chapter 14 A Day To Remember

**So, this is probably the unluckiest month of my life. Some of you may have noticed that I didn't upload yesterday, and the reason for that was that I was involved in a little car accident. My twin brother got away unharmed but I broke my arm (so much for twins feeling the same pain). But lucky for you guys that I've already written a few chapters beforehand. So please bear with me if the updates lag. **

**Thanks to any reviewers, followers, readers and those who favourited! **

**Rest of A/N at the end.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YJ…WHY DO YOU KEEP REMINDING ME YOU JERKS!?**

A Day To Remember

Wally West circled around the enemy, a simple blur to their eyes, a hard target for their guns. The abandoned warehouse he had tracked them too was large enough for him to move without restriction and he was making full use of it, dodging and swerving, bobbing and weaving behind and between them with ease.

He picked up his speed, easily avoiding any bullets that happened to stray into his path, and made to disarm the criminals that surrounded him. The guns, to someone that moved at such a speed as he did, were no real threat, but they _were_ annoying. Without the protection they thought the guns served them, the criminals had nothing to oppose him.

Moving from enemy to enemy he snatched the guns from their grip ruthlessly, ignoring any cracking sounds and shouts of agony that his quick yank caused. He wasn't there to take it easy on them after all. A few broken bones was far less than they deserved. As far as Wally was concerned, he was taking it easy on them.

Now with a total of four guns in his hands, Wally stood before the bank robbers with a satisfied smirk and couldn't resist the compulsion to tut at them. Knowing the effect it would have on the weapons Wally vibrated his molecules into the guns, before throwing them as far as he could just before they exploded. He had to admit that the fact that he couldn't vibrate safely through objects just yet was a little jarring, but that didn't mean that his methods now didn't have its perks. There was something extremely satisfying about being able to cause things to explode too.

At seeing the explosion, the criminals stood deathly still, eyes wide at the sight they had just seen. This was usually the reaction that Wally's unique speedster gift received, and it never got old. There was no better way to make someone wary of you than having the potential to blow them up with a touch.

Wally cockily raised a hand and imitated a gun with his fingers, aiming directly at the four men before him. He saw them flinch, obviously frightened at the potential behind that action.

"Bang," he shouted cockily as he motioned shooting a gun.

The men scrambled off in a panic almost immediately, shooting off in four different directions, stumbling and tripping over their own feet in their haste and desperation to get away from the empowered youth before them.

Wally smirked as he saw them scamper off at a pace that they would call quick but he could only see as snail-paced. He raised his gloved hands up to his chest, took a single deep breath and then began to move his arms quickly in a rotating manner towards his chest. He turned them faster and faster until he created a miniature vortex of wind. The speed of his arms created a pull that caught two of the escaping criminals immediately, drawing them towards Wally, however reluctant they were to be caught. He saw them grasping at anything to try to stop their movement and smirked when he saw their efforts flounder and saw them come nearer and nearer. He increased the movement of his arms further still, until the pull took the two men right off their feet, sending them flying straight towards him. Just before they were 200 feet away Wally stopped the movement and burst forward quickly. He met the two men on their trajectory and sent two swift punches to their guts.

They were unconscious before they even hit the ground. Wally had no need to even check. Instead he set off after the man who had run off to the left. He hadn't even been moving for a tenth of a second when he caught up. He passed the panicking criminal and stretched out a leg before him. Sure enough, a second later said villain tripped over the leg and went flying.

"Hey, you ok? You should watch your step," Wally taunted in a mock imitation of a worried tone.

The criminal whimpered and flew back on his feet, but not before throwing a metal pipe towards the red-haired speedster. Wally easily avoided the projectile and jogged after the criminal in a condescending manner. He didn't even use his speed. He just jogged.

"Where we going?" he joked, arms thrown beside his head in a particularly relaxed manner.

"Get away from me monster!" the older man screamed out at him, trying to bat the youth away with flimsy punches.

"That's not very nice," Wally chimed.

To the middle-aged man it seemed as though Kid Flash simply disappeared after saying that. He looked around himself furiously, checking every corner he could see, but there was no sign of the young speedster. The criminal sighed in relief, obviously not thinking the situation through and ambled towards the warehouse door.

He completely overlooked the rope looped on the floor, so was taken by complete surprise when he felt the rope trap his ankle as soon as he had stepped in the centre. He was dragged clean off his feet into the air, screaming the whole way. Now hanging upside down by his ankle from the rafters, suspended a good three hundred feet above ground, the man struggled in his trap.

A sing song voice coming from the ground dragged his attention away from his bonds momentarily and he shifted his nervous gaze to meet his captor. Kid Flash smiled cheerfully at him from the ground and gave him a rather friendly wave.

"Yeah, not sure struggling is a good idea at this point dude. Can't say the rope will be able to support all that jerking about. Plus, you kind of need to lay off the pies if you know what I mean," Wally informed him neutrally before speeding off to confront the last of the criminals, who he assumed to be the leader of the outfit.

He couldn't see him and gathered that the last of them had enough brains to at least attempt to hide. The others were stupid enough to honestly think that they could outrun a speedster. Wally smiled at the challenge he had been graced with, before pulling his goggles down over his piercing green eyes. The leader obviously wasn't aware that Kid Flash was outfitted with gadgets as well as super speed, that he could easily track his body heat to find his hiding spot.

A quick sweep of the surroundings told him that the last of the bank robbers had hidden himself behind a crate on the metal grid overlooking the warehouse floor.

"Found you! Is it my turn to hide now?" he called mockingly towards the figure crouching behind the crate, well aware that he could see Wally from his hiding spot. He waved up at the crate for good measure, to make it concrete that he knew exactly where he hid and he saw the heat signature flinch.

Aware that there was no point in hiding away, the man raised himself from his crouched position and raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright. I give. I'll come quietly, I swear," the man stated nervously, a slight tremble in his voice as well as his elevated hands.

Wally didn't say anything at first. He could tell what was coming. It was how situations like this always played out. The villain, in a show of good will, would surrender himself to Wally, before doing something to go back on his word. And here it came.

A metal hub cap came flying Wally's way, thrown haphazardly by the man who had just 'given himself up'.

Wally smirked as he dodged the projectile. He hated how the criminals had gotten so predictable to him over the years, but he did like a challenge.

He shot away as more items came raining down on him from above. He saw the stairs to his right but rejected that method over something a bit more flashy. Pushing his feet to their optimum speed he pushed forward and moved straight up the wall, travelling up as though he was on a horizontal surface rather than a vertical one. He saw the enemy's eyes trail after his blurred figure, not quick enough to actually keep up with him.

Wally pushed himself off the wall with force and practically flew towards the wide-eyed man. He gathered speed into his legs and used the momentum to push himself into a position that ensured he was travelling feet first towards the bank robber. He used his rotating arms to slow himself down in mid air so he'd only cause just enough damage, and barrelled into the man.

Despite Wally's best effort to tone his speed down the man was still brushed off his feet due to the force. He crashed against a large wooden crate and slid down it limply, slumping over on the ground.

Wally checked his breathing was steady and then made a show of brushing his hands together.

"Well, that settles that," he chimed to himself.

**~oOoOo~**

Wally took the last of his snacks from the compartment on his wrist and stuffed it into his mouth, not caring if anyone saw his lack of manners. He was starving, and with good cause. He had been patrolling Central alone for 19 hours straight while his Uncle Barry attended a league meeting. The Scarlet Speedster had left Central in Kid Flash's capable hands for a day and a half, and Wally had been more than occupied as the hours passed. The robbery he had just thwarted was his third. He had saved two cats from trees, saved thirteen people from house fires, stopped an attempted murder, four fist-fights, escorted seven old ladies across busy roads with their groceries, signed twenty-seven autographs, prevented one bus crash, chased off the trickster (who had been far too happy to lay off the criminal activities when Kid had requested it of him) and carried six injured people to the hospital. And he still had over fifteen hours left to patrol.

It seemed that the whole criminal underground had heard of Flash's absence and had all decided to rally at once, and frankly, having to deal with them all was proving exhausting. His cupboards now bare, Wally would be running on empty until he had the opportunity to restock.

A cough from the side requested Wally's attention and he turned to comply. He smiled enthusiastically at the police office before him, who seemed to be relatively new to the force.

"What's up?" Wally enquired cheerfully, brushing his hand over his lips to get rid of any crumbs that remained after his snack.

The officer fidgeted nervously before stretching out his hand and offering something to the speedster. Wally gazed at the envelope that the policeman held in his hand, before taking it bemusedly. He questioned the brown haired young man with his eyes.

"Um, it was over there. I thought that since it had your name on it that you had dropped it earlier or something," the man suggested, lifting up his hat and scratching at his scalp.

Wally turned the envelope over in his hand to study the back, and there plain as day was his name.

_Kid Flash._

He smiled at the police officer, who gave a nervous one in return.

"Thanks. Thought I'd lost this," he lied convincingly, before moving off to study the item in privacy. He analysed it critically, even pulling his goggles down over his eyes to check for any ill-intent. His goggles picked up nothing. It was simply a letter it seemed.

He tore the lid, keeping it far away from his body as he did so. When it didn't explode in his hands Wally sighed in relief before continuing the process. He pulled a single sheet of folded paper from the envelope and held it out straight. His face crumpled at what he saw. Cut up letters from magazines and newspapers and arranged into words on a piece of paper, in his experience, was never a good sign. And this proved to be no different. The message was clear.

'_CoMe TO wAReHOusE 17 At 5:30 pM In The inDUStrIaL DIsTricT. ComE ALonE. TelL No ONe! YoUR sURPrisE AwAIts.'_

Wally crunched the paper into his clenched fist and swore under his breath. Today, evidently, was not going to be a good day for him either. He had thought the night had been a hassle, but now it seemed that things were just getting started.

'_Another warehouse? Damn it! I have filled my quota on creepy warehouses for today! Why can't these damn villains ever hide out in a penthouse suite?_!' he raged, his anxiousness hidden behind his jokes.

Wally glanced at the digital clock on his wrist.

5:17 pm.

It was early. But in this kind of situation it wouldn't be unexpected for him to get there as soon as he could. Right?

Wally looked at the sinister note once more, his eyes sharpening into slits, fists clenched, and began to run, ignoring the aches of protest that emerged from his stomach. He just ran. Quicker than he had ever run before.

**~oOoOo~**

Wally hesitated before the door, his hand clenched tightly over the handle. He took a deep breath and willed his hands to stop shaking, tried to force his stomach to stop aching. He felt a single bead of sweat run down the side of his face, and gulped.

He had no idea what awaited him from the other side of the door. No idea _who_ awaited him. On the run over he had worked it all over in his brain. Had someone close to him been kidnapped? What was the surprise that was waiting for him beyond the large metal door?

His thoughts had been overrun with question after question, but he was no closer to finding an answer.

Wally steeled himself, taking another deep breath, and then pushed the large door open. He leapt inside with a speed that even he was unaware that he could reach and readied himself in a battle stance.

At first the warehouse was dark. Quiet. All he could hear was the heavy sound of his own breathing.

And then…

"**SURPRISE!"**

Lights flickered on suddenly to reveal a mass of people surrounding him and Wally nearly jumped out of his skin. In his panic it took him a few seconds to realise that the men and women before him were not hostile. In fact they were agonizingly familiar to him. All of them people he knew, people he worked with.

The league. Young Justice. Artemis. His Uncle Barry. His Aunt Iris.

"What the hell?!" Wally demanded suddenly, seeing the grinning faces in front of him.

Wally felt his stomach churn at the sight of his fellow superheroes and he slumped to his knees, his strength completely depleted.

"You jerks. I was so freaking worried. Why the heck would you pull something like this?!" he moaned, his voice weary.

Dick Grayson pulled away from the group of supers and strolled over to his friend's huddled figure. He placed a strong hand on his friend's shoulder and then made to help him up. Wally swatted his hand away shortly before struggling to find his feet, glaring at his best friend as he did so.

"Thought we'd give you a day to remember," Dick explained vaguely.

Wally looked at him confusedly and then spread an enquiring gaze over the other people standing around the warehouse. His gaze settled on his uncle Barry, who was grinning at him cheerfully next to his wife.

'_Wait a minute. Wasn't Uncle B supposed to be in a League meeting? And the others too. Bats, GL, Shayera, Supes…what the heck are they hanging around a warehouse for?'_

Wally's mind struggled to put the pieces together as he looked at all his friends and family. Eventually, finding no line of reasoning in his weary mind, he simply questioned them.

"What the hell is going on? What are you all doing here? Was there some kind of meeting I wasn't aware of or something?" he asked, his voice and expression only hinting at the confusion within.

Dick raised a single dark eyebrow at Wally's questions before turning his head to face Barry Allen.

The Flash, taking his cue from Dick, zipped over to Wally's side, planting a strong hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"This is all for you. Don't tell me that you've forgotten, kiddo?"

"Forgotten what? Did I leave the stove on when I left the house or something?" Wally shot back, his temper rising at his uncle's soothing tone.

"Ah. Iris is going to kill me. Didn't think you'd work yourself so hard that you'd forget what day it was," his uncle mumbled under his breath cryptically.

"Saturday?" Wally offered bemusedly.

His tired mind was struggling to think where this was going.

"Uh well…guess it's now or never everyone," Barry said as he turned his back to Wally and addressed the crowd behind him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY WALLY!"

END

**YAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY WALLY! So today, November 11****th**** ( in the Young Justice universe at least) is Wally's birthday and I wrote this in dedication! I won't lie to you…it was a pain. But yeah, in my mind Dick would totally go all out in his troll mode to do something like this. My twin brother and I have actually been on the receiving end of something like this…and it wasn't fun. So, did I actually catch anyone out with this? Did anyone catch on before the end?**

**On another note, anyone notice that Wally is kind of sadistic in his interactions with the criminals…bwahahahahahahaha! **

**Oh and btw the nervous cop is called Marvin! I feel bad that I didn't give him the name in the story now lol. The criminals are all called Jeff. All four of them.**

**So, let me know what you thought of the chapter, and join me in a final HAPPY BIRTHDAY to our (most of us) favourite speedster!**

**Gotta dash, SFS x**


	15. Chapter 15 You've Got Mail

**Late update, sorry. But at least it's up! Wow, can't believe I've already reached this many chapters. Help me get to over a hundred by chapter 18 and I may write something extra special!**

**This kind of setting because I felt a bit lazy XD.**

**Many thanks to all of you who reviewed, read, followed and favourited so far. It's mostly the same people reviewing but I really do appreciate it. You guys rock! But it would be nice to hear from a few of you that haven't reviewed yet. Come on, don't be shy!**

**So basically whenever you see this: Wally / Robin =Wally is contacting Rob through private chat a.k.a no one else but them can read it!**

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own YJ.**

**You've Got Mail**

_**(FleetFeet has entered the chatroom.)**_

**FleetFeet****: **I'm boreeeeeed! Anyone signed in? Uncle B grounded me and I'm dying from boredom over here!

**FleetFeet**: Hellllooooooooooooo?

**FleetFeet: **I'M DYINNNNGGGG!

_**(AsterMaster has entered the chatroom.)**_

**AsterMaster: **Then die quietly. Go whine to someone who cares Kid Idiot.

**FleetFeet: **Aww Rob, don't be that way! Btw nice username dork :P. What are you, seven? Oh, and my grounding…I blame you! SO your fault!

**AsterMaster: **You know it :P I'm not stupid enough to get caught though. That's all on you dude. Don't diss the username, or I'll end you.

_**(AqUAlad has entered the chatroom.)**_

**AqUAlad: **Greetings you two. I have heard about y

**AqUAlad: **Apologies. I have heard of your circumstances from Robin, Kid Flash. My condolences. I must admit, I have yet to fu

**AqUAlad: **fully master this form of communication. My sentences persist in posting themselves before they are completed.

**FleetFeet: **Don't worry 'bout it Kaldur. You kind of get a get out of jail free card there…being from an underwater kingdom and all.

_**FleetFeet / AsterMaster: ****Is his username like that by mistake or because he genuinely thinks it's cool?**_

_**AsterMaster / FleetFeet: ****Who can tell, the guy is hard to figure out. Besides, what is it with you and usernames? Are you the username police?**_

**Aster Master: **What he said. Besides, it took Kid Fail like three weeks to figure out how to update his profile picture, and _he's_ a topsider.

**FleetFeet: **It was thirteen minutes tops! The process was overly complicated.

**AsterMaster: **Unlike your brain capacity…

_**(Conner has entered the chatroom)**_

**Conner**: You guys are idiots.

**FleetFeet: **Hey Conn! What's up man?

**Conner: **The ceiling.

**FleetFeet: ***gasp* Quick, someone contact Bats! Supes has been body swapped with someone who has a sense of humour :P

**AqUAlad: **Consider it done.

**AsterMaster: **Whoa, hold it! He was joking Kaldur!

**AqUAlad**:…As was I.

**FleetFeet: **XD Hahahaha good one! Way to overreact Rob!

**AsterMaster: **Shut it.

**Conner: **Don't you have anything better to do than screw around on this chat thing?

**FleetFeet: **Nope, not at the mo. And in case you hadn't noticed, you're kind of online too…

**Conner: **Only because Black Canary told me to. Wants me to 'assimilate into modern society by understanding how kids interact these days'.

**FleetFeet: **Deep stuff.

**AqUAlad: **An interesting proc

**AqUAlad: **process. Apologies.

**AsterMaster: **You need to stop pushing enter before you finish your sentences Kaldur.

**AqUAlad: **Ah, thank you for the advice. Which is the enter ke

**AqUAlad: **…Never mind, I found it.

**FleetFeet: **Hahahahahahaha.

_**(IMadeCookies has entered the chatroom.)**_

**IMadeCookies: **Hey guys! I'm so glad I finally have someone to talk to!

**FleetFeet: **Isn't Conner just down the hall from you.

**Conner: **Were in the same room…

**AsterMaster**: Pfffff! Awkwaaaard!

**IMadeCookies: **Hiya Conner!

**Conner: **Hi?

**FleetFeet: **Hahahahahaha, stop it! I'm dying over here XD

**AqUAlad: **Should I consult an ambulance?

**AsterMaster: **He needs a different kind of hospital, believe me.

**FleetFeet: **Bite me!

**AsterMaster: **No thanks, don't really want rabies.

**IMadeCookies: **Sooooo, what are you guys up to?

**Conner: **Sitting. I blink occasionally.

**FleetFeet: **XDDDD Two for two man, you're on a roll today!

**Conner: **No, I'm on a couch…

**FleetFeet: **Lol. Stop it! XD

**AsterMaster**: He's funnier than you are KF.

**FleetFeet: **Hey!

**IMadeCookies: **I meant beside you Conner 3

_**Aster Master / FleetFeet: ****Bleurgh, get a (chat)room!**_

_**FleetFeet / AsterMaster: ****Preferably a different one :D**_

**AqUAlad**: I am currently familiarizing myself with the World Wide Web, while conversing with you all of course.

**AsterMaster: **Nothing much. Just chilling out. Eating cookies.

**FleetFeet: **Not those triple choc chip ones with marshmallows?!

**AsterMaster: ***smirk*

**FleetFeet: **You monster! Invite me over right now!

**AqUAlad: **Are you not under house arrest?

**FleetFeet: **Well technically I'm just grounded for blowing up a chemistry lab in the garage…but yeah house arrest isn't far from it I suppose.

**IMadeCookies: **What were you trying to make? Something cool?

**FleetFeet: **Uh yeah, I was trying to synthesize a new type of

**AsterMaster: **He was making a stink bomb…It ended up blowing up in his face though. I bet he still stinks of sulphur :3

**FleetFeet: **DUDE! Dont butt in!

**Conner: **Idiot.

**AqUAlad: **A stink bomb? Is it very impressive?

**AsterMaster: **For little kids and easily amused idiots…

**FleetFeet: **Oi! If I remember right, you were in on this you little troll! _You_ were the one who added the wrong chemical to the formula!

**AsterMaster: **Me no comprende.

_**(QuickOnTheDraw has entered the chatroom.)**_

**QuickOnTheDraw: **What the heck are you guys talking about?

**IMadeCookies: **Artemis! Yay, another female voice at last!

**QuickOnTheDraw: **Hey M'gaan. Drowning in testosterone?

**IMadeCookies: **You have no idea!

**FleetFeet: **Don't you have some kind of lame archery forum to post to or something?

**QuickOnTheDraw: **No, but come to think of it, I do have an _adorable_ photo of a certain loudmouth speedster that's just dying to be uploaded to some random website.

**FleetFeet: **Welcome to the chatroom! Glad to have you on board! Make yourself at home!

**_Aster Master / QuickOnTheDraw: Send it to me asap!_**

**_QuickOnTheDraw / AsterMaster: Done._**

**_Aster Master / QuickOnTheDraw: Got it. Thanks. Hahahahahahaha. What is he wearing?! XD_**

**_QuickOnTheDraw / AsterMaster: He was doing a mission with Red Arrow a while back, and I just happened to stumble on this little scene. Practically had to wash my eyes out with soap._**

**AqUAlad: **Greetings Artemis. How are you?

**QuickOnTheDraw: **Not bad. How about you, Kaldur? Did my information help you out?

**AqUAlad: **Yes. My thanks. I believe my profile is up to date now.

**FleetFeet: **As interesting as your little input is…

**AsterMaster: **Hey, anyone heard from Zee yet? She's been away with her dad for days now. Think he's still mad at us for 'kidnapping' her?

_**FleetFeet / AsterMaster: ****Dude, could you be more obvious about your little crush? You'll be screaming your undying love for her from the roof of the Hall of Justice next.**_

_**Aster Master / FleetFeet: ****You're going to go there? Really? You, and your oh so obvious crush on a certain blonde?**_

_**FleetFeet / AsterMaster: ****I don't know what you're talking about. My relationship with Kaldur is strictly professional :P**_

_**Aster Master / Fleet Feet: ****That is wrong on so many levels XD**_

**IMadeCookies: **He was pretty angry at us after that.

**Fleet_FleetFeet / AsterMaster:_Feet: **Yeah, talk about overprotective father.

**Conner: **And Flash is any better?

**FeetFeet: **Point taken.

**IMadeCookies: **He's your uncle right? I heard that you live with him. Is it because it's more convenient as Kid Flash?

**FleetFeet: **He makes awesome ice cream sundaes, so I thought why not stay and reap the benefits.

_**Aster Master / FleetFeet: ****Nice save, dufus. But, are you sure you want to keep this from them KF?**_

_**Just for a little longer. I'm not ready yet.**_

_**Aster Master / FleetFeet****: Ok. I'll steer it away from you.**_

_**FleetFeet / AsterMaster: ****Thanks Dick.**_

_**Conner / FleetFeet: ****Sorry for bringing this up. Didn't think M'gaan would go down that road.**_

_**FleetFeet / Conner: ****Don't worry about it Conn. It's ok.**_

**AsterMaster: **You know, Bats is actually the worst when it comes to overprotection. You guys have no idea.

**QuickOnTheDraw: **Green Idiot is pretty bad at being a mother-hen too.

**IMadeCookies**: I guess my uncle can be a little strict sometimes as well.

**FleetFeet**: That's what family is supposed to do I guess. It's pretty nice to have them fuss over you sometimes, right?

**Conner**: I wouldn't know.

**FleetFeet**: Yet. You don't know YET. But I bet Supes will be the worst of them all in the end. Wanna bet on it?

**Conner**: Twenty bucks.

**FleetFeet**: I'm in! That twenty is mine! Come to papa!

**QuickOnTheDraw**: What a stupid bet.

_**(Abracadabrat has entered the chatroom.)**_

**Abracadabrat**_**: **_HEY! Long time no speak!

**IMadeCookies**_**: **_You got my text! How are you keeping Zatanna?

**Abracadabrat: **My dad's driving me a little nutty, but other than that I'm swell. Hey guys!

**FleetFeet**: Hey yourself :3

**QuickOnTheDraw**: Nice to see your dad's left you unsupervised with a computer.

**AqUAlad**: It is nice to hear from you Zatanna.

**Conner**: Sup.

**AsterMaster**: Hey. So, how bad on a scale of none to dis is your day a disaster?

**Abracadabrat**: Hmm, I'd say about one and a half 'dis' now that I can talk to someone other than my dad for the first time in four days.

**AsterMaster**: That good huh? You must be exhausted.

**Abracadabrat: **Nope. I'm pretty hausted actually.

**AsterMaster**: *bows to skilful wordplay*

_**FleetFeet / QuickOnTheDraw: ****This is getting annoying. Trust Rob to fall for the one girl that's on par with him in terms of weirdness.**_

_**QuickOnTheDraw / FleetFeet: ****Is there any such thing?**_

_**FleetFeet / QuickOnTheDraw: ****Good question. But seriously, what the heck is 'hausted'? Is it too much to say well-rested or relaxed. The just keep on killing the English language.**_

_**QuickOnTheDraw / FleetFeet: ****Languicide? **_

_**FleetFeet / QuickOnTheDraw: ****You've been corrupted! Begone demon!**_

_**QuickOnTheDraw / FleetFeet: ****Hilarious, do you write your own material, or do you leave all the thinking to a baboon?**_

_**FleetFeet / QuickOnTheDraw: ****Ha ha. *Claps slowly* I nearly split my sides laughing.**_

**AsterMaster**: Hausted huh? I'll need to remember that one.

**Conner**: Do these chatroom conversations usually have some kind of point? Or are they all as stupid as this one?

**FleetFeet**: Not usually. Why? Would you rather discuss about the meaning of life?

**Conner**: Dork.

**AsterMaster**: That's an insult to dorks.

**FleetFeet**: You're an insult to English.

**AsterMaster**: Nah, I'm making a good thing even better.

**FleetFeet:** Okaaaaay, if you say so. Oh, well. At least I'm not bored anymore :D

END

**This kind of setting was part me being lazy and part me wanting to show them doing actual teenage things (not that I was a frequent chatroom visitor at their age mind you). I totally imagine Kaldur being a techno novice like this for some reason...although that isnt necessarily true. Oh well, in my YJ universe this happens!**

**I had fun thinking up the usernames for them all even if they all fail horribly. I left Conner as is because I don't think he'd really be that bothered about using a username…plus he is kind of attached to the name anyway (I did toy with the idea of it being IHateMonkeys, but thought better of it XD) But if you guys want to suggest any usernames for the next chat I may or may not write, then please feel free! **

**Next chapter will be a Wally/ Barry….because I love writing mother hen fics.**

**Thanks to everyone that expressed concern over my car accident. I'm actually a pretty speedy healer ironically, so I'll be fine within a few weeks I'd wager. It's also nice to have my brother wait on me hand and foot, since he got away with barely any damage…I always had a niggling feeling that he was actually Superboy….**

**Anyhoo, gotta dash! SFS x**


	16. Chapter 16 Past And Present

**WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS COPIOUS AMOUNTS OF MOTHER HEN BARRY.**

**This is such a stupid time to be uploading a chapter lol (currently 4 in the morning in Wales) but I just had to get this one up for you. This chapter is a kick in the face for all things canon- it's probably a lot easier to write these stories if you haven't actually read the comics and can just use the information you get from the series. But I, being the obsessed fan girl that I am, tend to mix things up a lot to suit my own tastes. In this chapter Barry and Iris have been Wally's guardians since he was ten. **

**Thanks for all the reviewers, followers and those who favourite. I know that quite a lot of people actually read this series and that makes me real happy, but what would make me happier was if a few more of you review and let me know what you think. I really do want to reach over a 100 reviews before or after I post chapter 18 so I can share that special chapter with you! I want this to be my most popular series, so please share a few words to let me know whether you enjoy these chapters. I don't like resorting to shameless begging, but I will…XD**

**BARRY ALLEN MOTHER-HEN MODE ACTIVATE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice. If only life was that sweet…**

Past And Present

Wally West fidgeted about in his seat nervously. He had been on edge for the entirety of the day so far and didn't seem to be improving any time soon. There was something about that particular day of the year that shattered his confidence and cracked his nerves of steel. It always managed, each year like clockwork, to unnerve him.

He bounced his legs up and down as he sat on the couch, trying but ultimately failing to concentrate on the movie that played; some dreary drama that held no impact on him whatsoever. His legs moved faster and faster, up and down almost rhythmically, until they simply looked like a denim blur.

Eventually, he managed to stop himself, just before he would have set his aunt's carpet aflame with all the friction his feet were causing as they scraped against the floor. That, if anything, was proof enough that he was agitated about something. It took a lot of friction for the carpet to start smoking as it did at that very moment.

A lot.

And considering that Iris Allen had invested in a carpet that should be close to Speedster-proof after more than a few 'incidents' over the years, it meant something that Wally had created such a reaction with his extreme fidgeting. He had let his emotions take hold over him and affect his speed. But then, he had good reason to.

After all, he loathed parents evening.

**~oOo~**

**7 YEARS BEFORE**

Rudolph and Mary West sat before the young teacher's desk with startlingly differing attitudes; her with a rather fidgety manner and him with such a stern look on his face that it bordered on intimidating.

The teacher, being relatively new to the elementary school where she worked, couldn't help but feel a tad apprehensive about how things would go. And the look on Rudolph West's face wasn't helping. He certainly didn't look very accommodating and it set her on edge. Being rather young for her profession, she felt she had something to prove to the parents. Especially the two now seated in front of her.

She had to admit that although preferential treatment regarding students was frowned upon, she couldn't help but have a special space reserved in her heart for the young redhead Wally West.

He was just so sweet.

Innocent and kind but with just the right amount of mischief. That glint in his beautiful green eyes that made her want to forgive any and all of his slights. The boy was extremely intelligent for his age, already reading material that many high-schoolers would have difficulty understanding, but he was also modest; didn't like to be treated any differently to his classmates. When she had first been introduced to her class in September of that year she had already singled him out to be the class clown, but she had been pleasantly surprised. Wally West, despite all the rumours she had heard from the teachers about him being rowdy and unmanageable, was quiet. Almost too quiet for a boy his age. The shy, fidgety kid she had come to know, was nothing like what he had been described. Maybe he had simply grown out of his mischievous phase over the summer vacation…or maybe it was something else entirely.

She resisted the urge to shake her head of her suspicions and flashed a small smile at the parents in front of her instead.

"Mr and Mrs West, thank you for coming. My name is Carolyna Lanfeld and I'm the teacher for the fifth year students here, as you know. Wally is an extremely likeable child. A little on the quiet side in class maybe, but when he works in groups he's usually the leader of sorts," she started, trying her best to keep the warmth from her voice and maintain a professional attitude.

She judged their reactions. The mother, a squirrel of a thing kept glancing furtively at her husband, seemingly gauging his own reaction to the information. The nervous twiddling of her thumbs made the teacher frown.

She gauged the husbands reaction next. The look in his eyes almost made her baulk in her chair. It was cold, colder than she had ever seen a person's eyes look. It made it seem as though he held no interest whatsoever in what she was conveying to her, a though he were completely detached. For the look in his eyes, it made it seem as though Miss Lanfeld was talking about a speck of dirt rather than his own flesh and blood.

It was then and there that she decided that she didn't like Wally West's father.

Her thoughts were pierced by a small voice.

"How is his schoolwork Miss Lanfeld?" Mary West questioned.

This seemed to wake her husband up as well. He practically leaned forward in his chair and nodded his head either in approval of the question itself or gesturing her to answer.

The wiry teacher made a show of readjusting her stylish glasses and reading off the paper in front of her, although she knew exactly what she would say.

"Wally is a very bright boy, but honestly, I can see him progressing even farther than he is now," she said confidently.

She had meant it as a compliment of course; that Wally, intelligent as he was, could get even better, even smarter. It wasn't a stretch for her to imagine him reading college grade material, especially when it came to science; the subject he shone best at.

But Rudolph West did not perceive her words that way. The compliment was lost on him; he heard what he wanted to hear.

**~oOo~**

**PRESENT DAY**

'_You little waste of space. Can't even handle fifth grade material properly? What use do I have for you? We give you a roof over your head, a bed to sleep in, a meal on the table, and you don't even have the decency to actually try to accomplish anything at your school? This is why you're a no-good little brat, and probably always will be! Leave your dinner and go to your room,. Don't even try to sneak downstairs for something to eat or you'll be sorry.'_

The same speech ran over and over again in Wally's head, knocking every other thought out of its way, claiming dominance in Wally's brain. This, again, was all too familiar to Wally. Every year on this day that speech would go round and round in his head, his father's cold voice taunting his childhood self.

Wally balled his fists over his ears as though that would help. But nothing ever did. The speech would continue its onslaught until the next day, until parents night was in the past.

Over the course of his childhood, Wally had to suffer many of the 'speeches' but that one stuck in his mind predominantly. Because it was the last. The next year Wally had been taken into the Allen household. He had been freed.

His aunt and uncle had been worried when he had asked them not to participate in parent's evening, hadn't understood why it was such a big deal to him, but they had agreed not to go. Every year for 6 years.

But this year, Wally had given in, had let them do as they wished. He understood that his aunt and uncle were different from his father and mother, were better people, better parents, but after years of suffering the 'speech' the trauma had already settled into his mind.

**~oOo~**

"Mrs Allen, please come in. Although I'm new to the school they've informed me of Wally's situation and told me of your guardianship. It's nice to meet you."

The teacher in front of Iris West smiled at her warmly, her chocolate brown eyes glinting behind her glasses. She looked to be around the same age as Iris herself, if not a tad younger, but seemed experienced and confident enough. Iris smiled back at her. She respected confident women.

"Ah yes. Nice to meet you….umm," Iris fumbled, suddenly realizing that the teacher had yet to give her a name to address her by."Oh, excuse me. I'm Carolyna Lovell, Wally's homeroom teacher for this year, as well as his advanced chemistry teacher," the wiry woman smiled, stretching out her hand to the red-head in front of her.

'_Advanced Chemistry_,' Iris thought to herself, smiling proudly at the word _advanced_, knowing full well that the word would have inspired the same reaction from her husband.

Iris shook the other woman's hand firmly and took the seat that Carolyna Lovell then offered her with a smile.

Carolyna, after seating herself just opposite the female reporter, immediately found her mind straying as she thought of the circumstances behind Iris Allen's presence. After she had transferred into high-school education Carolyna Lovell had not expected to come face to face with the young boy who had concerned her so many years before. Seeing his name on the school roster had sent her mind back to the parents night six years before, back to that day when she realized that the boy's parents didn't deserve Wally as a son, and seeing that flame of red-hair only confirmed that it was the same boy.

Even though six years had passed, he hadn't changed much. The same shock of red framed his face, the same adorable freckles spattered over his nose and cheeks. Though he had grown, he was still short for his age, and still wiry, though she could see some muscle under the sleeves of his school uniform.

And those eyes. His eyes were still hauntingly piercing, that impossible shade of green. That only made it all the more clear that he was the same boy she had taught years before. She didn't think that shade was very common. Wally's mother had also had piercing green eyes, albeit a little dulled in comparison. But Iris Allen's eyes were the same eerie shade. The family resemblance to her nephew was clear, and not just in the eyes. If she had not met Wally's mother years before and had gone into this meeting without knowing that she was Wally's aunt, Carolyna Lovell would have sworn that the woman in front of her was the boy's mother. But she knew, of course, that a family resemblance meant nothing. After all, Rudolph and Mary West, though they had passed some of their features along to their son, were not what she considered good parents. She didn't need to be a genius to see that Rudolph West was a bully, and that his wife was a nervous wreck.

In comparison, Lovell couldn't help but smile as she looked at the woman across from her. She had seen the brief look of pride pass over Iris' face as she had heard 'advanced chemistry'. Lovell had seen all she needed to to know that Wally was finally in the environment he deserved.

She had seen Wally around the school hallways from time to time, the same aloof air about himself as he had in that fifth grade class of hers. He walked with his head fixed on the ground, mumbled when people talked to him, and though he sat with a group of people in the cafeteria he rarely pitched into their conversations. She assumed that he didn't recognise her as his former teacher, after all she had transferred within the school year to work closer to her fiancé (now her husband) and her surname had changed with her marriage. But that was fine, she had decided, not wanting to bring the past back to haunt him and stir up old wounds.

She noted that Wally had a detached air around him, but for some reason she couldn't help but feel that despite all that, he was happier somehow. Now she finally knew why.

Her train of thought was interrupted suddenly by Iris Allen's apologetic voice and she redirected her attention towards the words.

"I hope you don't mind, but my husband is running a little late," Iris Allen smiled, resisting the urge to chuckle at the clever joke she knew the teacher would never come to understand.

**~oOo~**

"Damn it. I'm so late! Iris is going to kill me," the red blur panicked as he sped over the freeway, evading cars left right and centre.

Barry Allen, resident Scarlet Speedster, was ironically late for an appointment. Despite his super speed, him turning up late to something was an all too familiar experience. If anything it was a special talent of his. At first it had amused everyone, that the self proclaimed 'fastest man on the planet', could actually turn up late to something. But then as time passed, and he was late far more frequently, he began to see hints toward who it annoyed. Batman obviously. Not to mention his own wife.

He could just imagine the look on her face when he would eventually burst through that door, apologies at the ready. She'd have an almost violent glint in her eyes when she laid eyes on him but her mouth would be pulled down into that frown of hers that he couldn't help but think was cute. Her arms would be crossed over her pant suit and her foot would be tapping away silently but impatiently.

Thinking about her little quirks, Barry couldn't help but see the familial connection between Iris and Wally in even more depth. Both shared more than one habit, particularly the same raise of the eyebrow and the same tug at the lips that started when their smiles formed. That and the impossibly intense green eyes and same shock of red hair of course. The hair that was so different to Barry's own blonde locks, but felt so satisfying to drag his fingers through, whether it was the intimate touch with Iris or the fatherly ruffling with Wally.

Barry sighed as he turned into the high school allotment. This wasn't going to be pretty, he decided to himself, as he quickly changed from his suit into the clothes he wore at the lab.

He let the suit reposition itself into the ring he wore on his finger and closed the open suitcase where he had dragged his lab coat from. It would at least seem as though he had been held up at the lab, rather than what he had really been doing:putting an end to a rather ill-timed crime-spree by Captain Boomerang .

He ran at a normal pace through the high-school, his hand searching for the letter addressed from the school, the one informing the parents of the meeting and the one that actually had the name of the teacher he was due to meet on it. He had no doubt in his mind that Iris had found no problem seeking her out.

He finally found the paper in the back pocket of his jeans and looked for the name, laughing to himself as he saw the assortment of stains on the letter itself, all the product of a speedy lunch and no regard for table manners at the time.

Barry's green eyes settled on a name and destination and he sped up the hallways (at civilian speed) searching for the designated room.

He sighed in relief when he finally found it. He didn't remember high-schools being so big, but times, he supposed, had changed.

"Sorry I'm late, something came up at the lab," Barry apologised as he threw himself into the room.

His eyes immediately pinpointed the expected raised eyebrow and he slipped a sheepish grin his wife's way. He saw her roll her eyes and somehow he knew he would have a lot of explaining to do once this was all over. Next, his eyes rolled over to regard the teacher, who for some reason had chosen to hold the meeting at a table rather than from behind her desk. It was more informal than he had expected. For some reason he had been expecting a grumpy old crone of a woman, not the young woman that smiled amusedly at him. She lifted herself from her seat and came over to greet Barry, her hand already outstretched.

"No worries, Mr Allen. Your wife told me you would be coming later than arranged. It's not a problem," she said, her voice understanding.

Barry clasped her hand eagerly and pumped it up and down enthusiastically, the grin on his face widening. He eventually let go, and as per requested by the teacher, grabbed the seat next to his wife. He wasn't surprised when Iris took his hand into her own seconds later, rubbing soothing patterns over the back. Her actions spoke louder than words.

_Everything all right?_

He nodded warmly and clutched her hand back, giving it a reassuring squeeze before turning his gaze back on the teacher, who was doing a good job of ignoring their show of affection.

"So, Mrs Lovell. How's Wally doing?" he asked, his tone now serious.

Lovell smiled at his obvious eagerness. It was a nice change to have the husband interested in matters for once, and Barry Allen's eyes were far from cold as they fixed on hers. He was very interested in hearing about it, in comparison to the man that had been sat before her six years before.

She decided to test it, to see just how different the two men were.

"Wally is a very bright young man, but honestly, I can see him progressing even farther than he is now," she said, using almost the exact words she had six years before.

She saw the difference immediately. Rudolph West had responded coldly, with hardness in his eyes. But Barry Allen's eyes practically shone with pride, his green eyes brimming with obvious pride. Next to him, his wife's response was just as poignant, her smile fuller than ever.

"No doubt about that. Wally's the smartest kid I ever met," Barry responded proudly, as if he was praising his own child.

And, Lovell supposed, he actually was.

"If I might be a bit forward. You've raised a fine young man," Lovell told the pair in front of them.

She wasn't surprised to receive a warm grin from Barry and a sweet smile from his wife, but the wetness of the man's eyes did manage to put things into perspective for her. She had said it naively, but know she knew just how much that had meant to them. She was glad that Wally finally had the family he deserved.

**~oOo~**

"Told you he'd be fine," Barry said affectionately as he gave his wife a side glance.

They stood outside the Allen household, Iris dragging her hands through her bag looking for her keys, while Barry stood to the side noting that the lights were still on in the living room. Wally was still up it seemed. Either that or he had fallen asleep in front of the TV again.

"Yes, yes. So you did. But I didn't expect her to come out and say that he was quiet at school. He's always so lively around here," Iris replied despondently, the information causing her to worry.

Barry, seeing the worry in his wife's eyes, pulled her to him and kissed her head, smelling the familiar scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"Give him a little time. I'm sure even he has some secrets he wants to keep from us. Being quiet, doesn't mean he's unhappy Iris, it just means that maybe Wally has a side of himself that he's just not ready to share just yet."

Iris, finally finding her house key, raised her head to study the man she had married. By now she was used to his little habits, his penchant for being late even with speed, but now and again she was still taken aback by just how much he seemed to care for their nephew, how much Barry seemed to understand him.

"Who are you and what have you done with my goofy husband?" she joked in response, smiling mischievously as she saw Barry react with mock surprise.

"Goofy husband? Are you cheating on me Mrs Allen?" Barry joked back with mock anger.

"Wouldn't dream of it Mr Allen," the red-haired woman answered fondly as she tugged her husband's head forward and planted a kiss on his nose, just as the front door opened and a burst of light glowed over them.

"Are you going to come in or are you…God, get a room you guys," Wally West said amusedly as he leaned against the door frame, studying his adoptive parents.

Iris didn't say anything, but merely strode over to her nephew's side and repeated the same action, planting an affectionate kiss on his nose as well.

"One for each of my boys," she said fondly as she pulled away, smiling with humour as Wally brushed a hand over his nose in embarrassment.

"Geez, aunt Iris. I'm sixteen," he mumbled under his breath. With far less conviction than he probably wanted to use

"And I'm thirty-five. You'll never be too old, kiddo" Barry chimed in amusedly as he watched his nephew rub at his nose.

Iris nodded her confirmation of this and dragged both her husband and nephew into the warm household. Within seconds, Wally started to fidget on the spot, his brows crumpling together.

"H-how did it go?" he asked inquisitively.

The stutter wasn't lost on Iris or Barry. Wally was obviously nervous to hear the response, although he really had no need to be.

Barry gave his wife a sideways glance and after she nodded her approval he stepped forward to pull his nephew to his side. He slung an arm over Wally's shoulders and guided him into the living room. He didn't miss how Wally's body quivered slightly against his arm.

They reached the couch and he dragged the young man to sit next to him, unconsciously reaching his hand out to comb his fingers through red hair. The familiar action seemed to calm Wally down at least, as he seemed to settle more comfortably against his uncle's shoulder.

"You're doing great Wally, just like we always knew you would. Just go at your own pace kiddo, we'll back you up no matter what you decide. We're proud of you, me and Iris," Barry soothed, his hand raking softly and rhythmically through the red hair he was so fond of.

Wally was quiet for a while, and Barry thought he'd never get a response to his words. He looked down at his nephew's face, to attempt to gauge some kind of reaction, where he promptly learned just why he had never been answered.

Wally, a soft smile on his lips, had fallen asleep against his uncle's shoulder. But that smile was enough. It told Barry all he needed to know.

END

**Hope you liked it! The teacher is like a paedophile lol- Wally this, Wally that. There's a secret reference to two of my reviewers in here, try and find them whoever you may be :D**

**I love writing mother hen Barry, the only thing more satisfying is writing brother hen Roy (see what I did there hee hee). Speaking of word play, I saw something hilarious earlier on while I was browsing superhero memes (easily bored and easily amused)- regarding Superman's crappy treatment of Conner. So he leaves in a kind of 'sorry gotta go do something way more important than chatting to you' manner and then Conner replies with the greatest line ever. FOREVER ACLONE. I found it hilarious (like I said, easily amused). But this actually had nothing to do with anything…I'm just rambling to try and distract myself from my brother's LOUD snoring.**


	17. Chapter 17 Brotherhood Works Both Ways

**I believe thanks are in order for my new reviewers, so nice to hear from you last chapter! Please keep up your reviewing with this chapter=one I've been planning for AGES. Help me reach 100 reviews on chapter 18! It won't take long for you to type out a teensy little review- it can be as small as The Atom, or as big as the stick up Superman's butt, but please do leave **_**something**_** behind to prove to me that writing this is worthwhile. Remember, I promised to upload something special if I do happen to hit that target by then!**

**For all you Wally/ Roy bromance enthusiasts out there, this is for you! Because not nearly enough is written about these two! It's a little angst though. Geez I need to write something uplifting soon…**

**This chapter contains hints of drug use- which I don't and never will condone.**

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Young Justice. If I did, Wally and Roy fluff would be in every single episode!**

Brotherhood Works Both Ways

It had just turned seven pm and the sky was already darkening as September promptly gave way to October. Wally pushed his cold hands into his pockets, his breath visible as he walked. He couldn't deny that it was a particularly cold night, as even he was beginning to feel the chill creep up his long limbs. He shivered in his padded coat, and stuffed his hands further into his pockets, savouring the small amount of warmth it brought.

Wally trudged forward along the sidewalk, his footsteps heavier than usual as he walked. Even after five years, walking somewhere instead of using his speed was a tad irritating for him. Having to limit the speed at which he travelled was particularly hard for him. But he supposed that he needed to get used to it. This was his life now.

His mind reflected on why he was walking around in the first place and a frown alighted on his handsome face. That phone call he had received half an hour before explained everything. Dick Grayson's voice over the line had sounded concerned.

'_Wally, Roy's back,' _he had said simply, a note of seriousness to his voice that Wally rarely heard from him.

Wally had stopped moving at that point, had stopped mid-action- the spoonful of strawberry ice-cream dangling in his hand right below his mouth. He didn't stop to pick the spoon up when it fell to the table, didn't even look at the pink mess he had caused. He just spoke, using the same serious tenor his best friend had used seconds before.

"_How do you know? Where is he now_?" he had asked, the speed talk coming to the front uninhibited.

Dick had asked him to slow down and repeat the question and Wally complied, keeping check on the pace of his words this time.

"_I hacked into Bats' database to try and mooch some info on this whack-job that's terrorizing Gotham lately, and I just happened to find out that Roy was back in Star City." _Nightwing had explained over the line, police sirens shrieking in the distance as he spoke.

"_He has an apartment there somewhere…wait a sec, I'll get you the address. It sucks but I can't go myself; Gotham is more riled up than usual tonight, so make sure he's alright, yeah? I don't know what kind of state he'll be in, so be careful Wally," _he had finished, before reciting the address off the small computer he kept on his person.

Wally found himself nodding to himself as he memorized the address, even though Dick couldn't see the gesture._"Yeah. I got it. Leave it to me," _he had mumbled back over the link, sounding anything but eager about what could await him upon his impromptu visit.

Wally found that he had unconsciously clenched his fists as he thought back on the conversation, and despite the cold his forehead had began to perspire.

He was nervous. It had been a while since he had seen Roy, and the last visit had been anything but pleasant. He couldn't help but shudder at the thought that Roy could be even worse than the last time, couldn't help but picture newly formed puncture marks littering the archer's arm upon his visit.

The wild eyes, the unkempt hair and appearance, had been so unlike Roy that the first time Wally had seen it he had been convinced that he had walked into the wrong apartment. But a weak and questioning "Wally?" from the other man had stressed that the man was indeed Roy Harper, or rather what was left of him.

It had torn Wally's heart in two.

Thinking about the state that his 'brother' was in sent a shiver of nervousness across Wally's spine, and despite himself he began to move quicker, his feet shuffling faster and faster over the sidewalk.

Before he could stop himself, Wally was running. Even though he had tried his best to keep his powers contained, to use them only when urgent.

But, Wally argued with himself, it could very well be one of those urgent situations.

Roy could have taken it too far, could have taken too much again, could be lying in a pool of his own vomit again, could be _choking_ on his own vomit.

Those terrifying thoughts spiralled around Wally's mind, pushing his feet faster, pumping his legs quicker. Wally could feel the seams in his specially made trainers splitting as he ran, but did his best to ignore it. He would run barefoot if he needed to. If Roy was in danger, the pain that would accompany his running barefoot would be worth it. Anything to save his brother.

**~oOo~**

Wally stood in the run down building, staring into the unkempt door in front of him. He stood there for a while without moving, all the urgency fleeing from him as soon as he reached his destination, replaced with anxiousness.

He was scared of what would be waiting for him on the other side of the door.

Wally steeled himself and gave a rather weak knock on the wooden door. When he felt that it wasn't loud enough, he knocked again, keeping an ear out for any noise that emerged from the other side.

After what felt like an eternity he heard footsteps, and he had to stop himself from sighing in relief.

If it was Roy on the other side of the door, at least he was alive. Disregarding what state of 'alive' he would be in of course.

The door opened far slower than Wally wished it to, the handle almost taunting him with the lack of urgency in its turning, lethargic in its movement instead. He willed it to move quicker so he could make sure that the man he considered his older brother was indeed back. And safe.

When the door had finally opened to its full capacity, Wally's jaw nearly fell to the floor, tears came unbidden to his green eyes and he willed them away.

Roy was back.

And looking just like the old Roy.

He looked better than he had the last time Wally had seen him that was for sure. His hair was cut to its usual length, and the life had finally returned to his eyes. He was less muscular than he used to be, the change in his arms noticeable, and his clothes hung loose on his form slightly, but other than that he looked healthy…and clean. At least Wally hoped he was. Nothing had been worse than seeing his 'brother' spiral out of control and lose himself, and not being able to help him when he needed it most. Wally had lost count of the times he had to carry Roy to the hospital, his prone body draped over his back, the needle marks on his arm a poignant reminder that he just wasn't the same man anymore.

After everything that Wally had seen over the last few years, the Roy that stood in front of him now was like a mirage. He wasn't sure whether he should attempt to touch him, just in case he vanished; just in case the man he saw in front of him was no longer real, a figment of Wally's imagination.

Roy looked at the red haired young man before him with an unreadable expression on his face. It wasn't warm, or cold. It was just neutral.

"Wally," Roy acknowledged him simply, with a slight nod of his head.

Wally's brows clenched together and a snarl came to his lips as he saw the indifferent look on Roy's face as he addressed the now retired hero. He didn't seem at all pleased to see Wally, and that irked him. After everything Wally had been through just trying to keep Roy alive over the past years, this was the greeting he got?

Without even thinking Wally punched him in the face, his fist impacting with Roy's strong jaw and sending the older archer careening backwards unsteadily, arms flapping to regain his balance.

The punch had at least loosened Roy's tongue and his eyes sharpened with anger.

"What the hell was that for?!" he demanded, the passion he had been lacking on his face seconds before now clear in his voice.

Wally said nothing for a while, he merely strode into Roy's apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. He stood his full height and grabbed onto the other red-head's collar, pulling him forward so that their faces were only inches apart.

"That's for running away from us and not trusting us to help you," he snapped at the archer, spittle flying from his lips as he spoke.

Roy could only stare at Wally's expression. He looked furious. The last time Roy had seen that expression on the speedster's face someone had injured Robin, or Nightwing as he now seemed to call himself. Roy hadn't exactly been in the best state at the time to remember the conversion, or Dick Grayson in general. The years passed in a blur, nothing but pain had stayed in his mind. The pain of not being human. Of not being the original Roy Harper.

But now it was different. He may not have been the original Roy Harper, but he was _a_ Roy Harper; the one he had moulded himself into over the years. And that was finally alright with him. It had taken time, and a visit from Jade for him to realise that, but he had finally dealt with it.

He pulled himself from Wally's strong grip and rubbed at his jaw, staring daggers at the other man. Wally had never acted that aggressively towards him before, had always maintained a degree of calmness with him, no matter how much Roy infuriated him. Even while he had been under the influence, Wally had treated him kinder than he had just then.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he questioned, his voice sharper than it intended to be.

Wally stood a short distance from him, fists clenched and eyebrows furrowed with what seemed like hurt. Roy's heart ached at seeing it, never having liked to see Wally in pain, especially if he was the cause as seemed to be the case now.

"You stupid ass! We're allowed to help you too, you know. Brotherhood isn't a one way street. You don't get to treat me like one and not expect me to do the same for you. Why the hell didn't you talk to me, Roy?! I could have helped you! I may not have been able to understand, but I would have been there for you!" Wally cried, the tears that had threatened at his eyes now falling loosely over his cheeks.

Roy stood motionless, watching the young man before him rub absently at his eyes, ridding them form more tears. Wally looked like a child again, nothing like the strong man Roy had seen moments before.

Roy felt a sudden pain in his chest and a river of guilt and shame washed over him as he looked at the red-haired speedster, carefully studying his face and his body.

Since when had Wally been so tall? Since when had he lost his trademark freckles?

Suddenly it hit Roy just how much he had missed while in his long stupor. How much his 'little brother' had grown up without him even seeing it. The last time Roy had really seen him, Wally had still been a loudmouthed kid, bouncing around on his heels. Now, even as he cried silently before him, Roy could tell that he was far more adult than he should be.

He was 21- still young, but the haunted look that Roy had seen in his eyes minutes before, had been anything but.

Without even thinking Roy moved forward to place a comforting hand on Wally's shoulder. It felt condescending even to him and he wasn't surprised when Wally batted it away angrily. He left his rejected hand dangling in front of him, unsure of what to do next. Eventually the words came to him automatically, and he was surprised with how much emotion followed them. To his own ears he sounded remorseful.

"You're right. Everything I did was stupid. But, you've got to understand Wally, it felt like everything I had was taken from me. My life, my identity, none of it was even mine, so I had to have a new reason for being. Finding _him_ was it, and all the other stuff was just another way for me to cope," Roy explained, his volume decreasing little by little and his eyes contemplating the floor by the time he finished.

"We didn't care, Roy. You being a clone didn't bother us. You're you, clone or not. Didn't Conner teach you anything?" Wally retorted, his eyes still wiping furiously at the tear trail down his cheeks.

Roy sighed dejectedly and ran a hand through his short hair.

"I was falling apart Wally. I couldn't see anything, my head was a mess. Believe me, I'm not proud of what I did," Roy replied by way of explaining, emphasising the word 'mess' unconsciously.

Wally cringed when he heard the apologetic hint in Roy's voice. He hadn't meant to put Roy on the spot like he had, wanted it to be like old times. But he knew that some things would never be forgotten. Realized just how close he had come to writing Roy off as a lost cause before giving it one last go, only to find that Roy had gone missing. Now that Roy was back, and healthier than he had been in years, Wally was determined to make up for that, to give him any support he could.

To Roy's eyes, Wally had seemed to come to a final decision. His gaze strengthened and he stood to his full height once more, all trace of the tear marks gone.

"Don't ever leave us behind like that again," Wally started, his voice grave and authoritative, "Or I can't guarantee that I'll be able to forgive you with just one punch."

Roy gave a short smirk in recognition of the old witty manner in which he was used to hearing from the red-haired speedster.

"I got it…sorry," he responded, his smirk momentarily replaced with sincerity.

Wally, seemingly satisfied with the answer, strode over to the older archer's side and embraced him warmly. He clutched at Roy as if he was afraid that if he let go Roy would disappear from his life once more and Roy could only pat him on the back with one hand, the other returning the embrace loosely.

He wasn't embarrassed that there they were, two grown men hugging. He knew that Wally was an affectionate guy, and after what Roy had put him through over the years he figured he owed him.

Wally was eventually the first to pull away, with a surprisingly sheepish look on his face. It seemed that the embrace had even taken the initiator by surprise. He was still as impulsive as Roy remembered.

"Yeah. Me too. Hey, want me to get you some ice for that? Didn't think I'd end up hitting you so hard," he offered, fidgeting slightly on the spot.

Roy, unable to resist the temptation, snorted in response.

"You talking about that mosquito bite you call a punch? Please, I've met five year olds who hit harder," he teased, flicking absently at the bruise that was already forming on his jaw.

Wally pouted at him, before raising one of his fingers in a rather inappropriate gesture. Roy raised an eyebrow at that action. '_That was new,_' he mused to himself.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

Roy only smirked back at him. They were already reverting back into familiar territory, and he couldn't remember the last time he had smiled so much, or rather smirked so much.

"Roy?" Wally's voice penetrated his musings, quieter than he was used to.

"Yeah, kid?" he found himself responding, smirking once more when he saw Wally frowned at being called 'kid' at his age.

"It's good to have you back."

The red haired archer opened his mouth to reply with a witty rejoinder, before immediately thinking better of it once he saw the sad smile on Wally's face.

"Yeah…it's good to _be_ back," he replied instead, meaning every word.

He _was_ glad to be back, glad that Wally still saw him as someone worth looking out for even after everything.

A somewhat awkward silence hung over the room, both men wanting to say something but not quite sure what. Wally shuffled about, looking anywhere but at Roy, while Roy touched his jaw gingerly. He had lied before, the punch had hurt. Wally had gotten strong and Roy was now feeling the full effect.

However, a moment later the quiet was broken by what sounded like the gurgling of a baby.

Wally spun round on his heel, looking around the room for the source of the noise.

"What was that noise? You left the TV on in your room or something?" he asked curiously, already heading towards the bedroom, where he was sure the noise had emerged from.

Roy burst forward as he saw Wally head for the room. He had already made progress with mending their relationship and the last thing he needed was to throw a spanner in the works. Keeping _that_ big of a secret from Wally was sure to upset him.

"Crap! Wait, Wally! Don't go in th…"

Too late.

Wally stared into Roy's bedroom, taking full note of the crib just next to the window, and a gorgeous baby girl in said crib. Inquisitive grey eyes turned to him once he stepped through the door, giving him a rather thorough once over. Wally could only stare at the infant in front of him as she gurgled at him enthusiastically, reaching small hands out as though she wished to be held.

Wally mouth open in surprise, turned on his heel and stared pointedly at Roy, who was rubbing a hand over his forehead as though he had a headache.

"Uh Roy? What the heck is that?" Wally asked, pointing at the now giggling baby girl in the crib.

Roy sighed in defeat.

"_That_, would be my daughter, Lian," he responded, his opinion at having his daughter being referred to as a '_that_' clearly making itself known just by the sharpness behind his voice.

Wally gaped at him in an almost comical manner as Roy brushed past him to stand next to the crib. The baby, her gaze now fixed on her father, reached her hands up and Roy bent down to pick her up in his arms.

"Daughter…?! What the?! Since when?! How?" Wally stammered, completely at a loss."How? Do I really need to have the talk with you at your age? Didn't Barry ever tell you about the birds and the bees?" Roy teased in response, walking towards Wally, Lian nestled in his arms.

Wally stared at the man in front of him carrying the baby girl in his arms as though she were the most fragile thing on the planet. His blue eyes glimmered with affection as he let the baby suckle on one of his fingers. Wally never knew that Roy could look as gentle as he did at that very moment, looking down at his daughter.

"This is my daughter," Roy said slowly, as though he was still coming to terms with the idea himself; he spoke to himself as much as he did Wally.

Wally continued to stare, picking up familiarities between the two every now and again. He couldn't gauge who the mother was but he was sure that Roy would tell him when he was ready. He didn't want to push if it meant that it would put a strain on their mending relationship.

Wide grey eyes met green ones as both man and baby looked at each other. Wally almost burst out laughing when, after Lian outstretched her hands to him eagerly, Roy frowned at her action.

It was so fatherly and not at all expected.

Wally stepped closer and gestured towards the child in Roy's arms. After a rather reluctant nod from Roy, Wally took Lian into his own arms. She gurgled in his arms and reached out to grab his red-hair, pulling hard.

"Papa," she stuttered enthusiastically, pulling at strands of Wally's hair.

Wally, overcoming his initial shock that a baby could speak at such a young age, smiled down at the girl in his arms, before pulling his hair from her tight little fist. She had obviously mistaken Wally for her father due to the red hair they had in common.

"Nope. I'm your handsome uncle Wally. Nice to meet you Lian."

**~oOo~**

"You know, it's really a shame," Wally said cryptically as he bounced Roy's daughter on his knee.

"What is?" Roy asked him curiously, following the action with a surprisingly calm manner, watching as his daughter giggled and gurgled as her 'uncle' bounced her up and down.

Roy caught himself smiling but made no attempt to hide it.

"What's a shame?" he asked again as Wally failed to answer the first time he had asked.

"That you ditched the creepy hobo look…it suited you. You made it work dude!" Wally teased with an amused chuckle.

Lian, seeing Wally in such high spirits, began to giggle alongside him and Roy was suddenly very worried for the future, hoping that his daughter wouldn't pick up any of the speedsters bad habits. Wally was already attached, grinning down at the baby with affection after only half an hour with her in his arms, and Roy guessed that as the years passed, her uncle Wally would be a very important figure in her life.

But for now, he was just an irritating loudmouth, and Roy knew exactly how to deal with those.

"Shut up, idiot," he said shortly, delivering a rough punch to the top of Wally's head.

END

**So, tell me what you thought! I'd appreciate it! **

**Manly hugs are manly!**

**Uncle Wally meets his little 'niece' at last, and is reunited with the non-hobo Roy. Concerning that, I couldn't help but laugh when I saw hobo Roy for the first time. Plus, when he and Jade went to bust out the original Roy I found it hilarious when Lian started giggling at the pain her parents were causing those soldiers. Roy's reaction was made of pure win.**

**This is set shortly after the real Roy Harper is found, but Wally and Dick don't know that yet. I changed things around again, sorry.**

**I've taken a lot from the comic-verse in regards to Roy's history. He does actually resort to drug use in the canon version so that's why I stuffed it in here. Just seemed more appropriate in terms of where I wanted to go with Roy's depression.**

**Any inaccuracies you might find were caused by my pain medication making me a little goofy. Typing with a cast is HAAAARD!**

**Next chapter will have a little spitfire for ya, but you may have to wait until Monday for it to be up. Review or I'll send Alfred after you! He knows Teakwondo! ( See what I did there? TEAkwondo hur hur hur XD)Gotta Dash, SFS x**


	18. Chapter 18 First Date Jitters

**Holy mothballs, this chapter made me want to punch myself in the face, it was so difficult to write. Writer's block and painkillers do not mix well I'm afraid…I got a little tiny bit annoyed and ended up aggravating my broken arm when I hit it on the metal bar on my bed whilst waving it about in annoyance. Another trip to the hospital, yaaaaaay! **

**Now, remember people. If this chapter helps me to reach ****over ****a hundred reviews in the next 24 hours, then that chapter I promised you will be up by the weekend. It's a doozy- longest chapter I ever wrote! But if not then you'll have to make do without it until I reach 200 :D**

**So, thanks to any readers, reviewers( you know who you are!), followers and those who favourited this series! You ****complete me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Young Justice characters but I do own any random OC's that show up.**

First Date Jitters

"Damn it, I don't have time to deal with you guys today! Can't you just hand _yourselves_ over to the police and spare me the trouble of having to do it,? Kid Flash yelled as he chased the black getaway car, tauntingly passing it every now and again with a smirk.

Said smirk was soon to be replaced with an annoyed frown as the passenger window scrolled down and the usual spray of bullets emerged to deter their pursuer. Wally West simply rolled his eyes at the action. He was starting to get sick of these people that played at being a criminal; they just didn't know what real sin was. How much of a kick did these people get from committing petty crimes like this? Robbing a jewellery store? Really?

Wally groaned out loud as the amount of bullets he had to dodge doubled as another gun joined the fight from the driver's seat, the man holding his gun out the window and over the roof.

'_Been there dodged that,_' he thought to himself dryly as he zipped up to the passenger side of the car and yanked the guns from his attackers' hands, before hovering close to the passenger side window.

"No! Bad criminal!" he reprimanded the hooded man teasingly, waving a patronizing finger in his shocked face.

"Drive faster Stacklin!" the man turned and shouted towards the driver, a beefy man who seemed to have less teeth than he had sense.

Wally almost laughed. Did the guy really think that a car could outrun him? Even the, probably stolen, sports car they drove was outmatched in every possible way when it came down to speed.

But at least the driver seemed to have just enough sense to recognise that.

"Are you kidding me?! That's Flash Junior! We don't stand a snowball's chance in hell on outrunning the kid!" he shouted back irritably, trying to at least swerve the car out of Wally's trajectory.

Wally zipped to the driver's window and smashed the glass almost effortlessly with his clenched fist, then proceeded to drag Stacklin's collar so he stared at him face to face. He fidgeted in Wally's grasp, diverting his gaze from the empty side road, to Wally, and then back to the road again. Wally saw the passenger take the wheel quickly when the car began to swerve and then turned his full attention to the driver.

"Wrong! Now say it with me, KID," Wally started, accentuating the kid as he would to a child.

The man repeated nervously.

"K-kid."

"FLASH."

"Fla-ash," he stuttered, now quivering slightly under Wally's sharp scrutiny.

For a superhero, the youth in front of him that could easily send a shiver through the criminal's spine with the glare he had just pointed his way. But, just as quickly as his feet moved on the ground, the glare was replaced with a wry smirk.

"That's better. Keep it in mind for next time," he said sarcastically as he loosed his grip on Stacklin's collar, who immediately threw himself back in the driver's seat, as far away from Wally as he could.

Wally smirked cockily and made a show of running lazily, his arms behind his head. He seemed to have completely forgotten why he had been so frantic moments before. The fact that he was literally running late completely pushed to the back of his mind due to his amusement at taunting the criminals before him.

He ran circles around the car in motion, making a point of waving condescendingly as he passed the windshield before apparently disappearing altogether.

The criminals scanned the area before them frantically, so immersed in locating him that they failed to hear one of the doors in the back opening and closing quietly.

"Where the hell did that little brat go?" the thug in the passenger seat yelled deafeningly, his head moving to and fro as he looked for Kid Flash through the windshield.

"You think I know?! Just keep looking! He has to be playing with us, that little bast…" Stacklin started, his body overcome with nerves as he shifted about in the driver's seat.

He was interrupted mid word by a disapproving tutting coming from the back seat. His partner whirled around in his noise to confront their noisy guest. Stracklin's hands tightened around the steering wheel as he heard the noise and already anticipating what would greet them, moved his eyes to the mirror in front of him. As he figured, Kid Flash was lying rather comfortably in the back seat, a lazy smile settled on his youthful face.

"I wouldn't finish that word if I were you. That's not very nice, you know. I may just have to wash your mouth out with soap once this is all over" he articulated as he rubbed at a stain on one of his gloves lazily.

The two criminals gaped at the young man in the back seat of their stolen car, watched him as he readjusted his position to a seated one. Watched as he cracked his knuckles. Saw a rather mischievous glint alight in his abnormally green eyes and watched his grin stretch as wide as the Cheshire cat's smile.

Both men shivered as they anticipated what was coming.

"Now, who'd like to get beat up first?"

**~oOo~**

"Somebody order two third-rate criminals, extra stupid on the side?"

"Hey kid. I _thought_ it was strangely quiet down at the precinct today. Working overtime, huh? "

"Yup. I bet you missed me, huh Charlie? Were you lonely? Anyway, thought I'd let you guys catch a break with these two morons.

"You kidding, it was paradise without you chatting us to death. Plus, I'd take busting these losers over finishing my paperwork any day. It's like the mount Kilimanjaro of paperwork over on my desk. "

"I'll keep that in mind for next time. Now if you'd excuse me. I have a hot date."

**~oOo~**

Wally sat at their reserved table in the restaurant, fiddling with his shirt sleeves. He'd push them up to his elbows, only to pull them down again a second later. His previously ironed shirt now looked like he'd just gone and slept in it.

As he glanced around the room nervously, still playing absently with his sleeves as he searched for his date, Wally caught sight of his reflection in one of the mirrors off to the side of his table. His eyebrow shot up as he immediately pondered on why all the fancy restaurants seemed to have mirrors in them. Sure, Wally liked to eat, but why would he want to _watch_ himself eat?

Brushing aside his train of thought Wally concentrated on his reflection instead, tweaking his hair when he saw a strand out of place and making sure there was nothing stuck in his teeth. When he was sure that he looked as presentable as possible he flung a few pieces of gum into his mouth and chewed absently, obliterating any chance that he'd greet his date with his breath reeking.

"_Where the heck is she? She's the one that told me not to be late and then she goes and does it herself?! Hypocrite!" _he thought to himself impatiently as he stared at the clock on his cell phone.

His date was forty minutes late, twenty-five minutes more than he had been himself, even after he took care of those criminals and made a quick stop to change out of his Kid Flash suit. Wally was just glad that they had kept his table open, even though he had been fifteen minutes late himself, and made a note to tip extra when the bill came. That was if his date actually bothered to show her face and he actually got the opportunity to sample the food that was making him drool just thinking about it. The smells that assaulted his nose were heavenly and Wally could practically feel himself begin to salivate before he shook the temptation away and made himself concentrate all his attention on the glass of water in front of him instead. The complimentary glass of course. Wally wouldn't be ordering any drinks off the menu if he wanted to have enough money to sate his own appetite as well as another's. He would let her have whatever she wanted, but for him it was strictly tap water all the way. For the first time that day, Wally was regretting his choice in venue.

He averted his gaze from the glass eventually and went back to sweeping his eyes around the dimly lighted restaurant, still hoping for a glance of his date as she stepped into the establishment.

Still nothing.

Did she not realize how agonizingly slow time went for him? How a minute felt like an hour, an hour like an entire day?

He felt his leg begin to bounce up and down under the table and mentally stopped himself, concentrating his willpower into making himself stop before he vibrated (badly) through the floor and caused an 'incident' as his uncle Barry liked to call them.

Wally didn't think he'd be this nervous just by going on a date. She hadn't even arrived yet and he was already a nervous wreck and practically a ticking time bomb due to his unconscious vibrating. He tapped his fingers on the table as a distraction, an irritable expression on his freckled face.

"Look at that guy over there," a shrill voice rang out over the hustle and bustle of the restaurant, belonging to a tall dark haired girl in a both opposite Wally's table, "He's so cute with those freckles. Should I go talk to him?"

She turned to address her friend, a brunette, athletic looking girl who was slurping loudly at her soup and rolling her eyes at her friend's question."Not really my type, but he _does_ have nice eyes I suppose. I don't know, seems like he's waiting for someone," the brunette stated unemotionally, picking at the bread that had accompanied her meal.

Surprisingly, Wally paid no attention to the attractive, dark haired girl who was so obviously interested in him, as his thoughts were full of the one who was yet to show her face. He hated to admit it but he was on tenterhooks waiting for her. His thoughts were consumed by 'what if' scenarios, each more frightening and sinister than the last.

'_She's so late. Did she forget? Did she stand me up - that does kind of sound like something she'd do…What if she was hurt on a mission and no one told me about it?!' _he thought to himself rapidly, even the pace of his thoughts being affected by his speed.

"Geez, having a girlfriend is kind of scary…"he said out loud seconds later, dragging a hand through his red hair nervously.

His mind was getting carried away due to his date's absence, trying to come up with a reason for her tardiness, and that was only making him panic even more.

"Hey," a voice suddenly broke across his frantic thinking, and his head practically shot up from where it had been slumped over.

His eyes took in the sight before him and he had to stop his mouth from gaping.

Artemis Crock stood in front of the table in a low cut green top and figure hugging leather trousers, her blonde hair dangling loosely over her shoulders. Wally had never seen her with her hair down before and it practically transformed her whole image. She looked _feminine_. He was so used to seeing her on missions, hardened and aggressive, that he never thought he would ever see this side of her.

"Told you he was waiting for someone Linda," the athletic girl whispered from their own table, receiving a disheartened groan from her friend in return.

Artemis, easily hearing the exchange, whirled her face around to direct a harsh glare in their direction and they baulked under the pressure she exhumed.

The message was clear: _this guy is mine._

Wally, obviously unaware of her actions, merely frowned at the archer before him, trying his best to ignore the blush that crept onto his freckled cheeks as he took in the image of her.

"You're late blondie. Just how long were you planning on making me wait?" he asked her shortly, gesturing for her to take a seat. He would have pulled her chair back like a gentleman but he had the sneaking suspicion that she would just smirk that smirk of hers in amusement at the gesture.

Artemis sat down with a loud harumph, throwing her leather handbag over the back of her chair. She leaned back almost immediately, looking the picture of fatigue

"You should be grateful I even showed up Baywatch. There was an influx of criminals in Star City today," she explained tiredly, finally leaning forward and meeting Wally's green eyes with her own.

Wally looked at her worriedly before responding with his own weary sigh.

"Tell me about it. Central was the same. Soon as I got rid of one, another popped up in his place. It was like a criminal version of whack-a-mole. I took two down before I came here."

"No kidding," Artemis replied, her eyes already scrolling up into the position Wally knew they took whenever she was thinking about something intently, "Must be some kind of convention in town or something."

Wally chuckled at her joke before taking in her tired face and her drooping body. His eyebrows knitted together as he frowned.

"Should we maybe do this some other time?" he enquired kindly, not wanting to impose on her if she was as tired as she looked.

Artemis gave him a surprisingly gentle look before casually turning her face away to stare at the pattern on the tablecloth, just so Wally wouldn't see the small smile that tugged at her lips.

"No. It's fine. I mean, we're both here now, right? No point in leaving when we only just got here. This is exactly what we need to take our mind off things," she mumbled, paying even closer attention to the pattern.

"Sure, if you say so. Y-you look nice by the way," Wally swallowed nervously, looking anywhere but at Artemis.

He coughed to hide his embarrassment.

"Thanks," Artemis replied quietly, still staring at the tablecloth, a red tint spreading over her face, "You don't look half as goofy as usual either."

"Would it kill you to just say I look pretty?" Wally joked, adopting what he thought was a cute pout.

Artemis snorted loudly as she saw the look on his face and smothered her laughter with her hand.

"Shut up idiot. My laugh is drawing attention!" she hissed between her fingers.

"Then don't laugh. Feel free to giggle or chuckle instead. Oh, how about a good old guffaw? That'll hit the spot," Wally grinned in response.

"Stop it!"

**Four Minutes Later~**

After the initial amusement had died down and Artemis had finally regained her composure, an awkward silence finally settled over the table, with neither speedster or archer quite knowing what to say. Wally tilted the glass in his hand, watching as the water sloshed over the side, while Artemis stared at him doing so, her eyebrow raised in a question she didn't voice.

The waiter was yet to appear at their table even though the restaurant wasn't particularly busy, and Artemis toyed with the idea of shouting him over so Wally and her could finally have something to talk about. Instead, she relented with a sigh and decided to take matters into her own hands.

"This place is kind of boring isn't it?" she said dryly, picking absently at a scab on her arm, not particularly caring if it broke date etiquette.

Wally dropped his glass back on the table and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah. Sort of. Fancy restaurants like these aren't really my thing, give me a double cheeseburger with extra fries any day!" he responded, dragging his green eyes over to look at his date, who nodded in agreement.

"Want a change of scenery?" Artemis asked him eventually.

Wally practically threw himself out of his seat with eagerness at her suggestion, grin framing his face.

"You bet! What did you have in mind?" he asked, as excitable as a kid at Christmas.

"You'll see," was all Artemis said, a knowing smirk on her lips.

Wally shuddered slightly at her response, knowing full well that with Artemis as his date anything would be possible."Wow, uh. That didn't sound menacing at all…"

**~oOo~**

"A carnival? That's what your creepy 'you'll see' was talking about? Geez, I practically wet my pants with that you know," Wally informed his date with a frown.

Artemis looked back at him with a dry look and rolled her eyes, before turning to analyse her surroundings.

She was glad that she had remembered that there was a carnival in Star City for the duration of the week, otherwise she knew they would be bored in the restaurant. As Wally had so rightly pointed out earlier on, fancier restaurants weren't his thing, and neither were they Artemis'. She knew that somehow Wally would have found a way to keep her entertained, but somehow she felt that she needed him to have as good a time as she would have. She didn't want him to have to treat her to a good time and not do the same.

"Good to know," she answered humorously, thoughts cascading around her mind, "So, what do you want to try first?"

Wally turned to look at her, his expression the epitome of seriousness, before answering with anything but.

"Cotton candy. I want a truckload," he deadpanned.

Artemis rolled her eyes at him for the umpteenth time that evening and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I meant the rides dufus," she responded with a sigh, well aware that Wally was goofing around.

She saw Wally move his eyebrows up and down suggestively and before he even said anything she knew what the next words coming out of his mouth would be.

"The tunnel of lo~ove?" he said in a smooth voice, eyebrows still moving up and down erratically.

She was right.

"No. Rejected. How about that rollercoaster over there?" she suggested instead, ignoring the persistent flush that attempted to dominate her cheeks and adopting a monotone.

Wally snorted and looked towards the ride she pointed out, raising his eyebrow as he followed its path with his eyes. To him it looked like a snail going down the track and he doubted very much that he would enjoy it, but he didn't say that to Artemis. Didn't want to disappoint her if she wanted to ride it so much.

"You mean that unstable piece of junk that looks like it's on its last rails? Sure, why not? What could possibly go wrong?" he added sarcastically as he made a show of inspecting something under his fingernails.

"Just get moving would you!" Artemis groaned eventually, pulling Wally along behind her like a mother would a child, ignoring the stares and the obvious grin on Wally's face.

**~oOo~**

"Hey! Stop calculating trajectories and play fair! It's not fair if you figure out which angle create the best bumps!"

"No way, I'm aiming for the kill, Wall-man. Besides, I see you there looking for inconsistencies in the terrain. Looking for a little slope are we?"

"This is serious business!"

"It's dodgems. The only serious business here is the fact that you're _taking_ this so seriously in the first place."

**~oOo~**

"Do people actually think that's scary? Aunt Iris is scarier when she finds out that Uncle Barry got hurt on a mission. Like a demon…"

"You don't know. Maybe some people do scare easily. Everyone hasn't seen what we have, remember."

"Guess so…but seriously babe, they should put Bats in there. Now that _would_ be scary."

"Why do you even think about these things?"

"Because I rock?"

"That's not even a proper answer!"

**~oOo~**

"You know Blondie, I think we're doing this the wrong way around. Isn't the guy supposed to win the cuddly toy and give it to the girl?"

"Don't be sexist. Plus, your aim sucks. The only thing I'd win with your attempts would be the satisfaction that I'm better at one more thing than you are. Now shut up and choose your cuddly toy already."

"Ouch, harsh. Okaaaaay. Give me the monkey good sir!"

"Why the monkey? Is he a long lost brother of yours?"

"Oh ha ha, you're hilarious. I just thought I'd annoy Conner with it. He hates monkeys after all!"

"He's going to kill you if you do that. Speaking of Conner, I heard he went on a date with M'gaan."

"Yeah, so? Seems like I still got the better deal."

"S-shut up, dork."

"I say, is that a blush I see over on fair maiden's frowny face?"

"Is that a fist _I_ see in stupid idiots face if he doesn't shut it?"

"My mouth is zipped."

**~oOo~**

"I'm surprised Robin let you go on a date without following you. This seems right up that little troll's alley."

"I'm sure he was going to…before a certain genius mooched a favour off a certain Dark Knight that is."

"You asked Batman for a favour? And he did what you asked? Wow."

"I know. I have this horrible feeling that this will come back to bite me on the butt somehow…"

"No kidding. Are you planning on sharing that cotton candy?"

"Nope. This is all mine. But, I did get you an ice-cream! Mint choc chip, right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"M'gaan told me about it a few weeks back. I don't know why…I was talking to her about subatomic particles. Don't know how the topic strayed onto ice-cream. But now I'm glad it did."

**~oOo~**

Wally and Artemis strode side by side, a comfortable silence hanging between them. At some point during the evening Wally had placed his jacket over her cold shoulders and taken hold of her purse to carry along with the four cuddly toys that she had won for him in the shooting booths. Surprisingly she had held up little fight over it and had accepted his gesture gratefully. It was cold and she valued the warmth that Wally's smart jacket had given her.

They left the carnival with smiles on their faces, their trepidation over the date completely forgotten as they learnt to enjoy each others company. There had been plenty of laughter, and plenty of annoyed yelling on Artemis' part, but she held no complaints. Except, she wished that the night was longer, that they could have just a few more hours together before they would have to part for the day. But she wouldn't tell him that of course, could imagine the smug look on his face if she did.

Lost in her reminiscence of the night's events she almost missed the quiet voice that interrupted the silence. Almost. She forced herself to listen as soon as she heard Wally begin speaking.

He sounded nervous, which was unlike him. His cocky bravado had been replaced by a timid teenager who was twiddling his fingers together as he mumbled.

"Uh, can I take you home? I mean, do you want me to take you home?! To _your_ home I mean, not my home!" he panicked, his voice rising with each unconscious mistake he made.

Artemis almost laughed but was held back by the look of pure horror on Wally's face. He was so obviously embarrassed by his words that she didn't have the heart to tease him about it…just yet.

"I know what you mean," she uttered instead, tucking a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear in a rather uncharacteristic action.

Silence covered the couple once more for a few moments, until Wally cleared his throat.

"So, uh. I didn't hear a 'no' thrown in there. Does that mean I can?" he asked tentatively.

"Sure, I guess," Artemis responded quietly, a brisk nod accompanying her words.

They strolled along the sidewalk, Wally depending entirely on Artemis to show the way to her home, having never been there before. He had been told about her living conditions, told that she lived with her wheel-chair bound mother- the retired villainess Huntress, and Wally had taken it all in stride, not judging. He had responded vaguely that '_his life hadn't been a barrel of sunshine either'_, but hadn't enlightened her any further. Artemis assumed that she would come to know of it in time and had left it at that, not wanting to re-open any painful wounds.

"So, can your hot ninja boyfriend hold your hand?" Wally's voice cut across her thoughts once more, now more like his usual cocky self and joking at her expense.

Artemis turned her face to glare at him, which he just grinned at cheerfully, and sighed.

"Never bring that up again!" she growled furiously in response, her actions betraying her emotions as she slid her hand slowly into his.

"Sure thing, Blondie," the red-haired speedster chuckled as he tightened his grip around her hand, his fingers running along every callus gently.

He knew some men would be put off by the state of her hands, would frown at her scars and the indentations on her fingers that showed her experience with a bow; but not him. He liked how such small marks could tell him so much about her, told him how hard-working she was and just how much effort she had put in to master the bow over the years; so much so that it had been imprinted into her flesh. She wasn't like the girls he knew of at his school. She was smart, sarcastic, agile, athletic and righteous…and she was his girflriend.

Wally grinned from ear to ear as he thought on that; how he had bagged her before anyone else. Him! The guy that everyone at school called a nerd or dork had the hottest girlfriend around, and by far the most interesting. He felt his chest swell with pride and his grin widened even further. He squeezed Artemis' hand affectionately and she turned to give him a questioning look. He merely shook his head, gesturing that it was nothing important, and smiled at her warmly, the affection radiating off his face. She couldn't help but smile back at him, drawn in by waves of fondness that he was sending her way.

"I, uh, had a good time," Wally said after a while, still rubbing circles onto the back of Artemis' hand with his thumb.

"Yeah. It wasn't bad," she responded simply, hiding the flush on her cheeks behind her hair.

Wally groaned in frustration at her answer and pulled at her hand.

"Can't you be honest for once and just say that you had a good time already?" he demanded of her, his irritated tone disguising the fact that he already knew she was acting out.

"Fine. I had a good time. Happy now?" Artemis mumbled shortly, giving Wally's hand a sharp pinch with her nails, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Yup," Wally started afterwards, ignoring the now throbbing pinch mark on his hand, "So, uh…"

"Yeah..."

"Uh…" Wally continued nervously, unable to get his words out clearly."Hmm?" Artemis replied, still giving him the opportunity to speak before she had to drag his words out of him.

"…"

"Geez, just do it already!" Artemis groaned, obviously with her own idea as to what Wally was pondering over so seriously.

Without any warning she pulled Wally forward by the collar of his shirt and smacked her lips hungrily over his, barely noting the look of surprise on his freckled face as she did so.

Wally, eyes wide open, registered the kiss with shock that soon turned to undisguised amusement, and then finally closed his eyes to respond in kind. He placed a hand at the back of her head and tangled his fingers into her long blonde hair, the other hand drifting to find a place on the small of her back. He saw her blush uncharacteristically at his movements and almost smiled at the reaction he was given. Artemis could be surprisingly cute, he established, before returning his full attention to the kiss.

Eventually both teens broke away from the other, red in the face with embarrassment after the fervour they had displayed. Artemis clung onto her arm rather shyly with one hand while skilfully avoiding Wally's eyes, looking everywhere but at him. Wally could only smile at her reaction, and smile at the fact that something unexpected had just happened.

"You know," he started over the awkward silence, waiting for Artemis to finally grace him with her attention, "_I_ was just going to ask whether you'd be at Mount Justice tomorrow, but I liked your plan better."

END

**They shared their first kiss in the cartoon but it never did show their first date, so here is my interpretation of it. **

**I don't think I have ever been so annoyed while writing a chapter before lol. I still don't think it's amazing, but I needed something to upload for you since my internet being down meant that I missed my deadline. I've just been in a complete funk so far this week, because my arm is just a pain in the butt. I can't do anything because of it, since the plaster goes nearly all the way up to my shoulder, and typing makes my arm stiff o**

**Bah, enough complaining. Hope everyone enjoyed the spitfire and were less annoyed while reading it than I was while writing it lol.**

**I'm curious, did anyone catch my little reference in there? Let me know!**

**Remember 100 reviews= loooooonnnnng chapter (even longer than this one which is the longest one I have updated so far! I spoil you…). And the 100****th**** reviewer will get a cameo lol.**

**Gotta dash, SFS x**


	19. Chapter 19 Once A Hero

***Dies* Vegeta, what does word count say about its power level? It's over 17,000! That's twenty pages! **

**I feel like crying after finally getting this behemoth done. Seriously. But, this is your reward for fulfilling my 100 review wish. What you give you shall receive. To those who decided not to review you have all 110 reviewers to thank or hate for this monster. **

**As promised, the 100****th**** reviewer got a cameo- congratulations Carolzhyna LF! Oh, and anyone who spots three of my favourite superheroes (from Marvel universe) being named in this chapter will receive cactus juice! It'll quench ya, it's the quenchiest! **

**Proofreading this was a bitch so excuse any grammar mistakes (feel free to point them out to me).**

**Without further ado, please try not to let your head explode with all the words. I will not be held accountable.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice…I only write bad fan fiction about it.**

Once A Hero…

Wally scribbled on the edge of his notebook, adding detail to a crude doodle of what was meant to be Batman but was turning more into a likeness of a cat with every stroke of his pen. He sighed quietly and his eyes searched out the clock on the wall, willing time to move just that tiny bit quicker so he could finally leave the two-hour long lecture. Not that he didn't usually enjoy Professor Wade Wilson's lectures. He was an amusing character, brash and outspoken, and just the right amount of crazy that Wally could freely wonder how he had gotten away with earning a teaching license.

But Wally wasn't interested in going over something he knew like the back of his hand. That was the price he had to pay, he supposed, for being such a science buff. Most days, his physics course barely presented a challenge to him and other days, where he had actually found it to be tedious, were always the days where he had just been too busy to do the assigned reading or the set papers. Images of Roy came unbidden to his mind, that day where he had thought of giving up on him for good. How he had been rushed off his feet just searching for him. Now, of course, he was glad he hadn't given up. He was as close to Roy as he ever was, and visited both him and his daughter way too often for Roy's liking.

Wally's striking green eyes followed the fast second hand on the clock, and he unconsciously counted the seconds as they passed, nearing the twelfth hour symbol.

_Forty-three._

_Forty-nine._

_Fifty-six._

And time!

He practically drooped with relief as the alarm clock on his professor's cell phone interrupted him mid word. Wilson had a strict policy of never going over the allotted lecture time, since he wasn't paid extra for it, and for once Wally was glad of the shrill alarm that had sounded out over the large lecture hall. He immediately began packing away his stationary and his notebook, the other students either doing the same or getting that last point down on paper before it was forgotten forever. Wilson _never_ repeated his points.

"Alright, you little jerks, your paper is due next Thursday," the lecturer's deep baritone reminded, no one talking real offence that they had just been labelled 'jerks' by a noted scholar.

That was just what they had come to expect of the man after knowing him for half a semester. He was strict, harsh and insulting, but for some reason well liked among the student population, his lectures being the most concise and informative out of all the lecturers. Most students, those who hadn't directly been singled out by him, found his mannerisms hilarious. His 'I don't give a damn' approach to teaching was rather famous on campus. It also helped, if you were a girl, that he was fairly attractive; and Wally had noted in the second week onwards that the number of female students sitting in on the lecture had practically doubled. He had internally rolled his eyes at the realization. '_So much for being here to learn_' he had thought dryly to himself.

Outside of his train of thought, his professor continued his direct onslaught.

"Need I remind you that my seminar on Tuesday is compulsory, and any slackers I find skipping out without a note excusing you or a damn good reason for your absence are getting a big fat zero on your paper. If you have any questions about anything then come see me now, because I wont be answering any of your stupid emails on my days off this weekend. The rest of you can get lost," he finished acerbically, dismissing the students with his hand and a glowering face.

The students filed out of the room, some talking excitedly, others groaning at the fact that they had less than a week to compile a five thousand word paper _and_ make it sound feasible. Wally simply smirked, having already completed his the week before and already handed it in to receive feedback, along with a rough draft of his thesis. He had to admit, sometimes his speed came in really handy.

Wally followed the students as they descended the stairs, like a herd of sheep, before he was suddenly addressed by the same baritone that had been lecturing him minutes before.

"West. I marked your thesis. Good work kid. At least someone here has half a brain. You can pick it up in the office tomorrow," Wilson stated directly, something akin to a proud smirk on his face.

Wally turned and gave his professor an enthusiastic grin, throwing his messenger bag onto his shoulder at the same time.

"Thanks Wade," he replied, calling his lecturer by his first name just as he had instructed them to in the first lecture six weeks before.

Wade's smirk soon descended into a frown as at least four students lined up with their questions and Wally could practically hear him click his tongue in annoyance from where he was stood. He chuckled to himself before letting the stream of students drag him out the door.

He walked briskly through the old university building, his eyes skimming over the posters that littered the walls, some asking for help from fellow students for their research, others advertising available accommodation or events that would occur that semester on campus. He had never attended any of the social evenings that the university held; it was far more appealing for him to go straight home and spend the night watching television with Artemis. The simple things made him happy.

Speaking of Artemis, Wally noticed that he had a text from her and pulled it up on the screen of his cell phone. It was, like her, straight to the point.

'_**Out of milk. Get some on your way home.'**_

But Wally grinned when he saw the 'x' that hugged the end of the text, a rare show of affection from her when it came to texts.

He turned on his heel and headed the other way after he had read the text, knowing that there was a small grocery store two blocks from the university. The quicker he bought the milk the quicker he could get home to his girlfriend, and that thought alone made his feet move faster over the stone floor.

**~oOo~**

Wally gave a quick smile to the old woman behind the shop counter and left the store, plastic bag heavy with more than a few candy bars that he had decided to treat himself with. Unfortunately the store was fresh out of milk and Wally had to make another detour to find some. But, at least he had the candy bars. It had been a rather long day for him, the two lectures that he had attended seeming to drag on far more so than usual, and the prospect of having sugar in his system made the prognosis for the rest of his day just that little bit better.

He walked along the sidewalk, already leafing around in the bag for his first candy bar, and admired the weather. The sun shone over him, the sky cloudless and a piercing blue. A blue that reminded him of someone's eyes…

Wally shook the thought from his head, his brows already scrunched together in a frown. He didn't want to think about _him_. Not yet. And it didn't help that the sky of all things was managing to remind him…

He averted his gaze from the sky and let them swoop over the surrounding buildings instead, fixing his gaze on the houses and ignoring the blue that filtered through the spaces in between.

It was at that point that he saw it.

A coil of black smoke that rose over the back of the buildings and twisted towards the heavens.

It was then that he smelled it.

An acrid smell harassed his nose, one that, due to his experiences as Kid Flash, he could easily recognise as something burning. Badly.

Before he could even ask himself what he was doing, he was running, the plastic bag hitting against the side of his leg as he moved. He was careful to maintain speed, but he arrived at the scene faster than anyone else would have regardless. If anyone happened to see, Wally figured he could write it off as years spent on the track team or something similar. It had worked for him before.

He flew around the corner and followed the trail of smoke back to its origins.

A crowd of people had gathered on the street, staring helplessly at the scene before them, no one moving an inch, paralyzed to the spot with a mix of fear and morbid fascination. The house before them was ablaze, the flames tickling away at anything in its path, be it brickwork or the trees that surrounded the property. It was the fiercest house fire Wally had ever seen, and he could feel the heat emanating off the house even from where he stood.

As Wally moved closer to the scene, planting himself just behind those in the very back, he heard murmurings from some of the onlookers, while others just sobbed at the scene.

"We have to do something," one angry voice rang out eventually, the owner a thick-set middle-aged man who was stepping forward as if intent on doing just that.

A woman, probably his wife, held him back with a tentative hand on his thick forearm and a scared shake of her head.

"No Murphy. Please," she begged him, tears in her eyes.

Her husband, noting the fearful look on her face, stepped back down, his arms falling limply to his side as he watched the inferno before him.

"Has anyone called the fire brigade?!"

"Is there anyone in there?"

"The fire brigade's been delayed because of traffic downtown!"

Wally heard the panicked exchanges with dulled ears, his hands gripping the handles of the plastic bag tightly as he stared at the sight before him, watched the flames reach for the sky.

Suddenly, he knew what he had to do, felt a compulsion to do so.

He ran to the edge of the street, far enough from the onlookers, and rummaged through his messenger bag for something he knew he had seen that very morning while packing it. Something that he had been too lazy to remove once Winter had been and gone.

His hand eventually came away with his prize, a hideous lime green scarf that Dick had bought him for Christmas as a joke. Something that would finally serve a higher purpose rather than something to cover his lunchbox.

He wrapped it around the lower side of his face and then pulled his hood up over his distinctive red hair, careful to make it so that it covered a good portion of his face as well. It was no hero suit, but it would have to do.

Pulling the messenger bag over his head, he placed both it and his bag of candy down on the sidewalk and then ran over to the crowd once more. This time he had a question to ask.

"How many are in there?" he enquired of no one in specific.

When he received a reply from the man in front of him, he didn't even bother to turn around to address Wally, he just stood there transfixed by the flames."Huh? I don't know. There's four of them in all, parents and two kids, but I don't know if they're all in there or not," he said shortly before finally turning around to see who he spoke to. Seeing Wally's disguise his eyes immediately widened in surprise, then squinted in suspicion seconds later, "who are you supposed to be?"

Wally glared at him with what little of his eyes the man was sure to see, and the man, not much older than himself, stepped back in alarm at the ferocity. "I'm the guy that isn't just going to stand here and watch," Wally shot at him in anger before using his speed to leave the man's shocked face in the dust.

As soon as Wally sped off in front of the crowd, he was aware that he had crossed a line that he had never intended to ever again…

**~oOo~**

After he had kicked down the front door the heat had practically hit him in the face, made even worse due to the velocity he had entered with. It almost drove him to his knees as the waves brushed over him and the smoke already had him coughing ferociously into his scarf. He had been in fires before, but he still wasn't used to the onslaught that greeted him whenever he entered a burning building. He had forgotten how difficult it was to handle them.

The first people that he had come across were the parents, both collapsed on the stairwell right in front of the front door, as though they were crawling towards something. He had been grateful that he didn't have to travel far to find them.

He had thrown the unconscious man over his shoulder, ignoring the urge to buckle under his weight, before reaching down to take hold of the middle aged woman. As soon as he had touched her she had opened her eyes slightly and had given him the once over. She took notice of the man draped over Wally's shoulder and her mouth opened in protest.

"Tony?! Tony, wake up! Is he alright?!" she had shrieked, attempting to drag herself up.

Wally had leaned down in front of her and gestured calmly with his hands, trying to get the hysterical woman in front of him to calm down.

"Shh. Calm down. As far as I can see, he's fine. But I need to get the both of you out of here so we can get you looked at, okay?" he said urgently, trying to make his voice heard over the crackling of the flames surrounding them.

He saw her nod, her whole body drooping with effort at staying conscious, and made to reach towards her once more. He took her arm and draped it over his free shoulder, instructing her to keep hold of her husband's waistband as additional support.

Suddenly, she seemed to recover slightly from her stupor and started to fight against him aggressively, pulling her arm from his grasp and trying her best to head up the stairs.

"Wait! My children…let me go! I have to get my children!" she screamed amidst heavy coughs, pulling away from him.

Wally resisted her attempts to escape his grasp and pulled the hysterical woman around to face him."Don't worry," he started, his voice exuding confidence he didn't particularly feel. However, it at least managed to calm the frantic mother down, as she slumped against his arm, "I'll get them! Leave it to me!"

Wally, seeing that she was no longer in any state to support herself, grabbed onto her waist and pulled her under his arm, before finally exiting the burning building. He had no time to lose.

He felt the difference immediately, the stark contrast to the flaming building, as the cool air caressed his cheeks as he left. He revelled the feel against the little of his face that lay exposed and sped over to the onlookers.

All they saw was a yellow blur as he zoomed over and lay the parents down on the road before them, and then he was back in the building once more.

He checked the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room.

Nothing.

The closets? Clear.

All that remained was the upstairs, and Wally could immediately see the damage from where he stood in the middle of the staircase. Some of the beams supporting the roof had come crashing down onto the floor resulting in sizeable holes in the woodwork. The floor was obviously unstable, as was the roof. It could come crashing down on him in an instant. He had no time to lose.

He sped upwards, avoiding the broken beams and the holes in the floor, even avoiding a section of wall that came crumbling down in front of him.

He tried the first room, banging on the door first, searching for any response.

"Anyone in there?!" he shouted over the crackling of the flames.

Suddenly, he heard a splintering sound from above him and looked up sharply. A flaming beam shot down towards him and Wally barely leapt out of its way, but not before the flames licked his arm, burning right through his sleeve in an instant. He grimaced and hissed his pain, but turned his attention back to the door in front of him. He was sure that he had heard a response before he had to dodge the beam.

"Hello?!" he called this time, masking the pain he felt by keeping his voice strong.

He listened carefully, his full attention on hearing a reply. And there it was: a weak 'help' that emerged from beyond the door.

Dragging his sleeve over his hand he fiddled with the doorknob, cursing when he felt some resistance. The metal hinges had actually melted against the wooden panelling, practically sealing the door shut. He would have to seek another way to get in.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

"Yeah," a muffled, young female voice answered from behind the sealed door, "Help me, please. I'm stuck."

Wally tried the door once more, ignoring the protests coming from his burned arm. But still the door didn't budge, holding fast against the frame. He leaned closer to the door and shouted toward the girl on the other side, careful to keep the volume above that of the fire's crackling."The door's pretty much busted from this side, so I'm going to come for you through the window, okay?! Is it open?" he bellowed, his body perspiring heavily due to the surrounding , he heard a loud crashing sound from the other side of the door and he raised his eyebrow, before moving to bang on the door.

"It is now," the girl replied acerbically. Wally breathed a sigh of relief that she seemed to be safe. He had unconsciously feared for the worst when he had heard the crashing sound emerge from beyond the door.

"I broke the window with my desk chair. Will that do?" she continued.

Wally almost laughed at the brevity in which she used, she seemed almost proud of herself for her actions.

"Sure will! Hang tight, I'll be right there!" he called through the door, before zipping outside once more.

Wally rounded the house until he stood on the grass below her window and looked up with a short glance. He breathed in heavily and then shot upward, using his speed to travel vertically up the side of the house, reaching the open window in less time than it took to blink.

His sudden appearance made the teenaged girl in the room jump with surprise, and she poised herself defensively, grabbing a table lamp firm in her grip. Her brown eyes looked fearful and big on her pale face, her thick black hair stuck fast to her head due to the amount she had perspired because of the heat. Wally could see the slight tremor in her hands as she clutched the lamp tightly and faced him. She blinked at him confusedly, her eyes moving from him to the shattered window behind him, obviously trying to figure out how he managed to get into her room in such a short amount of time.

"H-how?" she stuttered.

Wally gave her a reassuring smile and held his hands in a gesture that clearly meant 'I wont hurt you' and stepped forward slowly.

"Hey, beautiful," he said with a grin, well aware that he looked less than presentable. His red hair was matted to his head underneath his yellow hood and he knew that a thin sheen of sweat covered his brow. Plus it didn't help that his face was partly covered with a lime green scarf. But, he supposed, that she could easily brush that aside and look upon it as something to prevent the arid smoke from reaching his lungs as quickly.

"What's your name?" he asked her gently, his hands still outstretched as though he were trying to reassure a frightened animal.

"Carolzhyna…but my friends call me Zhyna," the girl responded cautiously, eventually calming down once she realized that Wally was the one who had been speaking to her behind her closed door.

"Zhyna, huh? Listen, I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" Wally started, before moving forward and taking the teenager into his arms, ignoring the shattering as she dropped the lamp on the floor in surprise.

"Now I need you to hold onto me real tight, and make sure not to let go," he advised her calmly.

Just as her mother had before her, she struggled in his arms suddenly, and Wally almost keeled over due to her efforts. She had a lot more fight in her than her mother, that was for sure.

"Wait, what about my parents, and my little brother? I'm not leaving without him! Get him out first, Mattie's only six!"

"I already got your parents out. They're safe. Right, where did you last see Mattie?"

"I heard him shout from his room. It's the second door on the right. I think he's stuck in there!" she shouted, her hands fisting Wally's yellow hoodie, trembling slightly through the thin fabric.

Wally gave a brisk nod and then readjusted the girl in his arms, cradling her as though she were a princess. He turned to look at her and though she could only see his deep green eyes and the bridge of his nose due to the hoodie and the scarf, she could see enough to know that he was sincere when he spoke.

"Okay. Your brother will be fine. I swear I'll get him out, but you'll have to trust me, okay? Now hold on tight and try not to bite your tongue," he said quickly, before she could object.

Zhayna merely gave him a confused look after his words, not sure why she should take care not to bite her tongue of all things. But then, in a split second, her curiosity was sated.

"What do you…OHMYGOSH!" she screamed as Wally took off, clutching tightly into his clothes with all her strength; her cry coming out in a jumble due to her surprise and fear.

Within a moment she too, just like her parents, had been left in the care of the crowd outside. Wally noted that at least the mother was conscious again as he saw the teenage girl saddle over to her side and throw her arms around her in relief. The father was still knocked out, but looking far better than he had the last time Wally saw him.

Zhayna saw the young man in the hoodie glance at them before he positioned himself in a running stance and made to take off into the house once more.

"Please, save Mattie!" she called after the blur that followed, still clutching tightly to the back of her mother's blouse.

**~oOo~**

"You saved him. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the middle aged woman cried as she cradled her son in her arms. The six year old, Mattie as his sister had referred to him, settled awkwardly into his mother's embrace, his big brown eyes staring at Wally all the while. His father, now finally conscious, pulled his only son into a fierce hug moments later, dragging Zhyna down with him.

"How can we ever repay you?" he asked Wally, emotion clear in his tear filled eyes as he stroked his son's hair and settled a kiss on the top of his daughter's head.

"No need. I'm just glad that everyone got out safely. Uh, sorry about your house. Most of the damage was actually caused by me," Wally grimaced, his apology apparent in his eyes.

At this the young boy pulled himself from his father's arms and gestured wildly as he began to speak enthusiastically.

"He made my room explode dad! It was so cool!" Mattie cried, motioning an explosion with his hands and imitating the sound with his mouth.

Wally smiled under his scarf, though the family couldn't necessarily see it. He felt bad about it, but he supposed that his actions did save the boy's life. Unlike Zhayna's room, Mattie's had no window, so that option had been immediately slashed once Wally saw the pile of debris scattered in front of his room. With a sigh, he had realized that the fastest way for him to get the boy out was to phase his molecules through the door, grab the kid and get out as quick as his feet could carry him. As usual, vibrating through solids had caused the object in question to explode thereafter, with both the door and the wall separating the outside from the inside, but Wally had managed to get out far quicker than he had anticipated. The explosion after he had phased through the wall, the boy safely in his arms, made a rather striking backdrop as he sped down the outside wall.

"Don't worry about it. Really," the father stressed, casually interrupting Wally's thoughts. The smile on his face was beaming with gratitude.

"The house we can rebuild, but my family is irreplaceable. Thanks to you they're safe. You saved me and my family…I can't begin to tell you how much that means to us."

Wally sheepishly scratched at his head through his hood , suddenly feeling modest.

"I just did what anyone else would have sir," he mumbled.

"I don't think just anyone would have been able to do what you did. The crowd out here proves that. Out of all those people gathered around, watching my house burn to the ground and my family potentially burning to death, you were the one who stood up and saved us. Please don't be modest, you deserve the credit," the man stated gratefully, extending a hand for Wally to shake.

Wally took it and gave it a firm shake, unconsciously smiling under the scarf.

"We'll never be able to repay you for what you've done, but thank you all the same," his wife piped up, taking Wally's other hand in hers and dragging him into an appreciative hug, startling the speedster into blushing.

"Um. I'm just glad that everyone was safe," Wally emphasized once more, slowly bringing his hand up to rest on the woman's back, before peeling himself away.

When he heard the screeching of the sirens a few blocks away, Wally knew it was time for him to leave. He didn't want to stay and face the plethora of questions he knew would be shot his way, preferred to keep his involvement to a minimum.

"I really hate to leave you like this, but I have to get out of here," he told the family.

They smiled their approval, the husband sending a firm nod his way and the children just plain grinning at him, and then he was on his way, raising a single hand in farewell as he rounded the corner.

Within seconds he and his bags were gone.

Zhayna stared after the blurred outline of the man who had saved her life with a warm smile, before turning to look at her little brother, who was still hopping around with excitement.

"Mattie, are you okay?" she asked him tentatively.

He turned to face her upon hearing her voice and she was blown away by the smile that was on his face. She had never seen him smile so widely before.

"Sis? Did you see? Did you see how fast we moved?! I have to tell all my friends! Pietro Maximoff is going to be so jealous that I was saved by someone with Flash powers!" he enthused, bouncing on his feet hyperactively, obviously still feeling the effects of an adrenaline rush.

Zhayna chuckled at his actions and reached her arms out to pull him into an affectionate hug, which he responded to with gusto.

Her father's words after the young speedster had left played around in her mind as she gave her brother a cheeky noogie, and she couldn't help but silently agree.

"We owe our lives to that young man. He's a hero."

**~oOo~**

An hour later Wally pushed the door to his apartment open and stepped inside with a sigh, dropping his messenger bag on the floor."Hey I'm back," he called into the apartment, testing whether Artemis was home yet.

"Hey, welcome back," she called back, her voice emerging from their shared bedroom, "How was your lecture? You cover anything that actually managed to challenge you?"

Wally chuckled as he trudged into the kitchen, desperate for a snack as he had finished off his stash on the way home. Deciding that he had used enough of his speed for one day, and not wishing to draw any further attention to himself, he had walked home.

"Nope, you know me," he responded cockily.

"So modest," Artemis teased from their room, the laugh in her voice not lost on Wally.

The red haired young man, meanwhile, opened the refrigerator with barely concealed enthusiasm and dragged his eyes over the contents, eventually settling them on the large slice of Lemon Meringue that was nestled into a corner. He felt himself lick his lips unconsciously and pulled the dessert from its place. He closed the door after making his choice and opened the cutlery drawer to his left to grab a fork to eat it with, though it seemed to matter little that he had one on hand as he shovelled the food into his mouth messily.

"How about you? Have a productive day off?" he managed between chews, his sentence barely legible even for him. But somehow Artemis always understood. It was one of her many talents, he concluded.

"I chatted to Ollie over the phone and took Bolt for a walk. Yeah, I'd call that productive. I was thinking we'd get pizza for dinner tonight, I'm not really in the mood to cook," she called, her voice sounding closer than it had moments before, meaning that she was making her way from the bedroom.

"Babe, pizza sounds amazing. I knew there was a reason I'm dating you," Wally chirruped fondly as he left the kitchen and headed to the living room, intent on meeting his girlfriend halfway.

"Oh, gee, thanks. You sure know how to make a girl feel loved," Artemis drawled sarcastically as she left their room to join him, Bolt following closely at her heels and pressing his nose into her hand.

Wally winced at her tone and gave her an apologetic smile, even though he knew she wasn't as offended as she put on. He sped to her side and took the young woman in his arms, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She turned her head away in mock disapproval but Wally had already seen the smile that had peeked through her scowl.

"Besides the fact that you're hot and smart and sexy and look great in my football jersey I mean!" he added quickly, his own smile threatening on his lips.

Artemis merely rolled her eyes at the response and flicked his forehead with her finger.

"Good to know. Wait, what the hell happened to your arm?! God, that looks like a second degree burn Wally! What happened?!" she cried as she saw the brutal wound travelling up Wally's arm. She twisted his arm so she could have a better look at the injury and her face tightened with worry as she saw how gnarled his skin had become.

Wally's flesh was red and blistered and bled slightly in a few areas. He flinched at the tug on his arm, but smiled in reassurance when he saw Artemis send an apologetic look his way.

"Uh, what are the chances you'd believe me if I said I burned it on the stove?" he tried to joke, despite the severity of the situation.

Artemis glared at him shortly before responding, her mouth turned down into one of her major frowns.

"Slim to none. Now tell me what happened!" she urged him, her voice breaking with emotion.

Wally turned his head away as he thought of just how he should answer her. But the only thing he could think of saying was…

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I broke our promise after all…" he continued quietly, his head drooping with his words.

He didn't have to look up into her face to know that Artemis stared at him with a confused expression at that very moment. He had been very vague after all, choosing not to go into any detail just yet and to have her figure it out herself.

"What are you talking about Wally?" she demanded, looking up at his slumped figure. Then she realized what he meant, why he apologised and her gaze softened, "Wait…did you?"

She saw Wally nod his head, red strands of hair falling from their fixed position on his head. He raised his eyes from staring at the floor and looked at her instead, noting the hands on her hips and the soft look on her face that encouraged him to explain.

"There was a fire. The fire-fighters were late. I couldn't help it, I didn't want to stand there and watch while a whole family burned to death just a few yards away, knowing that I could have done something to help them! That I could have saved them," he explained, his voice rising and falling with his emotions and his body moving automatically to gesticulate.

"And did you? Save them I mean?"

Her tone had been gentle and understanding, immediately calming her boyfriend and when he responded to her question she couldn't help but notice how his gaze softened and his lips pulled into a tender smile.

"Yeah. I snuck a peek on them at the hospital a while back. They'll be in there for a while but they'll make a full recovery."

He was surprised when Artemis pulled him into an embrace and stroked his hair gently, but leaned into it regardless. It wasn't the reaction he had expected, but now he was glad that she seemed to have understood why he had done what he had, what he had broken their promise for.

"Then you have nothing to apologise for," she said to him soothingly as he pressed his face into her hair, breathing in the aroma of her apple scented shampoo.

"What? But I promised…" he started before the blonde interrupted.

"It doesn't matter. Why don't you just celebrate the fact that you saved a bunch of people today and leave it at that. Do you need me to take a look at that?" she gestured to his injured arm with a free hand, the other rubbing absently at his back.

Wally, at her gesture, looked down at his arm as though he had forgotten that he was even injured. He had been feeling such relief that the pain had barely registered with him, until she had brought his attention back to it. Now it throbbed with new fervour, and looking at the bloody and weeping blisters was beginning to turn his stomach. But, ever the mood maker, Wally grinned devilishly, pulling her closer to him and planted a kiss at the corner of her lips.

"Oh, babe, you can look at it all night long if you want," he joked mischievously, already anticipating either a roll of her eyes or a punch on his arm. He automatically scored it as his win when Artemis rolled her eyes. He knew her too well.

"Gross. I'll pass thanks," she responded dryly, peeling his arm off her shoulders, just as he had expected.

Wally sighed with dejection and made a big show of slumping over in defeat.

"Do you hear that?" he asked his girlfriend, holding his hand to his ear as though he were listening to something in the distance, "That smashing sound? That was my self-esteem, shattering to pieces."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll recover. Now, let me look at that arm will you!" Artemis responded with another roll of her eyes as she grabbed onto his arm to keep him from straying off. She knew how much he hated medical treatment, even if he did heal quicker than others.

Just as she knew he would, Wally attempted to pull his arm out of her grip.

"Don't worry about it, it'll heal on its own in a bit," he said neutrally, waving his free hand away as though he was waving away her concern. He was trying to brush it off as a common injury, but Artemis knew better, knew it had to hurt.

"Humour me," she responded, her eyes narrowing, almost daring him to refuse.

She saw him pout and knew she had won the round.

"Fine. Ouch!"

"Don't be such a baby. Stop squirming!"

"That's not what you said las…" he tried his luck once more, a seductive grin on his lips and a cocky raise of a brow.

Artemis glared at him and tightened her grip on his upper arm and Wally flinched in the new source of pain.

"Don't even go there, unless you want to _lose_ this arm, amongst other things," she growled threateningly, the sharpness in her glare making it seem more of an intention than a threat.

"I'll be good," Wally replied with a squeak.

"You better. How does that feel? Does it hurt?" she asked as she gestured at his arm.

"Yeah, hurts like hell."

"Hold tight, I'm going to go wash my hands before I do anything to it," Artemis said as she made for the kitchen sink. She was well practiced in first aid and knew that to treat a burn like Wally's without washing her hands first was an open invitation for infection.

"Sure thing. Thanks, babe," she heard him call over his back.

Suddenly she remembered something. It had slipped her mind earlier due to the unforeseen circumstances that greeted her upon Wally's return, but now it popped into her mind unbidden as thought it was the most important thing in the world.

"Oh! Hey Wally, before I forget, did you get the milk?"

"Damn it, I knew I forgot something!"

**~oOo~**

A day had already passed since Wally had saved the family from the house fire and returned to the apartment, and the both of them were now on the couch watching an action movie. Wally sat with his good arm leaning on the armrest while Artemis lay horizontally on the couch, her head in Wally's lap and absently chewing on sweet popcorn.

"This movie sucks. It's actually more plot-hole than movie at this point," Artemis chimed in eventually, her distaste for the film apparent in her tone.

"Should we turn it off?" Wally had asked her with a rather detached manner.

He hadn't actually been watching the movie at all, his mind completely taken up with other matters. Artemis leaned her head back in his lap and stared up at his face worriedly. He seemed to notice her eyes on him and sent what he thought to be a grin back at her, but Artemis knew that it was one of those smiles he always used to divert attention away from the fact that he was actually worrying about something.

"Wally, you okay?" she asked him, giving his leg a squeeze.

He, seemingly realizing that his smiles weren't fooling her, frowned instead. He looked as though something was clearly bothering him. He sighed and after lifting Artemis' head from his knees, stood to his feet.

"I just have something on my mind. Don't worry, nothing I can't handle," he explained to her, before making his way to their bedroom.

When Artemis called his name, worry apparent in her voice, he turned and gave her one of his sheepish smiles.

"I'm just going to lay out my work clothes for tomorrow," he explained to her before entering the room.

He left the door open, well aware that a closed door in their shared apartment was always considered to be something more than a simple '_laying out my work clothes' _scenario.

Wally let his eyes scan their room before they fell on his closet. He felt his feet moving towards it unconsciously and felt his hands tug at the handles softly. His clothes had been placed haphazardly on hangers and had practically been thrown onto the rack by Wally, but those weren't what he had been looking for, even though he had just told Artemis he was readying his work clothes. His gaze didn't even linger on that outfit, instead straying onto the small shelf that stood at the top of the closet, and onto the box that was placed on top.

Wally stared at the box momentarily before reaching up and bringing it down to his chest with his uninjured arm, wincing when he felt the burn strain on his other arm regardless.

The box, a simple cardboard number, was neither heavy or light in his arms, it was just right. He strode over to the bed he and Artemis shared and plopped down, feeling the springs complain at the sudden addition of his weight.

He stared at the box in his arms for a couple of minutes before finally reaching to take the lid off, far slower than was necessary, as though he were hesitating slightly. When he was done with taking the lid off, he threw it carelessly on the bed and fixed his eyes onto the contents of the box.

A bright combination of red and yellow greeted him and he felt a wave of nostalgia surf over him as he caressed the fabric of his old Kid Flash uniform, his touch reluctant at first.

"Is that what you meant by 'laying out your work clothes' Wally?"

Wally jumped slightly as he heard Artemis' voice emerge from the doorway and the box nearly fell out of his arms. He caught it at the last minute and faced his girlfriend, guilt drenching his features.

Artemis stood in the doorway, her expression nor her body giving anything away. She simply watched him.

"I…I," Wally stuttered, for some reason moving to hide the box containing his old suit behind his back, even though she had obviously already seen it.

He watched her as she strode over to his side and climbed onto the bed behind him, but he didn't turn when he felt her hands brush over his neck, followed by her arms.

"Wally, we could always…" she started as she leaned into his back, her silky blonde hair falling lightly onto his shoulders.

Wally interrupted her before she could even finish, knowing full well what she would have said.

"No. We left that life behind Artemis, and after that last mission…I promised you that I'd make this work," he stated to her, leaning back into her body wearily and bringing up his uninjured arm to take a strand of her hair into his hand.

"But Wally. I came home safe didn't I? I mean, don't you miss it? Wally, saving people…its who you are. You're a hero, and I'll never expect that side of you to just disappear. I know there are times when you'll have no choice. I just want you to be happy with who you are. If it makes you happy, I _want_ you to save people. After all, there are times where I can't help it either," she explained to him, kissing the back of his head gently after she had finished speaking.

"I know. I've seen the scars," Wally responded jadedly, turning his head to look at her and brushing her hair behind her ear so he could stroke at a thin mark on the side of her neck.

"How did you…" Artemis mumbled with surprise as she moved to cover the scar he had caressed.

"Artemis, I've been with you for five years now, I know which scars are new."

She looked directly into his green eyes and made a testy sound in the back of her throat."Hmph. If you weren't my boyfriend that last comment would have been really creepy," she grumbled irritably, wondering to herself just how much of her secrets Wally had uncovered over the years.

Wally chuckled at her response and Artemis could practically feel the smile that returned to his lips.

"Well, I am your boyfriend, so that makes it sweet. Scratch that, I'm your super hot ninja boyfriend, right?" he teased her.

"I told you never to bring that up again!" she shouted, slapping the back of his head lightly enough not to cause damage but hard enough to let him know she meant business.

Wally laughed out loud at her action and the sound brought a flutter of happiness into her stomach. She loved the sound of his laughter the most, it always managed to brighten up a room and always managed to bring her own smile out.

But then, just as soon as it had come, she felt his smile waver when she asked him her next question.

"How are things going with Dick?"

She felt his body tense into her chest and felt immediate regret at souring the mood so suddenly, although she recognised that this issue needed to be addressed.

"I don't know. I haven't had the chance to talk to him yet," she heard him reply quietly, well aware that when he said 'haven't had a chance' he meant that he had been successfully avoiding the other man.

Artemis gave a resigned sigh and pulled herself from his back to sit next to him instead, crossing her legs and leaning against his side.

"Wally, he's your best friend," she started quietly, letting her hand fall on the crook of his arm, "You need to sort this out, or you'll end up losing him for good."

She knew that his argument with Dick was hurting him, that he missed the other man whether he wanted to admit it or not. Talking with him straight about the issue was the only way she could think of to break him out of his stubborn habit. It was about time, she believed, for all this to be resolved, for both of them to forgive and forget. Nothing was more painful than watching their seemingly unbreakable bond crumble before her…because of her. But if she needed to be the 'bad guy' in this to get Wally moving, then so be it. She had caused it and she would damn well fix it.

"I…he nearly got you killed Artemis," she heard Wally stutter from beside her.

She leaned further into his side.

"It was my own decision to go, so you can't blame that all on him. Me and Kaldur both got out fine, you know that. Besides, I think he's still beating himself up about it. Now why don't you stop being such a _guy_ and make amends already. He needs you on his side Wally, and you need him," she finished resolutely, her voice firm.

Her tone held no room for arguments, that Wally understood. But a part of him, as much as he was loathe to admit it, was happy that she had held steadfast and was giving him no choice in the matter. Maybe he _had_ held onto the bitterness for far too long, maybe she had presented him with the opportunity to finally let go, to forgive.

"Fine…I'll talk to him," he grumbled, instead of letting her know his true feelings on the matter. More often than not their relationship drifted into competitive territory…and Wally didn't want to admit that she had one over him.

"Good. I hate seeing the two of you like this. It's just not normal."

He saw her smile and couldn't help but mirror the action. Her smile, as he had come to realise over the years, was just as infectious as others claimed his was.

"I suppose I do miss hanging out with him. Patrolling was always fun when I did it with him," he admitted eventually, unconsciously thinking back on past missions where he had so much fun he had forgotten that they actually were assignments.

He, lost in nostalgia, let the silence fall between them, but she seemed to have other ideas entirely.

"Wally?" she tested.

She saw his head turn slowly to face her, a fond glint in his beautiful green eyes.

"Yeah, Babe?"

"I won't blame you if you decide to take up the suit again one day," she stated, her voice and her gaze deathly serious.

She had seen the longing in his eyes ever since he had left his hero days behind him, saw how it had pained him to leave that life behind, but he had never complained to her. That had been far more painful than she had expected, to see him try so hard to forget who he was just to make sure they had a future together, but she loved him more for it than she ever thought was possible.

She steeled her mind to listen to his response. It was quiet, but honest when it came.

"Sometimes I do miss the life. I wont lie to you about that. But, I don't think there's a need for me to take up the suit again. When Central is in trouble, it'll always have The Flash," he said definitely, his eyes fixated on a spot on the wall.

He stood to his feet suddenly, hesitantly taking his old outfit out of the box, before striding to and out the door stating that he was going to visit his uncle. Why he had taken the suit was a mystery even to him.

"But Central won't always have Barry Allen, Wally…" Artemis said under her breath, her gaze fixed on Wally's broad shoulders as he left the room running his fingers over his old suit tenderly.

**~oOo~**

Wally knocked the familiar door with hesitance, still unsure why he had thought to visit his uncle so suddenly and why he had brought his old suit with him. He had no choice but to put it on, to keep it hidden from sight, but it felt heavy on him.

He decided that as long as he had come he might as well seek his uncle's advice over what was bothering him so.

Wally knocked once more when his uncle didn't respond the first time and waited for a few seconds, well aware that Barry was even tardy when it came to answering the door. Sure enough, nearing half a minute later, the door opened, and his uncle stood there with his hand framing the handle a grin already fresh on his face at seeing who his visitor was.

"Hey Wally, come on in. I just made brownies," he stated almost proudly, moving to the side to let his nephew enter the house.

Wally wiped his feet on the welcome mat in the hallway as he strode in, and couldn't help but raise his eyebrow in question when he heard the almost smug tone accompanying his uncle's statement.

"And you sound so proud of yourself, why?" he couldn't help but ask him.

Barry Allen gave a hearty chuckle and banged a fist to his chest. "I made brownies. Without them burning the street down," he expanded, once more sounding far more proud than a man who had _just_ baked brownies should be.

"Good job, Aunt Iris will be so proud of you," Wally teased sarcastically, patting his uncle on the shoulder, just before his tone became concerned, "How's she doing anyway?"

Barry closed the front door quietly, motioning his eyes in an upward gesture that Wally was sure meant that his Aunt Iris was sleeping upstairs, and shooed his nephew into the living room.

"She's as big as a blimp and always angry. But don't tell her I said that, or you'll be picking pieces of me off the front lawn," he joked as they moved into the warm room.

Wally's stomach grumbled loudly as the aroma of newly baked brownies assaulted his nose, and proceeded to thank his uncle when he zipped into the kitchen and gave him a plateful seconds later.

"So she's doing okay?" he asked with a chuckle, hiding the concern behind his question.

Barry gave him a gentle smile and nudged him with his shoulder affectionately, easily reading Wally's unspoken question as usual.

"The kids are doing fine Wally, they're troopers just like their mom. Now tell me, what's got their big brother looking so down in the dumps?"

Wally glanced at Barry out of the corner of his eyes and resisted the urge to groan out loud. He always knew that there was something wrong, _always_. But feeling no need to hide it from his uncle, Wally responded honestly, if not vaguely.

"I got pulled into something on my way home yesterday…"

Barry took a seat on the couch, motioning Wally to do the same, and stroked his chin thoughtfully before answering.

"Oh, that? Bats told me that someone had reported you in, that you saved an entire family from burning to death. But why has that got you down kiddo? Aren't you happy?" he enquired of him, his expression a mix of concern and confusion.

Wally clicked his tongue at hearing that Barry already knew and then almost kicked himself for ever thinking that he'd get away with his deeds unnoticed. Of course Batman would have noticed. Of course he would have informed Barry.

Wally raked a hand through his hair nervously, aware that his uncle's worried green eyes followed the movement, studying the action and probably already recognising it as one of Wally's nervous ticks.

"I guess," he began eventually, forcing his hand away from his red hair and down to his side, "But I swore that I would stay away from this life, for both mine and Artemis' sake. I just can't believe that I slipped up so easily."

Barry nodded his head in understanding after Wally had spoken, finally on the same page as his nephew. His hand strayed to Wally's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze and when he spoke Wally couldn't help but detect a slight hint of pride to his uncle's voice.

"You saved that family Wally, I wouldn't exactly call that 'slipping up'. You did what you thought was the right thing to do at the time. Don't start doubting your choice now," Barry advised him, giving his nephew another squeeze on the shoulder.

"I'm not. Well, not completely doubting," Wally admitted with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

Wally let his body lean back on the couch and stared upward at the ceiling, putting off his reply. Eventually he spoke, but his tone was pensive if not tinged with regret.

"I just wonder if it was really necessary to depend on my speed. Maybe I could have saved them the normal way somehow. Then I wouldn't have broken my promise."

Barry, now realising what the real issue was, raked a hand through his own blonde hair, mirroring the action he knew that Wally had gotten from him.

"Look Wally, I'm not going to tell you that your way of thinking is wrong. But, just think about it. If you hadn't used your speed, would that family still be here today? Would you really have taken that chance? What you do with your life is up to you Wally, but tell me something."

"Yeah?" Wally asked resignedly, but curious at what his uncle would ask him.

"How did it feel? Saving those people?"

Wally tensed.

The question had been expected, but at the same time he had not wanted to hear it. The answer zipped to his mind as quickly as his feet moved on the ground. He answered honestly, knowing all too well that his uncle could see through any lie.

"I…I didn't stop smiling for thirty whole minutes. It felt…good to save people again," he admitted awkwardly.

At his response Barry gave him a grand smile and rustled his hair.

"You know, I can't give you an answer to what you should do with your life Wally, but something tells me you already know. Just listen to what you feel is right."

Wally stared at his uncle. He knew that what Barry Allen had said was true. Wally had known the answer all along, but had ignored it, had labelled it as something that was wrong. But now that his uncle had practically spelled it out for him, it was obvious.

"That was a little heavy on the cliché, don't you think Uncle B?"

He had decided to joke, maybe give himself a little more time to make that decision, the one he knew was getting closer and closer. His uncle responded in kind.

"Yeah well. I had to fill my cliché quota for the day."

Wally looked into his uncle's green eyes and fingered at the bandage on his arm, wondering momentarily why his uncle hadn't brought it up. But then, he supposed that there had been other, more pressing, items on the agenda.

"I know what I want to do…I just don't know if it's the right choice," Wally explained, outlining his real dilemma: whether what he _wanted_ to do was what he _should _do.

"As long as the path you choose makes you happy then you'll hear no complaints from me or your Aunt," his uncle responded seriously, his voice soothing as he gave his nephew a pat on the knee.

Wally chuckled as he came to a realization."Artemis said the same thing," he admitted.

This time it was Barry's turn to chuckle.

"She's a smart young woman. You'd do well to listen to her in times like these; just like I do with Iris. They have a knack for these kind of things."

"Uncle Barry," Wally started nervously, after letting his uncle finish.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"I think… I think I'm ready to come back," he finished, with a small anxious smile on the edge of his lips.

His uncle, eyes softening at Wally's declaration, placed both his hands on the young man's shoulders.

"That's great," he said honestly, finding no reason to deny his nephew what he really wanted, "I won't lie, it's good to have you back in the field. But Wally, are you sure?"

It was then that Barry saw the fire return to his nephew's eyes, and was convinced that this was the path that Wally intended to take.

"Yeah, I am. I need to do this, or I'll probably spend the rest of my life regretting that I didn't take that step forward."

Barry scratched at his cheek absently and decided on something, ignoring the tiny voice in the back of his mind that was telling him not to be meddlesome.

"Well, I don't mean to throw you right back into the action, but Dick is patrolling around Central as we speak. I'm sure he could use a hand," he hinted with a neutral manner that was far less convincing than he intended it to be.

At this Wally baulked with surprise."Dick is? Why isn't he in Gotham?" he asked curiously, the fact that they were in the middle of an impasse overruled by his inquisitiveness.

Barry read his nephew's reaction and had to stop himself from smiling. Wally seemed less bitter than he used to be whenever his former team mate came up in conversation; he wasn't even frowning. Barry was glad that he had ignored that niggling voice.

"I called in a favour so I could have the day off to go to Iris' ultrasound. But now that you're officially back in action, I figure you can go help out. You two need to talk," he pressed, now knowing that what Wally needed was an incentive to take that step forward.

He was glad when no argument emerged from his nephew's lips as he was used to.

"I guess. I haven't really spoken to him since Artemis came back," Wally admitted eventually.

"Then get running already!" Barry cried as he practically pushed Wally into a standing position.

He gave the young man a brisk nod and an encouraging smile, before Wally responded with a nervous one of his own.

"Got it," Wally decided with a finality, before heading toward the door, "See you later, uncle B!"

Barry watched as his nephew sped out of the room and only when he heard the front door click shut did he dare to say what he had been thinking since Wally confirmed his return.

"That's a relief. Thought I'd have no one to pass the torch on to…"

**~oOo~**

As soon as he had left his uncle's house the nagging thoughts in Wally's mind had practically doubled in number. They either stated that he wasn't ready, that he was doing it for the wrong reasons or simply stressed that he had gotten too weak to return. He tried his best to brush them aside, but even with his uncle's encouraging words they remained.

That was when Wally decided on one extra stop on his way to meet Nightwing. It wouldn't hurt to keep the other young man waiting, after all he didn't even know Wally was coming to meet him, let alone thinking of returning to the life.

His legs ran the familiar route as if he didn't even need to control them, and a small grin graced his lips as he thought about the reception he'd receive.

**Three Minutes Later…**

"Hey Roy."

It was just the expression he'd expected. The one that looked like a groan in expression form, the annoyed look that he was almost always greeted with. The one that amused him so much that he tried to make it appear upon every visit.

Roy just stepped aside so his younger friend could step into his apartment, knowing that if he refused Wally would only find some other way of getting in. He had actually gone and convinced the landlady to let him in once, and only using a charming smile and a few well placed compliments. Not to mention the one time he had tried to vibrate his molecules through the door…that incident had been particularly irritating.

"What's up? You don't look as annoyingly cheerful as usual," Roy said once Wally had stepped inside, unconsciously detecting the well hidden worry behind his friend's smile.

He immediately saw Wally's smile droop slightly at the realization that he couldn't hide anything from the red-haired archer.

"Just have a lot on my mind is all. Where's Lian?" Wally asked, searching around the room for his little 'niece'.

"She's playing by the couch," Roy said, gesturing his head toward the chair in the other room, "I was just making some formula for her."

"Ooo, can I feed her? Please?" Wally pleaded enthusiastically at hearing this, eager to be the one to feed the adorable child.

He almost missed Roy's amused smirk when it came fleetingly to his lips. Roy finished the bottle, squirting a bit onto the back of his hand to check the temperature was safe for his daughter and then handed the bottle over to his eager friend. Wally grinned widely when the bottle was pressed into his hand.

"Knock yourself out. I needed to do the laundry anyway," Roy answered him as he picked a basket filled with clothes from the table and proceeded to stuff them into his washing machine.

"Like a good little housewife?" Wally teased him mischievously.

"Shut it."

Roy swatted at the younger man with his hand and turned his full attention into putting the right amount of fabric softener into the appliance before him.

Seconds later he heard Wally's enthusiastic voice ring out from the other room and he couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips.

"Hey gorgeous! Uncle Wally came to visit!"

Wally leaned down over the baby in the playpen and smiled at her warmly, trying his best not to laugh at the fact that Roy _had_ a playpen in his living room in the first place. Lian, at seeing the familiar face between her immediately gestured her hands upward in a gesture to be picked up, and Wally, loathe to refuse her request, did just that. He rubbed his nose against hers, relishing in the small laugh that escaped her lips.

"Goompa Wee," Lian gurgled as her hands reached for Wally's hair.

"Did you hear that?! I thinks she just said 'uncle Wally'!" the red-haired speedster cheered when he saw Roy enter the room, a dry load of clothes in his arms.

Roy's eyebrow tugged up at Wally's optimistic declaration and he couldn't help but react sarcastically.

"No. I'm pretty sure she said 'Goompa Wee'," he responded dryly as he began to fold the dry clothes neatly.

He saw Wally brush aside his comment with a hand and noticed that he seemed to be favouring one arm, holding Lian against him with the other. One arms simply stayed limply by his side, but Roy didn't comment on it.

"It's all a matter of perspective. She _said_ 'goompa Wee', but she _meant _'uncle Wally'," Wally explained to him as though he were explaining a difficult concept to a small child.

Roy rolled his eyes at the explanation and decided out of the kindness of his heart not to laugh when Lian tugged painfully at her overly-enthusiastic 'uncle's hair.

"Ah, I forgot that you're fluent in infancy," he responded sarcastically.

"Hilarious," the younger man stated dryly with a roll of his green eyes.

Roy directed a smirk at Wally as he folded his shirts to perfection. As much as he enjoyed Wally's visits, although he would never even under pain of torture admit it, he knew that Wally had a reason for coming. And as usual, he knew he'd have to drag it out of him.

"Did you come here for any particular reason Wally? Or did you just come here to annoy me?"

Wally, after pulling his hair from Lian's surprisingly tight grip with a wince, moved his gaze towards her father. His smile was sheepish and to Roy's observant eyes, couldn't hide anything.

"A bit of both really."

"Wally…" Roy warned.

The younger man sighed and repositioned Lian in his arms, well away from his hair. He teased the bottle into her mouth and watched her suckle at the liquid contained within. Watching her was almost hypnotizing and it took near all of his willpower to tear his gaze away from the cute child to answer Roy's question.

"How do you do it Roy?" he asked vaguely, as though Roy would know exactly what he referred to.

Which he clearly didn't.

"Do what? Put up with you?" Roy joked, surprisingly childishly, before internally reprimanding himself. Wally always had brought out the worst in him.

It didn't take Wally long to expand on his question though."How can you still go out there and fight crime now that you have a daughter at home?"

His voice was full of genuine curiosity and a need to know. Roy found himself wondering whether Wally had come all that way just to ask this single question. Or was there something else that he had yet to say?

"Where are you going with this?" Roy found himself asking, his eyes narrowing as his brows furrowed together.

"Just answer the question. Please," Wally pleaded in return, his voice actually holding an inch of desperation.

Roy hesitated before answering, now genuinely worried about the younger man before him. But '_if he wants an answer then so be it' _Roy thought to himself, before delivering just that.

"Sure…Before Lian, it was just something I did. It was programmed into me to be like the real Roy Harper, so I just did it without question, because I didn't know any better. I don't know why he did it though, you'd have to ask him that."

"And now?" Wally cut in.

"Now…now I do it _for her_. For Lian. I figure that the more scumbags I take out, the safer she's going to be. So I just kept on doing it…for her. Does that answer your question?" Roy asked him after he had finished, watching Wally's expression intently.

"Yeah, I guess. Lian has a good daddy," Wally responded eventually, a nostalgic mischievous grin on his face as he teased.

Roy ignored the baiting and continued folding his clothes.

"So, I doubt you came here to grill that bit of information out of me," he continued, his attention split between Wally and his household chores, "Why are you here Wally?"

"I just wanted to confirm something," Wally stated vaguely, causing another frown to appear on Roy's face.

He had had enough of Wally's cryptic half-answers.

"And that would be?" he pressed, trying to keep the annoyance he felt from emerging with his words.

"That I'll be doing this for the same reasons that a hero would."

"What the hell are you talking about? Doing what?" Roy erupted, no longer able to keep the frustration out of his voice.

He saw Lian flinch in Wally's arms and immediately regretted raising his voice. Wally, seeing that he had angered his older friend, gave a look of apology and when he gave his response he no longer skirted around the issue.

"Being Kid Flash again."

Roy's mouth hung open slightly and the pair of pants that he had been folding almost fell from his grip before he tightened it. He regarded Wally with a quizzical look.

"Seriously. You're coming back? Why? I thought there was no changing your mind on this one."

"I thought so too. But plans change I guess," Wally admitted with a casual shrug, as though he was brushing it off as something that meant far less to him.

"So your reasons for coming back…" Roy started, finally catching on to what Wally had been doing earlier on, what he had been trying to get from Roy.

"The same as you. To protect the people I love, I guess. Geez, that sounded lame," he said with half a chuckle, not realising that he had been staring down at the child in his arms when he had spoken about protecting those he loved.

But Roy had seen it and couldn't help but feel grateful. He knew that if there ever came a reason why he couldn't protect Lian, then her uncle, no, her _two_ uncles would.

"It's a good enough reason," Roy responded assertively, unable to keep his own eyes from looking at both his daughter and the man who held her so fondly.

"Yeah."

"I guess I should welcome you back then, KID Flash. Or are you at least going for a more mature name now?"

"Nope…Kid Flash suits me just fine for now…"

**~oOo~**

Wally wandered around aimlessly, this time wondering whether he really should take his uncle's advice and join Dick on patrol. He was finding it hard to make up his mind now that there was no one to push him into doing it. He knew that the younger man could use his help, but he didn't know whether he was ready to cross that particular bridge just yet. Wasn't sure he was ready to forgive and forget.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and settled his chin into the scarf around his head, marvelling at how such a reasonably warm day had turned into such a cold night. His breath pooled out before him, making patterns into the warm air as it escaped his mouth.

Wally raised his head and stared at the night sky, thinking back on his own words.

Was he really ready to return? Ready to forget that freedom he had fought for, for so many years? He found himself surprised when his mind just seemed to say yes regardless, practically urging him to run into the middle of Central and get down to business.

But before he could do that he felt a vibration against his leg as his cell phone rang in his pocket. Assuming that it was Artemis calling about his whereabouts. Wally didn't even check to see the caller ID as he accepted the call and brought the cell up to his ear.

"Hey babe, what's up?" he asked casually, frowning slightly when he didn't hear his girlfriend yell at him from the other side of the line.

"Artemis?" he asked, now worried when she wasn't demanding that he get his butt back home.

"Guess again," came a rather deep voice instead.

Obviously it wasn't Artemis on the other side and Wally could feel the colour coming unbidden to his cheeks as he realized just who it was that had called him.

"Uh, Bats? No offence, but why are you calling me? You don't strike me as the kind of guy who rings someone up for a chat," Wally tried to joke, attempting to cover up his embarrassment at mistaking Batman for his girlfriend. He was glad that the older man couldn't see the deep blush that spread like wildfire over Wally's face.

"Wally, we need to talk. How fast can you get to my office?" Batman asked him, his tone neutral, not seeming to care in the slightest about Wally's blunder; although Bruce Wayne _was_ actually smirking slightly at the exchange.

Wally raked a hand through his hair in nervousness, the reason for Batman's call obvious to him even though he had asked. "Uh…give me a few minutes."

"Not as quick as I'd like," Batman stated in that cold manner of his, the tone completely overriding the fact that he had actually joked sarcastically.

Wally grinned in amusement, recognising the rare show of humour from the serious man. 'He must be in a good mood for some reason,' Wally reasoned.

"Ha ha, you're a tough guy to impress Bats," he responded amusedly before setting off to meet the man who had called him out of the blue.

His feet pounded over asphalt, pumped through grass and flew over gravel as he made his way to Wayne Enterprises, not willing to keep the man waiting. Batman wouldn't have called him if what he wanted to discuss wasn't serious, and Wally wasn't his uncle. _He _actually liked to be on time to meetings.

Four minutes later Wally was being waved into Bruce Wayne's office by his attractive secretary. He couldn't help but gape as he stepped into the large room. The view from the window was enough to cause his mouth to drop open. It was breathtaking. He could see the majority of Gotham from that very spot, it was almost like Wayne Enterprises was the centre of the world.

Bruce Wayne didn't rise from his seat when his guest arrived, nor did he offer Wally a seat on the couch he sat on. Wally was surprised to note that the man before him was Bruce Wayne, and not Batman, but he felt humbled all the same. It meant a lot for a man like Batman to lower his guard around Wally and let him see the 'real' him.

Although a seat hadn't been offered to him Wally sat down anyway, almost breathing a sigh of relief when Bruce didn't glare at him like he had expected. He just looked at him calmly, giving Wally the once over, his eyes momentarily fixing on Wally's still healing arm. Wally resisted the urge to hide his arm behind his back, away from Bruce Wayne's scrutinizing gaze. Just because he was twenty-one now, a man, didn't mean that the Dark Knight didn't intimidate the pants off of him any less than he had when he was a teenager. Now he just hid it better. He hoped.

"So, what did you need?" Wally asked, trying to keep his tone neutral and stop it from coming out in the squeak it threatened to.

"I've heard from Barry…" was all Batman said in reply.

Wally resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had been right after all, it was just as he had guessed."Wow, that was quick. I just left his house like an hour ago. Oh well, he is a speedster after all…" he joked fondly, before falling quiet.

"He doesn't shut up when it comes to you."

"Ah, yeah…" Wally chuckled quietly, rubbing at the back of his head with a slight grin and feeling quite warm due to Bruce's reply. It was always nice to know that he was still so important to his uncle.

A dull silence settled over the office as Wally contemplated what he should say to the imposing man before him. But before he even opened his mouth to speak, Bruce did so in his place.

"Are you certain? There's little chance of getting back out if you take this path, you know that," he said, a strange intonation accompanying his words. He seemed worried, or at least affected by Wally's situation.

Wally turned to give the older man a surprisingly confident look, leaning forward into his own chair and laying his forearms over his knees. But when he spoke, he addressed the floor.

"I do. Everyone keeps asking me whether 'I'm sure' about this…its like they don't want me to come back to the life," he stated quietly, the concern in his voice not lost on Batman, who stared at the young man before him with a critical look.

"That's not it," he said eventually, breaking into another silence with his deep baritone, "This is your chance to be a normal man and lead a normal existence, just like you have been for the last five years. You stepped away from this life for a long period of time and we just want to be certain that you're ready for the transition. We don't need any dead weight. If you aren't steadfast then don't bother coming back."

Wally picked his head up and forced his eyes to look to other man, not missing the serious look in Bruce Wayne's eyes. Wally was no fool. He could see the thin layer of concern behind Batman's attitude and that was enough for him to make up his mind. This was another man that he had grown to respect over the years, had come to consider a member of his extended family, a rather reluctant uncle of sorts. Another man he didn't want to let down.

"Wow, harsh. But you aren't changing my mind Batman. This is my decision, and I'm not going to change my mind. I want…I want to help people again. I want to work with all of you and help to keep this world safe, just like I planned to do when I was Kid Flash. I'm ready for this," Wally stressed, his hands unconsciously clenching into tight fists at his own fervour, and his expression maturing with the seriousness of his reply.

He was ready, whether Batman would welcome him back or not, Wally decided determinedly. He would fight him on this if need be, but nothing was going to deter him now.

But surprisingly Batman didn't do any such thing, didn't object to Wally's decision. He merely rose to his feet, headed to the bottle of scotch on his desk and poured himself a glass, an almost invisible smile on his lips.

"Good. Report to the Watchtower at 07:00 tomorrow. In the meantime, go talk to Dick. He's been waiting for you, Kid Flash."

**~oOo~**

Dick Grayson could only marvel at how different Central and Gotham were at night, couldn't help but feel jealous at how little the Scarlet Speedster had to deal with in comparison. But he supposed it all evened out when he considered the hero to city ratio. Gotham had him _and _the Bat family to serve Gotham, and as it stood now Central only really had The Flash. Whereas, five years before…

Dick shook his head in frustration, trying his best to rid them of depressing thoughts. Thinking about his best friend's retirement always managed to fluster him and always served to remind him of what Dick had come to lose through his actions. Wally was no longer his friend. The last meeting of their eyes made that clear, the look of utter disgust in his green orbs. It had broken Dick's heart…but he kept telling himself that it was the price he had to pay, that nothing ever came easy. It just so happened that one of the most important things in his life was the price.

He overlooked Central from his perch on the police building, his ears and his eyes scanning the view for any misconduct that called for his attention. Nothing yet. He couldn't help think that Central was a little boring compared to Gotham. Something was always happening in Gotham, someone was _always_ causing trouble.

He stretched his taut muscles, bringing the feeling back into his arms just in case they were needed, and gave a loud yawn.

Suddenly, something tickled at his senses and sent a wave of awareness down his spine.

Someone was trying to sneak up on him. Badly. Their feet were clunky on the…

On the wall?

Dick jumped to his feet and stared downward, reeling back when he saw mischievous green eyes come to meet his from below. A figure zoomed past him up the wall and came to rest just behind him, and Dick wheeled around quickly with surprise as he realized who it was, those green eyes unmistakable.

Wally West stood before him, arms partially crossed and a cocky grin on his face.

But more so than that, what surprised Dick more was that Wally was quite obviously clad in the yellow and red of his costume. He was wearing his suit.

"Hey Dick," Wally greeted eventually with a lazy wave, grinning in amusement at the confused once-over that Dick's eyes gave him.

Dick started forward unconsciously, his mouth still agape from when he had first noted Wally's suit.

"Wally?!" he blurted out, causing Wally to chuckle at his 'intelligent' reply and nod amusedly.

"Uh, surprise?" the red-haired young man responded casually, a hand coming unbidden to rake through his hair.

Dick, finally taking a breath to calm himself down, and letting himself process the information, moved forward so he stood directly in front of Wally. He couldn't help but feel that moment of pride as he noted that he was taller than the red-head, looking back irately at all those times he had been teased for being short or puny by him. But his response was not nearly as amused as his musings were, it came out biting.

"You bet it's a freaking surprise! Why the hell are you wearing your suit? Don't tell me…" he finished lamely, his volume decreasing with every sentence.

He stared at Wally as the other man, at first, merely stood there not saying anything. The red-head seemed to be searching for the proper response, biting slightly at his lip, just how Dick remembered he did whenever he was nervous. Finally, after it felt as though an eternity had passed, Wally spoke, raising his head high. He looked confident and strong, Dick noted, just as he had when they had fought together so many years before. Suddenly, Dick felt hopeful. He had supported Wally's decision but that didn't mean he hadn't selfishly been waiting for this day to come.

"I came back," Wally stated, the look in his eyes leaving absolutely no room for arguments, not that Dick would argue with his decision. "Seems I _need_ to protect Central just as much as Central needs to be protected."

Dick couldn't help but grin, wider than he had for months. In fact he couldn't remember if he had even smiled since he and Wally had argued. But then his grin faltered as he realized just what his friend was giving up. He had been happy that Wally was safe in his new life, even if his mind argued that his decision was selfish and wrong. He had reprimanded himself for that kind of thinking immediately, disgusted at himself for feeling disappointed and feeling as though his best friend had abandoned him. He had even asked Wally to punch him for it, and while the ex-hero had said that it was fine for him to think that way, it hadn't made him feel any better. Even though Wally _had _punched him, albeit playfully.

"And you said you'd never go back to the life," Nightwing pointed out eventually, not a hint of malice in his words.

They could have come across as sarcastic, but Dick didn't intend them that way. Not that it mattered. Wally took it all in stride, rolling his eyes in mock irritation regardless.

"Yeah, well I stand corrected ok. So sue me," he answered dryly, the faint smile coming to his lips unbidden.

Dick sent a mischievous grin his way, grateful that the terse atmosphere around them, since he had sent Artemis on that mission, had finally dispersed. At least that was what he sincerely hoped.

"I just may do that. Well, anyway, nice to have you back dude, I'm guessing that's why Barry is a no show. Seriously man, it hasn't been the same without you! No-one gets my jokes like you do," Dick said, slapping Wally on the back enthusiastically, the humour radiating off him as he saw Wally practically shoot forward due to the strength behind his action.

Wally rubbed at his back shortly after, frowning at Nightwing, who assumed the same innocent expression on his face that he used as a thirteen year old. One that no longer actually fit the masculinity of his now mature face. Then Wally grinned, a single brow raised in anticipation for his sarcastic response.

"You tell jokes now? When did that happen? A lot's changed, huh?" he joked, bumping shoulders with the other man, who proceeded to roll his eyes in much the same manner Wally had earlier.

"Hur hur hur, so funny," he stated dryly, clapping his hands sarcastically, before sending an almost warm look Wally's way, "See, that's what I'm talking about! Fighting crime just wasn't as witty without you."

"Yeah yeah, I get it. I'm awesome. You have permission to bask in my awesomeness," the speedster replied with a sniff and looking at his fingernails much as he imagined an arrogant snob would.

"Oh, wow, really? But, instead of doing that, how about I stand here and throw scrunched up pieces of paper at your face?" Nightwing replied childishly, using a mock-impressed tone, as he motioned throwing something at the older man.

That caused Wally to smirk cockily and he sidled over to his friend's side, looking straight into striking blue eyes as he spoke, ignoring the annoying fact that the younger man was slightly taller than him.

"How about you don't, and I don't have to kick your ass to the curb?" he growled mischievously, glad when Dick laughed in response, recognising the playful tone that he used.

"Pfft, why don't you try it Flash Boy. As I recall, I always managed to kick _your_ ass to the curb."

"Oh, it is on Bird Brain!"

"Bring it!"

They argued like they had reverted back to their younger selves. It was like any other day in Mount Justice, arguing playfully and annoying the others with their mischief. For that moment everything was as it used to be, and Dick didn't want that to change. Didn't want their relationship to crumble again. That's why when he next spoke, his tone was serious and though his words didn't seem like it, they held an underlining apology; a sincere wish for their friendship to rekindle.

"Seriously though Wally, are we cool?" he asked informally.

It suited them better that way, always had. Their relationship was never one where the apology was long-winded, it always came with a brief apology and suddenly everything was alright again. He supposed that was just how best-friends were, that they could always forgive and forget so easily because they valued their bond so. Dick knew that this time things would be different, that there was a lot more to work on. But he was willing to try, and he hoped that Wally was as well.

"I want us to be friends again, just like the old days, but I know it doesn't come easy," he finished sincerely, his eyes never leaving Wally's face, trying but failing to get a clear read on the older man.

Wally's eyes flicked downward momentarily as he received Dick's honest words. He had looked genuine and his statement was heartfelt. Wally looked at his former team mate dead in the eyes and spoke, a weightiness in his voice.

"I'm still mad at you for using Artemis like that, for putting her in danger. It'll take a while for me to forgive you, maybe I never really will…but I'm willing to give it a chance," he answered honestly.

He saw his friend droop slightly and wasn't sure whether it was from relief or sadness. But either way, it seemed that was the response Dick had been hoping for, the smile he directed towards Wally being far wider than expected. He felt himself grinning in return and when Dick held out a hand for him to shake, he pulled the other man into an embrace instead. He felt Dick shift uncomfortably momentarily, well aware of how they must look, but grinned when his friend relented moments later and returned it, albeit rather loosely. '_What the heck_,' Dick had thought to himself before returning the hug, it wasn't every day that you made up with your best friend after an argument that lasted for five months.

"Thanks. I know I don't deserve it. But you're my best friend Wally, I don't want to lose that. I'll work hard so you can trust me again some day. But I have to stand by what I did, " he said out loud, pulling himself from the hug awkwardly and throwing an arm over his best friend's shoulder instead, his eyes focusing on something in the distance.

"Sending Artemis on that mission?" came Wally's stoical reply.

Dick pulled his arm away and turned to regard his friend. He made sure to look directly into his friend's eyes as he spoke, to stand by his decision.

"Yeah. Every single day that passed I thought about whether I was doing the right thing or not. But I won't apologise for it, because I know that what we did managed to save the lives of a lot of people."

Nightwing looked at his silent friend and tried to gauge his reaction, almost ready for things to blow up in his face again. But it needed to be said, even if Wally didn't agree. But he was surprised when Wally spoke up, not really expecting the response he was given.

"Fair enough, I guess," Wally had delivered with a mumble, rubbing his arm absently for some reason.

Dick gave a silent sigh of relief and made to sit down on his perch once more, resuming the steady gaze he was supposed to have maintained over Central during Barry's absence. He motioned for Wally to join him and the speedster plopped himself down next to his friend, his legs dangling over the side of the building. A sudden silence fell between them as both men sat there just thinking of what to say. There was a lot they could say, a lot they hadn't been able to discuss due to their long argument, but for some reason it stayed unsaid.

Eventually it was Dick who broke the silence, finally losing a test of patience against the speedster.

"So, what made you change your mind?"His question had been uttered softly and Wally barely heard it.

"About coming back?"

Wally had responded equally as quiet. There was something that seemed to compel them to hold the conversation in a companionable silence instead of with their usual exuberance.

"Yeah," Dick responded with a nod, pulling one of his knees to his muscular chest and resting his arm over it, letting his other leg hang over the edge of his perch, "it must have been something really big. I mean, you were so sure before, that you wanted to be normal I mean."

"I saved a family from burning to death…and it put things into perspective for me. Just how many people had died while I sat around 'being normal'? How many people had to suffer because I wanted to concentrate on my studies? How many of them could I have saved as Kid Flash?" Wally asked himself despondently, unconsciously voicing his own thoughts.

He didn't feel Dick tense beside him as he spoke, didn't see the other man clench his fists tightly in anger.

"Wally. Shut up, before I punch you," Dick said between clenched teeth, the exasperation clear in his voice.

Wally whirled around to look at his friend with confusion, completely unaware of why their direction had taken such a violent turn."Huh?"

The look on Dick's face was almost murderous, and it made Wally flinch. He knew that look. Knew that it was reserved for when Dick was truly angry at something. So why, he wondered to himself, was that look being pointed in his direction at that moment? Before he could question any further Dick spoke out, or rather shouted out.

"What the hell dude?! How can you even think to talk like that?! So you wanted to be normal, so what! You think I haven't thought about throwing in the towel at least once? That I haven't had days where I just want to be a normal guy that does normal things?"

"Dick…I…" Wally interrupted, not sure he wanted the other young man to continue.

"I'm not finished yet, so listen! The lives we lead are _hard_, and mostly unrewarding. We give everything we have for the people of this world at our own expense. But we don't do it for their thanks, don't do it so they throw freaking parades in our honour. We've been given the power to help the people who can't help themselves, so who cares if we aren't normal?! There are days I wish I could have been, but then I remember why I'm doing this. It's so no one ever has to lose their parents like I did, so kids can grow up feeling what it is to be loved and not have to worry about whether that was the last day they'd ever see their mom or dad. I…" he stuttered at the final words, coming to a stop when Wally raised a hand for him to stop.

"That's enough Dick. I get it. I'm sorry," the speedster said quietly, now ashamed of the words that had caused his best friend to recall such painful memories.

He didn't expect Dick to continue, but he did, his tone softer than before.

"Those people, Wally. You can't say that it was your fault. Taking that weight on your shoulders is just cruel, and you don't deserve it."

"Okay," Wally assented quietly, knowing full well that the dark thoughts were still there despite Dick's words.

Dick seemed to be aware that Wally would still have doubts and spoke once more, his eyes staring out over Central.

"Someone told me once that if you keep blaming yourself for these kind of things then you'll buckle under the pressure. I don't want that to happen to you. Just Roy going crazy was enough…" he admitted, his voice full of emotion.

Wally smiled at the words his best friend had chosen to use. They seemed to be perfectly pertinent for such a discussion.

"Smart guy, the person who said that to you. I wonder who it could be," Wally pretended to muse, dragging his fingers over his chin as though he were thinking hard on it.

When Dick laughed that usual laugh of his Wally couldn't help but grin. He had to admit that he had missed that laugh. It held absolutely nothing back. More could be learned about Dick with a single laugh than could be if you spoke to him for an entire hour.

"You know it was you, stop being a dork. But, that advice you gave me back then saved me, helped me to keep going, and I hope you'll take your own," he ended seriously, his eyes now pressed firmly onto Wally's own.

"Sure thing Dick."

Both young men stared over the bright city, something that both had thought impossible just hours before. Wally was glad that he had listened to the advice given to him that day. Glad that he had given their friendship another chance. Dick thought much the same, feeling strangely humbled as Wally sat by his side. He had thought that he had wrecked everything, that Wally would never talk to him again let alone smile at him so unguardedly. Now everything seemed to be coming together for him, they were friends again…and Wally was back.

As their prattle continued Dick couldn't help but smile, much as Wally did by his side.

"But seriously, brushing all that other stuff aside, you sure took your time in coming back. We've been waiting, you know," Dick reprimanded him, his tone playful, but the words completely honest.

"Yeah, sorry.""Don't worry about it. I would have stuck by you no matter what you chose," Nightwing stated, outstretching his fist in a familiar gesture.

"Thanks," Wally responded with a grin, recognising the action and raising his own fist to bump against the other man's.

"Mhm. Don't worry about it, it's what little brothers do I guess."

"Man, is there nothing original in your speeches these days? I call plagiarism!"

At the same moment both men realized that even though they were supposedly on patrol, they hadn't actually done any patrolling so far. Both stood to their feet at the same time, looking over the city they had been trusted to protect. Dick cracked his knuckles while Wally scanned the view with his smiling green eyes.

'_This is my place. This really is where I belong,_' he thought to himself as he swept his gaze over the city he once more promised to defend.

"Good to have you back bro," Dick said suddenly, stunning him out of his thoughts, "so, you ready to patrol the hell out of this city?"

Wally smirked confidently down at the city and pulled his goggles over his eyes as he heard a siren sound in the distance.

"Yeah, let's get down to business. We have a lot of work to do."

END

**So there you have it. It's finally done *sobs*. **

**This is my Wally resumes his KF duties and rekindles his bromance with Dick chapter, with added Spitfire, Motherhen, Brotherhen **_**and **_**Batman/ Wally (which needs a name…Bat-hening?).**

**I hope that all you loyal fans out there noticed that I tied this fic in with one of my other chapters- 'That's what brothers do!' Honestly, it wasn't my initial intention but it came out anyway. By the tenth page my hands just started acting independently from my brain, so blame them if this ended up being crappy. **

**Being friends with my best friend for a total of 17 long years (too long :D) I know that an apology doesn't need to be a poetic masterpiece for it to be heartfelt, so that's why I wrote Wally and Dick's reconciliation like that. I hope that came across. Manly hugs! I bet they could feel everything through those uniforms of theirs…they don't leave much to the imagination lol.**

**Geez, I really hope this wasn't so long that it became boring…let me know if it was. Then I'll know never to go above 5,000 lol.**

**Thanks for reviewing etc on all the previous chapters and I hope you stick with me for the remainder of this series. I'm off to put my hands into a bowl of ice- this chapter did **_**wonders**_** to my broken arm…(read as: it killed my arm).**

**SFS x**


	20. Chapter 20 A Good Man

**Worry not, I have not died! I just forgot to tell you that I'd be off in the land of my dreams for a month! I was in Hokkaido, Japan! I had such a good time that I just didn't want to leave… I swear most of me is still there! I got back a week ago but then oh so inconveniently caught the stomach bug that's currently circulating around my country. Fun times.**

**Hence, that is why this chapter comes a little later than planned…but its freaking long! Longer than I planned it to be anyhow. **

**Thanks to anyone who read, reviewed, favourited or followed while I was absent. It was really nice to return home to an inbox full of alerts. Keep it up. My next special chapter comes if you help me reach 250 by chapter 25! **

**Oh and last chapter I included some of my favourite Marvel characters as random people and guessed you to figure out who they were. Here they are, kudos if you got them all! They weren't particularly well hidden- didn't even bother to change the names lol.**

**Wade Wilson- Deadpool. ****Tony (Zahra's father)- Iron Man. ****Pietro Maximoff- Quicksilver.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice and I sure as hell wont make any money off this piece of turd.**

* * *

A Good Man Never Leaves a Friend Behind

It was a startlingly clear day outside; the sun's rays were beating down onto the earth and families were out in their droves trying to bask in the warm weather while it lasted. After the dull weather they had experienced for the past two weeks the people were all too happy to embrace the change.

And that simple fact made Wally West more than a little annoyed as he attempted to claw at the ropes that restrained his hands behind his back, restricting his movements. On such a beautiful day, Wally had thought that the last place he'd end up was tied back to back to his best friend in a run down apartment.

They had been taken earlier that day, on one of their precious days-off, and he was none too happy about it. As Kid Flash he knew that he would have been able to avoid being taken with his friend, could easily dodge the kidnappers grabbing hands and save his friend from being captured as well.

But as Wally West, a sixteen year old in his civvies, there wasn't much he was able to do. He had a whole other identity to conceal after all. He had to stick with his friend, even if that meant he was kidnapped alongside him.

"Let's go see a movie he said. We'll be fine he said…" he mumbled under his breath as he continued to wriggle his hands, trying his best to loosen his bonds.

Dick sighed heavily as he heard his friend's words and leaned his head back so he slumped against the other lethargically. Compared to Wally _he_ was taking everything in stride, almost seeming too relaxed with their situation.

"Such a drama queen," he teased, poking at Wally's back with his own bound hands.

Wally frowned and aimed an elbow into his friends back, satisfied when he heard a grunt of pain.

"Excuse me Mr. Kidnapper, sir. You wouldn't happen to have a gag handy would you?" Wally directed towards a large man seated on a crate in the corner of the room.

The man in question looked up from his magazine to give Wally a 'shut it or suffer the consequences' glare and then returned his gaze to his literature without saying a word. Wally sighed internally. It was just his luck to be kidnapped by the one guy in Gotham without a sense of humour.

_**An Hour and a Half Earlier:**_

"Look, I'm just saying. Being who we are, doing what we do, day in and day out, don't you think that going to see an action movie is kind of redundant? I mean, we _live_ this stuff just by clocking in on duty! Know what I mean?"

Hands nestled deep into the pockets of his shorts, Wally turned his gaze on his younger friend expecting a response to his more than prudent question. Dick, wearing his usual olive and black combo, but minus the sunglasses, strolled onward without answering, knowing full well that the more he put off giving a reply, the more it would annoy the speedster. His blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

Feeling Wally give his shoulder a sharp push, eventually he answered.

"Yeah, I see your point. But being the non-prude in our duo, I'll choose to ignore you. Know what _I_ mean?" he chirped as he carried on walking, throwing his hands behind his head in a gesture of pure airiness.

Wally groaned and made off after him.

"Can't we go to the arcade instead? No wait, the science museum!" he suggested as alternatives, his voice rising with excitement with the second.

He practically felt Dick's disapproval from where he stood a few meters away. The frown on his youthful face was enough of an answer for Wally.

"Today's my turn to pick, and I chose the movies. So suck it up." Dick answered him shortly, not waiting for Wally to catch up before turning a corner for a short cut.

"You're Bruce Wayne's son! He can buy the movie for you. Heck, he could buy the production company and the actors too!" Wally shouted as he made his way after his friend, "Oh, before I forget. Is it true that Bruce dated that actress…what was her name again…the one in the thing with the robots…."

He turned the corner, still addressing his friend loudly, when suddenly he stopped short mid sentence.

Just yards away from where he had turned the corner, Dick was still.

Several armed men pooled around the thirteen year old, each pointing a gun into his face. But Dick, where any other boy would be trembling with fear, merely looked annoyed as they gestured for him to get in the black van to his left. To say it was a cliché scenario was an understatement. It had tinted windows and everything, and from what he heard the men sounded like the usual grunt; thick accents and uneducated drawls.

"Dick!" Wally shouted with urgency as he kicked his feet into action, heading straight for the assailants. He had plenty of experience with having a gun pointed at him. That no longer bothered him. But when his best friend was being threatened with them…That was another matter altogether.

He saw the guns redirected towards him as though they moved in slow motion, but saw that the men made no move to shoot. So that meant that they definitely didn't want to make a scene.

"Wally! Stay away! I've got this covered!" he heard Dick shout from a distance, his voice now tinged with worry seeing as though his best friend had suddenly spurred into action.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm not leaving you here!"

"This is no time to be a hero. You think you're Batman or something? Get out of here!" Dick insisted, the message in his words clear. _Leave me and go find Batman._

But it was far too late for that. The adrenaline already pumping through his veins, the last thing Wally was about to do was 'run away with his tail between his legs and go fetch a gown-up', what he considered Dick's instructions to be.

"What do we do with this brat?" he heard attacker #1 shout to one of his companions, his gun still trailing on Wally's body, his head motioning towards the red-head.

"He's just a kid. Knock him out or something. Can't be that ha-aaaarrrgghhhh," the other started, before receiving a prompt kick to the groin from a certain speedster.

Attacker #2 crumpled to the ground, clutching at his crotch as the pain flared up. He cursed the now grinning speedster as he heard another blow being dealt, followed by a rather maniacal cackling from somewhere. He was startled to note that it came from the mouth of the very boy they had been commissioned to kidnap. It just sounded so…evil.

"Nice one Wally!" came an enthusiastic cheer seconds later.

Wally grinned in return as Dick joined the battle, dishing out his own pain on the outmatched gang. It seemed all too easy to him…and as bad luck would have it, he was right.

_**Present:**_

"They just had to bring out the taser. Why does it always have to be the stupid taser? I hate that thing," Wally grumbled to himself.

He heard Dick chuckle behind him and marvelled once more how unaffected by the whole situation he was. It was almost annoying how calm he was.

Dick shrugged off his comment and Wally felt their shoulders brush together from the action.

"I told you to run. But noooo, you and your ego wanted to stay," Dick teased, aware that it would annoy Wally, "But, anyway, congratulations. You're a second place prize!"

He felt his friend bump against his back in a condescending congratulatory action and resisted the urge to elbow him.

Wally grumbled his annoyance, before breaking into a grin as the perfect rejoinder crossed his mind.

"Bruce should consider keeping you on a leash or something. You have a knack for getting yourself into trouble. Besides, I was only hit because I was focused on saving your unconscious butt," he argued stubbornly, before adding a sarcastic 'you're welcome'.

An irritated noise emerged from the back of Dick's throat.

This was going to be a long day.

_**Twenty-seven Minutes in:**_

Wally groaned in a mix of annoyance and discomfort. His legs and butt had well and truly passed the point of being numb, feeling as though they barely existed at all. He had leaned his body back droopily against his friend, who had only just stopped complaining about it moments before. Now a deep silence swelled around them, occasionally disturbed by the turning of a page or a car moving somewhere barely within range of their hearing. The lack of background noise said quite a bit as to where they were. Just outside the city, but not so far out that it was a derelict area. At least that's what Wally's trained mind said to him. But that was mostly Dick's area of expertise.

"I never knew being kidnapped could be so boring under these circumstances," he moaned, leaning back further on top of his friend's already slouched figure.

Dick, aware that what Wally meant by 'under these circumstances' was that they were playing the helpless civilian, fully agreed. Being kidnapped was boring, doubly so when he had no one to share the experience with and had to stay 'in character'.

But he supposed it was only a matter of time before help would arrive. It always did whenever he was captured as _Dick_ …sooner or later.

And that thought suddenly gave him an idea. Throwing his back straight, practically sending the red-haired teenager flying forwards, he announced with his usual exuberance:

"Place your bets!"

Dick could practically feel Wally's eyebrows shooting up at his shout, even though he couldn't see the other. His response was just as he expected.

"What the heck are you talking about, you dork?" Wally asked, confusion dripping off his words.

Dick cackled to himself, noting that their roles in the friendship seemed to have changed as usual. He had noted before that whenever something serious happened to the two of them, that Wally would suddenly become a lot dryer and focused, whereas Dick just wanted to make it as much fun as he could, to an extent of course. Otherwise, Dick was usually the 'grown up'…again, to an extent.

"Well, since we're sitting around waiting to be rescued, we might as well make a game out of it. The _'guess how long it takes for someone to rescue us game.' _You in?"

Wally's shoulders slumped at the thought of such a stupid game. But then he remembered that he was deathly bored; waiting for their captor to turn a page being his only 'entertainment' for the last four minutes. He shrugged to himself.

"Okaaaay," he drawled, "I think I'll go for five hours, I guess. It is _him_ we're talking about after all."

_Him_ meaning Bruce Wayne of course.

Batman.

And supposing that Batman figured that Wally had been taken too, Barry Allen wouldn't be far behind. Dick nodded his opinion regarding Wally's input before giving his own. "Hmm. I'll go for three hours and thirty-seven minutes," he stated confidently, and Wally almost guaranteed that Dick had unconsciously puffed his chest at that precise moment.

Wally almost laughed at the delivery. His answer was pretty bizarre too. But that was classic Dick. Normal wasn't in his dictionary, although a lot of made up nonsense was.

"That's pretty precise," Wally chuckled eventually, shifting slightly on the floor, cursing the fact that he was still unable to move his legs.

"Call it an educated guess."

The red haired speedster gaped at the reply, before bursting into loud unrestrained laughter. His body trembled with laughter which only served to make the sensation of pins and needles even worse.

"Just how many times have you been kidnapped for you to be able to make one of those?!"

_**Forty Minutes in:**_

Despite the situation they found themselves in, the two teenagers laughed and chuckled away as though they had been taken to the carnival, and not some abandoned apartment away from the city.

The man who sat in the corner of the room, the one who had lost to the others in rock, paper, scissors, couldn't help but wish that he was anywhere else in the world but that room. He had never in his life thought that he would be so glad to be rid of someone. This wasn't the first time he had kidnapped a rich guy's kid for the ransom, but it was, by far, the most annoying.

The kids they had grabbed…they just weren't normal. For one thing, the red head wasn't even supposed to be there with Bruce Wayne's kid. History dictated that he was supposed to run off at the first sign of trouble, just like the supposed friends of the other brats they had snatched over the years. But for some reason the kid had stayed, had tried to fight them off, and in his experience that wasn't normal. Kids were supposed to be scared, weak. They weren't supposed to fight back.

If not for the chemical spreading through their veins at that very moment, the one limiting the fluidity of their movement, making their legs as reliable as a drunk man's, he had no doubt that they'd be trying to fight their way free. As he observed them from the corner of his eye he could see the red-head clumsily fighting the ropes that confined him. It was admirable, if not annoying.

He resumed his attention on the magazine in his hands, reading habitually through every article, boring or not. Coming to the end of the page he licked the top of his finger and made to turn it.

Then they started laughing again. That irritating, youthful, unrestrained sound that he had come to loathe so much just in the space of forty minutes. Did they not understand the situation they were in? Were they so stupid that they couldn't even process that they were in trouble? Or were they simply making a fool of him, trying their best to make him lose their cool?

He was reluctant to admit that it was working.

Hearing the sniggering again, he finally snapped.

"WOULD YOU BRATS SHUT THE HELL UP! SO HELP ME, IF I HEAR ANOTHER PEEP OUTTA YOU…" he boomed. the unvoiced threat clear.

That caught their attention, he noted as he breathed heavily from the effort. They looked at him with wide eyes. He couldn't tell if it was fear, but at least they were quiet. That was enough for him.

Satisfied that he had finally got the two teenagers to shut up, he made to return his attention back to his literature.

Before…

"He started it."

The voice cut into him like a knife, even causing him to flinch as the words grated against his eardrums. He raised his head slowly, making his best to look threatening. Because that was it. He had finally had enough.

He strode towards the red-haired teenager, the owner of the voice, pulled his clenched fist back and sent a blow to his face, catching him on the side of the face as the kid almost instinctively turned his head away from the punch. The kid, Wally as he had gathered from the interaction between the two young men, wasn't sent flying as his assaulter would have hoped. Instead, he turned to face him with an almost sneer on his face, spitting a glob of blood out of the side of his mouth and onto the floor in front of him. There was a challenge in his green eyes, almost daring him to strike again. But the man did nothing, trying his best to keep the shiver he felt from showing on his body. It was almost as though that expression scared him…

As if to distract him from that thought, the cheerful voice of the dark haired kid broke across the resounding silence. He was almost thankful for the interruption. Almost.

"Oh, you guys are in so much trouble. _He_ is not going to be happy about that. You thought Bruce Wayne was bad? You haven't seen anything yet."

Who 'he' was supposed to be was lost on the man, but for some reason the threat in Bruce Wayne's kid's voice made him want to shiver just as much as the red-haired kid's eyes had moments before. All of a sudden, kidnapping the two brats didn't seem to be such a bright idea, no matter how much money they'd get for it.

_**1 Hour Thirty-Four Minutes in:**_

From what Dick had gathered, using the sun's position in the sky as a rough guideline, it was nearing midday. That meant that they had already spent at least an hour and a half as captives. And judging from the almost painful rumbling of Wally's stomach, his friend was probably famished, already burning off what little energy he had. Dick figured that their captor wouldn't take kindly to him demanding a meal from him, so kept his mouth in check for once. After all, the last thing Wally needed was a beating, no matter how much he annoyed the younger teen with his moaning.

Non stop.

For the last twenty minutes.

Not for the first time since they had become friends, Dick wished that either Wally's mouth had a mute button or his own ears had an off button.

Even as he thought of his friend complaining Wally did so, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"You know, I don't think this is what they generally mean by 'spending quality time' with a friend."

Dick grinned at the humour behind the sarcasm and gave an amused chuckle."I know right. Way more interesting!" he replied cheerfully.

"Dude, you aren't normal….Remind me why I hang out with you?" Wally enquired dryly.

Dick didn't have to see his face to know that one of his brows were probably raised. It was just one of the perks of being the speedster's best friend that he could tell.

"Alfred's cupcakes," he responded without pause.

He figured that if anything, humour would at least keep them positive in their situation, and who best to joke around with than Wally West?

"Oh yeah. That would do it," came the speedster's acerbic response.

Dick couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't lie to himself. Being kidnapped was way more fun when there was someone to share the experience with. He was almost glad that Wally had decided not to abandon him. But then again, that had resulted in Wally being taken too. It meant a lot that his best friend had taken that course of action, that he deemed Dick worthy enough of being kidnapped for. But he supposed that Wally's particular brand of kindness would see him doing that for all of them, despite the dangers to himself. Wally was kind…almost destructively so. Dick had seen him lose control before, because of his kindness, had seen him toss enemies aside like rag dolls after they had hurt one of his friends. It was scary, but at the same time Dick had to admit, it was exciting.

Almost as if to distract Dick from the dark path his thoughts seem to have latched onto, Wally's whinging voice groaned in his ears.

"Oh my god. I never thought that being kidnapped in civvies would be so boring. Fate's magic mumbo jumbo speeches are more interesting than this!"

_**I Hour Fifty-two Minutes in:**_

"Hey Dick, how long do you think It'll take this guy to get mad again?"

"That depends."

"Depends on what exactly?"

"On how much he likes yodelling."

_**Two Hours Forty Minutes in:**_

Harsh laboured breathing interrupted the silence.

Dick could only clench his jaw at the sounds, the noise that his best friend was trying, but failing, to cover up.

"You okay?" Dick asked him quietly, wishing that he could muster the strength in his arms to squeeze his best friends hand. But this was their second dose of the drug, even though they had still been trying to work off the effects of their last one. He felt weak and cut off. His body was mostly unresponsive and his mind was beginning to insist that maybe this time would be different, maybe this time it wouldn't be so easy to break free.

And Wally… wasn't doing so well.

After their initial fun, their attempts to make light of the situation they were in, the seriousness of it all seemed to have finally kicked in. His breathing had started to emerge as almost pained gasps and he hadn't spoken in at least fifteen minutes.

But true to his character, Wally tried to hide it, didn't want to worry the younger teen."What makes you ask that? Do you mean except for the part where I was kidnapped? I've got to tell you dude, I wasn't exactly prepared for that when I got out of bed this morning," he answered, adding a rather nervous laugh at the end.

Dick wasn't laughing. His lips were turned down in a very poignant manner. He could tell what had brought all this panicking about. It wasn't hard to know when he was as close to the speedster as he was.

"Wally. I know how you get when you aren't able to move around. You're shaking, dude," he whispered gently, afraid to let the man sitting on the crate in the corner in on Wally's secret fear. The last thing they would need was if the villain decided to use that as some form of torture.

Wally was quiet momentarily, until he let out a weary sigh.

"It's nothing, I can handle it. Concentrate on moving your body as much as you can. It's the best way to work the solution out of our systems," he stated almost robotically, leaving as much emotion out of his voice as he was able.

"Alright," Dick said morosely, ignoring the slight tremble in Wally's shoulders as their backs touched together.

The following minutes were silent.

"Can you move yet?" he asked after minutes filled with trying to squirm his way out of being paralyzed.

"Nope," Wally responded, the shiver from his limbs now emerging with his voice, "Whatever kind of paralyzing agent they used on us was pretty effective, even on me. It's still in my system and that kind of says it all."

And it did. If Wally, a speedster, was having so much trouble in expelling something from his system, that meant they had a serious problem. Suddenly, escaping from their own efforts was no longer a viable option.

"They'll find us Wally. Just hang in there," Dick whispered, meaning every single word.

He had every faith that Bruce would find them. He always did. It was only a matter of time. But Dick hoped that it wouldn't be too long…he wasn't sure how much longer Wally had before his hunger and his fears would overrun him.

"Yeah, I know," he heard Wally reply after a while, his voice quiet but with no less conviction than Dick.

* * *

**~oOo~**

_**Barry Allen, Central Police Department; Twenty-seven Minutes in:**_

Barry Allen looked over his report with a critical eye, making sure that nothing whatsoever had been left out. His job didn't exactly leave room for mistakes.

Nodding to himself after he was assured that nothing was wrong with the report he bundled them together neatly and stapled them into place. He slotted the papers into the file he had been given to keep them in and made a beeline for the coffee on his desk, cursing slightly when his hand bumped against it sending the contents splashing over the side of his mug, but thankfully not toppling over.

He sighed in relief knowing that he had kept the papers safe at least as he mopped up the spill with the paper towels he kept in his topmost drawer for such emergencies. When the cleaning was done he scrunched the paper towels into a ball and threw it towards the trash can in the corner of his office, whooping internally when it landed perfectly in the centre.

Barry looked at his wristwatch, wondering just how long away his lunch break was, his stomach giving the slightest of rumbles. He clicked his tongue with annoyance as he noted that it was still a while away and rooted around in his drawers for something to munch on in the meantime. He _always_ had something in there.

His hands eventually came away, victorious, with a tattered candy bar, the wrapping crinkled and slightly torn. But he knew that he needed to eat, whether his next meal looked appetizing or not. It was one of the 'perks' of being a speedster that he no longer cared what his food looked like.

Pulling the wrapper off the candy carefully and slowly, it being a rather sticky mess due to being in the far corner of his drawer for god knows how long, Barry was surprised when his cell phone suddenly rang out.

That customized ring tone he knew from anywhere. It didn't take a genius to figure out who that particular menacing tone had been assigned to in his contact list.

Barry didn't even need to look at the screen to check, instead, still peeling at the wrapper, he accepted the call and put the phone to his ear.

"Yo B. What's up?" he answered cheerfully, making sure not to use Bruce Wayne's name or address him by his _other_ identity.

The deep voice on the other line, disregarding any pleasantries, answered shortly.

"Barry. Get to the cave. Now."

The Flash stiffened immediately in his chair, knowing full well what Batman calling him by his real name meant. Something had happened. Something bad. He didn't even need to hear the slight hint of urgency in Batman's usually neutral voice to know that.

"I'm on my way," he answered without pause, already fingering the ring containing his compressed uniform.

_**Barry Allen and Bruce Wayne, The Batcave: Twenty-Nine Minutes in:**_

His journey to the Batcave had been briefer than even he imagined was possible, fuelled by the worry that nipped at his heels and the surroundings even more of a blur than usual as he whizzed past on his way to Gotham. Something was up, and for once keeping someone waiting was not an option for him. Especially if it made Batman sound like that.

For as long as Barry Allen had known Bruce Wayne he only knew of one thing that could cause that little something to creep into Batman's voice.

Dick Grayson.

Sure enough, when he had eventually been cleared for entry into the Batcave:

"Dick's been captured."

Even though Batman kept his emotions under check as he spoke, Barry Allen had no doubt in his mind that the insides were a stark opposite. Almost unconsciously, he tried to cheer the other man up, all the while taking it into consideration that Batman didn't seem to have a sense of humour. Bruce Wayne had a sense of humour, but it just so happened that Batman did not. At least not at that particular moment. His frown was enough to turn milk sour just with a look. But Barry Allen had worked with him long enough to have a fleeting immunity.

"Again?! Boy, Bats, ever consider keeping the kid on a tighter leash?" he groaned before starting to roll his shoulders as if he were warming up for something, "Well what are we waiting for? I take it you didn't call me over for a tea party, so I suppose you called me for some back up."

Barry saw the slight nod of affirmation from the other super and made his way over to the entrance without another word. A second later, Batman's authoritative voice halted him in his tracks.

"Wait, Barry. This time its different."

The speedster turned his head to look back at the other man, a question in his eyes.

"How so? Was he injured? Wait a minute…wasn't Wally…" he stuttered, everything suddenly coming back to him.

His meeting Wally in the kitchen that morning and the excited red-head telling him of his plans with Robin. The roll of the eyes when Barry had ruffled his hair and told him to stay safe before he set off for work.

Barry's face fell. The airy manner in which he had been operating with was gone, replaced with the usual panic that always appeared whenever his nephew was in danger.

"Wally's been taken as well. But he did put up an impressive fight. He tried to save Dick."

Batman continued to explain without prompt, all too aware what was just around the corner. He knew that he was protective of Robin; the boy being his adopted son, but he at least liked to think that he stayed rational while he worried. Whereas, The Flash…

"WHAT?! WHEREARETHEYNOW?! WASHEHURT?! DIDTHEYHURTHIM?! OHMYGODIRISISGOINGTOKILLME! IAMSODEAD!"

_**Thirty-Three Minutes in:**_

It had taken a couple of minutes for Batman to be able to calm the other man down, the barrage of speed talk that had been emerging from the blonde's mouth like a weapon in itself. It took all his self-control not to stun the speedster into silence. But that wouldn't help anyone. As much as Bruce hated to admit it, he would need the Flash this time around.

He turned towards his varied computer screens and touched one to bring a holographic image to life in front of their eyes. It looked like a simple grid, but it represented the entirety of Gotham.

"They seemed to have been able to scramble the Wayne Tech somehow. Dick's tracer pin isn't responding. When I did a routine sweep after Dick activated the distress signal, the usual blip didn't show. They're much more resourceful than I first anticipated. I'd estimate that they have either an experienced hacker or a technological scrambler with them. Maybe both, " he explained, running his eyes meticulously through the on-screen files again, just in case he had missed something the first ten times he had read them.

"What?! I thought your technology was supposed to be the best around! So you can't find them?" Barry exclaimed, rising from the seat that Batman had pushed him into moments before. He paced the cave, pulling down his cowl and raking his fingers through his blonde hair.

Batman almost sighed.

"Calm down Barry," he started, his tone of voice commanding enough so that the other took note, "I didn't say that. Dick's pin may be offline, but they didn't think to check Wally for one."

Barry looked incredulous as he registered what the Batman had casually revealed.

"You planted a tracking device on my nephew?!"

The dark haired man shrugged almost indifferently and Barry almost laughed at the nonchalant way he carried on with his business after dropping such a bombshell.

"It was necessary," Batman continued, as though that simple statement justified it all, "Are you going to complain even when it gave us a way to trace their whereabouts?"

"Ah. Touché."

* * *

**~oOo~**

**Wally and Dick: Three Hours Fifteen Minutes in:**

"This always seems to happen to me. Every single time. Never fails. I always have to pee in captivity," Dick joked quietly, trying his best to maintain the cheerful façade that was all too suddenly crumbling. He tried to lace his voice with a humour that he was far from feeling. Anything to escape the reality. Anything to comfort his friend. But as soon as he felt Wally spasm against his back he quickly fell silent.

Wally was on his fifth dose of the paralyzing agent, the criminal finally catching on that he was burning through the drug at a far more rapid pace that Dick Grayson was. Dick was still struggling through his second while Wally now had both dose number four and five to contend with simultaneously. The fat, magazine reading, jerk had double dosed the speedster as soon as he had burned off the effects of the third. And he had smirked while doing so.

Dick had never wanted to break someone's arm so much in his life, and that was simply _settling_. He could think of far worse things he wanted to do…but he _was_ a super hero after all. He had standards to keep, as much as it annoyed him at that moment.

Dick forced his hand to clutch at Wally's in a desperate attempt to comfort the other. But he didn't think that Wally could feel it. The speedster's head lolled to the side lethargically, and Dick hadn't heard a sound from him in what felt like hours. The only signs that he was still alive were the inhaling and exhaling Dick could feel against his back, although it was far too slow for his liking; the odd spasms now and again and the painful rumbling of Wally's stomach. Dick hoped that it was just his imagination that Wally's wrist felt thinner than it used to be. The excessive amount of energy taken to tackle the drug was probably beginning to take its toll on Wally's body. They were running out of time.

"Hang in there Wally," Dick pleaded, gripping tightly onto Wally's hand as a means of comforting himself more than the other.

He almost gasped with relief when he felt Wally's hand twitch against his in response, but made sure to not bring attention to it. The last thing they needed was for the thug to triple dose Wally this time after learning that he was exhuming the drug's effects once more.

Dick leaned back slightly so his mouth was almost level with Wally's ear. He spoke quietly, trying his best to keep their captor from taking any notice.

"Don't make any sounds. We don't want him to figure out that you're getting better. Tap twice on my hand to show you get it."

Tap.

And after a noticeable moment later:

Tap.

Dick almost visibly relaxed and then caught himself at the last minute. He didn't think it was a good idea to look in any better state than he had been, lest their captor decide that he had been taking it too easy on him as well. Dick had no doubt in his mind that he had no chance of dealing as efficiently with the drug as his speedster companion could. It was taking everything Wally had just to twitch his fingers.

A crashing sound in the distance brought Dick out of his thinking stupor and he jumped when he heard a shrill cry of alarm sound moments later followed by a burst of rapid gunfire. If he had any sense of coordination left in his arm he would have fist pumped with joy at the sounds. Not that he liked hearing people scream. Even if they had kidnapped both him and Wally and drugged up his friend so he could barely respond to anything…who was he kidding? He savoured every scream.

He saw the man who kept watch over them peer out of the side of the window, already fingering the gun kept in place on the back of his trousers by his belt. He watched as his emotions shifted, expressed clearly in his eyes; moving from alarm, to anger and quickly replaced by fear as he no doubt saw his fellow conspirators drop one by one.

He sent a pointed glare towards the two teenagers, as if to dare them to move from the spot in his absence and then made out of the door. The sharp click that followed his departure stressed that he had locked the door firmly behind him.

But nothing could keep worried 'fathers' from their 'sons'.

Less than a minute later, their captors angry shouts of defiance had joined the rest and soon enough he was shouting in pain just like the others.

"Got…what was…c-coming to…them," Wally struggled, practically forcing the words out of his slackened mouth, but voicing Dick's opinion just the same.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

**~oOo~**

Wally and Dick sat on the ground next to the abandoned apartment, their backs rested against the decrepit wall. While both young men had been carried out by Batman due to their inability to move they both found that their motor functions were slowly but surely starting to respond normally once more as soon as they were able to properly rest. Wally, after having four large candy bars stuffed into his hands by his almost demonic looking uncle, was already acting far stronger than Dick had seen in hours. That, in itself, had brought a whole load off of the younger teen's shoulders. He had spent the majority of their time as abductees far too worried about his friend to be concerned about his own state. It was only after he had left that room that he let his body truly sag with the exhaustion that was beginning to catch up with him.

Both boys sat in silence as they viewed the scene of carnage before them, Wally absently munching on his fourth and final candy bar. Bound and unconscious thugs littered the grass wherever their eyes came to rest, and Batman was almost comically typing away on his laptop in the midst of it all.

Meanwhile, Barry Allen:

"And this is for taking innocent kids and putting them through that kind of crap!"

Wally almost groaned in embarrassment as he saw his uncle punch the man who had been in that room with them, finding the irony in Dick's earlier words immediately. Barry had, as soon as he saw the beginning of a bruise on Wally's cheek, demanded the identity of the one responsible, who Dick had been all too happy to point out to him.

It hadn't helped matters when the man had decided to try to make a run for it either.

"You think you just get away with pulling these kinds of stunts? Huh?!" his uncle's outraged voice travelled over once more.

Wally had to admit that seeing the criminal wet his pants out of fear was like some kind of retribution, and it was almost a relief that his uncle was such an overprotective guardian. It really was touching.

"I don't think he's going to be stopping anytime soon. Like I said before. Bruce Wayne is scary when he's mad…but Barry Allen is in a whole other league," Dick said from his side, suppressing a shudder as he viewed the older speedster in action.

Wally chuckled softly.

"Yeah. But its nice to know he cares…maybe a little too much sometimes," Wally joked, his eyes softening as they followed the red blur.

"Oh yeah! I nearly forgot! I won!" Dick busted out suddenly, his disjointed sentences obviously making sense to himself.

Wally turned to face him with scrutiny.

"Huh? What the heck are you talking about dude? That drug must have caused more damage than we first thought," he said, putting a hand on Dick's forehead as if to check for a temperature.

"Hilarious. Just give me a second to stitch up my split sides. I was talking about our bet, genius. I pegged three hours and thirty seven minutes and we were rescued in three hours twenty-seven. I was closest, so I win! You, my friend, are going to buy me a pizza!" Dick declared with oomph, puffing out his chest as though he had actually won something of significance.

"What? We didn't say there was going to be a penalty for the loser," Wally argued defiantly, "If anyone deserves a pizza it should be me for trying to save your butt!"

Suddenly a silence loomed and when Dick next spoke, his voice was mixed with a surprising amount of sincerity.

"Yeah...Wally, thanks for sticking with me dude. I appreciate it, even if it was stupid of you. I know that some guys wouldn't have even bothered."

Wally's lip tugged up into a gentle smile and he pulled the other teen into a loose embrace, ruffling dark hair with his fingers.

"Don't mention it. Stupid acts of kindness are my forte. I wasn't just going to leave you alone with those guys, Dick. That's not who I am," he stated gently, grinning slightly when he felt Dick drop his head against his shoulder.

"Yeah. Thanks. Being kidnapped doesn't suck as bad when you have someone to keep you positive."

"About that," Wally started with a nervous chuckle, "…lets not make a habit of this dude."

THE END

**I am just unable to write short chapters anymore. That last chapter screwed me over in some way!**

**This one was a weird one for me. My brain just insisted on writing a chapter where Wally and Dick annoyed the crap out of their kidnappers…and so it came to be. It has funny Wally (I hope), cocky Wally, weak Wally, bromance, mother-henning and Bat-henning I swear I will make that into a 'thing'. OMG no, Mother-batting LOL! Mother-batting, spread the word!**

**I hope this wasn't the dribble that my brain seems to have convinced me it is. **

**Let me know your thoughts, and lets make sure that we write more fan fiction for Young Justice than My Little Pony! I seriously couldn't believe my eyeballs when I saw MLP overtake YJ in fic numbers. That was a dire day indeed.**

**Seeya later!**

**SFS x**


	21. Chapter 21 Happy Father's Day

**God have I ever kept you waiting with this one. All I can do is apologise; but since my grandfather fell seriously ill a while back things have been a little hectic and I haven't really been able to concentrate on much else. I haven't even watched the new episodes yet! Accompanying that dilemma was the death of my laptop Sigmund (yes I named it). Cause of death: drowning in viruses. But on a good note it finally spurred me on and I bought a new macbook! It was disappointing to find that it doesn't really have much in terms of writing software though; but I did manage to get obsessed with this programme called garageband…**

**I have a little quiz for you guys in this chapter. I already did it for chapter 19 but had so much fun putting them in there that I decided to do it again. I've placed three of my (other) favourite Marvel characters in here (they aren't particularly hard to find lol) but can you tell me who they are? I am very easily amused.**

**Anyway, thanks to anyone who read, favourited, followed or reviewed in my absence. I only just opened my inbox a few days ago so it was an amazing surprise to find such feedback, its really helping me through these hectic couple of months, so thank you. Special shout out to any new readers and a heartfelt thank you to those who have stuck by me this far. We have a long way to go yet!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.**

**Happy Father's Day**

Barry Allen had to admit, he had never expected to be called into Central Elementary a mere week after he had his nephew enrolled. He honestly didn't think that his nephew would be able to get into trouble so soon; but it appeared as though Wally had gone out of his way to break some kind of record. The speedster doubted that the kid had done anything especially bad though; after all the principal hadn't seemed particularly angry when she had called his cell phone half an hour before. Barry knew that Wally wasn't capable of anything too malicious; he might turn mischievous every now and again, but in Barry's eyes he was still an innocent kid.

Barry had known Wally for a few years now; knew what kind of personality the boy had…and how he had changed more and more as he grew older. With each and every visit he had undertaken with Iris a new part of Wally seemed to be missing. First it was his mischievousness, then his volume.

And then his smile disappeared.

By the end of his tenure there, the teachers in Wally's old school had come to stress it more than once; had suggested that Wally was perhaps _too_ quiet in class. Bordering on downright reclusive they had said. Barry recalled huffing at that ignorant comment, remembered having to practically force back the 'well, duh' that threatened to break free from his mouth. Lucky for him they had been speaking over the phone; the teacher being spared the derisive looks that she would have encountered had she been facing the blonde man.

Barry, differently from the oblivious teachers, understood the reasons behind Wally's stony facade. It was all too easy to connect the dots once all the information was present, and then once the dots were connected it was even easier to identify just why his nephew was finding it hard to relate to his fellow ten year olds. With all the drama that the kid had come across in his ten short years; the tumultuous relationship between, and with, his parents and eventually all the legal trouble that preceded his eventual adoption by Barry and Iris; it was understandable, to say the least, that the red head had been thrown so far out of his comfort zone. Everything that had happened in the last few months had slowly chipped away at Wally's cheerful mask, resulting in the shy and anxious kid he had morphed into. Barry was thankful that Wally was finally comfortable around him and Iris though, although that level of trust had not been easy to gain. It had taken a good part of a month for Barry to convince him to call him something other than 'sir' and to not have him flinch back whenever Barry raised his hand to ruffle his hair. That action in particular was painful and he found himself cursing Wally's brute of a father each and every time the boy recoiled from him as though _he_ was going to hit him. The boy had been struck so often by his father that it was an automatic reaction to a raised hand.

Barry and Iris had both worked hard to restore Wally's faith in adults, and when it had finally paid off; when Wally began to lean into his uncle's embrace rather than flinch away from it, Barry was ecstatic. Through his and Iris' continued effort, suddenly Wally West was a ten year old again. The crease disappeared from between his brows, his green eyes sparkled with new vigour and he began to smile again; that brilliant, innocent gleam of his; that infectious, roguish flash of white teeth. Barry would never forget the day when he made Wally laugh for the first time. He heard it often now but that first one would always reserve a special place in his heart. It was something, Barry had decided that day, that he would protect with all his might. He wanted the boy to be happy, always; to feel safe; to smile and to laugh; because to him no one deserved it more than Wally West.

It was with these thoughts circling around inside his mind that he pulled into the school's parking lot; the car that he used as the 'civilian' Barry West protesting as he pulled sharply on the handbrake after finding a space. Though he had to drive to maintain his image as a normal man Barry found that it was still somewhat strange to have to use the vehicle as opposed to just running to wherever he needed to be. Being confined in the car made him anxious nowadays; the metal framework like that of a cage; and Barry was finding it increasingly hard to resist the compelling urge to simply run.

The blonde practically threw his seatbelt off, eager to escape the claustrophobic feeling the car was instilling on him. He opened the driver side door with a gusto that clearly showed his emotions. Slamming the door shut behind him, he sighed with barely contained relief and strode away from the car, slowing down slightly to lock the door over his shoulder. Satisfied once he had heard the mechanical click of the door locking behind him, Barry pocketed his car key and half walked-half jogged to the main entrance.

Having toured the school two weeks before with Iris, his wife insisting on checking whether it was an appropriate learning environment for her nephew, Barry already knew his way around; was already well aware of which hallway led to his desired destination: the principal's office. His feet hurried him forward, leading him quicker than his mind could follow, and his eyes swept briskly over nameplates as he passed offices and classrooms.

Eventually he stopped before the last door on the left, his green eyes skating over the nameplate- Principal Johanna Storm- before acknowledging the enthusiastic posters on the wall nearby encouraging worried students to 'share with teach'. Barry held back an amused snort at the simplicity of it all, remembering a time where he was the same age as said students and the last thing he would have ever done was 'share with teach'.

He shook his head with a puff of laughter before raising his fist to knock on the door. But before his fingers even grazed the surface, as though someone had sensed his presence outside, the door swept open and Barry was met with a pair of amused blue eyes. There was a familiar twinkle of mischief in those eyes, one that Barry had come to associate with the woman in front of him mere moments after meeting her two weeks before. It was fair to say that Barry had a certain image in mind before meeting the woman for their tour. He had expected a dry old hag; the image of his own elementary principal fresh in his mind; but what came to greet him that day two weeks before was anything but.

The head of Central Elementary was young. Younger than Barry had anticipated; even more so than him, and he hadn't even turned thirty yet. Her hair was somewhat of an oddity, swept away from the back of her head and fanning out behind her like a trail of blonde flames. She was both tall and thin, her frame almost gangly and she didn't hold herself like a woman in the least, her palms usually deep in the pockets of her trousers. But the way she carried herself screamed not only of confidence in herself but of authority as well. Barry remembered thinking that the woman was wasted in an elementary school and that perhaps the harsher environment of a high school suited her more. Heck, she wouldn't be unwelcome in the police force with that air about her. But then, Barry supposed, that such a competent woman would be sure to keep Wally safe.

"Ah, Barry. Glad you could make it. Me and Wally here have been waiting for you," the woman said with enthusiasm, forgoing any formality and addressing the man casually. She swooped her arm to indicate the sheepish child fidgeting on the chair to the side of the room.

Wally gave a reticent smile and half a wave before bowing his head. He was ashamed that his actions had caused such trouble, ashamed that his uncle had to be called in because of him. Barry saw the way Wally's face had fallen and he frowned. He hadn't seen that expression in a while, and it was more than worrying to see that there were still some things that caused it to appear.

"Sorry if I'm a little later than planned. Traffic was relentless," Barry responded by way of explanation, shaking the principal's outstretched hand as he stepped into the office. She closed the door after him and the slight click of the door clasping shut reminded Barry of the locking of a prison cell. If that was the effect she was going for, Barry thought to himself, then she had succeeded magnificently. It had been years since Barry had been a student and he had made more than enough trips to the principal's office during that time for him to recognise what he was feeling at that very moment. It was as though a past trauma had come back to haunt him; the anticipation that he was about to be punished. Forget the fidgeting child by the desk, Barry couldn't help but feel as though _he_ was the one in trouble.

An amused chuckle broke his reverie and Barry noticed that he had been staring intently at the principal's desk before him. He was pretty sure that he had gulped more than once as well. He forced his green eyes to look at the woman beside him as she gestured for him to sit, and Barry couldn't help but think that she knew exactly what had been going through his mind as he took a seat beside his nephew.

"You're right on time actually. Wally mentioned that you were almost habitually late to everything so its quite a surprise to see you here on time," Johanna said in an almost teasing manner, sending a quick grin Wally's way once she heard the red-head giggle under his breath.

"Oh, he did did he?" Barry mumbled, just about loud enough for the ten year old to hear his amused tone. Beside him Wally bit his lip and turned away, his freckled cheeks flaming with being sold out to his uncle.

Barry sniggered almost childishly before moving towards Wally and ruffling his red hair, his smile warm as the child automatically leaned into his show of affection.

"You okay there kiddo?" Barry asked him tenderly, long fingers still trailing through fiery locks.

He felt Wally nod against his hand and the act radiated a shyness that the kid hadn't shown him for a while. All of a sudden Wally had reverted back into the shy boy that had moved in with them, not the loud and excitable one that had eventually come out of his shell.

"Sorry Uncle Barry," the ten year old whispered, voice almost a whimper.

Barry's lips formed a tight line and his hand stiffened mid-ruffling.

"Hey, chin up. How about you tell me what happened and then we'll decide whether you need to be sorry for anything. How does that sound?"

Barry placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder affectionately, finding it hard to ignore the tremble that vibrated softly against his fingers.

Jo Storm watched the scene unfold with concealed interest, taking note of the sweet interaction between adoptive father and adopted son with a hint of a smile. When she had first met Barry Allen two weeks before, she had almost immediately come to a realisation; and now, as she studied his interaction with Wally, it was certainly confirmed. Barry Allen was startlingly protective- a mother hen. He didn't coddle Wally; he practically _drenched_ him in familial affection. He looked at the boy with fatherly eyes, as though the boy could do no wrong. But she supposed that this time Wally couldn't really be blamed for his actions.

-**EARLIER THAT DAY**-

As far as his day had gone so far, Wally had no complaints whatsoever. He'd had double science first thing that morning, by far his best and favourite subject, followed by a strangely riveting math class. Algebra had never been so fun. Then the best part came; the proverbial icing on the cake as it were: Remy LeMorte, the most popular boy in his class and arguably the whole school, had sat next to _him_ during lunch. The charismatic boy had talked to _him_. Willingly. He had laughed at Wally's jokes, chatted to him as though they had been friends for years. There were no words to express how grateful Wally was for those simple acts of kindness.

He was finally starting to feel at home in the school and the new faces weren't half as intimidating as they had been at the start of the week. His Uncle Barry had stressed that it would take time to get used to the new environment; would take a while to adapt to the changes. And he had been right. After a week, Wally had the basics down; his teacher's name, as well as his classmates'; he knew his way around the school and no longer had to shyly ask for directions in the reception area. He even had his schedule down to a t. But despite all his progress, his attempts to assimilate, something was still missing; he still felt like a stranger.

Until his classmates finally let him in. Remy LeMorte had started it all off. When he had decided to sit next to the shy red-head during the lunch period, others soon started to follow, no longer intimidated by the transfer student 'aura' that Wally had apparently exuded before.

It had been a huge relief for Wally.

He was finally starting to fit in. Wally decided, with a firm nod of confirmation, that it had been a good day.

That is until his art class in the afternoon.

Wally wasn't particularly proud, in fact he was the first to admit that his prowess in science didn't extend to his artistic capabilities. He wasn't bad; but he wasn't good either, stuck somewhere in between. Therefore, it was with a certain amount of trepidation that he re-entered the classroom after the lunch period had ended. He'd memorised his timetable; he knew exactly what was coming.

Wally trudged into the classroom, dragging his feet behind him and plopped into an empty chair by an empty table. Seconds later the chair opposite to him scraped against the floor and a lanky, brown haired boy settled himself on the seat.

"Ah, laissez les bon temps rouler," the figure drawled in his heavy accent, slouching back in his chair, hands nestled deep within the pockets of his brown coat. Wally had yet to see Remy without it.

"Huh?" Wally responded intelligently.

He had noted while they talked during the lunch period that Remy tended to switch between languages at his own leisure. He recognised the French; that wasn't hard to identify; but there was another language that was much harder to place. Maybe he'd quiz the other boy about it someday, Wally considered to himself, before he shook the distracting thoughts from his head and concentrated on what Remy was telling him.

"It means 'let the good times roll' mon ami," he explained with a dignified flair, accentuating his words with a dramatic sweep of his hands.

Wally nodded his head in understanding and was just about to respond when the door opened and the teacher strolled in, her arms laden with card, glitter and all sorts. She closed the door behind her using her foot and struggled to her desk at the front of the classroom, letting her burden fly over the table as she let go. She sighed in obvious relief before clawing a hand through her wavy scarlet locks; shortly moving on to organise the mountain on her desk. Eventually the noise in the classroom began to die down and she finally addressed the over-excited children.

"Alright, since Sunday is Father's Day I decided that we'd make cards during art class today. I've got some card laid out here as well as pens, coloured pencils, glitter, you name it. I want one person from each table to come up and collect the cards and another to collect the decorations."

An excited murmur fell over the class as the children discussed the prospect of what they could really achieve with that much glitter and glue. It was, sadly, the most exciting thing they had ever been allowed to do in art class thus far.

Wally watched as Remy stood from his chair and sauntered up to the teacher's desk with far more charisma than a ten year old should possess. He was, in some way, disappointed when the suave boy didn't reach over to kiss his teachers hand or something…he had half come to expect it of him. It was almost enough to make him snort with laughter just imagining it.

Despite what Wally had initially expected, he was having fun making the card. He was surprisingly meticulous, although people couldn't really judge that from the battlefield of junk strewn any which way across his bedroom, and was finding it fulfilling getting the card just right. It was hard work for a ten year old, finding a glitter to non glitter ratio that fit.

He had been having far too good a time creating his 'masterpiece' and chatting with Remy when it all came crashing down.

A single voice was all it took to slash across his merriment, obliterating any fun he was having. The nasally, cocky, sneer of a voice that pierced through his mind and set his whole body on edge.

A bully's voice.

Wally had only been a pupil at Central Elementary for a few days but he'd have to be completely stupid to not recognise a bully when he saw one. And Wally wasn't stupid. It was wholly clear to him that Bradley Douglas was the school bully; the same breed of thuggish oaf that had roamed around Wally's previous school, tormenting those weaker than himself. The red-head had managed to keep clear of _that_ school bully; he endured enough beatings from his father, he didn't want them at school too; but he wasn't that lucky this time around. As soon as he'd stepped into the classroom on that first day, he had felt Douglas' gaze zero in on him like a hunter eyeing its prey. And there was something else as well, something far more sinister. The boy looked as though he was aware of something that the other classmates weren't, as though he and Wally shared some kind of secret. And that prospect was far more unnerving for Wally.

But with the few words that escaped Douglas' lips it became painfully clear just what that shared secret was.

"Hey West, gonna send your old man a card? I'm sure he'd really like that."

Wally stiffened.

His whole body went taut, his hands clenched the sides of his plastic chair even as they shook. He'd thought that he'd finally let all this tension go, that Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry had somehow magicked the apprehension away. But that thought came with its own disheartening internal reply: Wally had never believed in magic.

The whole class had quietened down with Douglas' comment, and he received what he always craved: he had the whole class' attention; they were all looking at him with that mix of shock, fear and awe that he loved so much. He didn't want to lose it; wanted them to keep their eyes set on him; wanted them to fear him for that much longer. Because fear was power in Central Elementary, even if he was only able to rule children.

"My mom told me that he isn't even your dad anymore; that he's just some kind of sick monster. You still going to send your love? Or are you giving it to that air headed uncle of yours," he taunted, his lips drawn into a sneer and his eyes glinting with an euphoria that a bully would only get from toying with his victims.

He studied the weak looking red-head before him with a critical eye. Even for a ten year old he was puny, he was clumsy when he walked, squeaked whenever he spoke, blushed when he received any compliments or attention; heck even his first name was lame. Douglas didn't know what it was that irked him about the kid, but it annoyed the hell out of him just to know that there was something the little weakling had over him.

"BRADLEY DOUGLAS! How dare you! You march yourself straight over to the principal's office you hear me!" the teacher bellowed exactly ten seconds later, the volume and sheer strength behind her voice making it all too clear why Miss Hexe had been nicknamed 'the scarlet witch' by her pupils.

The chubby ten year old huffed in annoyance, before drawing his chair back and standing up with an arrogant sneer. He passed by Wally's table without saying anything, but paused when he heard the red-head say something under his breath.

"…at back."

Douglas unconsciously moved closer to hear the words.

"Take that back!"

With an explosion of pure fury, Wally West threw himself at the bully who was practically twice his side, and gave him the beating of his life.

**~O~**

Barry listened to Wally tell the story, careful to hide any anger once the boy had arrived at the part where the bully had tormented him. He also didn't think it was appropriate to give his nephew a high-five when he learned that the small boy had beaten the bully up, so he restrained himself. He didn't know if it was some kind of fatherly bias but he couldn't seem to blame Wally for his actions; part of his brain just refused to believe that the red-head deserved to be sitting in this room. If anything it should have been the other kid; the brute who had started the mess. Although thinking back on what Wally had just finished telling him, it seemed as though said bully had gotten his just desserts in the end. Barry fleetingly wondered to himself whether it was wrong of him to be proud of Wally.

"Bradley Douglas has been suspended for two weeks, pending further action. I assure you, we don't take occurrences like this lightly. It was all too clear that Bradley was the perpetrator. Now, the school board would probably want me to give Wally some form of punishment, but to hell with them. I do suggest, however, that Wally is given the rest of the day off. That's partly why I called you Barry," Jo's surprisingly serious voice intoned from nowhere, startling Barry from his thoughts.

Barry turned his gaze away from his trembling nephew and fixed it on the woman before him. She was casually seated on top of her desk rather than behind it, but her eyes, disregarding her posture and actions, were deathly serious. He nodded his approval and made to stand, pulling Wally to his feet with him. He ruffled Wally's hair before placing an affirming hand on his thin shoulder. Wally flicked his eye up to gaze at his uncle, his green eyes obviously worried.

"Wally, do you mind waiting in the hall for me while I talk to the principal? Its nothing for you to worry about so don't worry," he added quickly upon seeing the way Wally's lip began to tremble.

Wally nodded his head weakly and slumped towards the door. Once Barry heard the click of the door shutting behind his nephew, he turned serious eyes towards the principal.

Almost as if she knew what he was going to ask, Jo put up a hand to stop the blonde man before speaking herself.

"Bradley Douglas' mother is one of the people who handled Wally's case. Seems she told him all about Wally when she found out that he was going to be enrolled in the same school as her son. No doubt she wasn't expecting the boy to start bullying Wally with the information, but still, that's no excuse. I've already contacted social services and informed them of her insubordination, whether she's part of the board or not. Honestly, why the hell would she do something so stupid?"

Surprisingly Barry could practically feel the anger in her words and he felt momentary relief. It was good to know that the principal was not easily swayed by the higher ups.

"Good. What she casually let slip could have really hurt Wally today. No telling what kind of damage it caused. Then again, the kid is a lot stronger than he looks. I have to ask though, are we going to get any backlash from this? Technically, Wally did beat a kid up, even if the little snot deserved it."

They had only had custody of Wally for a short while now, and Barry didn't want to see anything threaten the fragile hold they had on the boy. The governmental agencies rarely saw anything in shades of grey. Almost attuned to his worries Jo shook her head.

"If Mrs Douglas wants to take this further than it has to, then you can rest assured that both I and Miss Hexe are willing to fight her. Miss Hexe saw the way Douglas baited Wally and this is by no means the first time he's been sent here for bullying a pupil. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't the only one who managed to land a punch on Bradley. I'll have to have a little chat with a certain LeMorte later on as well. Lord knows how _that_ boy managed to involve himself in this."

Barry almost laughed at the way she had chosen to emphasise in that sentence, and he looked forward to meeting the LeMorte boy already. If he had Wally's back, then he was good enough for Barry. He was glad that Wally had at least managed to make a new friend amongst all the chaos, which only served to remind him of the playdate he had forced Batman to agree to a week before. That was only a few days away now and although Wally was a few years older than the Wayne heir he had no trouble imagining that the two would get along famously. From what he heard from Bruce, Dick was as much of a handful.

Barry extended his hand to the woman before him, sharing a grin when the woman gripped his hand in hers and shook. He thanked her and turned towards the door.

"You take care of him. I can already tell he's one of a kind," he heard her say to his retreating back.

He felt his lips stretch into a wide smile as he turned his head to look at her once more before heading out the door.

"You don't need to tell me that. Knew it as soon as I met him."

**~O~**

Wally was quiet for most of the journey home, fiddling with his safety belt or the ends of his shirt; anything to distract himself from the knowledge that sooner or later his uncle would want to talk about it. That was adults ever wanted to do with him: talk about it. It was only ever _'why don't you tell me about it'_ or '_you can talk to me about it_'. They never accepted that maybe, just maybe, he _didn't_ want to talk about it. That maybe he wanted to forget that it ever happened instead. That maybe he wanted to blank out the part about his father hitting him, forgetting the part where his mother didn't even look at him during the custody battle; whether she was ashamed of herself or of Wally he never knew. She hadn't even looked up when the judge had granted the Allen's full custody of him, she had just sat there, head bowed. Wally wasn't particularly bitter about it, but he couldn't deny that he was sad. Sad that his mother hadn't even tried to fight for him. Looking back, he understood his mother's reasoning; she probably felt that that Allen's could provide him with a better life or something; or she felt guilty about her actions and didn't think she deserved a second chance. Whatever his mother's reasonings were, they hurt him much more than he cared to admit, and he'd probably never tell his aunt or uncle how much he truly missed her...and his father.

He had wondered to himself occasionally, staring up at the white expanse that his ceiling presented, whether he was strange for missing the man who beat him; whether he was strange for crying when he learned that his father had been taken away by the police. It had been hard for him over the past weeks, harder than he could ever admit. He hated how sometimes he would wake up, go downstairs and expect to find his mother cooking them breakfast only to feel relieved when Iris came into view instead. He hated how he would hear the front door open at 7pm on a Saturday and expect his father to come stumbling in dead drunk only to be greeted by the smiling face of his uncle, pile of pizzas in hand. For some reason in Wally's mind it felt unfair to compare his aunt and uncle to his parents, because _they_ were nothing like _them_. Wally would then begin to wonder when exactly he had began to love the Allen's more than his parents, and whether that was as much of a betrayal as he thought it was. Even earlier in class Wally found that he was much more incensed by Douglas insulting his Uncle Barry than he was about him bringing his father up.

His father was a bad man; the fact that he was serving a sentence in prison was enough to attest to that; but his uncle was a good man. They had given him a home when he had seen others turn away; even his mother. Wally couldn't stand to hear a bad word said against them, although he hadn't intended to go so far as to beat up the toughest kid in school in front of all his classmates. He had been vaguely aware of Remy joining in at some point and slapping his back with enthusiasm when they had reduced Douglas to a snivelling wreck, but that did not mean that what he did was right. He was also in the wrong, no matter how much he felt it was justified. He had been bad, and his father had taught him all too often that bad boys were punished.

Frantic thoughts whirled around his head even as they pulled into the driveway of the Allen household and he barely remembered tugging his safety belt off or stepping out of the back of the car. He watched as his uncle stepped out of his own seat and rifled around in his pockets, obviously searching through them for his house keys. He eventually pulled them out with an enthusiastic 'ah-hah!' before locking the car and striding towards the house, unaware that Wally had stopped as soon as he had left the car.

A single thought now prevailed in Wally's mind, the shocking notion that this stupid action he had taken could make them hate him. His hands shook furiously and his lip trembled. He couldn't believe how much the thought alone hurt him, hurt him far more than any physical blow ever did.

Barry, finally noticing that his nephew had not followed him when they had exited the car, made to turn to look for him when something suddenly draped itself around his back. It didn't take him a second to figure that the trembling entity hugging him from behind was his nephew.

"Wally? Hey, what's wrong kiddo?" he asked, no masking the concern in his voice.

The child continued to tremble against his strong back, his arms tightening their hold onto Barry as though they were afraid the man would slip away. With alarm, Barry noticed a wetness against his back that made it all too clear that as well as trembling viciously his nephew was crying. Barry felt anger at himself for not noticing that Wally was in such a state sooner.

He grabbed Wally's hands in his and pulled them away so he was better able to move his body to face his nephew's. He took note of Wally's drooped head, his quivering shoulders and the grieved sobs that shook him from time to time. He had no idea that hearing about his father had left him in such a way.

It was then that Wally spoke. His voice was a whimper, shaken with sobs and weak with sadness.

"Please…please don't send me away. I promise I won't be bad again. I'm sorry."

Barry felt his heart crumple at the words. He had no idea that Wally was scared of that. Barry had just assumed that he was hung up about the derogatory comments Douglas had made about his father. He felt the tears threatening at his own eyes as he pulled the boy into a tight hug, trying his best to express his own feelings with the gesture. When that only caused Wally to slump into his embrace and cling onto him even tighter, Barry decided that it wasn't enough. The boy needed a promise, and that was what Barry was going to give him.

"We'd never do that to you Wally. You're our family now too. You're stuck with us for life kiddo, I promise."

And somehow, for Wally, that simple promise was enough.

**~0~**

Wally woke with a slight spring in his step, his mind full of intent. He had been trying to put himself off for a while now, his mind telling him that it was a bit too early for such a sentiment, but his heart telling him that if it was meaningful then it was okay. And Wally _did_ mean it.

That was the exact reason why he had planted it right in the middle of the kitchen counter, well aware that it was one of the first places _he_ went to in the morning; honestly his appetite was monstrous. Hopefully he wouldn't miss it. Hopefully he wouldn't _dismiss_ it, because Wally had put his entire soul into completing it.

With all his heart he wished that his Uncle Barry would be happy with the gift that he gave him. It was ironic really, Wally mused to himself, that Douglas had unintentionally been right: he had sent his father a card after all.

THE END

**I really can't believe that I already passed the 20th chapter mark and I'm still going strong! But thats mostly due to the support I've been receiving from you guys out there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to point out any grammar mistakes or the like, because I still haven't gotten completely used to the keyboard on this mac yet lol.**

**See you soon,**

**SFS x**


	22. Chapter 22 Christmas Magic

**This chapter comes a little later than expected because I had to deal with a sudden death in the family. Unfortunately for us, my grandfather never did recover from his illness and passed away in the hospital a few days after my last update. Admittedly it took me a while longer than expected to get back in the swing of things; for a long time I just didn't care enough to write, so I hope that I'm forgiven with this chapter. It's another long one. **

**I was going to upload this chapter around Christmastime but actually lost the memory stick i had saved the outline on, because I'm clumsy. Oh well, better late than never eh? This one was a lot harder to write than normal considering the circumstances, so I hope you can overlook any sloppiness you may read into my writing this time around. Feel free to point out any mistakes you spot.**

**Right, now that's taken care of…WHAT THE HELL KIND OF ENDING WAS THAT?! I AM SO FREAKING DISAPPOINTED! WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT TO US?! (trying not to spoil it for those who haven't watched). What's worse is, the last episode actually came out on my birthday (March 16th) so that was practically the worst birthday present ever. Seriously. Although my country winning the Six Nations tournament (Rugby tournament) made things a whole lot better! But I was so sad that it had to end that way. Couldn't they have ended on a freaking happier note?! For God's sake! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! Is anyone else as disappointed as me? The fact that Cartoon Network doesn't see what a gem YJ is is a real disappointment. But then again, they never seem to hold onto the real winners do they? I'll miss YJ, but I won't stop writing bad fan fiction about it!**

**Okay, getting back on track, last chapter I made the usual name the Marvel hero business. Congrats to you eagle eyed readers who managed to spot and name them all (it wasn't particularly hard this time either :3). Reward yourself with a well deserved KF plushie.**

**To those who may have missed them, the heroes were:**

**Johanna Storm= Johnny Storm a.k.a. Human Torch (Fantastic Four).**** Genderbend lol.**

**Remy LeMorte= Remy LeBeau a.k.a. Gambit (X-men). ****People seemed to particularly like him in there, so I'm glad. I'll give a cameo in the next chapter to anyone who can tell me why LeMorte is his surname in the chapter.**

**Miss Hexe= Wanda Maximoff a.k.a. Scarlet Witch (X-men/ Avengers).**

**Its just the one hidden character this time. Again, not very hard if you're a superhero nut like I am. This one is one of my all-time favourites along with Deadpool, Quicksilver and Gambit!**

**This chapter is another Wally/Barry/Iris…seems to be all I'm capable of writing these days :D but it does have Wally/Conner too. I really hope you enjoy this one. It wasn't easy for me to write fluff at this kind of juncture.**

**Thanks to anyone who has reviewed, favoured, followed or just read my work since the last time I uploaded. Your input really dragged me out of my sadness and gave me that extra kick up the ass that I needed to get going again. I'd really like to hit that 200 mark with this chapter but I'll try and stay realistic, you guys have shown more than enough support for my work over the past months. Thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER:….DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D LET THE SHOW END THAT WAY, OR ACTUALLY LET IT END AT ALL, IF I FREAKING OWNED IT?! CARTOON NETWORK…YOU ARE NOW DEAD TO ME!**

* * *

**The Magic of Christmas**

"IT'S CHRISTMAS VACATION!"

An overexcited bellow cut across the deep rooted silence inside Mount Justice, the owner of the imposingly loud voice bounding into the room moments afterwards. Wally West, hyperactive speedster, was even more energetic than usual, the only thing stopping him from bouncing off the walls in his obvious excitement being the firm grip that Robin had on his shoulder. The younger boy's eyes were rolling around in their sockets at his friend's 'merriment', his brows raised with derision.

"Oi, Shut it Wally. What have I told you about using your indoor voice?" his droll voice attempted to pitch in, shortly silenced by the speedsters energetic whooping.

"Oh, sorry Rob? WAS I TOO LOUD? I'LL TRY TO KEEP IT DOWN!" Wally replied humorously, mischievous grin plastered on his lips, brushing Robin's warning aside as though it were nothing important.

Dick Grayson rolled his eyes once more and punched his friend playfully on the arm, albeit with a tad more force than necessary. He clicked his tongue before sauntering off towards the kitchen, leaving the hyperactive speedster moaning in his wake, complaining about 'speedster abuse'.

Despite his moaning Wally watched Robin's retreating back amusedly, rubbing absently at his now stinging arm, before a curt voice rising up from behind him made him jump; his hand unconsciously flew up to calm his dancing heart.

"Hey, why don't you spare a thought for those of us with super hearing?"

Wally swept his head around to look for the speaker, his green eyes eventually landing on a rather dejected looking Conner lying on the couch in a somewhat derogatory manner, his limbs haphazardly placed anywhere that suited him. To Wally's trained eyes he seemed tired, and maybe a little sad. He wasn't usually the team member that Wally expected to be slung all over the couch in a position that seemed to be the epitome of laziness; in all actuality that was usually _his_ trademark.

"Oh, sorry Conn. Didn't know you were here," Wally apologised, his tone careful. By the looks of him, Conner was in no mood for jokes, let alone _Wally's_ jokes.

Conner snorted at him dismissively, his head falling back against the collection of cushions underneath his body.

"Where else would I be? I live here, just in case you forgot," he said with his usual manner: neutrality with a dash of sarcasm.

Wally's lips twitched at the response and he gave a nervous laugh, before raking a hand through his red hair absently. He tried to keep his tone light as he replied, although he was addressing the _king_ of negativity.

"Ah, you've been hanging around Rob too much. You guys and your sarcasm. But seriously, wasn't expecting you to be here dude."

The speedster moved around the couch until he faced Superboy. He slapped a hand against the other young man's feet, indicating for him to move them so he could sit, and Conner complied with a frown, obviously annoyed that Wally chose to sit there of all places when the rest of the large couch was empty. Wally threw himself down with gusto, ignoring the glare that Conner directed at him when he felt the jarring movement vibrate through the cushions. He said nothing when Wally picked up his legs and placed them over his own lap, the red head obviously thinking nothing of familiarity in the gesture. This was Wally they were talking about; the guy had no problem with showing affection that was sure. Not that Conner particularly cared. It was just another instance of Wally being Wally.

It came to Conner suddenly that he had not given a reply and he spat one out, practically feeling the sarcasm drip off his words as they emerged. He hadn't meant for them to come out as harsh as they sounded. But he was in a bad mood, and Wally, judging by his worried eyes, had not failed to pick up on it. As usual.

"_Where_ else would I be?"

Wally frowned at the sharp reply, trying to find the hidden layers in his friend's tone. He couldn't decide whether Conner sounded more sad or angry, his voice holding an acute mix of the two at least. He absently patted the legs that rested on his lap, unaware that Superboy frowned at him as he did so. He had an inkling as to why Conner was so upset, having come to recognise the main cause of most of his aggression and sadness. He decided to test the waters to be sure.

"Thought Supes might have invited you over to Kansas. You know, Kent Christmas get together? The big guy always visits his folks around this time of year."

Wally turned his head so he could gauge his friend's reaction, not missing the flinch of sadness or the glare that soon replaced it. He always did cover up his grief with anger; the old Superboy coping mechanism. Wally watched carefully as an array of different expressions passed on the clone's face, noted how Conner's fists clenched and how his brows furrowed. Wally didn't like being the instigator for such emotional confusion with his words; but he knew that talking about it was usually the best medicine. He had experience in that department after all. From both sides.

As expected, Conner's reply was filled with pent up aggression.

"Yeah well, that's news to me. Didn't get an invite, and to be honest I don't expect one."

Wally almost flinched at the disappointment that tinged Conner's words. More often than not, Conner's raging temper was down to one person: Clark Kent.

The black haired youth was surprised when he heard an annoyed sound emerge from Wally's mouth, a click of the tongue that had an echo of irritation behind it. He was almost touched that the red haired speedster seemed so angry over his problem; it was always nice to know that someone cared. And Wally usually did.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to have a word with that Superman and lay down the law," Wally raged, the corner of his eye twitching slightly. He paused momentarily, taking note of the almost smile that fringed on Conner's lips, before continuing, his voice softer and far more melancholy the second time around, "No one should be left behind at Christmas."

Perhaps it was due to Black Canary's counselling, or maybe it was because Wally was a close friend, but Conner could clearly see something hidden between the lines as the red-head formed his second sentence. Either he was getting better at reading people, or Wally was getting worse at hiding his true pain. He decided against the prompting of his brain, and chose not to question his friend despite his curiosity at the speedster's forlorn tone. He didn't want to cause any offence, although that was practically impossible with Wally. The guy didn't seem able to hold a grudge for very long.

Conner sighed heavily and rubbed his fingers against tired eyes.

"You do that, and I'll bake you an apple pie," he said with a half hearted snort, "Just let it be Wally. I really don't care that much. Christmas is just another day to me and whether I'm alone or not really doesn't matter."

The black haired youth tried to convince himself that was true, but found that he was failing miserably. This would be his first Christmas away from Cadmus, his first Christmas as a person; and not as a test subject. He couldn't lie to himself; he knew that spending the holiday with Superman and his family would mean so much to him. But the invitation had never come, and he was alone; just like before. Or as alone as he could be with Wally West in the same room.

"But…that's not right," Wally mumbled, pulling Conner out of his thoughts. He took note that Wally spoke softer than he had ever heard, almost weakly, and the nervous way in which he played with his fingers was not lost on the dark haired teen.

Seeing the speedster so hesitant was strange and Conner found his interest piqued.

"What's up with you? Why is this such a big deal?" he questioned, sweeping his long legs off Wally's lap and sitting upright instead.

He didn't push when Wally fell quiet, though that in itself was weird. Instead he did something surprising: he waited. Patiently. If the look on Wally's face was anything to go by, he knew that this would be a difficult subject.

Wally started hesitantly, at half his usual volume, with none of his usual exuberance. His head was bowed, short wisps of his hair falling over his forehead. Conner was surprised to note that he looked angry as he spoke; his green eyes pierced the floor he stared towards.

"…When I was a kid…I used to feel the same. Christmas wasn't a day that held any special memories for me. To be honest...I hated it."

Conner couldn't believe it, couldn't even begin to imagine how Wally could hate Christmas. The hyperactive speedster had come into the room shouting so enthusiastically about the Christmas vacation just five minutes before. It was obvious that he loved the holiday, wasn't it?

This had piqued his interest. For some reason Conner felt a compulsion to ask about it, and he didn't usually show much interest in anyone. But then again, Wally was probably the greatest enigma on the team. Robin was mysterious sure…but Wally was _too_ cheerful; almost as though he was compensating for something, like he hid some big dark secret.

"'Hated? What changed?"

The sudden change in Wally's expression caught Conner unaware, and he found himself marvelling at the speed in which his friend could change emotions. Thankfully, all of Wally's memories of Christmas probably weren't bad ones; or at least thats what the expression on his face suggested.

"I spent a Christmas at the West-Allen house one year, and then everything just seemed different. Christmas wasn't _just_ another day anymore," Wally said with a gentle smile, his eyes twinkling with emotion as though they were looking into the past.

Despite his insistence to himself that he wouldn't pry, Conner couldn't help but ask:

"What happened?"

**~O~**

_**7 YEARS BEFORE**_

Barry Allen buckled himself into the car seat with a sigh. He waited for his girlfriend to do the same before he turned the key in the ignition, ignoring the accompanying rumble of the engine as it struggled to a start. He frowned to himself and made a mental note to invest in a new car as soon as the new year rolled around. Strangely, the thought alone pained him; he'd grown attached over the years, though the car was a hunk of junk after years of use. He seemed to get attached to things very easily.

Iris West kept in a chuckle as the lumbering vehicle pulled out of the driveway; resisted the urge to giggle as the gear stick groaned when her boyfriend changed gear. She, personally, had no idea as to why Barry was so attached to the thing; it was obvious to her that it was on its last legs. But he loved that thing, an almost irrational affection; couldn't see it for the ailing vehicle it really was.

Barry's voiced pulled her out of her reverie and she turned to face him, taking in the slight frown pulling at his lips.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Iris? I mean, shouldn't he be with his parents on Christmas day?" Barry asked, looking both ways for oncoming traffic before taking a left. He was just glad that the car wasn't skidding around due to the snow covered road.

Iris had briefed him beforehand of the situation, had told him rather than ask. It seemed that no matter what he said she was hell bent on giving her nephew a roof over his head for a couple of days. Barry had to admit that he found the idea slightly unnerving. He'd never had occasion to meet the kid yet and he had nothing against children in general, but this would be the first Christmas that Barry and Iris would share under the same roof; in _their_ house.

"Barry, we've talked about this hun. I told you a few weeks ago that this might happen. Rudy's going on a training course and Mary's attending a wedding. They were desperate for a babysitter, and I can't just turn Wally away. He's family," Iris argued wholeheartedly, her eyes practically ablaze with zeal.

Barry had ample time to get used to that look over the years and knew it well. It was the look that Iris got when she would not be swayed…and when she usually got her way. Barry Allen may have been the Flash, defender of the peace and champion of justice in Central city, but there was practically no chance of him ever getting out of a dispute without his girlfriend as the victor. If anything she was his greatest opponent. Gorilla Grodd, Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Heat Wave? As far as Barry was concerned they were nothing compared to the might of Iris West.

"Yeah, I understand that part," he sighed wearily, "I just don't understand how they can just leave their kid alone on Christmas day. Its beyond me."

Iris frowned. To be completely honest she was also finding it hard to swallow. She couldn't find a reason why her brother and his wife could leave their child behind so easily on the eve of Christmas; business meeting and wedding aside. She dismissed her thoughts with a firm shake of her head and reprimanded herself. Who was she to judge how her brother and sister-in-law raised their son? From what she had seen over the years Wally was a kind and polite boy, albeit a little on the mature side for his age. They had raised him right, hadn't they?

"Look, they didn't have much of a choice. Rudy's course is compulsory and Mary is the Maid of Honour. Besides, Wally won't be alone. He'll be with the two of us, right? This'll be our first Christmas together, and having Wally with us is an added bonus."

Iris found that she was trying to convince herself as well as Barry with her words. She was excited to see her nephew again; she found him absolutely adorable, not to mention intelligent for his age, but she wondered whether it was healthy for Wally to be brushed aside on Christmas. If it was her being left behind she wasn't sure whether she could overlook it; she'd feel abandoned for sure, not to mention lonely.

Luckily for her Barry's voice soon pulled her out of her depressing musings.

"I suppose so. Would have been nice if it was just the two of us though…" he hinted with a cheeky grin, raising his brows in a suggestive manner.

Iris felt a smile tug at her lips from out of nowhere and laughed at his actions.

"Come on. Be nice. I'm sure Wally's feeling pretty bad with not having his parents around on Christmas day. Do it for me. Please?" she pleaded, widening her eyes and pouting her lips ever so slightly. She looked the picture of innocence but Barry knew that she was as cunning as they came.

"Alright," he surrendered eventually, aware that it would have ended up going her way no matter how much he fought against it, "But using that pout on me is unfair."

Though he knew of her wiles, that didn't necessarily mean he could guard against them though. She, ironically enough, was his 'kryptonite', and the mischievous smile on her lips proved that she was well aware of her power over him.

"I'll stop using it when it stops working."

**~O~**

In all his short nine years Wally had never truly enjoyed spending Christmas with his parents; the novelty of it all had well and truly worn off over the passing years. In all honesty, to him it didn't seem all that different than any other day of the year. The cards and presents were different, he supposed;_ that_ wasn't a common everyday occurrence and neither were the lights spanning the neighbouring roofs and windows or the occasional christmas tree in someone's yard. Wally couldn't begin to understand all the hype that accompanied the Christmas holiday. Christmas was just another day. Wasn't it? It wasn't particularly special in his eyes.

Wally knew that he viewed it differently to the other kids at his elementary school; he knew that _he_ was the strange one and not them. They bounded about with excitement at the mere thought of the day getting nearer, jumping up and down as they thought upon all the gifts they'd receive on that day. Although it didn't take much for Drake Roberts in particular to get excited. The first snowflake falling outside was enough to make _him_ yell with unbridled joy and leap from his seat to rush to the window to watch the snowfall. Wally couldn't decide whether Drake was more excited with Christmas or just the prospect of snow. All the same, he was one of the kids who got animated at the thought of Christmas, at the thought of gifts from Santa. And Wally should have been doing the same.

But he didn't believe in Santa Claus. His father had told him, in one of his drunken stupors, that he didn't exist; that he was make-believe; a fairy tale. A lie. Granted he had been drunk at the time and as such anything that spewed from his mouth was suspect, but _something_ in his father's sneering voice had convinced Wally that he wasn't lying. He had told Wally that there was no point for him to believe in such 'childish nonsense' and Wally hadn't ever since. He had only been six at the time and the revelation had crushed him.

His mother would still buy him the odd gift to satiate some kind of need for fulfilling tradition, or was it so that no one suspected that anything was different in the West household? She continued to pretend that they were from Santa Claus despite his disbelief; she's practically push them into his hands with a nervous smile, occasionally urging him to take them upstairs where they would remain out of sight. Mary would remind him, rather poignantly to be honest, to thank Santa Claus for the gifts; she didn't know that he no longer believed. Wally would receive the gifts with a small smile and hug his mother, but he wouldn't mention any word of Santa Claus. He was happy that she believed that he still believed; it satisfied her for some reason…so he said nothing and simply smiled. She was doing her best, and who was he to dismiss her effort? On more than one occasion the smile would soon be replaced by a frown anyway; his father was known to take his gifts away if he thought that Wally didn't deserve them or remembered a day during the year when he had not performed up to his expectations in school or acted out at home. Those Christmases had been the worst. Now, Wally just didn't expect anything. If he did, chances were he would be let down. The science books would be taken away; his toy cars confiscated; activity sets broken during his father's fits of anger. If he didn't expect anything and he did receive a gift, then the reward was all the sweeter. But those Christmases were few and far between.

To him, Christmas was just another day filled with disappointment and wariness, which was why he didn't really care that his family wouldn't be around to care for him that year. A part of him was honestly relieved that this year would be different. There would be no raised voices, no acrid smell of beer wafting around the living room as his father slept off the drink; his mother wouldn't have to hide her sadness for when she thought that he couldn't see it. Maybe this year it would be worthwhile. He would be spending the next couple of days with _her_ after all.

Wally remembered his Aunt Iris fondly; recalled the beautiful red haired woman with her exciting stories and melodious laugh. He could recall the crinkle at the corner of her eyes whenever she laughed, the confidence in her lips as she smiled and the honest look of curiosity she got in her eyes whenever she found something fascinating. Wally found that he was captivated by her whenever she visited. He'd find an excuse to sit next to her on the couch, would delight as she turned and looked right at him when she spoke. She didn't look right through him like _they_ did sometimes. When he answered her questions she seemed genuinely interested in his responses. She praised his progress in school. She played with his hair, which he always found comforting. She hugged him whenever she left, and pulled him back into her arms again when he clutched at her waist, willing mentally for her to stay with him and to not leave him behind.

To put it simply, she cared. And Wally loved her for it.

He looked forward to her visits, though they weren't as frequent as he hoped. He'd sit on the windowsill, his thin arms encircling his knees as he pulled them up to his chest, waiting for her car to pull up in their driveway. Just as he did at that very moment.

He wasn't excited. That word simply wasn't enough to describe how he felt. He was practically fevered with anticipation as he stared out the window, peering out with his intense green eyes and searching impatiently for that hint of black. He knew what her car looked like, had even come to memorise the license plate after the last few times she had visited. Since he had been expecting her to show up in her dark car, he was somewhat surprised to see her step out of a rather shoddy looking red vehicle instead.

Accompanied by a tall blonde man he had never met before.

Suddenly his stomach dropped. He had been ecstatic with the idea that he would have a full two day to spend with Iris; just her and him, only to find that some stranger would be infringing on that precious time. Wally frowned as he watched the man make his aunt laugh but fought back a laugh himself when she elbowed him with such force that he fell sideways into the neighbour's hedgerow. Iris was almost in hysterics at the sight, holding onto her stomach as if she were in pain. Her cheeks were red with merriment and she was doubled over with laughter. She stopped giggling long enough to offer a helping hand to her male friend. Wally watched him accept the hand, curious as to how the man hadn't gotten mad at his aunt for practically pushing him into the hedge. Rudolph West would have been furious had it happened to him.

Wally watched the scene curiously, studying and analysing the blonde man's reactions as his aunt laughed at his expense and teased him once he had regained his feet. The man's smile spoke volumes. He laughed alongside her and kissed the top of her head gently when she hugged him in apology, brushing the snowflakes from his blonde hair. Only time would tell, but so far the stranger seemed okay. Now if only he didn't interfere with Wally's precious time with Iris, it would be perfect.

**~O~**

Wally hid behind Iris, nervously clutching at the bottom of her jacket. His green eyes, big with awe, were fixed on the tall man before him. Funnily enough, the man hadn't looked_ that _tall to the nine year old from his bedroom window; but now as he stood right in front of him, his hands rooted deeply in the pockets of his jeans and a rather tentative half grin on his face, now he was a giant.

Somewhere between the time staring down at the couple from the window, being called downstairs by his mother and actually seeing the blonde man up close, Wally had completely and utterly lost any nerve he had in confronting him about his relationship with his beloved aunt. Now he simply stood there, dragging his eyes over the man; he was studying, searching, for any physical weaknesses, something to exploit. But after a couple of moments of awkward but analytical staring, Barry Allen seemingly well aware that he was being studied intensely by the nine year old, Wally eventually came away disappointed. The man was no Flash that was certain, didn't hold a torch up to Wally's hero, but he _did_ unfortunately cut a rather impressive figure. As well as being tall, the man looked strong too, but then again Wally didn't have many male figures in his life to compare the blonde to. His own father was tall too, but he was a pot-bellied, aggressive bully. All he could really think to compare him to was The Flash, and to put it frankly he stood no chance when compared to _that_ man. But for some reason Wally could tell that Barry Allen was a deceptive man. He tried to look weak, but his body stressed otherwise, his smile was innocent and gentle but his eyes suggested a deep rooted cunning and a unshakeable confidence.

The geeky sweater vest he wore couldn't hide his muscled forearms or the bulge of trained biceps and his jeans only served to define an athlete's legs. His chest may have been broad, but he looked agile; quick on his feet. He looked more than capable of putting up a fight for his aunt Iris' attention. Maybe if the grown-up had been stupid, Wally could have stood some sort of chance, could push the blonde away from Iris without him even realising what had transpired. Wally had faith in his intelligence; it was one of the few things in his life that he _could_ take pride in. That was probably why it hurt that little bit extra to learn that the blonde man was a police forensic scientist of all things. Wally had watched enough sub-par cop shows to know what they were, had even decided it was cool once. More often than not it was their evidence that helped solve the case. So that meant that he, this Barry Allen, was not only strong, tall and probably fast, but he was intelligent _and_ a good guy too? He helped solve crimes, caught the bad guy; he made a difference in Central. And Wally? Well what difference could a kid make in an adult world? He was nine; he was ineffectual, and he was well aware of it.

Wally felt blue eyes fall on him, studying him in much the same manner as he had studied earlier, and he clutched at his aunt's jacket tighter. She, noticing his fierce grip on her clothes, combed a hand through his red hair gently and he relaxed ever so slightly with the touch. He could feel himself begin to smile but made no move to stop it as it appeared. She was giving Wally her attention, and not him, therefore he was happy. Until her other hand gripped Barry Allen's, and all too quickly the blonde man was the one who was smiling instead.

**~O~**

"I'm telling you Iris, the kid hates me. He's been sending me death glares since I met him," Barry moaned as soon as he glanced through the kitchen window and made sure that Wally was still playing in the back yard. He found himself watching the kid with interest. Wally was playing in the snow, forming something that Barry was sure wasn't a snowman. It was starting to look uncannily like a strand of DNA. Barry raised a brow at the sight before shaking his head with dismissal of the thought and turned to face his girlfriend. She was peeling potatoes like a trained hand while Barry prepared the turkey they had bought for the next day. He had to admit he wasn't expecting Wally to be so…different. What he knew of nine year olds extended as far as snotty noses, bruised knees and muddy clothes, and that was about it. He hadn't expected Wally to be so shy and mature for his age, and it was clear that the boy had a fine head on his shoulders. Another quick peek out of the kitchen window made it clear that he was indeed making something akin to a snow DNA strand. Unbeknownst to himself Barry chuckled.

Iris pulled her attention away from her potatoes when she heard him laugh and studied her boyfriend. She saw that he was staring out the window intently and she followed his gaze, letting her eyes set on the form of Wally constructing an…well she had no idea what he was trying to make but it seemed as though Barry did. She smiled at the sight and pulled her gaze back to the indoors, looking at Barry once more. He was looking at Wally with barely disguised amusement, and he looked fairly impressed as well.

"Don't worry too much about it. Wally tends to be overprotective of me," Iris explained, letting another complete potato fall into the half filled sink.

Barry pulled his attention back to her now that she had answered him and saw the almost sheltered look on Iris' face.

"He's nine. All he should be caring about is mud, cars and the fact that girls may or may not have cooties. That's all I cared about when I was his age," Barry dismissed, ignoring the memory of him choosing to read a book about the solar system rather than join in a rather animated game of tag. Iris didn't need to know that little snippet of information, lest she compared him to the boy. Because he was starting to see similarities himself, though Wally was a tad quieter than he had been at nine years old.

"He's a smart kid, so don't underestimate him. He beat the neighbour's kid at chess a few months ago."

Barry's mouth fell open at that piece of information and Iris turned away slightly to hide her proud smirk.

"But he's seventeen isn't he?" Barry gaped.

"Yup," Iris answered in a sing song manner, dropping another peeled potato into the waiting water.

She watched Barry's mouth fail to form words due to his surprise and noticed the way his eyes switched back and forth between Wally and her.

"He wasn't just taking it easy on the kid?"

"Nope," Iris chimed, dashing any hope Barry had of brushing it off as the child being given special treatment.

"His parents must be really proud of him," the blonde said slowly, unaware of the grin that came to his face as he watched Wally struggle to complete the strand of DNA.

When no answer came, he turned his eyes to focus on his girlfriend. She had stopped peeling and looked out the window with an unreadable expression on her face. Barry followed her line of sight and watched as the boy laughed to himself in the garden as he took a break from building his masterpiece to chase snowflakes. When Iris turned to Barry after a while, her smile was sad.

"My brother can be hard on him. Wally has it tough sometimes," she admitted, rubbing absently at her arm.

Barry read the words between the lines and frowned. She hadn't said it directly, but he found there was no need. He understood.

Suddenly, Barry pushed the turkey aside and grabbed the hand towel off the counter. He wiped his hands without saying a single word, his gaze fixed on the window. Iris watched him with a raised brow but said nothing. After a while she sighed, but there was no hiding the smile that graced her lips.

"It's cold out there. Wear your jacket."

**~O~**

Barry pulled his arm through the sleeve of his jacket and zipped up. He'd felt the cold as soon as he had stepped outside, noting that the air had chilled significantly since he'd stepped out of the car two hours before. He rooted in his pockets and came away with a pair of red gloves, which he promptly tugged onto protect his hands from the biting cold and covered his exposed neck with his thick muffler. He looked up and surveyed the scene. The sky was clouded over; completely grey, and flakes of snow descended gently from above following the gusts of wind that occasionally passed. The back garden was completely covered with a thick film of snow and Barry had to make far more of an effort with his walking than usual, his weight dragging him down into the snow with each step. He struggled onward a few more paces until he stood before Wally's half finished snow strand. Finally noticing that he was no longer alone in the garden Wally stopped what he was doing: catching falling snowflakes with his tongue, and stood deathly still. He looked back and forth between Barry and the incomplete sculpture with a guarded look. For some reason, to Barry it seemed as though Wally was afraid that he'd destroy it or something.

"This is a pretty good sculpture. But the DNA is missing a backbone isn't it?" Barry asked suddenly, crouching down to get a better look at Wally's work. He watched from the corner of his eye as Wally fidgeted on his feet, his mouth moving as though he were on the very verge of saying something. Finally, after what seemed like a millennia had passed, Wally slowly edged closer to him and stopped just behind his crouched figure. He practically heard the boy gulp with apprehension before he spoke, his voice quiet with nerves.

"It isn't," the red head stated vaguely, his eyes shifting and stopping everywhere but on Barry. The blonde raised an inquiring eyebrow and waited for the boy to expand.

Eventually, Wally began to creep closer to his project and to Barry. He crouched down just as he was doing and pointed a gloved finger towards the piece.

"It's not DNA. It's RNA," he explained meekly, "DNA has two backbones, but one of the shapes that RNA takes only has one. I read it in a book I borrowed from the library."

Barry was impressed to say the least. He had never expected a thirteen year old to know about RNA let alone a nine year old. And he was self educated too by the sound of it. Now here was a kid he could actually have a decent conversation with. Iris always complained whenever he drifted to his science babble as she'd labelled it.

"You're totally right. Anyone ever tell you how smart you are kiddo?"

Wally's eyes widened at the compliment before a red flush descended over his cheeks. He bowed his head in embarrassment and bit his lip.

"Thanks," the boy mumbled shyly under his breath.

He could tell that Barry had meant it, that he was genuinely impressed with how intelligent the nine year old was and Wally didn't have to tell him that he was touched. It was all too clear with the look on his face. A look that said a million things at once, one of them being the obvious fact that Wally did not receive compliments very often. That fit in with the little bit of information Iris had shared with him earlier, about Rudolph West's expectations. Barry had no idea what the other man's problem was, but he was sure that if Wally was _his_ son then he'd be very proud.

Barry was about to respond when he was rudely interrupted by something hitting him hard on the side of the face. He blinked as something wet and cold came into contact with his cheek and spluttered when it entered his mouth. He saw Wally jump from the corner of his vision as he saw the projectile hit and then cover up a smile as he connected the dots. Of course it didn't take a genius to guess what had happened if that recognisable snort was anything to go by. Sure enough, when Barry turned his head to scowl at his assaulter, Iris West stood just outside the back door, huddled into layers of warm clothing and a bright red santa hat. Iris was chortling away with amusement a few yards away and her nephew was also showing signs of his amusement; but he was at least trying to cover it up. She on the other hand laughed unrestrainedly, all the while readying another snowball with her hands.

"You make such a good target," she snickered before dodging Barry's attempt at retaliation. Sometimes he swore that she had as much speed as he did.

Barry rose to his feet and made a show of stretching himself. He gestured towards his girlfriend with his outstretched hand in a 'give me your best shot' action and she smirked in a confident manner.

"Every man for himself! Snowball free for all!" Barry shouted at the top of his lungs before bounding away for cover, throwing himself behind a trash can. Seconds later he heard a clang as a snowball hit the metal exterior and he sighed. Iris had always had a good arm. He moulded a snowball of his own and raised his head over the can to scope the 'field of battle'. Within seconds he was blinking snow from his eyelashes and blowing a few flakes from his nose.

He heard a shrill cry of excitement and saw Wally duck behind the tool shed. The kid seemed to take after his aunt as far as his throwing arm was concerned, nailing Barry right in the face as soon as he raised it over the trash can.

"Oh, two against one is it? I like those odds," Barry called over his cover, chuckling when he heard Iris giggle from her own hiding spot. He prepared another snowball, moulding it into a perfect circle ready for take off, took a deep breath and rolled out of his cover. His arm was raised, snowball in hand, ready to strike whatever moved, but the garden looked empty except for him. Iris' giggles had died down and now only the sound of the wind called through the garden. Barry looked around with confusion, noting that Wally was no longer beside the tool shed. He made to rise to his feet and practically screamed when something hit him smack in the centre of his butt. He yelped at the sensation, obviously not expecting the assault. When he heard an unfamiliar giggle sound from his left he turned quickly and inspected the scene. Wally had hidden himself behind a quickly constructed wall of snow but now stood to his full height behind it, clutching at his stomach as he laughed. It was the first time that Barry had heard him laugh that day and he couldn't help but smile at the sound of it. It was about time for the boy to sound like a nine year old should. Carefree and childish.

"How the heck did you get over there so fast huh? Do you have some super speed hidden in those shoes of yours?" Barry teased, well aware of the irony. He made a show of wiping the snow off his butt, pretending that it had injured him far more than it had. He revelled in the sound when that only served to make Wally giggle even more.

"Okay," he drawled, crossing his arms in a motion that made it clear that he now meant business, "Iris, Wally, prepare for round two!"

**~O~**

Iris leaned over her nephew's sleeping form and brushed a hand through his soft red hair. She tugged the duvet over his thin frame, making sure that his body was protected from the cold, and tucked it under the mattress so he was sure to stay that way. Wally didn't wake with the action but mumbled something in his sleep and huddled deeper under the covers, wrapping himself up in a cocoon of blankets. Iris smiled at the scene and leaned down to place an affectionate kiss on her nephew's forehead.

"How's he doing?" Barry asked from the doorway, holding two steaming cups of hot chocolate in his hands. He watched as she stroked the boy's hair gently, the actions almost hypnotising.

Iris held a single finger to her lips and stood. She joined her boyfriend in the doorway and accepted the mug from him, revelling in the sudden warmth that it brought her hands.

"He's all tuckered out. He must be exhausted after all that playing around. I haven't seen him that animated in…well, ever I suppose," she admitted sadly as she brought an arm to stroke her boyfriend's back tenderly.

Barry frowned at the implications but said nothing for a while, following Iris closely when she turned to leave the spare room. She turned to glance at her nephew one last time before switching off the light and closing the door shut, but not before whispering a quick 'sweet dreams Wally'. Her boyfriend was quick on her heels as she strode down the hall, sipping at his own drink.

"I had a lot of fun with the kid. It's nice to let loose like that once in a while," Barry declared with a grin. Iris looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, you're just a big kid at heart aren't you?" she teased, before pulling him down for a quick kiss. She felt him smile against her lips before he responded with his own quick peck.

"And yet you still chose me. You must have an affinity with kids," Barry joked, chuckling when he saw Iris roll her eyes at him.

They descended the stairs together, Iris eventually entwining her free hand with his. They strolled to the living room and stood there gazing at the decorated christmas tree, watching the lights as they flickered from red to blue to white to yellow. The transition from colour to colour was almost hypnotising and they must have stood there for more than a couple of minutes before realising what they were doing. Barry slurped at his drink to disrupt the silence between them, nearly choking on it when Iris suddenly slapped her own forehead with gusto.

"Damn, I forgot to get Wally's presents from Jay's house," she hissed, obviously angry at her own carelessness.

She had frantically prepared gifts for him after the possibility of him spending Christmas with them had made itself known. Barry had to admit, he had fun picking out kid's toys with her that day.

The blonde chuckled at her reaction, took her shoulders and led her to the couch. He pushed her down and she sat heavily before looking up at him with confusion.

"You, sit," he commanded, gesturing with his finger for her to stay put, "It'll be quicker if I get them. You've been on your feet since four-thirty this morning so just sit down and relax. Okay?"

Iris puffed her cheeks out and slumped down in her seat. Now that he had mentioned how early she had gotten up, the tiredness after the day's events suddenly bore down upon her all at once. She nodded in obedience and took a sip from her mug, feeling the warmth slide down her throat and pool around her stomach.

"You're the boss," she mumbled with a tired smile.

She watched as Barry whirled into his suit and found that she was still wondering how he managed to get the outfit back into that small compartment at the end of the 'workday'. She had known that he was the Scarlet Speedster for close to a year and a half now, but she was no closer to figuring out some of his other secrets. She gave him a quick thumbs up as he turned to give her a final once over.

"I'll be back in a flash," Barry chimed before he became a blur.

Iris' groan carried on the wind after him and he chuckled to himself, promising that he would stop saying it the day she stopped reacting to it.

**~O~**

Barry thundered along the road, his feet pounding on the snow. He'd come close to slipping more than once, but thankfully regained his footing at the last minute each time. It had been a rather slow journey _for him_, though of course he was still a blur to others he passed. It was now nearing eleven thirty and Barry had been gone for over an hour and a half. He'd let Jay talk him into having a Christmas eve toast with him and Joan and before he knew it the time had flown by. He'd actually enjoyed chatting with the older speedster so much that he almost forgot the initial purpose for his visit; finally getting his thoughts back on track he had enquired about Wally's gifts and Jay had sped off to the garage to fetch them for him. He'd returned with an amused expression on his face and planted something on the ground before the younger speedster. Barry stared down at the black trash bag with raised brows and then shrugged. He supposed it made sense; he couldn't very much juggle the gifts home after all. He thanked them both, kissing Joan on the cheek and giving Jay a firm handshake, before wishing them a 'Merry Christmas' and speeding off towards his own home.

After a few minutes he saw his house on the horizon and he felt himself relax. There was no feeling quite like arriving home after a small run. He was looking forward to a hot cup of coffee to warm his bones, just for the novelty of it. He didn't feel the cold as much as regular people but the thought of a hot beverage still managed to warm him somehow. Maybe it was just colder than he first thought.

He reached the driveway and decided to enter from the back, it was a direct line for the refrigerator that way. He whistled to himself under his breath as he walked the remainder of the way, heaving the trash bag up on his shoulder when he felt it slide down. He couldn't help but laugh at his situation: hefting around a 'sack' full of gifts like he was Santa Claus.

Maybe if he had been paying more attention to where he was stepping instead of what he was lugging around on his back he would have seen the trash can in his path. Maybe he wouldn't have walked into it so spectacularly, sending the metal can flying before him. Luckily for him he had emptied it earlier that day or he'd have a river of trash to contend with as well as a loud orchestra of clanging metal.

**~O~**

Wally West found that he was only ever a deep sleeper at home, but elsewhere it didn't take much of anything to wake him. He'd been having a rather strange dream before he was so rudely awoken: he was invisible, or fading from sight and he thought that people were shouting his name in alarm. Waking up from the dream he wasn't sure what to think of it. It felt like a nightmare, but he hadn't woken up in a cold sweat or anything like that. If anything he was as toasty as he could be, snuggled tightly under a mountain of blankets.

He wasn't sure what had woken him up; all he really recalled was an echo of something, like metal hitting something. He sighed wearily and rubbed his fingers over his tired eyes, looking for a clock to indicate the time. He groaned when he found nothing and untucked himself from the bed, knowing that his wristwatch was in the back pocket of his jeans. He tiptoed over to the desk where he had folded his clothes up neatly, careful not to make any sounds that would show that he was up. He reached for his jeans but stopped momentarily to look out of the window that overlooked the back garden, smiling as he saw the trio of snowmen standing in the centre. They had made one each; him, his Aunt Iris and Barry. Wally laughed as he recalled the building process, recalling his Aunt Iris asking her boyfriend what kind of animal he was creating. Barry Allen had responded with a rather despondent '_its supposed to be me'_ , before starting from scratch. Wally had laughed hard at the exchange, much as he had for the majority of that day to be completely honest. He hadn't expected to have so much, had even scowled at the mere thought of it before getting to know the man, but he eventually came to the conclusion that he had been far too harsh on Barry Allen. He was a good guy; kind and funny, and most importantly he didn't treat Wally like an idiot. His praise had almost made Wally cry it was so unexpected.

Wally smiled to himself as he looked at the three snowmen. He had to admit, Barry's second attempt wasn't much better than his first.

It was then that something just at the corner of his periphery caught his attention. A flash of red and a blur of black. He turned his eyes quickly, his hands coming to rest upon the glass as he leaned forward. He caught another burst of red at the last possible moment before it was gone. His mind immediately came alive with rapid thoughts, connecting a red figure with what seemed to be a dark sack on his back. In his mind, however farfetched, it all connected to one thing and for the first time since he was six, he hoped.

Santa Claus.

It was the only conclusion his mind could reach.

He was real! And what's more, Wally had seen him! His father had been lying after all! He _was_ real.

Wally squealed with barely contained delight and half ran half walked back to his bed, trying but failing to stay calm and quiet. He knew what they said in the stories. Santa wouldn't visit until every last child in the household was fast asleep. He needed to sleep no matter how impossible it seemed at that very moment.

Though he was more excited than he ever remembered being, Wally somehow managed to fall back into the embrace of sleep. A smile on his face, he had recognised that the magic of Christmas had returned to him after all.

**~O~**

**PRESENT**

"As soon as I found out that Uncle Barry was the Flash it wasn't hard to connect the dots; that it was him that I saw on that night," Wally finished. He had been smiling widely for a while now but Conner said nothing. The speedster looked too comfortable in his reverie to just pull him out of it.

"Weren't you angry with him when you found out that it was him and not Santa Claus?" Conner questioned, finding it hard to believe that the question had even emerged from his mouth. It seemed that whenever Wally took a trip down memory lane in his company Conner ended up asking him something completely bizarre afterwards.

Wally himself seemed to recognise the oddity of the subject matter and chuckled.

"Nah, by the time I found out about Uncle Barry I was too old to believe in the big guy anyway. But those two years that I did believe were probably the best Christmases I ever had, and all because Uncle Barry walked into a garbage can and woke me up. For those two years, I could be a kid again. But I swear, Aunt Iris was giggling for weeks when she eventually told me about Uncle B's fight with a trashcan," Wally laughed.

The red head leaned back on the couch and threw his hands behind his head. For a moment all was quiet in Mount Justice; Wally had finished regaling his long tale and Conner just plainly didn't know what to say. Finally he found something that just seemed right.

"I'm glad that you found your faith again. It sounded like you had a tough time without it."

Wally tilted his head back and seemed to think on Conner's words. Conner watched him from the corner of his eye as a flurry of emotions crossed Wally's face one after the other. Sadness, hurt, relief, happiness.

"It took me a while, but I guess I got there in the end. Though I had a little help along the way," Wally admitted, raking a hand through his hair.

Conner nodded his understanding and stood up suddenly.

"Thanks for sharing. I know it probably wasn't easy," he stated over his shoulder as he turned away. He missed the frown that settled on Wally's lips and the tight furrow of his brows, but when Wally called him he turned.

"Hey Conn, what do you say to spending Christmas with us? There's always room for one more."

Conner opened his mouth to say something; anything, but found that he couldn't think of anything suitable. Part of him wanted to be alone but a more prominent part of his mind pleaded with him to accept the invitation. He watched as Wally pushed himself to his feet and glided over to stand in front of him, searching his face for something. Finally, a part of Conner's mind won out.

"But I already intruded on your Thanksgiving," he argued noncommittally, hoping despite his hesitant words that Wally didn't take back his offer. He wondered why his words came out so backwards when he was so desperate to accept the offer. But Wally's response shattered any chance of a refusal. He smiled at Conner warmly and thumped him on his back.

"The heck are you talking about? Family doesn't 'intrude'."

**END**

* * *

**I really hope the chapter was to your liking. I find that I really enjoy writing Wally as a kid and giving him that extra depth. I was a weird kid myself (i made a snow solar system when I was ten) and I had a lot of people look down on me because of the fact that I didn't behave like other kids, and that's how I imagine Wally's childhood panned out in my YJ universe. Once again, I crapped all over the canon and practically ignored the YJ universe. I hope you guys don't mind too much that I'm practically creating my own SFSverse (is what I shall call it). In regards to Wally's parents I tend to follow more closely to the comic-verse rather than the happy apple pie family that's been portrayed in the show. I think that a lot of Wally's character is made up from how he came from such an unappealing origin. It takes a lot to be kind when you receive such animosity from your own father and I try to get that aspect across in my writing at least. Rudolph isn't shown to be violent here, although I've hinted at it in the previous chapters, but what's more devastating is that he doesn't even let Wally have the things that make a kid happy; their belief in Santa Claus being one of them. By telling Wally that there's no such thing he's essentially scarring Wally's childhood and restricting how childlike Wally is able to be. I wanted this to come across as a crueler kind of emotional abuse. I did however try to redeem Mary a little, she's the one who tries to keep Wally's belief alive, but ultimately fails. Has anyone guessed that I don't like Wally's parents yet?**

**I tried to contrast Wally's relationship with his parents with his relations with Iris and Barry. Whereas he had to be a nine-year old adult (essentially) around his father and had to push for that all important academic superiority (which is canon in the comics Rudolph was very aggressive towards Wally if he showed any weakness in personality or education), with Iris and Barry he was finally able to relax and be a kid again. I enjoy portraying them as a family unit; they're just so sweet to write. The scenarios came easily.**

**The Superboy/ Wally interaction was also something I wanted to include to show how open and caring Wally has turned out despite his harsh beginnings (I'm ignoring the fluffy West family scenario completely remember). Continuing on with the theme from the chapter 'It's in the Genes' where Wally emphasised their bonds as 'brothers' he's extending the hand out once again for someone whose had a worse beginning than himself and seems to be far more lost than he ever was. Like Iris and Barry became the guiding beacon for Wally, he's hoping to do the same to Conner. That last line was something i was dead set on including :)**

**Righto, that's enough psychological introspection I think (although I imagine one reader in particular may, or may not, draw a few conclusions of her own. You know who you are ;D )**

**The next chapter (I have no idea when you can expect it) will probably be a team chapter. **

**Thanks so much for reading, it means so much more to me this time around!**

**SFS x**


	23. Chapter 23 Smile

**Whoa, been a while. A lot has been going on for me in real life, a lot of ****heavy**** stuff (cough) dropping out of university and having to tell my parents (cough) etc. Everything just went to crap all at the same time so the last thing I felt like doing was writing. Safe to say that I had one hell of a case of writers block. I hope everyone understands, but feel free to get mad at me for keeping you waiting so long. I know I suck at keeping to regular updates.**

**This chapter isn't exactly my pièce de résistance, probably far from it to be honest. It's basically me trying to get back into the swing of things after a long period away from my keyboard. I'm just hoping it isn't utter crap.**

**As always, huge thanks to anyone who reviewed, favourited, followed or read the series since the last update. I think this is the longest I've ever stuck to doing anything and it's all thanks to your support! Thank you!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE…IF I DID WALLY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! ( I will never forgive them for that!)**

**Smile**

Wally West hated failed missions; hated failing them. If there was one thing he'd learnt during his years as a hero it was that failure in his line of work had consequences; often fatal consequences, and it usually wasn't the heroes in question who suffered from the mistakes. But alongside that, there was another reason why he hated failing missions: what it did to _them_; his team, his friends, his family. It didn't happen often, but when something went wrong on a mission, it took a long time for the team to readjust, get back to being themselves…to just start smiling again. Even that single, minuscule smile took a monumental effort on their part. The energy just wasn't there, not to mention the emotion. Wally had become all too familiar with the routine over time, though the team's record was hardly abysmal in terms of failed missions, they were a rare occurrence. But that meant it hurt all the more whenever things didn't play out as planned, when their luck had run out. For those not used to failure it was far more poignant. Though they were rare, those moments did occur. They _were_ capable of failing and there was no saving everyone, no stopping every criminal. They weren't unbeatable and far from indestructible but more than anything the world just didn't work that way, plain and simple.

On those rare occasions, the team, usually bone weary from the operation, would stumble into Mount Justice, sometimes injured physically, most times wounded mentally. Batman would call in his verdict once it had been confirmed that everyone was present and accounted for, his message brief, to the point, almost torturously so. He spoke to them as they deserved: angrily, neutrally or on occasion comfortingly: sometimes there was no helping a failed mission, sometimes it was just the order in which way things fell. But Batman's attempt at comforting more often than not fell on deaf ears, there was no relief from feeling failure. Sometimes, regardless of whether they were to blame or not, they _wanted_ to be yelled at, took that blame regardless, with their thoughts a cacophony of '_there must have been something I could have done_' or '_I could have stopped it'_.

They always found a reason to blame themselves.

When a failed mission occurred, Superboy was usually the first to react, often sending something flying across the room or simply roaring with vocal disappointment. He'd show his rage, his grief in its raw form, no disguising his emotions. Everything was clear on the surface where he was concerned. Surprisingly, despite his years of emotional training, trying his hardest to keep them in check, Robin was quick to act on them after a failed mission. He would go over the mission almost religiously, trying to pinpoint exactly where the operation went to hell, just to ensure that it would never happen again. He almost always took it the hardest, his veneer of calm disintegrating in the face of what happened. Despite all this he was usually the second member of the team to find their 'smile' again, if you could really call it that. Dick Grayson was, after all, a trained actor. But Wally had always been able to see right through Robin's performances, it was something that came with being his best friend. Wally knew what his real smile looked like, and the cheap imitation he adopted after those missions didn't even begin to compare. Kid Flash suspected that the others knew as much as well: Zatanna had already confirmed that she could differentiate after their second failed mission with her as a member, promptly turning to face Wally and asking in a worried tone of voice '_why is he smiling like that? It just makes him look like he's halfway to bursting out in tears or something_.' Wally hadn't responded that day, didn't feel the need to. The question was rhetoric; the answer already there.

He didn't like it one bit. He didn't like how his best friend beat himself up, how Connor would refuse to speak for hours on end, how M'gaan would try to hide her tears from them despite how transparent she was. Artemis and Kaldur reacted differently; she would resign herself to her room to train, her anger usually building up over the passing hours until she finally hit that breaking point. More often than not, Wally was the one who bore the brunt. Kaldur, on the other hand, would keep his emotions under wraps, would appear almost apathetic due to the calmness he adopted. He always tried to act the leader, in his own mind he did not have the leisure of acting weak. If anyone needed to stay strong and keep a level head, it was him. But it was clear that he was just as frustrated and disappointed as the others. He just hid it better.

Wally watched them enough to know just what to expect. He had kept to himself the first few times it happened, silent enough that the others knew he was affected by it just as much as they were. But then, he had decided to do something, instead of moping about. These days Wally brought it on himself to ensure that his team, his friends, smiled once more, that they moved on. His methods were subtle, so much so that he doubted the rest of the team even knew what he was up to, a casual joke here, a bad impression there. He just wanted them to smile. He didn't want them to drown in their sorrow. They'd need a push to get going once more, and he was determined to be what they needed. If he had to act like a clown then so be it, anything to get them smiling again. Because Wally had always thought that a smile suited them far more.

As the team sat in the living area, spread out on the vast couch, each lost in their own individual thoughts, Wally could only stew over their actions that day. He was waiting for that dreaded transmission, waiting to see Batman's unexpressive face appear before them on the screen to pass judgement like some kind of deity. This time, mulling over it all was all he could think of doing. Because this time he felt the failure more, it resonated in his body; made him weak, and for the first time he was finding it hard to bring his own smile out. It fluttered on the edge, just out of his reach, because this time he knew the fault fell on_ him_. _He_ was the one who let the criminals escape; _he_ was the one who let them get away with the Venom. The addictions and death of many in the future would be his fault. All because he had made a split seconds decision.

The senior heroes had all stressed to their sidekicks over the years that if a time came where they would have to choose between a single life and the lives of many, that they should save as many people as they could. Wally had taken that on board, he really had, and even to him it seemed the logical decision. But when that single person was right in front of him, trailing that oh so thin line between life and death, who was he to turn his back on them? Was he meant to walk away, ignore the plight before him, for the off chance that he would be able to save a few more? If so, then Wally wasn't sure what kind of hero he would be, what kind of _human_ he would be if he did that. How were you supposed to weigh one life against another? Was it really his place to do so? The questions bombarded his thoughts and he found himself questioning whether he truly did the right thing. The girl he had saved was alive thanks to him…but how many more would die in her place? He was the one who would have to deal with the aftermath of that single split-second decision.

**~O~**

**THREE HOURS BEFORE**

Wally leaned against the hard stone wall with what could only be described as a pout decorating his features. He always hated this part of any mission; the dreaded waiting game. He'd prefer to run around looking for the perpetrators, not waiting for them to stumble across him. But, he supposed, it wasn't his plan to make, and Kaldur had steered the team right so far. Wally understood why he was used for infiltration; he knew that his speed was an advantage when it came to scoping somewhere out. He got it…but he just _hated_ the part of the job where he had to stay still! No matter how motionless he willed his body to be, his feet always found a way to break free from his concentration and start tapping away furiously; his arms always found a way to start rocking back and forth, his fingers would rap out a tune on the brickwork. Being a speedster was hard work, his body and mind were always working overtime. Wally had to have near perfect concentration just to ensure that he didn't randomly start groaning in the middle of stealth operations. He'd managed, somehow, to keep control so far, but he never knew when it would come to fail him and he gave their position away. That was why it was of the utmost importance that Wally concentrate, though he was finding it increasingly hard to stop from running as more and more time passed. It was almost painful to keep in position, the urge to run almost overwhelming him. He just wanted to do _something_. Something productive instead of waiting for that opportunity to fall into his path so to speak. He was a speedster. His body had needs!

Suddenly, like a godsend to distract him from his plight, a quick flash in his mind told him that someone was trying to contact him via Miss Martian's telepathic link. He felt a grin come to his face and let them in, moving aside his haphazard thoughts.

_"Kid Flash, he's coming up on your twenty. What's your status?_" Kaldur's voice asked him, voice clipped and authoritative as usual.

Wally resisted the urge to snort mentally with his answer.

"_You mean beside being deathly bored?_" he replied, answered with a chorus of irritated '_Wally's!_' a second later.

Before he could 'mumble' a sorry over the link another voice joined in, calm and collected.

_"Kaldur, he's coming your way, but I think he's onto us. Keeps looking behind him to check no one's following. Let him pass you; make him feel like he got away. KF, you take him out. He's less likely to put up a fight when someone jumps him unexpectedly, especially if he can't keep up with that someone,_" Robin pitched in, his voice layered with years of battle smarts.

"_Agreed. You heard him Kid Flash_," Kaldur responded.

Kaldur was the de-facto leader of the team but he was open to any suggestions from his team members, especially the experienced ones like Robin who had years of crime fighting under his cape. Wally couldn't help but feel a little proud himself on the past occasions where Kaldur had asked for _his_ input. He was the go-to guy when it came to scientific knowledge; he was a science genius after all. Not that he bragged about it…too often.

"_You got it_," Wally replied seconds later, no hiding the excitement in his voice at finally being allowed to let loose from his stationary prison.

He cracked his knuckles with a smile and moved his shoulders in circles as a warm up. He never needed to warm up his legs; they were always ready, raring to go.

Wally readied himself, prepared himself to intercept the fleeing criminal. He was ready, and as he waited he thought back on the criminal report he had memorised earlier that day.

Batman's briefings themselves were very concise, not to mention the profiles he drew up for each criminal. By the end you practically knew everything about the suspect, from his shoe size to what he had for breakfast that morning. But as much as the team were briefed of the suspects habits and interests, his weaknesses and strengths, that didn't mean that they automatically knew what actions they would take. Instead of taking the predictable route, the suspect could surprise them all and take a wholly different route; like say get in a van when the team expected him to proceed on foot.

"_Kid Flash! He's got an accomplice. The suspect has a getaway van, license plate number C3N TR41. Its heading for the freeway. Don't let them get away!_"

"_I'm on it. Leave it all to me!_"

And everything _was _left to him. _He_ was the only one to blame.

**~O~**

"…take the rest of the day off, we'll take it from here."

Bruce Wayne's voice drifted into nothingness and Wally suddenly realised that he had barely heard a word. He had meant to pay attention and hear Batman's judgement of him, but at some point his thoughts had turned back to earlier that day. To the moment where he had saved that girl from being killed by the swerving escape van and let them get away. Wally could have followed after them with no problem. But he chose to stay, because she was hurt: passed out with the shock. When Kaldur arrived on the scene a few minutes later he left the girl in his capable hands and finally sped off in pursuit.

It was useless, already too late. They were long gone.

Wally had single handedly failed the mission.

He had saved a life, but at what cost?

That single thought cascaded through his mind as he reminisced.

A part of him was happy with the decision he had made; it was his job to save people after all. But Venom: that substance that eluded him with the escape of those criminals, it was dangerous, lethal. It would kill, and not just one person. There was no telling how many.

But he would have to live with that.

His eyes moved tiredly across the figures in the room, watching them as they each showed their lethargy and their disappointment, their anger and their frustration. It wasn't their fault. They won as a team, but this time Wally couldn't help but think that he'd lost as an individual.

He knew they were holding back on him, he had expected them to shout at him or something. But they didn't. Probably because they knew that Wally was already beating himself up about it, there was nothing more they could say.

Wally sighed and brushed smooth fingers through his hair. He knew what he would have to do. It was what he always did; had to do even more so now that it was his fault: he had to cheer them up.

He'd make them smile again…because that was the only way his own had any hope of returning.

**End**

**Sooooo, how was it? Was it crap? i really hope not…**

**The next chapter doesn't have a fixed arrival date, though I am working on it. This one was fairly short so the next one will be a tad longer, though it's so long I decided to split it in two. It's beginning to look like chapter 19 all over again!**

**So until then,**

**SFS x**


End file.
